YouTuber's love story
by mshooligan
Summary: Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane are world known YouTuber's that covers music. They are both lonely, what will happen when they discover each other on the Internet and become obsessed with one another. Will it be love at first sight when they meet? (in this fanfic men are aloud to have children...Malec babies are born!)
1. Alexander

Alexander Lightwood is an 21 year old YouTuber. He makes covers with some of his friends that stays closes to him. All of his videos are covers of new hit songs that has come out. He is currently working on his own music, but it's taking a while to think of his sound, and where he wants to go.

One thing he does know, is that he doesn't want to be solo, he wants a partner. Not just any partner; A partner that does music. You see, Alec is gay, and has yet to find his soulmate. Yes, he has dated, but no one has ever taken his heart. He's been cheated on numerous times, so trusting someone is hard.

His sister, bless her heart, tries to set him up on dates, but he turned them down. The last few dates she's set him up with, we're a disaster. They didn't like the fact that he was an YouTuber, saying "that's not a real job" little did they know. It is actually a real job, that's how he makes a living, plus he's an Chef.

He went to an Culinary Arts school in New York, and became an sous-chef and is making his way to being an Executive Chef at Per se on Columbus Circle. But music was his passion. I know what you are thinking... how is he an sous-chef at the age of 21? Well, Alexander Lightwood graduated high school at the age of 16. Weird right? Alec is a bookworm. He was teased about it a lot. It didn't bother him though.

~~~~~~~~~~

Alec made his way home after a long shift at the restaurant. Being an Chef and an YouTube at the same time was hard work, but he loved it. Walking into his empty apartment in Manhattan, taking off his clothes as he walked through the doors. Alec sighed not caring about making a mess in his own home. He will just pick it up later.

It was midnight, and he still had to upload his new video he recorded with his brother Jace. It was a sibling QA video. He sat at his desk and began to edit the video, and posting it. Not wanting to disappoint his 4 million fans.

He got finished rather quickly. He hit 'upload video' on his YouTube account and went to take a shower. He ran the water getting it nice and hot, to relax his muscles. Wishing he had someone to rub his body down after a long day of work. But sadly that wasn't a choice for him at the moment. He could always go out and have one night stands, but in this day and age, men can get pregnant now. So damn that idea. If he wanted to have sex with someone or get them pregnant it would have to be a person he could connect with by his soul. Not some random guy. No Alec wasn't a virgin, but he was careful with whom he slept with. Only one person to be exact, and that was in high school. He hasn't had sex since then... Not wanting to think about that anymore.

He washed his body three times getting the smell of food, sweat, and gross-ness off him. He wrapped the towel around his waste and walked into his bedroom for some basketball shorts, and a tank top for the night. He had the day off tomorrow but he still had to work. He was recording a few cover songs, and videos with his friends in the morning.

He walked back to his work room to see if the video uploaded yet, and it was. Alec thanked God for having the fastest internet. It would take so long for a video to upload elsewhere. He made a quick video cover, and hit 'upload to channel'.

Alec made he way back to his room, picking up his phone, and putting on the sounds of rain and thunderstorms. That put his mind at ease, and relaxed him even more. Sighing he took a deep breath and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

 **Yes my fanfic will have men getting pregnant and having children. It only fair right? who wouldn't want Malec babies. Next chapter will have Magnus's background.**


	2. Magnus

Magnus Bane is a 23 year old YouTuber. He is a singer and does covers of current hits that have just come out. He has been doing YouTube since he was 16 and has made a mane for himself. Not only on the Internet, but in the fashion world as well. Magnus has just graduated from Idris University, the biggest fashion school in America. It's hard to get into the school, so if you aren't willing to get bloody along the way, then the school isn't for you.

He just received his internship at New York Institute Fashion House. Isabelle Lightwood the queen of the place has decided to take him under her wing and watch him soar. It's weird because she is younger than him, and already has the biggest brand out there. From what he hears, the Lightwood family runs the fashion world. He doesn't know much about them, but he's hoping to get to know them all.

Magnus has been into music and fashion since he was born, so to be able to make a living off of both is a blessing in disguise. He has his own brand for his YouTube channel, now he is just hoping to get it out there more.

He walked in his new loft in Brooklyn carrying the last box from his car on the floor. He plopped down on his couch to catch his breath. He has moved out of the apartment with his cheating ex Camille. Not that he is surprised by her cheating. He fell out of love with her a long time ago, but never broke up with her. Why? He doesn't have a clue.

Being with her just felt wrong. She was a manipulative bitch and just mooched off his fame to gain some for herself, but after he posted his new video exposing her that would soon change. He met her back in high school, and they were a hit, but when she went to Paris for the summer, she just couldn't keep her legs closed. Cheating with many suitors she could fine.

He knew she should cheat, but said nothing of it. He focus all his time and effort into finishing college, music and fashion. Magnus pulled out his Dxlr Camera, tripod and his lights. He needed to record his new video for his channel. It's been two weeks since his last one, even though he explained to his fans that he had graduation coming up soon, and he needed to work. In the comments most of them understood that, some didn't but they had no choice but to deal with it.

He finished recording his new video, turning off the new lights he ordered off of Amazon and put them away. He took the memory card from his camera and put it on his laptop to extract the files from it. Magnus was tired, him and his friends spent majority of the day moving his stuff into host new place. There was no way he would edit that video tonight ad upload it. That would have to wait until morning, or after work, he needed to be at the Institute at 8:30 in the morning. Such an ungodly hour.

Sighing he took out his phone and went to his Twitter app to send out a tweet for his fans.

@MagnusBane_Official Hello darlings, I know it has been a while. Been busy with a lot lately. A new video will be posted to tomorrow that explains everything. Until then loves.

Magnus walked into his room and plugged his phone up and placed it on his bedside table. Making sure to set his alarm at 6:30 am. He needed an hour just to get ready. His phone was blowing up with notifications, and he ignored every last one of them. It was already late, and he needed sleep for tomorrow.

He face plated on his pillow, and remembered that he didn't take his make up off. Well that's to be expected since he haven't unpacked his toiletries yet. His make up remover wipes were in his book bag at the bottom of his bed. Not wanting to move, he opted for not worrying about it, he'll clean his face in the morning.

He fell asleep peacefully without any interruptions. Just listening to the city in his quiet home.

"I think I need a pet." He mumbled in his sleep.

 **Sorry these chapters are short. i will make them longer eventually. I needed to start something new, and take a break from "Start of Fame" not to worry the next chapter of that series is coming soon. Please leave comments and inputs. thanks you lots.**


	3. Sous-Chef

'Buzz Buzz'

Alec groaned at the noise threading to wake him from his sleep.

'Buzz Buzz'

AAHHH!! He screamed! He opened his eyes and looked at his clock on the nightstand... 6:46 am. 'Who the he'll would be calling me this early?' He thought to himself. Looking at the name on his phone, he jumped up and answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Alec, you are my number one today, I have to go to London tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you lastnight before you left, things got complicated at the last minute. Can you take over for me for three days? I know it's the weekend, it's the busiest of the week, I have faith you can handle it. You pick the menu, so you have to be there early today, to set everything up. Sorry for waking you. Goodbye Alec."

"Yes chef, no problem. Have a great flight." The call ended. He smiled and danced around. This was his first time picking the menu at the restaurant without his bosses help. Looking at the clock now, it's almost 7 meaning he needed to get his assistant in gear, and head to the restaurant.

Alec locked his door, and headed for the elevator. Putting his ear buds in his ear, and put on his YouTube cover playlist. He loved listening to his fellow YouTubers, everyone had a unique sound and it fascinated him.

Maria Maria

You remind of a Westside story

Growing up in Spanish Harlem

She living the life just like a movie star

Oh, Maria Maria

She fell in love with east LA

To the sounds of the guitar

Alec loved this person's voice. He's never heard it before. It was very different. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to look at the name...'Magnus Bane' Mhmm, I'll be sure to check him out later tonight after work. His name sounded exotic, his voice as well. He put a reminder on his phone for later.

He got into his car and drove off to the restaurant. "DAMMIT!" He forgot that his friends were coming over this morning to record videos for their channels. He was at a red light, so he texted the group chat to let them know he couldn't make it because of work, but they could try and come to the restaurant later today.

"Hey Alec, Goodmornig."

"Morning Mike, where is everyone? We need to have a meeting."

"Everyone's in the kitchen already, prepping."

Alec walked to the kitchen to tell everyone that he will be running point today, and they were changing some of the menu. They agreed and got to work.

"Alexander I need to speak with you, now in my office."

Alec looked up from where he was bent over making changes to the menu. "Sure, one second." He put his pencil down and walked to the office. "What can I do for you sir?" "Oh cut the crap, is that anyway to speak to your grandfather?" Alec smiled and gave him a hug, and kissed his forehead. "I wanted to inform you, that your parents are coming into town today, and will be at the restaurant tonight. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Alec grimaced. "Hey, I won't let them back into the kitchen to bother you, they won't disturbe you, I'll be sure of it. Alec nodded in agreement. "Well, thank you for the heads up, and I love you pops! Take it easy yeah? I don't want you passing out on me now." His Grandfather chuckled and slapped him on the chest.

Time went by quickly when preping the menu for tonight. Alec made some lunch for all the chefs and waitresses before they opened for the night.

'Buzz Buzz'

'Buzz Buzz'

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, he pulled it out and instantly got angry. It was his mother calling him, not wanting to answer, be hit ignore and blocked her number. Making sure to block his father's as well. He didn't have time for this nonsense today, he had to lead the kitchen and needed no distractions. He took a deep breath and got busy.

"I think the '89 Chateau Angelus with the pigeon will go nicely." His Grandfather said. Alec smiled and nodded. "I think so too, now go on pops, and relax. Please keep them from coming back here. I know the whole family is here. My siblings I would love to see, them not so much." He walked his Grandfather out of the wine cellar.

"Service table four" Alexander said to a waitress.

"30 seconds on that Lamb." "Yes, Chef!"

"Ca Marche, table three, one terrine, two pork, one beef" "Yes Chef!" "Medium beef, make sure that's medium beef, Jack" "Yes chef!" Alec ran the kitchen, and was proud of himself.

"WHERE'S MY LAMB? I NEED MY LAMB!" Alec shouted at the chefs. I said 30 seconds! "DAVID I NEED THE LAMB!! COME ON NOW!" "YES CHEF, Coming up chef!"David placed the lamb on the top and wait to get approved by Alec. "Nicely done Dave." "Thank you chef."

It was a busy day for the restaurant. It was the weekend so it always gets busy, and packed. People literally wait for a table because the food is great here. Alec's grandparents owned the restaurant, but that didn't mean anything. He had to work for his position, and he was damn proud too.

He family would sometimes come and watch him in the kitchen while he barked out orders. They were proud of him, he accomplished one of his goals so far, and was still working on the others. "SAUCE!" He yelled, and the chefs were bring him different types of sauces for this dish. When he says family he means his siblings and grandparents.

"Got three minutes on that Halibut" he called out. He checked each order tickets making sure everything was being cooked. If you didn't have tough skin, in a kitchen being yelled or cursed at non-stop then it wasn't for you. Alec loved it, it gave him such a rush.

The waitress brought him another order, and he called it out. "Ca Marche, table two, one foie gras, one risotto," ("Yes chef!") "Followed by two beef, on tubot."

Alec was enjoying himself, it was an hour 'til closing when his parents walked in like they owned the place. Which they didnt. He heard his mother's heels first, and ignored her completely. "Alexander I would like to have a word with you. She said sternly, but he continued to bark out orders like she wasn't even there.

"Carrots! Carrots!" He yelled out. "Come on guys, I need the carrots!" His mother didn't like being ignored, and Alec didn't give a damn. "Carrots Chef!" "Thank you Lydia!" He plated the carrots, and called out for the waitresses to take it to the table. "Alexander do not ignore your mother, or me. Now, we need to have a word"

Alec glared at them hard. His eyes turned cold as ice. "You lost your privilege to be my parents when you kicked me out at 14 and disowned me for being gay and made me fend for myself on the street until my grandfather found me and took me in. So, I will talk to you, how ever the fuck I want! I don't answer to you. I haven't spoken to you in what 7 going on 8 years and you have the audacity to come into my kitchen and demand to have a word with me? Look around you, I'm quite busy at the moment. So before I embarrass you some more 'world's famous LIGHTWOODS!' I ADVISE YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN AND DON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN!" Alec was panting hard when he finished.

He parents looked taken aback by their sons outbursts. Serves them right, they weren't in his life anymore, and he was okay with that. He made peace with this along time ago, but with them trying to demand something from him, just pissed him off. He took a deep breath and went back to work. Mind clear of anger and at peace.

They restaurant closed, and they were cleaning down everything when his Grandmother walked in looking for him. "Allie" his head shot up at the sound of her voice. He beamed at her, he haven't seen her in a while because he's been busy and had no time for anything or really anyone.

She greeted everyone, and made jokes with all the chefs. The restaurant had 13 chefs, and they were a family and he loved it. Having an extended family that supports and never judges you is the best kind of family.

"Hi mom, how are you? Is everything okay?" He asked her afraid of her response. She looked healthy on the outside, but on the inside she was dying and it was killing him seeing her in hospitals getting treatment for breast cancer. "Yes, I'm doing fine. I just wanted to talk to you about early today. I'm so sorry that your parents showed up out of the blue. I should've known that they would show up and try to get you to change your mind about your sexuality. They came to your pops and I about you getting married to some girl to merge their families together for money." Alec laughed so hard, that he had tears in his eyes, his grandmother joined in. "Yeah, that's never going to happen, ever. Thank you for telling me mom, I love you tons. Are you and pops heading home? Would you like for me to drive you?" She chuckled and hugged him tightly. "I would love for you to drive us dear, saves us money huh? We'll wait for you out front, lock up the back please. You make sure you are here in the morning for the food trucks okay?" "Yes ma'am, I'll see you in a bit."

He finished helping the chefs clean, and put dishes away and turned the lights off, making sure to lock the back entrance to the kitchen and made his way to help both of his grandparents into his car to drive them home.

By the time he made it home, it was 2:30 am and he needed to be back at the restaurant by 8 for the food deliveries. He checked his new YouTube video's comments and we're pleased with them. He wasn't going to be able to make another video until Tuesday so he needed to let everyone know on Twitter why there wouldn't be a video for a couple of days on either of his channels. He had one for music, and one for cooking.

@Alexander_Lightwood No videos this upcoming week. I'll make it up to you by uploading four next Saturday. Busy with work at the restaurant, no extra time. Please don't be angry. Goodnight/morning :)

He took off his chef coat and put it in the hamper and got into his shower to wash the smell of food off of him. It was going to be a busy weekend for him and he needed sleep immediately.


	4. Intern

Magnus woke up before his alarm went off. It was 5:30 in the morning. He was woken up by the police sirens in front of his building. Apparently there was a fight between two females over a man. He sighed and shook his head walking back into his loft, closing the doors to the balcony.

Looking around his apartment, he noticed that there was a lot of work to be done, and needed to get started when he was off work. He looked for his book bookbag that held all of his gadgets for editing his videos. He searched both of his bags and still didn't find his memory card reader. That was going to be a problem because if he couldn't find it, then there wouldn't be a video going out later today.

Making a note to go to best buy after work to pick up one. He would just order one off amazon, but it wouldn't get delivered for two days,and he couldn't wait that long. He was angry at himself for being careless with that equipment. He always seems to lose it, that was his fourth one in a month. The just disappear all the time, unless his friends take them, which is probably the case. They always take his stuff without asking.

This was getting him nowhere. In the distance he heard his phone beep notifying him that he had an incoming text message. He walked to the room and picked up his phone. "Who in the hell is texting me at this ungodly hour?" He asked to no one. He smiled when he read the name at the top. His best friend Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor aka Green Cabbage:

Hey, you should check out this YouTuber named Alec Lightwood. He is hot and has an amazing voice. He does covers, vlogs, and he is an chef here In New York. Check him out, you'll love him.

His best friend could really sell anything to anyone if he put his mind to it. So of course he went back into his living room, opened his laptop, went to YouTube and typed in his name. He clicked on his newest cover 'Mi Gente' featuring Simon. He didn't know who these two gentlemen were but they were both Suzy as fuck. He pressed play and was immediately drawn in.

I pull up straight to the club and they all

Show me love I'm with all of mi Gente

They keep on asking for liquor and pictures

They want me, they compliment me

I ain't no boyfriend material no I ain't

Got enough of the time for that lately

But just for tonight girl I swear that I'll be

Always yours no you ain't gotta worry 'boutique

Nada, South Americana, sippin on don and

Smoking Marijuana girl let's skip the drama

Como tu te llamas leave with tonight

Wake up with me manana

It was a great cover. It looked like they had a lot of fun. The singer Alec looked Sexy dancing around in front of the mic. Magnus loved the bomber jacket he was wore in the video also. 'Lightwood' he thought in his mind. He gasped. Wait, that's Isabelle Lightwood's brother?! He quickly check his friends list, and he saw that she had a page as well. He subscribe to both of their channels and went back to the video he was watching previously.

Alec started singing in Spanish and Magnus fell in love with him right on the spot. Not only that, but he got a glimpse of his eye color and nearly had a heart attack. They were a cobalt blue and he had black hair. That was Magnus's favorite combination. He immediately stalked his social network pages to see if he was in a relationship or not. He just had to have him for himself. They may sound stalkerish, but he didn't care. If he saw something he liked, he went for it. And damn if he wasn't going for Alec. He had to play it cool because his sister was his boss, so he needed to play his cards right.

He looked at the comments under the video. Some of his fans were asking him to collaborate with him.

Alecs dream girl

You should collaborate with Magnus Bane. I think you two will be great together.

That was the top comment with a 700 thumbs up. He also clicked the thumbs up button and watched more of Alec's videos.

Magnus dressed in a knit Henley brown shirt, with an black vest, black skinny jeans, black nail polish, four necklaces, heavy kohl liner, his hair spiked up, and his ankle heel black boots. Nude make up with a little bit of glitter on his eyes. He added some cherry lip gloss, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Double checking to see if he had his sketch book, vlogging camera, laptop, make up bag, wallet, memory cards, phone and laptop chargers. Everything was in his bag. He unlocked his car putting his bag in the passenger side seat and locked his door. Pulling out his phone for his GPS to find the Institute. It was 45 minutes away from him, he pulled out of his spot and made his way to his new job.

The building was huge. It looked like an old church, but the landscape was beautiful. He parked his car in the garage of the building and walked inside of the building.

"Welcome to New York Fashion house, can I help you?" The receptionist asked him politely. "Yes hi, I'm Magnus Bane I was wondering if you could direct me to Ms. Lightwood." He answered. Her face light up at him. He thought she was going to have a stroke at first until she squealed loudly, hurting his eyes. He grimaced at the sound, she stopped instantly. "I'm so sorry, I'm just a huge fan! I barely recognized you. Your wear less make up than you usually do. After work could you please sign my pictures of you and take a picture with me please?" He chuckled and nodded. She was still looking at him with big wide eyes, he raised an eyebrow breaking her trans. "Right, sorry, take the elevator to the third floor, she will meet you there." "Thank you darling."

Following the instructions she gave him, he walked out onto the third floor and like she said Isabelle Lightwood in all her glory was waiting for him as soon as he walked out. She was gorgeous, just like her brother. They could be twins, though she had brown eyes. She was wearing grey dress pants, blue shirt, blue heels, grey jacket with a blue braclet, hair down with a wavey flow, and nude lipstick. "Well you look absolutely stunning. Magnus Bane." He held out his hand and to her. She shook it and smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Magnus. I've been a fan of yours for years. I'm actually subscribe to your channels, I love your make up tutorials. I have a feeling we are going to be best friends. Now I've seen your sketches you have submitted to the company, and loved them immediately. You will be pared with the interns and by the end of the internship you would have made over 50 outfits. Do you think you can handle that?"

He blinked rapidly because that was a lot of sowing he would have to do, but what the hell. He makes his own clothes anyway. "I know I can handle it. Who will I be partner up with?" They walked into the studio with the 5 other interns, and she showed him to his desk and introduce his partner. "This is Aline Penhallow she will be you partner for the four months of this internship, only two of you will be choosen, so try to watch each other's backs." They shook hands and got to know one another. Once introductions were done, Isabelle gave each group different categories of clothing. "Maia and Nick you will have classic, Helen and Eric you will have classy, and Aline and Magnus you will have business. You need to sketch 8 designs for male and females by the end of the day. You will have two weeks to sow your outfits, and we the end of the week, you will fit your models and they will walk down the runway and we like your designs then I will add them to my label to be sold world wide. So get to work. If you have any questions, fell free to ask me. Oh and before I forget, we leave at 5 each night." She walked out of the room, and they got to work.

Magnus and his partner got along great. They chatted a bit and decided do their work differently than everyone else. "I think we should each have a male and a female outfit, instead of going the men designs the men outfits, and the women designs the women. Sexist crap. What do you think?" "I think I love you! Not in that kind of way, just that I was thinking the same thing. We should let the outfits kind of match. Do you have any colors in mind?

They were done with two outfits sketched by the time lunch came. Isabelle ordered everyone lunch from Takis, they sat around getting to know one another. Making jokes and talking about their lives, Magnus was about to get into his story when Isabelle pulled him to the side. "Hey, Magnus I would like to invite you to our get together at my brothers apartment. We have these get togethers every week, but since my brother is busy this weekend and will need time to recover. We are having it in two weeks. So would you like to come? That would give us time before then to get to know each other personally. What do you say? You can also make videos with us as well for your channel. Our clique all have YouTube channels, and we collaborate all the time. I think it would be fun" He thought about it for a minute before making his decision. "I would love to, how many people will be there? I wouldn't want to intrude." She scoffed and dismissed that comment with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about that, I will give him your number and you two can get to know one another so it won't be awkward. He knows already, so don't be shy to text him when you get off. He might not answer because he's at work. He's a Sous-Chef at Per Se-"

"OMG!! I love that restaurant, it has the best food. I've been a couple of times, it hard to get a table." She chuckled at him. "Stick with me and you will never have to wait for a table at his restaurant."

She took his phone and entered her number along with Alec's. He would probably text him tomorrow, he didn't want to seem desperate.

Little did he know that this was part of Isabelle plan to get them two together. She smirked and walked to her office getting back to work.

Magnus stopped by best buy on his way home to get his card reader so he can edit everything stored on his memory cards. He brought three, paid for them and got back in his car to dice to the nearest grocery store. He needed food, he didn't have any in his fridge, so he needed to stock his whole house. Including the pantry. He had a feeling that he will have a lot of house guest.

He drove two blocks down, parked and walked inside. Walking down each aisle grabbing everything he needed. He made sure to have a bunch of fruit, he was going to start working out again, and instead of eating chips for a snack, he could fruit instead.

His cart was so full, stuff was falling off the top. That's to be expected since he really didn't have much, he needed to Target and Wal-Mart for sheets and pillows, and other house hold products. Moving into a new place is a pain in the ass, but it's worth it. Not having to live with your parents, and hear them complain about what you're doing with your life. That took a wrong turn.

The lined in the store were so long. Well duh, he went when everyone was just getting off work. He spent 555.40 on groceries, and he still wasn't done. He sighed pushing two carts out of the store to load everything in his trunk. "This is going to be a pain, making a ton of trips to and from the car to the house." Magnus said to himself.

He made it home around 7 pm and made multiple trips from the car to the house with his bags of groceries. He collapsed on the couch catching his breath before he put the food away. Adam Lambert blared through the quiet apartment making Magnus jump. He groaned, not wanting to get off the couch, he new that ringtone, it was his father calling him. He let it go to voice mail, not wanting his father to put him in a foul mood. As far as his concern, he can go straight to hell.

There was no going back, there was no fixing their relationship. He had sex with his ex-girlfriend behind his back for months, and that was just disgusting. She was twice his age and he didn't care. When he found out, he was hurt and heart broken, not because she cheated, but because they both betrayed him. His own father slept with his girlfriend like it wasn't a problem.

He found them both in his bed at his old place upstate New York. They were shocked that he caught them, that was a understatement. They were sleeping together the first night they met. He always wondered why she said she had to go home to her parents when they said in another country across the globe. They have been trying to get him back and he hasn't responded to neither one of them.

Getting out of his dark thoughts, he got up and started putting his food away. He took him 30 minutes to organize his kitchen the way he wanted it to be. It was getting late, he still needed to edit his video and upload it.

Magnus walked to his bathrooom, stripped out of his clothes and threw them in his hamper. Taking off his jewelry and placing it in the basket by the sink. He took out his make up remover wipes to clean his face before getting in the shower. Normally he would take a bubble bath, but there was no time. He spent 40 minutes in the shower, cleaning his body 3 times and washing his hair 2 times. Now clean, he stepped out his shower and put on his fluffy cotton rob to dry his body, and a towel to dry his hair. Making his way to the kitchen to make him a sub sandwich for dinner, with a chocolate chip cookie and a bottle of water.

He spent the rest of his night editing his new videos.


	5. It begins

For the past two weeks Alec has been getting harassed my his parents. Sometimes they would show up to his job, other times they would show up at his apartment. It was stressing him out. It even came to the point that his parents would stoop so low to reach him through his siblings.

That didn't work, not only did he siblings despise their parents for how they treated him, but when they were of age both of his siblings moved out and in with him. Not wanting anything to do with them. His parents tired to bribe them into going back home with them, but it didn't work. They abandoned him at the age of 14 and left him on the streets with no money or food for two weeks.

Something like that can never be forgiven. This is why he was standing in a police station filling out a restraining order against his parents. It's sad that he had to do this, but it was the only way to make his parents leave him alone for good. His lawyer suggested he should fill one out and that's exactly what he did. It took an hour and a half so get everything processed, once it was done, the police officer said she would send it to them for they can sign it, if they do not follow the strict rules of the order, they would be arrested.

After the business was taking care of, he had a couple of meeting with his manager for his YouTube channel, and sponsors that he had to attend to. Yup, this was his life, meetings after meetings after fierce meetings. He loved every minute of it, so he didn't complain one bit.

They wanted him to attend VidCon this year, since he hasn't been able to go the pervious ones years before because of his job being a Sous-Chef everyday. He agreed to attend and requested some days off in advanced, so that shouldn't be a problem.

Done with the meeting with his manager, he needed to be at his grandparents house for something important, which the were keeping it secretive until he was in their presence. Praying that everything would be okay, and no one died. He wouldn't be able to handle that again, not after what happened to his uncle a year ago. His uncle was murdered in cold blood for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not wanting to get into that dark place of his, he focused his mind on something else entirely.

Connecting his phone to his Bluetooth in his car and searched 'Magnus Bane' for some reason this dudes voice relaxes him. He could listening to him all day. Making a memory note to watch some of his videos when he gets to his grandparents house. Singing along to his covers, he like how he made his transitions into different songs. They both have the same MO. They should definitely work together.

He would have to send him a message on Twitter later. Reaching his grandparents house upstate New York, it took an hour to get there. Now driving onto the property, taking in the scenery where he grew up not long ago. He loved the mansion, always has. His grandfather told him once he was older that the house would be his own one day, but he wouldn't know what to do with a mansion at his age, maybe if he have children, it would work out. He wanted 4 children of his own, but that would have to wait.

He parked in front of the house, and the Butler greeting him, but Alec stopped him before he could open his door. He never like depending on anyone, he could do it himself. Having someone to do everything for you was outright lazy. "Good afternoon Mr. Lightwood." Groaning in irritation " It's Alec Jordan, it's Alec. Mr. Lightwood is my grandfather, not me. Please remember that" he sighed walking into the house carrying his backpack.

He looked around for a minute taking in the memories of the in each room before he reached his Grandfather's study. "Pops! How are you? Are you doing okay? What is this about?" He asked rapidly. Henry Chuckled "Calm down Al, everything is fine. I just need to discuss something with you. It won't take long." Alec look skeptical, but didn't questions it. "Okay, Pops what's going on? You're freaking me out."

Henry hesitated before speaking. "I'm getting old, and I won't be here any longer, neither will your grandmother. We both have decided to leave everything to you. We won't you to take over the restaurants now. We've talked to the lawyers about this already, all you have to do is sign these papers here. I know you didn't want to get hand outs, but you could still work up to executive Chef at the restaurant and own it. You will all three restaurants, we have spoken to Chef Stephen and he has agreed to run the kitchen in London. He wants to be close to his family, so you will have your own kitchen if you want. I know, I know it's a lot to take in, but I have faith that you can held it. Were leaving Isabell, Jace, and Max something as well, but you have been the one that takes care of us the most. So what do you say?" He asked his grandson.

Alec was taken aback with this new information. He was speechless while processing it. He was going to inherit three restaurants, a mansion, and God knows what else. Executive Chef at the restaurant has been his dream, and it was coming true. He loved his grandparents to death. After all they were the ones who raised him when his parents weren't around. They filled the void that was missing, and he didn't want to let them down. They've down so much for him already and to accept him for his sexuality not caring if he dating a tiger, they were still proud of him and loved him dearly. He jumped up and down smiling, he ran around his Pops desk to hug him and give him butterfly kisses all over his face. Henry chuckled loudly hugging him back. "I promise I won't let you down! Thank you thank you thank you so much Pops! Where do I sign?" He asked excitedly eyes wide as saucers.

He signed the papers and Henry faxed them to his Lawyers giving them a copy, as well as Alec. He put the papers in his business folder in his backpack. He spent the next couple of hours talking enthusiastically with his grandfather til he went to take a nap. Alec sat in his pops chair behind his desk, and pulled out his laptop room do some work. Before doing that, he took to YouTube and searched for Magnus's channel. It popped up and Alec sacked in a breath, the sight of Magnus took his breath away. He look Asian with his caramel skin, his eyes were green with gold flecks, like a cats eye, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Magnus wore purple skinny jeans, white mid calve boots, a white/purple mid top hoodie, smoky eyeshadow with purple, his lips stick was pulm, and his hair was spiked at the top. Alec fell in love with Magnus Bane that afternoon. He watched some of his vlogs, and his covers. He watched his recently video.

Hey everyone, as you can tell I have moved out of my previous home with my ex-girlfriend. You'll may be wondering why that is and I'm here to tell you. Camille and I met in high school and it was exciting at first, but things started to turn sour. From the sneaking around, cancelling dates, never coming home the next day etc. Anything you can think of she did it. Recently I walked in our home from a long day of traveling to only find her in bed with... wait for it. MY FATHER!! Can you believe that? My fucking father! Are you grossed out as much as I am? Yeah... but I'm not going to sit around and be heart broken about it. The truth is I fell out of love with her when we started college, she just did spiteful shit to me and now I know why. So if anyone of you that are in a relationship and things just don't feel right anymore, get out of it before you get hurt. It's not worth it, find someone that makes you happy. At this time, I think I'm going to stick to men, females are a headache, some males are too, but I'm hoping to find a good man. Keyword Man, not boy. That's all for now, I will see you later in my vlog, where I show you my new office at New York Fashion House, and my boss might make a cameo. See you later darlings!! *winks and blows a kiss*

Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Magnus worked for his sister, he didn't know what to do with that information. His heart was beating a mile a minute, it felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. He had to get himself under control before he has a panic attack. His breathing got back to normal, still taking deep breathes with his eyes closed. His phone buzzed on the desk. It was a text messages from an unknown number. Praying it wasn't his parents. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of the sockets. Magnus text him. He really just texted him. He saved the number before responding.

Magnus Bane:

Hey Alec, I know this might be weird but your sister asked me to text you. I know you don't know me, but my name is Magnus Bane. And I would like to get to know you.

It felt like it was 100s in the room. He had to walk to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. He got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about being alone with him. He needed to play it cool and not sound desperate.

Hey Magnus, it's nice to meet you. That's sounds like Izzy, always playing match maker, not that it's a problem. I would like to get to know you as well. Would you like to talk?

He sent a reply, back to him. It didn't take long for him to reply.

Magnus Bane:

Yes definitely. Um, can we face time? I need to use my hands at the moment.

Sure. He texted back. He needed to get some work done anyway, so why not have a conversation with a stranger to pass the time. His phone rung for the face time and he picked it up, making sure it was enough light so he could see him.

Hi

Hello blue eyes, you look gorgeous wearing glasses, are they prescription?

Alec blushed and looked away.

"No, they're not prescription, I like they way it looks on me. And you don't look bad yourself. I'm mean you are sexy as fuck. What are you doing? It looks like you're working?"

Magnus smiled showing his perfect teeth. "I love how blunt you are, and I am working, we have to sketch four outfits and have them sowed next week for the runway. I'm alone in this office, I needed to get away from Nick, he's been flirting with me for two days now, and I just don't find him attractive."

That caused Alec to bark out a laugh. "Oooo dude got burned. Why didn't you just tell him to back off? I mean I would've done it if I were there." He smirked.

"Oh my, do. I have my own knight in shinning armor? Say it ain't so" he said in a country accent "what about you? Are you working? You keep looking around and not at me directly, I love looking at your eyes Alexander, so please look at me."

Alec turned his head back to the phone and looked at him. He felt like being devilish so he been him a kiss and winked at him. Magnus gasped and grinned like a cat.

"Don't tease me. I love a bit of role playing, but I'm not in my home to make you drip, but if you're up for it later, I can always make you say my name." Magnus said seductively.

Alec's body was getting hot, but he didn't want to stop teasing Magnus. "Mmm, I might take you up on that offer, but I would love to show you how my touch works if you like." Magnus mouth was gaped open, eyes wide and panting hard. Alexander smiled and locked his lips teasing him more. Magnus moaned a little before standing an walking away from the screen.

"That was so hot! We are going to get along just fine. Isabelle invited me to your get together at your place, is that okay?"

Alec faced back to his phone looking at Magnus. "Yeah that's fine, just bring extra clothes if you're staying the night. The clique stays for breakfasts, then we make videos and hang out. So are you down for staying the night? Or do you have someone waiting for you at home?" He knew the answer to that question already, he just wanted to hear Magnus's reply.

"Yes I'm staying, it sounds like fun and I would love coming home to you every night. But let's not rush this, we just met, but it feels like I've known you longer than that." Alec nearly chocked on his water. Coughing a bit, he cleared his throat answering. "Me too, but we could rush it if you like. I see no harm in that. *he winks* but we will take our time. What time are you getting off?"

"I get off at 5 every day, and I won't make it home til 6 damn near 7 depending on the traffic." Magnus looked away to speak with someone. "Hey Magnus, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight" a man's voice said in the background. Alec got jealous instantly, waiting for Magnus to respond. "No Eric, I can't imagine have a date tonight with MY BOYFRIEND" he enunciated 'boyfriend' clearly. "Sorry about that, this guy just won't stop asking. And I keep telling him I have a boyfriend, he doesn't believe me I guess" Magnus sighed.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. You are beautiful so I get why he's so indomitable. I'm coming to visit Izzy tomorrow I could always help you out. That's if you would like me to." Alec blushed deep red.

Magnus chuckled "Your blush is delicious, and yes please save me. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, wear those glasses too please, you look so yummy."

They spent the rest of the just talking about any answers everything, Alec's new favorite thing was talking to Magnus. So when Magnus had to get off the phone with him so he could drive home, sucked. But he promised to Skype him as soon as he walked through his door. Alec smiled and went to get him some food for dinner, he had the day off and he was spending time with his grandparents today, he was staying the night.

Magnus didn't call him back until 8 and he was in bed watching a movie on his TV in his room. They just continued the conversation from earlier, and he enjoyed himself. He felt whole talking to Magnus, neither one of them wanted to get off line, so they fell asleep together on Skype sleeping with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

A sound woke Alec up from his sleep, thinking it might be his phone, he felt around on his bed but couldn't find his phone. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, but the sound was annoying him, it just wouldn't stop. Slowly he opened his eyes, looked to his right and found his phone there on his nightstand making no noise. 'What?' He thought to himself. he heard a groan somewhere in his room, he looked around frantically. He was alone, but where did the sound come from? Then it clicked, he and Magnus fell asleep together on Skype. He watched Magnus turn off his alarm, his tone arms and lean body looked absolutely yummy in the morning. At some point of the night Magnus took off his shirt.

Magnus turned towards his laptop and smiled at him. "Good Morning handsome, how did you sleep?" Alex smiled showing his pearly whites. "Morning beautiful, I slept great, thanks to you, but your alarm woke me up, soooo no cool sweetie. It's 6 in the morning, why are you up so early?" Magnus's insides melted at the pet name. "I have to get up this early because it takes me so long to get dressed, do my make up and hair. I'm sorry for waking you love, do you want to go back to sleep and I'll call you on my way to work?" Magnus didn't want to get offline with him, he could see it in his face and hear it in his voice.

That made Alec feel good about himself. "No, I'm good here. You have to get ready though right? I don't want to make you late, Izzy would have my head on a stick." Magnus giggled and it was the cutest sound. "I do, but I don't want to go. This sucks, I love talking to you, I feel comfortable with you, I've never felt like this before." Alec nodded in agreement with a smile. "Tell you what, how about I come around 10, and spend 3 hours with you before I have to head to work, I'll even take you to lunch, my treat. What do you say?" Magnus squealed causing Alec to laugh at his cuteness. "Yes please! That would be grand, I will be vlogging today, would you mind being in my video? My fans would freak out and assume were dating, just a heads up." Alex didn't mind that one bit. "I wouldn't mind them assuming that, I mean it is my end game after all, I want to date you, but like you said, we should take our time and not rush things. But I can't promise I won't kiss you today, you lips look tasty." Magnus gasped eyes widened "You're teasing me again Alexander, and I won't to date you as well, I'm just scared, I don't want to get cheated on again, not saying that you will, but I need to be careful." Magnus alarm went off again notifying him that if he doesn't get up, he will certainly be late. "I've been cheated on numerous of times Mags, but I understand, I have to earn your trust and same with you. But we will talk about this later okay, go get ready for work, and call me when your on your way. I'll pick up, I promise. Have a good day doll face. *he blew a kiss* " Magnus laughed and blew a kiss back. "Okay, see you later darling, and don't be late." The Skype call ended, and Alec shut his laptop letting it cool from being on all night. It was 6:30 in the morning, and he didn't have to be to work until 4, he needed sleep, so he closed his eyes for an hour and waited for Magnus to call him back.

Hello?

 **And so our love story begins...**


	6. Open

Magnus walked into work this morning with a smile on his face. He slept wonderful, he woke up to a beautiful man on the other side of his computer screen, they flirted and talked about anything all hours of the night. For the first time in a while he felt truly happy.

"Why are you so happy this morning? Did you meet someone?" Aline asked him searching his face.

"Yes, actually I have, and he is just sweet, kind, honest, and SEX ON LEGS!" In a sing-song voice. "So let's get to work, we should decide what fabric we want for our clothes. Since we've finished the sketches yesterday, I think it's best to start now while we have the sowing room to ourselves. The others are still having issues with their sketches, so come on, let's go." He grabbed Aline by the arm and practically dragged her to the sewing machine rooms, but stopping by the fabric rooms first.

Magnus was half way done sewing his skirt when him and Alice's names were called on the intercom. "Aline and Magnus please come to the intern room for a meeting, again Aline and Magnus please come to the intern room." They looked at each other and sighed. Nothing worse then being interrupted when you're on a roll. "My fair Lady, please accompany me to the room" he says in a British accent. "I shall Sir, lead the way." She hooked her arm in his and walked out laughing at their worst impersonations.

Isabelle was waiting for them looking serious. "Is everything alright?" Aline asked her. Isabelle shook her head and look even more pissed off than she was a second ago. "It has come to my attention that some of you aren't taking this job serious, and also there are rumors going around about someone harassing a colleague." Everyone looked around at each other, they were confused about what was happening, but Magnus knew about the harassment. He's been the one getting harrassed. "Okay I'm lost. Of we aren't taking the job seriously then why are we still in the building, and who is the person harassing people?" Aline asked sounding mildly ticked off. "Isabelle sat down and sighed rubbing her temples. "The person that is harassing people is Magnus." There was a collection of gasps including Magnus himself.

He was about to answer when a man walked in looking lustful wearing dark black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black button up shirt, black/white/red bomber jacket, sunglasses, and hair on fleek. He turned around to face them and smiled. "Hello everyone, sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow my sister for a moment." The girls swooned and he blessed taking off his glasses folding them on his shirt. "ALEC!! What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you until friday." She said with happy wide eyes. "Yeah, about that I kind of told someone I would meet them today, plus I needed to talk to you about something. So can we go to your office? Or we could do it here, your choice Iz." "Sorry big brother, but it's come to my attention that one of my interns has been harassing the staff yesterday and we have to let him go." Alec looked confused for a moment, but didn't say anything. Not til she said the person's name, his heart gave out. "So Magnus, if you could please clear out your desk, and-" All hell broke loose after that.

The girls were not having it, not only was it not true, Magnus never talked sexual to anyone there, yes he may have flirted but that was friendly nothing serious. Eric was the one going around annoying people and wouldn't take no for an answer. "THAT'S BULLSHIT ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!! Magnus has done no such thing, we all flirt, but it's friendly. The person that needs to go is Eric. He has been bothering every guy in the building that's gay or even straight just ask them. And yesterday Magnus got the worst of it, that man wouldn't leave him alone for nothing in the world. He even followed him to his car last night asking him to go back to his place. Dude's a got damn weirdo."

Alec watched all this drama and laughed. "What's funny brother dearest? Care to Share with the class?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at his sister challenge her to continue that statement. She shut her mouth immediately.

"It's funny because I know for a fact this Eric guy has been harassing Magnuson yesterday, we FaceTime for hours while he worked and Eric wouldn't leave him alone, it passed me off when some guys can't take no for an answer. So the person that should get fired is him" Alec pointed to Eric. "He wants me anyway, he told me himself, last night when we spoke on the phone." Eric said causing Alec and Magnus to laugh at the lie. "No sweetheart, I didn't tell you anything, in fact I told you No quite often, but you didn't get the memo, and you don't have my number, your a creep maybe even a rapist I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know you're a liar. Last night I only spoke to one person, and he's sitting in that chair looking like a Greek God in all black. Who hasn't given me what he promised, kind of disappointed I'm not going to lie." Magnus snickered and Alec rolled his eyes standing up and walking in Magnus's direction. "Well I did promise that didn't I? It's a shame that you're sitting down and not able to get what you wanted huh?" Alec challenge him. This time Magnus raised a perfectly good eyebrow and stood up and smiled. "You are so out of his league, why are you even trying, he wants me, and me alone. You are a nobody, so get lost." Alec laughed at his insult, not letting it phase him. "You are so right! I can't believe it! I'm a nobody, wait can I record this for my instagram?" Alec pulled out his phone " Hello my 10million shadowhunters, this guy Eric that's been harassing this beautiful creature *he turns the phone to Magnus then back at himself* he says I'm a nobody, so everyone say hi to the guy that's going to jail for harassment!! "Do me a favor Iz, and record this okay?" *he gives her the phone* "Now gorgeous where we're we?" "I believe you were about to give me something Magnus said linking his lips, and Alexander's eyes darkened. He leaned in and captured Magnus's lips.

Magnus felt something melt away inside him that hurt in an exquisite way. Longings, dreams, and sweet anguish, all the secrets and slept deep within him came awake. Everything was transformed and enchanted and it all made sense. It wasn't rushed, he felt Alexander put his heart into the kiss. They broke away needing air to breath, their foreheads pressed together. "Wow, that was amazing" Magnus smiled up at him looking into Alec's eyes. Alec cleared his throat and agreed. "I can definitely get use to that, why don't we go to lunch now, and come back a little later." Magnus shook his head "I can't, I have work to do babe, but maybe we could go to dinner, what do you say?" Alec sighed..." I can't tonight, I have to work at the restaurant, I'm the executive Chef now, so I might not have that much time, but I can stay until I have to work, is that okay?" Magnus nodded and giggled out "okay".

Someone cleared their throat gaining back Thierry attention. It was Isabelle of course. She squealed and do clapped her hands. "I TOLD YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU!! YOU SOON OWE ME BIG BROTHER! SO DO YOU MAGNUS! So Eric, you will be escorted off the

premises and escorted of the property into NYPD custody, so please. Leave now."

After that drama was over, Magnus didn't want to leave Alec's side at all, but he had to get back to work, he still needed to put the top half of the skirt together. He sighed looking back to Alexander with puppy dog eyes. "Hey, don't worry, I'll meet you in your office okay, just get your work done, and I'll order lunch for you like I promised yesterday. I have some things to talk with my sister about, I'll see you soon okay? One last kiss before you go please, those lips are like drugs." Alec leaned in and pecked his lips and Magnus whined when he pulled away. "Shh, get to work sweetie." Magnus walked out of the room with Aline heading back to the sewing room.

"So, that was steamy! I didn't know you and Alexander Lightwood the two biggest YouTube cover channels were dating! Why didn't you tell me! So not cool!" She said punching him in the arm. "Ouch! Well the same way you didn't tell me that you and Helen were dating!" Aline ducked her head and blushed.

They spent the rest of their time making their first outfits before lunch came around. Alexander walked into the sewing room and his eyes lit up when he saw Magnus. "Hey sweetie take a break and eat lunch with me please." He walked up and kissed Magnus sweetly. Magnus whimpering as he pulled back, "stop doing that, I wasn't done kissing you yet. Come back here." Gesturing with his pointing finger, Alec shook his head no and pulled him out of the chair. "Hey cousin, Helen is waiting for you." Hey said to Aline and Magnus looked at her wide betrayed eyes. "Don't give me that look, sorry I didn't tell you, I mean you never asked." She said shyly. "Aline! We are so over! I can't believe you would do such a thing.. oh my poor heart. I shall die right here from your utter betrayal." He faked dies and drops on the floor holding his chest. Alec and Aline both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You are such a drama queen! You ruined my makeup Magnus!" Aline's eyeliner was running down her face from laughing so hard. "My make up bag is in my backpack. Help yourself darling, I have a hot dinner date to eat." He grinned up at Alec, putting one arm around his waste and walking to be alone.

"Thank you for coming to see me today, and for saving my job. You are the sweetest."

"Well I did say I would come, plus I needed to talk with Izzy. Remember when I told you that I had to go to the police station yesterday? Well I put out an restraining order out on my parents. They have been harassing me all the time, showing up to my job, house, they literally stock me and I was getting frustrated, my lawyer suggested that I get one and I did." Magnus nods. "You never told me, why you put one out. You don't have to share if you don't want to."

Alec shook his head at that. "If we are going to make this work, then we have to be honest right? I don't keep secrets from people close to me, and in this case, I want to be in a relationship with you, so no secrets and I don't lie so here it goes" Magnus stayed quiet and let him speak. "When I was 14 I told my parents that I was gay when they caught me kissing a guy from school, and they were pissed. They called me a bunch of names like 'sick, fag, queer, disgusting' anything you could think of, and threw me out of the house. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I was on the streets for two weeks until my grandfather found me. He was passed that his own son would throw his oldest child on the street because of his sexuality. My grandmother cried and cried when I went home with them. I lost so much weight, I was already skinny, but I looked sickly. Not eating for two weeks would do that to you at that age. I was weak and could barely stand. That day my grandfather disowned his son. He was disgusted how he and my mother treated me, and stopped talking to them all together. They wouldn't even accept call from them, not my siblings either. It was two long years not speaking to my siblings, I graduated high school at the age of 16, and went to college to be a Chef. I haven't seen or talked to them in almost 8 years and when they finally came around it was to marry me off to some chick. *he laughs* saying that I needed to get out of this phase but they had no say in what I do. They aren't my parents, my pops and mom are my legal guardians so when I told them off, they were shocked and didn't know how to handle me cursing them out. When Izzy and Jace became of age they moved with me and never left my side since. It was hard on them, especially Max because we had a tight bond and I haven't seen him since he was 7 and he is now 14 and I still haven't seen him. I have no contact with him and really he is the one that I missed the most." He finished with tears rolling down his face, Magnus held him close to his chest and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. When Alec was done crying Magnus kissed him passionately. "Well that's fucked up. I'm sorry that happened to you, but it made you who you are today. You have the biggest heart out there and you're kind, loving, passionate, honest, loyal, humbl-" He didn't get to finish that because Alexander's lips were on his.

"Thank you Mags, I'm happy my sister interfered with our lives and brought us together. Now that I have you, there is no way I'm letting you go. Even though we aren't in a relationship yet, I know I don't want any body else but you." He said looking into his eyes intensely. "I don't want no but you as well. You have made me feel whole in just two days, and I don't want that to stop." He smiled and rested his forehead with Alexander's. "Come to the restaurant tomorrow with Izzy and you can meet the gang. I have a private dinning room in the kitchen for family only and you can see everything that's happening in the kitchen. You can see how I work, it may be intense, but I'm sure you'll love it. You can invite whoever you want, it's a big enough place with two long tables, so please... come tomorrow night, and then you could come back to my place with me. What do you say?"

Magnus thought about it for a moment and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I would love to come. I have 6 people that wouldn't say no to a free meal." "The more the merrier, now let's finish eating before our food gets cold, and I have to leave soon."

They ate in silence, sharing stories every once 'n' a while laughing and having smiles on their faces the entire time.

Isabelle watched her brother laugh and joke, just being himself with Magnus. It was like they needed each other, destiny was telling them something and now they were finally listening. They were meant to be, and that wasn't going to change. Alec deserved this happiness after everything he has been through, true love.


	7. New Hope

Good morning darling, how are you this morning?

I'm great, just fantastic. Peachy. *insert sarcasm*

lol, I'm sorry for waking you this early again. To be fair you did tell me to call, but I chose to text you insetead.

It's fine, I love when you wake me in the morning. I don't need sleep anyway. Are you coming after work?

*smirks* I most certainly hope so, think you can help me out with that? ;)

Magnus! I already have a semi, thanks for making it full erect. Now I need a cold shower, unless you could help me with this problem. ;)

Ooooo Alexander, I'll help you alright tonight after dinner.

Such a tease. Remember that your friends can join as well. It will be free, they won't have to pay, but you will.

Why me? Why do I have to pay? That doesn't seem fair now does it?

Lol, and here I thought I would get lots of kisses, oh well, I'll just asks someone else to pay your bid. -_-

ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

YOU WON'T!

Okay, okay, I'll pay you with kisses. How many do you want?

:D Oh, as many as I want. c(:

Mhmm, you are evil. So will see you tonight after work, we're heading straight there. Izzy said she's going to ride with me anyway.

That's odd, she always goes with her boyfriend. Could you do me a favor?

That depends, what it is..

Wear something sexy for me, I want to show you off to my Grandparents, could you do that for me?

I get to meet the family already? And here I thought I wasn't that special. Lol

Shut up Mags, you know you are, and it's time for you to get ready. So go and text me when you get to work okay?

Okay love, muah! Text you soon. Have a great day at work!!

I ended the phone with Magnus and sat up thinking about how much has changed in the last few weeks. I became a billionaire over night owning three restaurants, a mansion, a couple of cars, got my dream man and I'm still 21 years old. Life was starting to get interesting. How was it supposed to jungle all of this? I don't have a clue how to run a business let alone three! Sighing I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to do my business, brush my teeth, wash my face and get ready for the day.

In the shower thinking about something new I could do for my channel, me verses different cover YouTubers. That could be a lot of fun, and I'm sure all of my fans would love it as well. Magnus and I talked about having merch together for our fans, but I didn't know if I wanted to do that just yet. We aren't even dating, so to jump into contracts together with clothing would be an headache. What if we broke up or just got tired of each other what then? People that are couples on YouTube always seem to break up because they shared their lives with the world, and I didn't want to become that stereotype.

If I was going to be in a relationship, it's for life, not a couple of years and then bam! It's over, fuck that, I won't allow it. We are going to have a long talk about that later today. I washed my body making sure to spend time on certain parts of my body. Once I was done, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist grabbing an extra towel to dry my hair. I didn't feel like styling my hair today, so I was rocking a snap back today for work.

I put on some black skinny jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt I walked to my dresser and pulled out some black ankle socks with my red and black Nike Air Max. Laced them up and walked to my studio room. It was time to write some music and get my frustrations off my chest. I started playing the keyboard getting lost in my head and not really knowing where I'm going but it sounded great.

My alarm went off on my phone breaking me out of my playing. Sighing I got up walked to my room packing my Chef jacket and shoes. Not wanting to change out of my jeans, but I knew that I would because they wouldn't be comfortable. Magnus loved me in skinny jeans, I guess he will be disappointed tonight. I'll make it up to him later anyway.

It was 7:30 in the morning, I had to be at the restaurant for the food delivery. I needed to check and make sure the food looked fresh enough to cook for the week. I put clothes inside of my backpack along with my laptop, chargers, camera, my chef knives and zipped it up. I turned off all of my lights, shut down my computer, and turned the heat on low, it was fall after all, it was brick outside. I slipped on my custom made bomber jacket on. The back of it had 'Alexander' stitched at the top and in the middle it was a white wolf with blue eyes and stitched at the bottom it had 'Lightwood' in white. The front of the bomber had a my blue eyes on the right side of the jacket. It was one of my new jackets on my merchandise website for my fans, but it was coming out until November. It was in different colors, so they could choose.

I locked my door and waited for the elevator to take me to the garage so I could get in my car and drive. I walked out the elevator to my car, it was my dream car my grandparents bought me for my 16th birthday. It was a BMW X5 Monday in black, the interior was red with tinted windows. I'm not like most people that change their cars when something new comes out, I keep my car to date, if something needs fixing then I take it to the dealership to get it fixed. This car means a lot to me, and I would never get rid of it.

I got in the car put my back pack in the passengers seat. Plugged my phone into my charger and sync my phone with my cars bluetooth. I needed to call my brother, I haven't spoken to him in a week, and that wasn't like us. Jace was a model and traveled all over three globe, but this was the longest we went without talking and I was getting worried. I pulled out of my parking spot making my way to the restaurant.

"Well if it isn't my long lost brother finally blessing me with a phone call, I feel so honored!" I could here the smile in his voice.

"Oh shut up, you could've called me too Jackass. Where have you been? I have so much to tell you!" He laughs, and I know he's shaking his head. "Sorry brother I've been busy, but what's up? What's new?"

I tell him what's happened with our parents, and how our grandparents retired and how I've taken over the restaurants. "Dude that's awesome! Congrats! I know you've always wanted your own restaurants one day, I'm proud of you and as for our parents, we'll FUCK THEM! They need to get over it. After 8 years they pull this shit, you should've put a restraining order out on them. Jesus it's 2024 and there are still acting like this? That's ridiculous, hey by the way, I'm in town and I'm bringing someone with me tonight that wants to meet you. He's your biggest fan." I shake my head but keeping my eyes on the road. "I have someone Jace, but they could still come if they want. I have to meet Luke and Jocelyn in an hour, they've been having trouble looking for work, and I need a restaurant managers. We always clicked, so it would be good for them." Jace gasped and I smiled. "Alec man you are the best, I swear. Clary will cry when I tell her the news. Thank you for doing that bro, you didn't have to do that." I chuckle, "It's the least I could do, I know they lost everything in the fire and it broke my heart that no one wanted to help them, not even our own parents. People are just heartless. Our Grandparents gave me two houses and I'm giving them one, and keeping the other one. It's big enough for them, especially when they took in three boys, they need all the help they could get. I won't need it, I have my loft and probably won't move out until I'm thirty of something." I heard Jace sniffle. It was a bad time for our friends when some neighbor decided to start a fire in their kitchen and burned down three houses including the Garroway's. They've been living in a hotel, and living off their savings. We all pitch in when we can, but they still have young children to feed and they can't grow up in a hotel. So Alec decided to give one of his properties to them, with nothing in return except to help him run his restaurant. "I love you bro, and I'll see you and Clary tonight, along with my number one fan. I'm pulling up now, so talk soon remember to come at 7." "Love you too later."

I parked in front of my restaurant and grabbed my bag, closed my door and locked my car. Walking into the restaurant to unlock the doors so everyone could go inside, my grandfather would be here to let everyone in, but since he retired and I became the owner, it was my job to let them in now. All the waitress started making their way to the kitchen to get plates, glasses, silverware, for the tables.

I walked behind the bar and took out my laptop and pulled up Microsoft Word and Excel. I needed to make the menu, and do inventory of the bar. Speaking of that I needed some bar tenders, that's willing to work every day. I pulled out my phone to call my soon to be boyfriend. Putting the call on speaker, not caring who was listening, every knew him they were a second family, they joked and teased him all the time. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello love, miss me already?" I could hear his smirk.

"Mmm, that depends, is this the sexy caramel Adonis that tastes like cherries?" I hear him gasp and giggle. "My my Alexander, you sure know how to treat a guy." I smirk, you damn right I do, just wait until I take you home. But let's stop, I'm at work, and I don't need to have a semi in skinny jeans okay." He laughs.

"Okay, what can I do for you darling?" "I was wondering if you new anyone that would like to be a bartender at my restaurant. They would work from Tuesday till Saturday and have Sunday and Monday off." I was praying he had someone, because the ones that were here were leaving for college. "I do actually, a couple of my friends has been looking for work, they are coming tonight for dinner I'll ask them if you want." I fisted the air in triumph. "I will speak with them later sweetie, don't worry about it. Thank you lots babe. Now get back to work, I want to see the final product. Kisses, I'll see you soon okay?" I hear him giggle and I smile at how cute it is. "Okay, see you later darling. Muah!!"

I hung up and swooned thinking about Magnus's lips. They were plump and tasted like cherries. I wonder what flavor they will taste like tonight. I got out of my day dream and started on inventory. I pushed my sleeves up, took out my notebook and pencil and started counting.

Being a owner was going to be hard work, but i can do it. I believe in myself. With the bar I had to make three columns on my spreadsheet starting inventory , receiving inventory, ending inventory, also including rows for identifying my alcohol such as alcohol type, brand, name, and bottle size. Yep, I'm happy that I'm hiring Luke and Jocelyn today, I'm a chef I belong in the kitchen, but I guess since I'm the owner is need to know how all of this works.

I put my headphones in and blasted OneRepublic, that was my all time favorite band. I was singing the song in my own world when I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump. "Gees Luke, give a guy some warning will you!" I put my hand over my heart trying to calm my breathing. Luke chuckled and shook his head. "I did call you, but you have your music so loud you didn't hear me. So what is this meeting about?" I nod, still trying to calm down. I looked around for Jocelyn, I didn't see her. "Where's Jocelyn?" Luke looked around for her too. "She was right behind me, I don't know where she ran off to." I shrugged and began the meeting, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. "Okay, the restaurant is in need of a new manager and I would like for you and Jocelyn to help me run the restaurant. You see since I'm a chef, I will be in the kitchen all the time and won't be able to manage the floor, so will you help me?" Luke looked shocked and didn't know what to say. "You want us to help you run the restaurant? Alec isn't the restaurant Henry's?" I shook my head and smiled. "No, pops retired and I inherited eveeything. I can do as I please with my three restaurants. So will you take the job?" Jocelyn walked in and just heard the rest of the conversation. " Yes we will take the job. Thank you so much Alec." Jocelyn hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Okay thank you, you will start today, but I know you need to get your clothes changed and everything so here you go, take these keys to your new place, and get settled, and be back here in two hours, sound good?" I looked at both of them reading their expressions. They dumbfounded at what I just said.

"Are you okay? You look as if your going to have a stroke." I was really worried now. "What?" They said in unsion, and I giggled and repeated what I said slowly. "Here are your keys to your new place in Manhattan, I own it, and I won't be needed it. I have my own loft, and I know you'll are going through a tough time and to be, you can't live in a freaking hotel for the rest of your lives, that's just too much. The little ones need a home, so stop spending your savings and move out of that hotel into this house. It's fully furnished, the only thing you need to do it buy food. So come on your on the clock." Jocelyn was full blown crying and reached to hug him again. "Thank you so much Alec!!! You are an Angel I swear! We will pay you back as soon as we get a chance." I shook my head and chuckled "the only payment I require is for you to help me run this restaurant! The other ones are taking care of already, I just wanted to make sure this one has the best managers out there. Oh and ask Clary to bring the teens for dinner, I haven't seen them in a while. So go on we open soon, it's getting late and I still have to make the menu for this evening." I smiled and continued working while watching them out of the corner of my eye hugging and crying walking out of the restaurant to start their new lives. They were always there for me, so to be in a position where I can help, I'm going to do it.

I headed to the kitchen and spoke to the chefs about the menu and they were happy for me. Some of them were older than me and never really was able to get to my position, but that will change working with me. "If any of you would like to add to the menu let me know now and we can change it before I print them out. So changes come on let's here them." I was surprised when they like what I chose only adding three more options. I loved my crew, our minds were in sync with the menu. We got to work preping for tonight.

Sometime Later Luke and Jocelyn returned and I introduced them to the team as the new managers of the restaurant. The staff new them from years ago when they both worked for my grandfather before I started so they fit right in. I was printing out the menu for tonight in my office next to the kitchen. I didn't have to tell them/show them what to do. That was a bonus; I gave them the menus for tonight and they placed them on the plates at each of the tables.

I made some chicken sandwiches for everyone before we opened for the night. It was Friday so it was going to be busy! Sighing I joined the crew in the kitchen eating my sandwich and observed my staff. "Guys, I really appreciate you'll sticking around with me. I may not be Chef Stephen, but I hope you will love and respect me just as you did him. Plus I upped your pay five dollars more, so please don't leave me alone!" I faked cried making them laugh and clap at the mention of a raise. "Hey, we're just happy you like us enough to keep us. You could have easily replace all of us, but you didn't so we should be thanking you." David said to me. I smiled and punched him in the arm playfully. "I could never replace you guys, your my family. All of you helped me get where I am today." David hugged me and soon enough it was a big group hug party with laughs. We cleaned the kitchen and got ready for tonight.

I changed into my short sleeve Chef Jacket, and cleaned my Chef knives. Tonight I will help them cooked, being executive Chef, you just read of the ticket orders, but tonight was different. My family and friends would be here and I needed to make a celebration cake, so I was getting dirty tonight. I said a silent prayer and walked to the front of the restaurant to talk to the bartenders about it being their last day at the restaurant. We laughed and joked around like we always do before it gets hectic.

Now 7 and my family hasn't shown up yet, we'll that's to be expected if they were running late, it's not really much he could do. Orders were coming in and it was time to get busy. I took a deep breath and started barking out orders."Aprons up!"

Jocelyn came back while I was sitting the plates to let me know that my family has arrived and is now sitting in the dining room area and she slide the curtain open so they would be able to see me. I nodded letting her know I heard her, I was carefully plating and didn't want to stop what I was doing. "Thank you Jocelyn, please have the give them menus and have the waitresses take their orders." She nods and walks away, I keep working focusing on my job.

"Don't let that sauce over heat again." Alec shouted loudly. "Yes chef!"

It was starting to get a little crazy, and I had to have order or tonight would be a disaster. "Hey! Calm the fuck down! What's up with you'll tonight? We're good, take a deep breath and relax. We've done this a million times yes? So come on, let's go." "Yes chef!"

"Two minutes of the mackerel." "Yes chef!" The balance came back and we were starting to flow again. It was more calm and not chaotic. I looked up for a minute at my family and friends and saw them all watching me. I smiled and shook my head getting back to work looking at the ticket orders. "Where that turbot?" "Coming up chef!" I nodded and continue to plate. "Service! Turbot, Table three!"

Luke walked into the kitchen looking a bit peeved. I glanced at him for a second, I knew it was serious but I needed to plate this then see what's going on. "One minute on that pork Max." "Yes chef" I checked and made sure the pork was cooked correctly, Max sometimes over cooked the meat, or under cooked it and I had to step in. "Service! Canapés!" Luke walked up to me "Your parents are trying to get inside the restaurant. They're threading to call the police if I don't let them in, saying that you kidnapped Max. "I stopped what I was doing and looked at Luke for a moment. "They aren't supposed to be at my place of work nor my house, so you call the police and have them escorted off my property please. I can't deal with them right now." He nods and walks back to the front. I needed to take a minute to cool my head before I spazz out on an innocent person. "Lydia to the pass!" "Yes chef!"

I walked outside just for a few minutes taking a deep breaths. I haven't seen my little brother in 8 years and they want to charge me with kidnapping him, I didn't even know he was here. I broke down crouching down to cry into my knees. I feel like I'm going to have a mental break down soon and end up in the hospital if this shit keeps happening. I have been trying not to break, but dammit this broke me to the core. Luke found me outside and help me up holding me tightly because he knew what I was going through. "It's alright kid, just keep your head up and don't let them see you down. They left after I said I was calling the police. I think they just wanted to start drama with you and try and shut you down because you inherited everything instead of your father." I nodded my head thinking before answering. "That makes no sense look because they are billionaires themselves, why are they doing this to me? I have done nothing to them, I haven't called, or asked for nothing from them. The day they threw me out, was the day they lost me, and now that I have a chance to see Max, they want to charge me with kidnapping? I didn't even know he was here. What kind of sick twisted shit is that?!" He chuckled and slapped my back. "Come on, let's get you back inside before the kitchen goes bonkers without you in it." I nod and walk back into the restaurant.

I seen Alexander in action for the first time tonight and I was impressed. The way he called out orders and ran the kitchen was a turn on for me. He looked stunning in his Chefs attire, though he was wearing sneakers. I'm not sure that's part of the outfit, but he can do what he wants. Alexander started the tables off with 'Salads of the compressed summer melon Hawaiian hearts of palm, young pennel, Borage Blossoms and Nicoise Olive Oil' It was delicious with the white wine that was paired with it.

My friends love the place and said that they always wanted to come here, but it was a bit pricey and never could get a table. After I invited them to dinner with me, they though it was a joke until I pulled up in front of the restaurant and parked waiting for Isabelle and her family. They were shocked when we all walked in front of the line and was lead to the back of the restaurant in the chefs private dining area. Alexander hadn't seen us come in yet, it looked like he was putting food on a plate. I didn't know, so I just followed the waitresses and took my seat with my friends at a different table then Isabelle.

We all got acquainted and looked at Alec run his kitchen and man did he look good with his hat on. He probably forgot it was on and never bothered to check. "So, is that him then? The one with the hat?" Will leaned over to me asking. I nodded and smiled "yes that's my soon to be. Oh I forgot to tell you guys, Alexander has offered you'll a job. He needs bar tenders, and since you'll have experience in that area, he has hired you all. I don't know what the rest of you would be doing, but he let me know that it's a place for you if you want it." Everyone looked at him with a shocked face. I looked around at them confused. "What did I say something wrong?" Jace laughed and shook his head "No, Alec just doesn't hire people he doesn't know, so this is knew. It's a good thing. You'll love working here, they are a tight group, but I'm sure you'll fit right in." He said looking at Alec through the glass.

Alexander finally lifted his head and looked in our direction. He smiled and I almost came in my pants. That smile makes my nether regions tingle. It was only for a second before he sent us our second course. He picked our dinner for us tonight, even though they gave us menus. Isabelle explained that we always left him pick their food. He's the chef so he knows what's good. They trust him. I nod and take a bite of the lobster and OMG! It was like I was having an orgasm in my mouth. "OMG this is so good!" Ragnor whispered screamed making everyone laugh.

"Hey, is everyone alright? Do you'll need anything?" Jocelyn Clary's mom asked us. Jace and Clary explained to us what Alexander did for her family today and my heart swelled at how precious my darling is. He has the biggest heart, and I'm falling hard. 'Dammit' I thought to myself I was in trouble, and not the bad kind, but the good kind.

We heard Alec shout loudly at his staff, and we all turned to see what was happening "CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Take a deep breath and relax." Alec said to them. My friends gasped at that, but the others didn't seem phased by it. Clary seemed to pick up on how they were feeling and explain why Alexander shouted at the chefs. "He only does that when it's getting crazy in the kitchen. If his chefs are out of line and all over the place, it's Alec's job to get them back on track. Now that he is the Executive Chef, he has a billion things to do in the kitchen. You see where he us standing? That's called the chef's pass. He plates all of the food, but checks it before it goes out. If it isn't cooked the correct way, he has to throw it out and that backs up orders. He has to have a level head while operating the pass, and having his chefs all over the place doesn't help. See, now the kitchen is back calm and in order. They just needed Alec to fix it, and before you ask, he explained all of this to us when the old chef would curse them out, it was worse than what Alec just did." We all took in what she said and watched them in the kitchen, they looked in order while Alec called out orders.

He looked Sexy putting that pencil behind his ear looking at the tickets. Our next course came it was plated beautifully. Grilled lamb chops, with blueberry-balsamic sauce with vegetables. I swear I'm going to marry this man. "That doesn't look good, what's wrong with Alec?" Max asked his sister. Everyone turned around to see what was going on, and it looked like Luke and Alexander were in a heated conversation. After a while Luke left, and Alec shouted for someone to come take his place and he walked out.

"Does he normally walk out of the restaurant?" Tessa asked worried. I just shrugged because I didn't know, thus was my first time here, but Alexander looked severely pissed off. "No, he never leaves the kitchen, not even when he got cursed out by his old boss, he never leaves. I'm scared that something has happened causing him to leave his post." Isabelle voiced. I wasn't ed to go after my sweetheart, to comfort him but I didn't know where the he'll he went. Soon after that, Luke walked outside I guess to check on him.

Jocelyn walked in trying to hide her worried face with a smile. "Do you guys need anything?" I'm not with this shit, something has happened and it made Alec upset and I want to know what. I was about to ask but Jace beat me to it. "What's wrong with my brother? And please don't lie, Alec never leaves his kitchen, ever! What happened Jocelyn?" She sighed and we all looked at her waiting for her reply, I was getting irritated waited. She gives in and sighs. "Your parents threatened him, saying they're filing kidnapping charges because Max was here. Meanwhile Alec didn't even know Max was here until Luke told him. They aren't supposed to be near his job or home, that can't be near him period. They have been harassing him nonstop and having people follow him, and he had enough so he filed a restraining order against them, so when they showed up saying he kidnapped his brother he hasn't seen in 8 years, how do you think he's feeling? It's not good guys, he's been trying to avoid a mental breakdown, but your parents keep doing drastic shut to him for both reason. Luke is talking to him, he'll be back soon." She said walking away. The room turned cold, no one said anything, fearing for Alec at this point.

Alexander walked back in with Luke, his eyes were puffy, I could tell he's been crying. My baby is hurting, and we all knew it. The crew stopped cooking for a moment and gathered around Alec making sure he was okay. Some bald guy pulled Alec in and whispered something in his ear, Alec nodded wiping away his tears. "I don't like this. My brother never cries! Not even when they threw him out, he never cries. I'm going to kill them!" Isabelle yelled. Jace, Clary, and Max tried to calm her down but she was fuming at this point.

We watched Alec wash his hands and get back to work, not really in a good mood anymore. His whole demeanor changed, and it wasn't for the best. I wanted to hug him tightly and never let go, but I knew he needed his space for now, and so did everyone else. He was getting help plating the food, yeah Alexander wasn't in his right state of mind.

The waitresses brought us our desserts one of them were Jivara Chocolate vanilla, olive oil and raspberry sorbet, and the other one was Marsacapone Cheesecake with strawberry compote and they were heaven. Everyone settled back down eating their desserts when Alexander and some guy named David started shouting in French. And let me tell you, Alexander sounded Sexy speaking in a different accent. "Shit! This isn't good guys. He's not doing good. He cut his finger on a knife, thank God it's closing time so he doesn't have to plate anymore, but this is not good." Jace voiced. I was worried like crazy, my baby was having a bad time and it was showing.

'Je ne peux past concentrer David a prendre la releve, Je vais rejoindre la famille. Lydia prend Le lasissez-passer." Alexander said, I had no idea what was said, all I know is that my baby was walking into the room looking lost. "Hey guys, how was dinner? Did you enjoy it?" He asked walking around giving hugs to his family and when he reached Max, the teenager hugged him so tight not wanting to let go of his big brother. "I missed you so much Alec! Please don't make me go back with them, they are horrible people." Alexander grimaced, but tried to hide it. "I wish I could bud, but that's not up to me. I'm sorry, but you can visit or stay with me whenever you want to." Alexander patted his back. I watched him catch up with Max, and he smiled for the first time in the last two hours.

He got up and walked over to my direction, he lead down room kiss me as a greeting. "Hey Mags, how was your dinner?" I smiled and pulled him close to me. "It was good, very good, thank you for feeding us tonight, you are amazing. Oh and these are my friends I told you about this morning, Will, Jem, Tessa, Radnor and Rapheal." Alexander nodded shaking everyone's hand. "Listening your hired just come in on Monday to start training and getting to know the staff because it's important that you get along with them, they're family and once you join our staff, you're apart of the family." He told them. They broke out into questions and Alexander answered everyone of them no problem. I turned to him and pulled him in closer kissing his cheek. "Are you okay babe?" He shook his head "no I'm not okay Mags. Well talk about it later though, I don't want to think about that right now, you're still coming tonight right?" I nod, and he kisses me more time before getting up to leave. "Thank you for coming guys, as you can tell it's closing time so I have to help clean and go over some things with the managers. You're free to stay here and relax, just don't get in any anybodies way, we have shit to do before we close. So feel free." He walked out, and went to help his staff clean properly.

"I like him, he's straight forward and gets to the point. No bullshit required. We are going to get along just fine."Ragnor said. "Just don't mess this opportunity up, he is willing to hire you without an interview, don't fuck up! None of you, that would look bad on me! So please Will behave." I turn to Will and pleaded with my eyes. "I will behave I promise. Hell I need this job to pay bills, I don't make a living off YouTube. My channel isn't popular like yours, do don't worry about us." I nod praying silently to myself that they do their best and not make a fool of themselves.

Everyone were heading to Alexander's house tonight, so we were waiting for him to finish. I was hoping to have some alone time with him, but I guess that's not happening. We're recording videos for everyone's channel and just having a relaxing weekend. The kitchen was cleaned, but Alexander was in the middle of the kitchen frosting a cake. "Hey if you guys want to watch Alec pipe the cake, you can go inside the kitchen, just don't touch him. You can talk to him, but not stand close to him. It's for James, and Sean they're starting college and they asked Alec to make them a cake to take home." David said to us. We walked into the kitchen just when Alec finished stacking the cake. It was a three tier cake the fondant was purple and white. They were both going to NYU next week.

"Hey guys, what color to you want the scroll piping in? Let me know please before I start." "Do whatever you want Chef. Have at it." Sean said and James nodded in agreement.

On the bottom it was purple so he used white frosting. I loved the way if came out, it was just like sketching but just with frosting. The middle cake had white fondant and he used a violet frosting. The cake was starting to looked good, it was really detailed and the men who were receiving the cake had wide eyes while Alexander worked. The cake was coming alive right before our eyes. "Hey Alec, do you teach classes?" Jem asked. My baby never broke his concentration while answering "What kind of classes? If you mean cake classes then no, I make cakes ever once and a while. I stick to cooking really, but being a chef you learn everything before becoming a sous-chef. Why would you like me to teach you how to cook or something?" It was a collection of "Yes" Alexander chuckled and smiled, "you know I have a cooking channel, you could always watch that, but I'll be open to teaching you'll some basics. We'll start with decorating cakes, that should be fun for all of you, I just have to find a location so we could all fit in the kitchen and not be cramped up in a small area. I'll looked into it, and let everyone know." He finished the top tier with a mixture of white and purple piping it was beautiful. He added their names at the top of the cake, everyone took pictures of the cake I took a video and posted it to my Instagram.

MagnusBaneOfficial: Get you a man that can do both @Alexander_Lightwood . He is a beautiful creature.

Alexander, Sean, and James took a picture by the cake before loading it into the box. The crew exchanged hugs before leaving the restaurant to go home. Alexander cleaned up his area before leaving the kitchen. "Right, so who's coming over for the weekend? You'll are welcome to stay at my place, just whatever you do...don't leave dirty dishes in my sink other than that do as you please." Alexander asked and majority of the room raised their hands. Everyone was going to his house tonight. I was about to follow the family out of the restaurant when Alexander pulled me back to him. I looked at him confused before he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I was dazed from the kiss, I couldn't get my barrings before he kissed me again, I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back and I whined at the lose of his lips. "Wow, that was amazing." I breathed out. He smiled and pecked my lips once more. "I wish we could be alone tonight, I would mind showing you a few more things I can do to make you forget your own name." I smirked at that playing along "I doubt you could." Challenging him. He leaned to whisper in my ear "I have nine and a half inches that says other wise." He bit down behind my ear causing me to moan loudly. I was beyond turned on, if I didn't get off soon, I was going to have the case of blue balls, and I would just die. "Please take me to your place now." I pushed against him so he could feel me against his leg. He chuckled and nodding taking my head so we could go to his place. I forgot that my friends rode with me and they wanted to go to my place for the night, I didn't mind. I had other plans on my mind anyway. I gave them the keys to my car and walked over to Alexander who opened the door for me to get inside. That made my heart flutter. He walked around the car and got into his said of the car. Turning on the heat, letting the car warm up a bit. We talked about what happened at the restaurant and how he feels.

I found out that he has anxiety and he had a panic attack outside the restaurant. That's why he couldn't focus on anything. He parents are really starting to bug me making my baby break down at his sanctuary. If they kept doing this to him, I don't think he would be able to come back from it. We drove to his house, Alexander taking my hand and kissing my knuckles while driving. No one has ever made me feel like this before. We aren't even in a relationship yet, but it feels like we are.

We parked and got out of the car making our way up to his loft. I wonder what he has in store for us tonight...

 **Yes i changed the story to POVS! PLEASE LEQVE REVIEWS!**


	8. First fight

We walked out of the elevator to Alec's house, he was on the top floor. He had the biggest penthouse in the whole building, which is amazing. He and I were the same when it came to our living arrangements. I had the top floor in my building as well as the best view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Walking into his penthouse took my breath away. His living room was huge with two big round couches with huge fluffy pillows and cushions on a tan rug that was long enough for both couches would fit on. The center of the room he had an leather and glass ottoman with white fake roses in the middle of it. In front of the Ottoman was the fire place, but it was for show. It doesn't look like he uses it. On top of the fire place was his big ass flat screen TV hanging on the wall. It literally too up the entire space.

His place had high ceilings, large windows all over. He had remotes to close the blinds. Behind his living room was his kitchen. It had a huge bar that wrapped around it, two refrigerators, a large stove Island that connects to another bar around it. His kitchen was sleek with black and stainless steel. A chefs kitchen basically. Walking through a door inside the kitchen that leads to his stairs. He had stairs that went different ways, one went upstairs and the other went downstairs. Extremely confusing for me. His house was bigger than mine and cost way more. The stairs that does down lead you into a dining room area with a square table that seats ten people. It also lead to a gym area that had a some weights, a punching bag and a treadmill. It was a small room, but it worked for him.

There was a ping pong table next to the dining room table. There was more stairs that lead to his washing room, standard washing machine and dryer. I want back down the stairs and walked up to the next set of stairs that lead to the bed rooms. Apparently he had 4 bedrooms and 4.5 baths. I was starting to get the jest of a sous-chef salary along with his money from YouTube, plus his inherits money when he turned 18. Walking into one room was weird because it was a walk in closet. You saw the closest before you saw the room, it was a queen size bed with a small love seat in front of the bed. Two bed side tables with lamps, the curtains were pulled back and a dresser. It was a nice room with its own bathroom. There were two more room around each other and they were the same as the first. "Hey Mags, where'd you go?" "I'm just exploring darling. Been there in a sec." There was no way Alexander bought this house on his own. Making a mental note to ask him about it. I caught up with Alec and he showed me to his bed room. He had a huge kind size bed with 10 pillows on his bed. His bedding was red and black just like his car. His bed room had windows all around it, you could see the city from his room. He had two walk in closets, a huge bathroom with his and her sinks, a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub big enough for 4 people. "Hey Alec, how are you able to afford this place? This must have cost millions?" I asked him while walking back into his bedroom. "Oh this was my 18 birthday present from my Grandparents. They brought it off one of their friends, and got it for a steal actually. It really cost 32 million but they got it for 5 million. It's big place, but I love it. I plan on having a family one day so, this house should be enough to for my family."

He was taking off his chef jacket and shoes putting them away. Alec was a neat person, he house isn't a mess like mines is at the moment. I loved that about him, he isn't messy. That is a huge turn off for me, I like things clean and neat as well, but I'm still moving in my place so it's going to take a while to get in order. He walks back into the room wearing a tank top and I nearly jizzed in my pants. The bulges on his arms looked mouth watering. I could see the ridges of his abs through his tank top, damn this man is built like a GOD! he had tattoos both of his arms, and Angel wings on his back. I wanted to lick each and everyone of them, we'll the ones I could see. "Okay, I'm going to check on everyone, you can shower if you want, just meet us downstairs when your done." He says and walks up to me putting his hands on my waist pulling me in and kissing me sweetly. Damn I could get use to this. "I love kissing you Mags, I can't get enough of you. Don't take too long okay?" I nod and he kisses me again and walks away leaving me breathless.

I put my bag on his bed taking out my shampoo/conditioner, my coconut body wash, my deodorant, toothbrush, facial wash and make up wipes. I took everything to the bathroom to the empty sink on the right side. Alexander had all of his toiletries occupying the other side, I didn't want to mix our stuff. I opened his linen closet to search for a towel and a wash cloth. Found both in the closet. He had the fluffy towels that I loved. Oh this man was making things hard for me. His shower had three heads coming from different directions like the one at my place except Alexander's shower had a place you could sit down and let the water loosen your muscles.

I washed my hair twice getting all the products out of it, along with some glitter. I put the conditioner in my hair letting it sit while I wash my body. Making sure to clean certain areas, that might get attention tonight. I wash three times and rinse my body and hair off. Making sure all of the conditioner was out, I turned the water off, wrapping the towel around my waist and walking over to the sink. I take my tooth brush of its case and brush my teeth with some of Alec's toothpaste. Washing my face in the shower, I put my rose water cleanser to remove access dirt and oil from my make up. I leave everything in the bathroom because I was staying here for the weekend. Alexander took off this weekend so we all could make videos and have fun before returning back to our busy lives.

I walked back into the bedroom and pulled out some black silk pajama pants, and a plain red shirt, I put my hair in a man bun and made my way to find the others. At some point my friends made it to Alec's house. "Magnus! His house is huge! You didn't tell me you bagged a rich boy! I want one!" Ragnor said making everyone laugh. I shook my head at my best friend. Looking around for Alec, but he was no where to be seen. "Where is Alec?" I asked everyone in the living room. "Oh he is in his office/studio, just walk down stairs, you'll see it if he has the door open. He's usually there most of the time. He let's us do what we want and he just goes in there to handle business." I nod and walk out turning around to see all of them make their way to the kitchen pulling out snacks and drinks "Vultures" I tell at them, and they flip me off. Heading downstairs, I see a room that wasn't there when I was looking around before. I walked in and there he was sitting behind four computer screens. What in the fuck? Four screens? Really? I have two, but hey he is a busy man and may need more than two. "Hey stranger" he looked up from the computer and smiled he motioned for me to come to him. I obliged and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "Hey, how was your shower?" I lean my head back on his shoulder and he kisses my cheek. "It was lonely with you there, join me next time." He chuckled, and kissed my jaw. "What are you looking at? And why do you have four monitors?" He laughed shaking his head. "Well I have friends that have gamer channels and they sometimes use my setup when there here. Other than that, I have a lot of work to do, with my YouTube channels, restaurants, emails, all while in a Skype call with my friends and business partners over the globe. I multi-task. I get a lot done that way. And to answer your other question, I've been talking with this animal shelter that has the dogs I want. I'm going to get them on Sunday, I'm getting two husky puppies and I'm so excited. It's lonely in this house with just myself, plus I've always wanted a husky and now I'm getting two. Will you come with me to pick them up on sunday? While we're there you could look for a per, you said you wanted one right? (I nod) well then you can look around for one."

We get up and he pulls me to the kitchen "do you want something to drink?" "Sure what do you have?" I ask walking to his fridge it was packed with bottled water, powerades, vitamin water, orange juice, Pierre water, coconut water, cranberry juice, small bottles of wine, and beers. No sodas, mhmm that's weird. "If you're looking for soda, I don't drink it sorry, I'm not big on it really, you could make you some tea if you would like." I shake my head and grab a purple powerade. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to head to bed, you can stay up with them if you want, and join me in bed when your ready." I look at the group in the living room eating and watching movies and cuddle with their significant others, Max was in one of the rooms asleep. "No thank you, I much rather be with you." He chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs to his bedroom.

We walk in and he take some of the pillows off his bed and placed them on his couch by the wall so they won't be in the way. He takes the left side of the bed getting under the duvet, holding it open for me to slide in beside him. He pushes a button on a remote and the blinds comes down over the windows so no sun will come in the room in the morning. He hands me the remote for the tv, I take it and turn on Netflix. Looking for supernatural to watch from the beginning. I loved this show, I could watch he from the beginning over and over never getting tired of it.

Alec pulls me close to him his chest, I sigh feeling content being in his arms. I feel his breath on my neck, and I will my dick not to get hard. My darling was tired, and needed his sleep. He gives me a good night kiss and snuggles closer to me with his arm around my waist. I watch TV until I fall asleep.

I feel a warm body beside me, I open my eyes and smile because Magnus is laying on my chest snoring softly. It was so cute, I picked up my phone from my side table, careful not to wake him. I go to instagram and hit record on the app and turn it towards me I smile at the camera then turn his to Magnus sleeping on my chest. I end it and post it to my instagram

Alexander_Lightwood: Waking up to a beautiful face. I feel so blessed. Thank you @IsabelleLightwood_Lewis for pushing us in the right direction @MagnusBaneOfficial

I slide carefully out of the bed, making my way to the bathroom to do my business before making breakfast. I wash my hands and brush my teeth, then head to the kitchen. Walking down stairs I go and check on Max, he is sleeping wild in the bed, his limbs hanging off the bed. I take a picture of him and save it for later. I chuckle quietly walk out the room. I hear my TV in the living room, it was blaring through the surround speakers and these Idiots were all knocked out sleep, some on the couch a the others on the floor. I took a video of them to post on Instagram later aswell. I turned it down and walked to the kitchen, I pulled out pancake/waffle mix. I would make it from scratch but honestly today I just don't think I have the energy to do it. I still feel shitty from my panic attack yesterday, so I need to take it easy today. I pull out some berries, and chocolate chips to add to the batter. I pulled out my Belgian waffle maker, my griddle to make pancakes, two frying pans for the eggs and meat. I pulled out my blender for smoothies for Simon, Jace and I.

It took an hour to make everything. Soon there was a spread of waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, home made hash brown potatoes, cinnamon rolls, syrup, jelly, fresh fruit slices and coffee. The smell of food woke everyone up in the house. They made their way to the kitchen greeting each other. I smile and watched then dig in piling their plates. Magnus and Max made their way to the kitchen as well. "It smells so good in here darling. Thank you for making us breakfast, I'm sure these vultures didn't say thank you." The all mumbled "thank you" with food stuff in their mouths. I chuckled drinking my coffee with my arm around his shoulders. I kiss his lips sweetly "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?" He smiles at me and presses his lips to mine once more "I slept great, not seeing your face when I woke up sucked though." I smiled and kissed his temple, "sorry hon, I had to make breakfast, I'll make it up to you. " he nods and fixes his plate. I join him and take two mixed berry waffles and two chocolate chip waffles. We sat in silence while we ate.

"Hey Alec I'm going to kill you after breakfast okay? Just giving you a heads up!" Will called back. Magnus looked at him trying to figure out what he ment by that. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! YOU TAKE THAT VIDEO DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I laugh and shake my head no. That's when all he'll breaks loose. "GET HIM!" Jace screams out. I get the he'll out of dodge and they all chase after me. "What did I do to deserve this? I made you breakfast and this is how you treat me? I will never make you'll food again." I shouted at them making them laugh, I look up and see Magnus recording the whole thing. "Really Magnus! I'm getting attacked and you're filming it? What the hell?!" He laughs "Sorry darling" he says. Jace grabs be and slam me on the couch and I was in a tickle battle with 10 people. When they had enough they let me go. My stomach hurt from laughing so much. "Remind me not to help you when you get into trouble with the gang." He smile and I got weak at the knees. Damn he has that power over me with just a smile.

We cleaned the kitchen and living room. Everyone went to take showers. I went to get Max some basketball shorts and a tank top for him to shower and change into. I walked back to my room and saw Magnus laying on his back in my bed. He looked really sexy. "You are in dangerous territories laying in my bed like that" I said leaning over him. He smirked "I can handle you darling, All. Of. You." He pulled me on top of him and captured my lips. He deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth, he smiled against my lips his hands making their way down my back and planted on my ass. He squeezed making me mad louder in his mouth. We needed air so I broke the kiss and kissed down his jaw line to his neck. He turned his head to give me more access to his neck. Nibbling his earlobe, putting it into my ear sucking on it softly. "Shit Alexander" he moans softly gripping my hips tighter. I smile against his neck, biting down on his collar bone "Oh Alexander! Yes! Don't stop baby" he moans louder grinding his hips up to my arousal causing me to moan his name.

I move one on my hands between his legs, rubbing his inner left thigh, he starts squirming under me wanting more. He whimpers at the lost of contact, I chuckle and tease him even more, avoiding that spot he wants me at. He growls in my ear "Stop teasing me, and fucking touch me already!" I smile "as you wish baby" I was about to touch him but there was a knock at the door making me pause. Magnus let's out a frustrating groan. I look back at him apologizing with my eyes. He shakes his head and pushes me off him and walks into the bathroom. I sigh because I know what he's going through, we wouldn't have lasted long, they could've given us 5 mintues. I open the door to see Jace standing there. "Sorry I didn't interrupt anything did I? I glared at him hard. He knew exactly what he interrupted and now he wants to play with my intelligence. "What do you want Jace!" I hissed out. He put his hands up in surrender with a smirk. I was two seconds punching that smirk right off his fucking face. "I'm giving you 1 second to say what you have to say or your 'oh so handsome face' isn't going to be handsome anymore. His eyes got wide because he knew I don't just threat. He backed up a bit "I was just trying to tell you that I'm taking Max home, mom keeps blowing up my phone and I don't want here causing you anymore problems." Magnus walks out of the bathroom still looking pissed at me, he walks past us not saying a word to us. I groan and moved a hand down my face. "Dammit Jace!" I sighed and walked down the stairs to hug my baby brother good bye and kissed his forehead. I made sure to five him my number, because he didn't have it. I gave him all three numbers my cell, house, and work just in case. They left soon after that, and I went to room pulling Magnus with me. "Hey Magnus, would you mind making a video with me?" Izzy asked him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I whispered yelled. "Sure Isabelle, I would love to make a video with you as long as you make one with me, just let me grab my camera and I'll meet you a sec." He runs up the stairs to my room and I'm right behind him. "Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?!" He looks at me with a frown and turns back to his bag. "You did the same thing to me did you not? So get over it!" He walks past me out the room heading back to Izzy. I slammed the door after him and locked it, not caring if anyone heard it or not. Having blue ball for the day wasn't good for any man.

I wasn't going to let that ruin my day. I walked to my closet and took some clothes out for the day. I wasn't going anywhere today so I didn't need shoes. I took out some grey skinny jeans, a red/grey graphic t-shirt that says 'does it look like I give a fuck' some black briefs, and some black socks. I walked to my bathroom turned the water on, I did my business while the water got hot. I stripped my clothes off putting them into my hamper in my bathroom, taking a towel from my lining closet and a new wash cloth.

I stepped into the shower letting the water pound on my back. I reached for my 2 in 1 green apple shampoo/conditioner, I poured it into my hands and rubbed my scalp. My head was dirty from the sweat from yesterday, it scratched my scalp before rinsing it out and repeating for a second time. I made sure it was all out before I washed my body. I wet my wash cloth and poured in my new fragrance I brought from Walmart. Normally I would get a men's body wash, but the scent would be too heavy for me and my clothes would smell like it still even after I washed them. I poured my coconut milk and jasmine body wash on my wash cloth, lathered it up and began to wash my body. The scent was light and left me smelling fresh. I was never the type of guy that went for strong man scents, I wear cologne but it has to be light. Some of NY friends wear heavy cologne and it makes me sick to be around them. I guess my nose is sensitive. I finish washing my body a couple times, I turn the water off and walk out of my shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist heading to the sink. My bread was starting to grow in, I was going to shave it, but I decided against it. I love how I looked with a beard, so I'm going to let it grow out. I brush my teeth and floss once more getting this mornings breakfast out of my teeth. Spitting the mouth wash out, I walk back into my room to get dressed for the day. It was only 9:30 so he had enough time to edit a teaser of his new single that's coming out tonight.

I lotioned my feet first and put my socks on before putting lotion on the rest of my body, I like my feet to look nice and boy crusty looking. That is so unattractive, I don't get my feet done, but I keep them looking nice at least. I slip my boxers on followed by my jeans, I walk back into the bathroom to put on my deodorant before putting on my shirt. I don't style my hair because I just don't damn want to. I walk to my closet to grab a snap back. I have a ton and none that matched my outfit for today. "I need to go shopping one day" I muttered to myself. I grab a red and white Yankees hat. I made my bed, putting all the pillows on my bed just the way I like them and hung up my towel on the rack next to the sink. I looked over and saw that Magnus made himself at home taking over the other sink with all his stuff. I smile to myself walking out my bathroom, grabbing my phone and heading down stairs. I hear Izzy and Magnus making their videos, I stay quiet and make my way to my studio/office only to find Simon and Clary making some gaming videos for his channel. I sigh and shake my head, everyone in the house is making videos and I just need to edit my new single. I grab my back pack with my laptop and camera inside it and make my way to my roof. It's nice and quiet up there and I could get work done with out being bothered.

I sit at the patio table pulling my laptop out and turning it on. I checked to see if it needed to be charged, it didn't so I was grateful for that. I got work, putting my beats by Dre headphones one and zoned out the world around me. When it comes to editing, I am a professional. I don't like making shit edits on any video. Apparently I was up on the roof too long that people started calling my phone including Magnus. I ignored all of them and turned my phone off completely. I was still irritated with Magnus, for earlier and I didn't want to be bothered with anyone until I was done editing. If they were hungry, it's plenty of food in the kitchen. Turning my phone off must have caused a frenzy because now they where trying to FaceTime me. I sighed out of everything, so no more could bother me again, I even got up to lock myself outside. If I lock the door to the roof, no one can get in without the key and I have the only one. I didn't give copies to Jace or Izzy. I smirked when someone tried to open the roof door. From where I'm sitting you wouldn't know if I was out here or not there's a wall blocking it. Now that that was done, I setup my camera so I could record a short message. I decided to do a livestream for my fans this morning before I lock myself in the studio arranging music for covers. "Hey guys, I will be doing a live stream in just 5 minutes, so be sure to click on the link below! Don't be afraid to ask questions! See you soon!" I quickly edit the video and post it to all of my social media accounts. Not bothering to pay attention to my twitter mentions from anyone in the house, because I didn't bother them while they filmed and they shouldn't bother me. Plus I was annoyed with Jace, Izzy and Magnus everyone else was cool.

I started my Livestream on my YouTube channel. "Hello shadowhunters! How are you doing today?" I was reading the chat I was going way too fast, but I loved interacting with them. "Okay so there's a lot of you this morning, I'm sorry if it's late for some of you because of the time difference. "Hey Alec, it's 1 am here, I have school in the morning, but I'm going to watch you." I grimaced at that, "no don't do that, you need 8 full hours of sleep, so you should go to bed. No more watching for you Lexis Lightwood, get to bed." I talked to the stream about the things that has been going on for the last few months with my own music coming out, and what new ideas I'm bringing to my channel. "Hey Alec do you mind if I wake a fat sandwich, I promise I'll clean up afterwards" I laughed hard at that shaking my head. "Sure help yourself Will, it plenty of food in there." The chat was going crazy at the motion of Will, apparently some of his fans where here. "Will, some of your fans are here watching and they want you to say hello to them. Sorry guys I'm not moving from my spot, I don't want to be in the house for the moment, I won't get into details about it, but I need some space." A couple fans asked me to show them my tattoos and I did, it wasn't nothing really, they wanted to see them up close. "Hey are you and Magnus together. I will not discuss anything relating to Magnus Bane at the moment. Sorry guys, maybe next stream. I'm going to try and stream every weekend when I have time. As you all know, I am a chef, so I don't have that much time. Sure I post videos twice a week, that's because I film then in advance." Magnus sent me a message in the chat "Alexander are you mhmm," I ignored that and moved on. If maybe childish, but it's not like I left him hanging, someone knocked on the door and interrupted us and I had to say goodbye to my little brother, but he could've waited to make a video with my sister. He blew me off like we didn't have things to attend to. "Yes I am getting my puppies Alana123, I'm actually picking them up tomorrow morning, they're so cute, I will make a video with them and take some pictures of them. I have pictures of them.now, but I'm not showing you" I song a couple of songs for them and just continued answer questions for them. It was an hour later, and my throat was getting dry from singing and talking over two hours. I needed something to drink and I was going to make lunch for everyone before they all left. "Okay guys, I have spent two hours with you'll today, but now I must leave. Thank you so much for tuning in for me. Please make sure you buy my new single 'sweater weather' dropping in two hours tops. In love you all, And please remember to smile today. Enjoy the rest of your day!! Bye!" I ended the stream and sighed taking a deep breath. I got up and walked to the grill area to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Still not wanting to be bother with them, I laid on a lounge chair looking at the clouds in the sky, it seems like it was going to rain. It was cold out, but it felt good to me. Someone knocked on the roofs door and I ignored it. "ALEXANDER OPEN THE DOOR!" Jace yelled and I pretended like he wasn't even there. He didn't want anything anyways, if he didn't he would've tried to break the door down. I just wanted peace and quiet before the dram starts.

The only reason I was going into the house was because I had to use the bathroom, drinking two bottles of Waterland sitting in the cold would make you piss on yourself quickly. I walked to the house ignoring the three people that irked me, and answering the others questions earing glares from the others which I didn't give two shits about. I made it to the bathroom, I did my business, washed my hands and was going to make lunch, but got stopped before leaving my room. Magnus blocked the door way, I could easily move past him, but I didn't feel like getting into it with him. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Could you please move? I need to make lunch for everyone. I'm not in the mood to fight with you Magnus." He folded his arms over his chest not moving a inch. "What do you want Magnus?" He raised one eyebrow before replying "why are you ignoring me Alexander? I don't like being ignored, if we have a problem we need to talk it out, not ignore eachother." I laugh harshly at that. "Funny, you ignored be earlier today when you left and went to record a video with my sister did you not?" "That was differe-" I cut him out smoothly "How? Huh? I wanted to make up for when Jace cockblocked us and you just blew me off. So why shouldn't you get the same treatment? Now I'm don't having this conversation, move so I could make lunch, if you're still wanting to talk about it, then please talk to my back, I'm done." I got up to walk out the dour, but he pushes me back I stumbled back onto the bed and here the door being locked. He walks over to me and climbs on top of me. "No Magnus, I'm not in the moo-" his lips were attached to mine in a matter of seconds making me forget that I was mad at him. He kissed me hard making me moan into his mouth, he took that opportunity to push his tongue inside my mouth exploring everybinch with his tongue. I pull him down against me hard, my hands on his perfect plump ass. I squeezed tight and slapped his left cheek, he let out a throaty moan. I smiled against his lips and slapped the other cheek. He was starting to grind on me when there was a knock on the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!!" I screamed at whoever it was. "I need to talk to you Alec! It's important!" Magnus was irritated as well he climbs off of me and I whine "nooo come back here, he can wait! Baby please!" He shook his head and went to open the door for my cockblocking ass brother. Jace walked into the room with a smile and I wanted to slap him with a baseball bat for the second time ever today. "Hey Alec I just wanted to say sorry for earlier today, I know you had plans but Jocelyn called saying that Lydia called out for work because she's sick so you have to go into work, sorry man." I haven't had a day off for three months and now that I do no one wants to step up and help me out? I took a pillow and placed it over my face and screamed into it. Not only am I sexually frustrated, but now I have to leave my guy here while I go to work. Magnus took the pillow off my face and kissed my forehead. "It's okay darling, I'll be here when you get back okay, we still have tomorrow, so come on and let's get you dressed" I nod and get up going to my closet to pull on my chefs jacket, change into my black cargo pants, and work shoes. I take off my jewelry and place it back inside my box in the closet making sure I hang my jeans back up neatly before sliding the door shut. I walk back into the room, and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone. I was royally pissed because I have a case of Bluebells and it's killing me.

I walked downstairs to grab my back pack with my laptop in it, I slung it over my back and said bye to everyone. They were upset I had to leave as well because I wouldn't be in any of their videos like I promised. I don't like breaking promises, but I had no choice, it's my restaurant and they need me. Magnus walked me to the door with a sad eyes, I know exactly how he feels. "Well have a great day at work darling." He tried to sound happy for me, but it didn't work. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss his peach flavored lips again. "Have fun with them okay? You don't have to leave, if you do there is a spare key in my bedside table, it's for you just in case you need to head out, keep an eye on them will you" he nods "okay I'll see you later Mags, one more kiss before I leave" he smiles and kisses me putting a lot of emotions into it and I felt them all. I broke away and walked out of the door, if I hadn't I wouldn't leave for work. This day was going to suck!

I missed him as soon as I left.


	9. First time

I watched Alec enter the elevator and instantly became sad. It was supposed to be out day, but we got into a small fight and he ignored me for most of the morning. It was my fault for getting mad first, I had no right to get angry with him but getting cockblocked when I was close to my release pissed me off. I didn't even give him a chance to make it up like he promised, I just ignored him and filmed a video with Isabelle.

I knew I upset him when he slammed the door when I walked out. I tried to open it and apologize, but he locked it, not wanting to be bothered with me or any of us I guess. Not only did his brother cockblocked us, but his sister did as well, and I did nothing to stop him. We filmed two make up videos "my brother's boyfriend does my make up" and "I do my brother's boyfriends make up" it was a blast, we were both blind folded and we had help from our friends of course.

Once we were done with our videos, I filmed a video with Clary it was a challenge video to see who could draw the most items we took from out of a hat. We had 20seconds on each drawing. I had so much fun filming something new with new people. It was like a big family, only person missing was Alec. It was still early in the morning and Alexander disappeared on us. "Has anyone seen where Alec ran off to?" Isabelle asked we all began searching for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. I know he didn't leave because someone would have noticed him leaving. Jace walked back into the house looking peeved, but I didn't say anything because he ruined my almost perfect morning sex. "Guy's where's Alec? I need him for a video" He said and we all just shrugged because we didn't know where he was. He sighed and walked to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. I didn't even know he had a fucking roof. What the fuck?! Why is he outside it's freezing out there.

We follow Jace to the roof, but the door was locked, I being to panic because Alec was locked outside but calmed down a bit when Jace said he locked us in. "He doesn't want to be bothered with us apparently, we must have passed him off. What did you'll do?" We walked back down to the living room and sat on the couches. "Well Jem, Tessa, Ragnor, Raphael and I haven't done anything to him, what did you'll do? That's the question?" I sighed knowing it was partially my fault, but I didn't voice it.

Jace groaned an ran a hand down his face. "I cockblocked him hard this morning, but in my defense it wasn't my fault, our mother threatened to call the police again if I didn't bring Max home. I'm sorry Magnus, I had no choice." I nod because I didn't want to say anything negative against to the Draco Malfoy knock off. I was still have a case of blue balls because of him, and so does Alexander. "I think I did the same as you when I ask Magnus to film a video with me, he got upset, but didn't say anything. I hate when he does that. He gets so passed with you but doesn't say anything, instead he ignores you and makes you feel like you want to die. And that's what's happening now." I tired to call him a couple of times but he ignored all of my calls, I was getting angry now, I don't like being ignored especially by my soon to be boyfriend. I don't like the silent treatment, it's killing me inside. "Dammit! He turned off his phone!" I screamed out.

Simon and Clary returned "who turned off their phone?" They asked in unison "Alec. He has turned off his phone, and blocked anyone from FaceTime'n him so we have no way to contact him" "What did you'll do to him?!" Clary yelled making everyone jump. Jace went into the story telling her about this morning and so did Izzy, she wasn't happy with them either. Apparently Alexander hasn't been with someone since he was 16 and now that he has someone they interrupt us before we could even figure out what we wanted to be. I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend today, I didn't want to wait anymore. Yes it's been two weeks but I didn't care. Alec has shown me what's it's like to be with him and I loved the feeling of being with him, I felt safe and content. I sigh and plop down on the couch. "Hey Alec's doing a live stream, we should watch it" I heard Tessa's voice come from out of nowhere. Simon pulled it up on the TV and my breath caught, he looked so damn sexy. He was wearing red and grey and it complimented his skin tone really well, and he wore a damn snap back. He was trying to kill me. We watched him for an hour laughing at his fans jokes, and then he sung a few songs for them and his voice sounded like heaven. "Sure Will, it's plenty of food in the fridge" he chuckled and we turned to Will who just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "Well he isn't angry with me, it's just you lot." "Sorry guys I'm not moving from my spot, I don't want to be in the house at the moment." Well that went straight to my heart.

He was still passed at us. I don't like him being angry at me. We finished watching his live stream and be still hasn't come back into the house yet. I was starting to think he didn't want to be around us anymore. Jace walked back to the top of the stairs banging on the door but Alec didn't budge. We just let him be and cool off, he needed space. We decided to watch a movie, it was getting good but I heard Alexander come back into the house, I went up after to him. He was in the bathroom, so before he could even think about leaving again, I stood in front of the door blocking his path.

He opened the bathroom door and didn't look happy to see me there. I dint care, he was going to talk to me regardless. "Could you move please, I need to make lunch for everyone" I didn't want to hear that shit, I wanted him to talk to me. "Why are you ignoring me Alexander? I don't like being ignored!" His face changed and he snapped at me, I was taken aback by that because he hasn't snapped at me like that before, it turned me on believe it or not. He tried to move passed me but I pushed him back making him stumble on the bed, I turned to lock the door and move closers to him he tryst telling me he's not in the mood but I shut him up capturing his lips making him forget he was angry in the first place.

Things start to get heated, he was slapping my ass the way I like it, putting pressure on my hips, oh I was about to give myself over to him no question. There was a knock on the door and Alexander snapped "GO THE FUCK AWAY!!" He captured my lips again kissing me hungrily "It's important" I got irritated and climb off him and Alec didn't like that one bit. I swung open the door and Jace walks in with a smile, this blonde motherfucker was on my hit list! I just want to get FUCKED into abandoned is that too much to ask! For FUCK sakes!

Jace tells him that he's needed at work and Alec puts a pillow over his mouth and yells into it. I know he's livid, the third time today we have been cockedblocked. I moved the pillow from his face and reassured him that I would be here when he got home. So that's what I was doing, just sitting here in the living room while everyone else have fun with their partners. Not wanting to be around them, I went into Alec's office and messed around with the keyboard, his setup was kind of like mine, but he had more equipment in his studio. I made the beat for my new cover of James Arthur 'Say you won't let go'.

I scratched the whole idea and went to get my camera to record it live. I've done this a couple of times. So I would make two videos and post them today. I found my camera and grabbed on of Alexander's tripods. I set it up in front of his keyboard and hit record, making sure the lighting and the angle was good.

I met you in the dark you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away we drank too much

I held your hair back when you were throwing up

And then you smiled over your shoulder

For minute I was stone cold sober

I pulled you closers to my chest

And you asked me to stay over I said

I already told ya I think that you should

Get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

Cause I played it cool

When I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you but I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you want let go

I wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

I'll take the kids to school wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you look over your shoulder

For a minute I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now oh

And you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday it'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you and I hope you know

Darling your love is more than its worth in

weight in gold

We've come so far my dear look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you even when we're ghost

Cause you were always there for me when

I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out

I promise til death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you now everybody knows

That' it's just you and me until we grey and old

Just say you won't let gooooooooo oooo

Just say you won't let gooooooooo oohhhh

Just say you won't let go...

Just say you won't let go...

Thanks for watching (Leroy Sanchez cover btw)

I blew a kiss at the camera and turned the it off.

I took the memory card out of the camera, and plugged it up so it could charge. I'm surprised it didn't die on me. I walked out of the room and went straight to Alexander's bedroom for my laptop. It was still early, and I had a lot of my mind. I wanted to talk to Alec, but he was working even though he said he would always pick up for me, except when I piss him off. I needed to ask the question that's been on my mind all day. I wanted to do it in person so I guess I'll just have to wait until my darling returns to me.

I grab my MacBook and turn it on so I could edit my new video that needed to go out today. I upload three videos a week. Monday, Wednesday, Friday. I haven't posted a video Friday so I needed to get this one out pronto. I put my headphones over my head and zoned out everything else while I listen to myself on the video, making sure to edit anything in the back ground of my voice.

It took a while to get it how I wanted it, but it was uploading to my channel now. My stomach rumble letting me know that it was time to eat. Alec was going to make us lunch, but he had to leave. I took the spare key from his nightstand like he told me to and put it on my key rings. I went to Alec's closet to search for some sweatpants, I left mine all at home, and it was cold outside, I didn't feel like wearing jeans in the cold. I looked out the window and it was pouring down raining. Nope screw that plan! I'm not leaving this house, I'll just order food from Takis and have it delivered. Alec would probably flip his shit that I'm ordering food when it's food in the house, but he isn't here to cook, and everything is frozen. I want pizza, and it want it now.

Sighing I guess I have no choice but to go get pizza for everyone. I walk downstairs to see just my friends there "where is everyone else?" "Oh Simon took Izzy out for the night, and Clary and Jace had to leave for his photo shoot. They tried calling you, but I told them.you probably had headphones on and couldn't hear them." I nod "So I'm going out for pizza, do you guys want anything?" "Yes!" They said in unison. They get up and put on their shoes and coats "Hey, I love that Giants hoodie, I didn't know you owned one, where did you get it?" I looked confused for a minute before I looked down at myself, I forgot I was wearing Alexander clothes. I shake my head at myself "this is Alec's Hoodie actually, he has a ton of them, I just grabbed one. You could always ask him later." Will nodded and opened the door. "Wait, how are we supposed to lock the door? We don't have a key" I held up my keys and smirked at my friends. Yep my man gave me a key to his place HA! SUCK IT! I thought to myself.

We walked into the elevator on the way to my car. I unlock the door and we run to the car, it was pouring outside. It picked up as soon as we got in the car. I pressed the push to start button and turned the heat up. My phone beep and I pulled it out of my pocket, it was a message from Alec.

Hey baby I miss you! I wish I was cuddled up with you in this cold and not at work on my day off. Keep the bed warm for me okay? I may be tired when I get off, but never tired of you. Xoxo

I giggle and smile replying back 'I miss you too darling, please be careful on the way home, it's coming down out here. I can't wait for you to be off so I can hold you in my arms and warm you lips up with mine. Xbox

"Stop texting lover boy and let's go! I'm starving!" I laugh "you're always starving Ragnor, anyway are you'll staying or do you want me to drop you off? I mean you'll did grab your bags like you weren't coming back" They were quiet for a few minutes, I took this time to pull out of my parking spot and head to the nearest pizza place. "We wanted you go pick out some outfits for work next week. It's a elegant bar so we can't where regular t-shirt and jeans, only Alec can do that, and he barely does it. So are you up for some shopping? "Have you met me? You should've just said something we could've done this earlier today. It's going to suck being in traffic, but we're on our way. We'll get something from the mall. Oh crap! I can't go into the mall looking like this!" They burst out laughing. "Magnus you look fine, you're just wearing your boyfriends clothes, what's the bid deal? I'm sure Alec loves seeing you in his clothes." I sigh and calm down a bit, "maybe you're right."

The next 3 hours were spent shopping for the five of them. Apparently they needed a new wardrobe for work, I just helped them out matching shirt and ties. I went into a store to buy me some new skinny jeans in different colors. I looked at myself in the mirror and choose to take a picture and post it on Instagram

MagnusBaneOfficial: Wearing my baby's clothes because I miss him and I'm cold. @Alexander_Lightwood thanks for letting me borrow this.

I posed with my hand pushing the Hoodia up showing my stomach a bit with my my tongue out winking at my reflection. I got a bunch of messages under my picture and smiled at my fans going nuts because they think we are dating and hasn't made it public yet, but I plan on changing that tonight or tomorrow.

Alexander_Lightwood mentioned you in a comment: @MagnusBaneOfficial you look so fucking hot in my clothes.

I gasped because he never replies to people mentioning him in any pictures. I smile to myself feeling giddy and went to pay for my new clothes. I thanked the cashier and walked out of the store. I headed to the food court were my friends were waiting for me, they bought me pizza and we ate in peace before leaving the mall. We were stopped a couple of times by my lovely fans asking for pictures, I took a bunch and signed some stuff. They asked of Alexander and I are dating and I smile sweetly not answering that question. It was getting late and I still had to drop my friends off at home. I had to apologize to my fans because I had to leave, but I made sure to take pictures with all of them before I left.

I dropped off my friends at their houses and I made my way back to my boo's house. I parked and took my bags out of the trunk. On the way to the elevator I got stopped by this guy asking me for my number, I had to turn him down letting him know that I was taken. He looked hurt, but I could careless, I have the man of my dreams and I'll be damn if I let anyone ruin it.

I got off the elevator and there were flowers for Alec waiting by his door. I unlocked the door and picked up the flowers bringing them into the house. Why would someone be sending my soon to be man flowers? I picked the card out of the flowers and read it Hey baby, I miss you, I know it hasn't been a while since we last fucked but I'm in town and I want to meet up always yours Seb.

I got mad, but I had to calm down because honestly Alec wasn't his yet, but it still hurts seeing that someone else had Alec already. I was having a argument with myself if I should stay or leave. I pulled out my phone and texted Alec if he answers truthfully I would stay if not I'm packing my stuff and leaving. "Who's Seb?" It didn't take long for him to reply "What, Why?" I let out a frustrated sigh "Who.Is.He?!" Getting straight to the point. "Why Magnus?" Yeah, I'm leaving. I didn't respond to his message.

I walked up the stairs to his room and picked up my bag and packed my things, making sure to take all my toiletries out of the bathroom. I hear my phone ringing knowing that it's Alec that's calling me, but I don't care right now. He couldn't be honest with me so why bother. I know he was at work, but still, he could've just said he was an ex or something. If this person comes to town often I wonder how many times him and Alexander fuck. I shake my head taking off his clothes and folding them neatly on the bed. I went to his studio to grab my camera and went room get my phone off the bar. Alec called at least 7 times and texted me, but I didn't read them, I took his spare key off my keyring and laid it beside the flowers on top of the card and walked out.

I couldn't go through this again, not after what happened with Camille and my father. I wouldn't put myself in that kind of relationship again. If he couldn't be honest with me, then what was he doing with him? A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, he wiped them away quickly. He needed to leave before Alec made it home. He just finished putting his stuff in his trunk when Alexander pulled in behind him. He got out quickly, not even turning his car off. I tried to hurry and get in the car but he stopped me before I could. "Magnus where are you going?" He looked scared I didn't like that look on his face but I couldn't face him at the moment. I shake my head walking to the driver side door opening it, Alec pushed it closed grabbing my waist pulling me to him. "Baby, talk to me, why are you leaving? You promised you wouldn't do this." I snapped "and you promised you would be honest, but you weren't were you? You couldn't even answer my fucking question Alec! WHO IS SEB?!" Alec held on to me like a lifeline before answering he let out a deep breath. "Seb was my first and we were together for two years in high school but he cheated on me and I broke up with him, he has been trying to get back with me for years now. He sends a lot of flowers whenever he's in town, but I just through them in the trash because I don't trust him or want anything to do with him. Baby I would never lie to you about something like that, you should know that by now. Can you stop being mad at me now, and let me take you back inside and warm you up?" I sigh and leaned my forehead on his shoulder. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but after dealing with shit like this all my life, I have trust issues. "I'm sorry, I read the card and it triggered me, because you aren't really mine to claim and he made it seem like you two have sex all the time when he's around." He kisses my forehead and smiles, that damn smile that takes my breath away. "Magnus Bane, will you do me the honors of becoming my boyfriend?" I smiled so wife you could count all 32 teeth. I nod "Yes!" And he picks me up swinging me around and kissed me sofly. When air was needed we broke apart and he hugged me tightly. "Now can we go in the house before it rains again? I don't want you to get sick." I nod and he goes to turn off his engine and pull his backpack on his back. He helps me with my bags to bring them back inside the house.

He pushes me to the wall inside the elevator and kisses me breathlessly. We hear the ding and walk out to his door. He unlocks the door and put my bag by the stairs before going into the kitchen trashing the flowers and ripping the card. He sneezed a few times in a row " Dammit!" I was by his side in an instant. "Are you okay?" He sneezes again then it clicked, he has allergies and is allergic to the flowers that's why he has fake roses. I close the bag of the garbage and take it out to the trash chute not wanting him to break out from the flowers.

I walk back into the house and wash my hands and help Alexander wash his hands, his eyes are starting to get puffy which isn't good. I help him up to his bedroom "keep your eyes closed darling, just let me guide you." He nods and let me leaned him up the stairs. We finally reach it, and I help him out of his chefs jacket and wash his face for him putting cold water on his eyes for 10 minutes to will the puffiness down. After I'm satisfied with that I tell him to open his eyes and make him shower because the pollen is all over his clothes and skin from lifting the flowers.

He nods, and I walk out of the bathroom to look for some benadryl. I seen some in the kitchen earlier, so I grab two bottles of water and make my way back upstairs, I see the clothes I wore on his bed and I put them in his hamper in the bathroom. I need to shower as well because I picked them up and smelled them so the scent is on my face too. I strip my clothes off taking a chance opening the shower door and stepping inside. Alec is just smiles and pulls me to him to kiss me, but I pull back "let me wash my face first, I don't want you getting sick because of me. " "okay baby" I was my face and I can feel him watching me I bend over and my ass is touching the front of his erect cock. He moans and grabs my his pulling me back against him. He runs his fingers down the Crack of my ass, playing with my entrance. I moan and push against his fingers begging him to push them inside me. Using the water as lubricant, he pushes his index finger inside me, it's been a while since I've done this, but it felt amazing. He added another finger stretching me out, he hit my prostate and I lost it. "Oh baby don't stop!" He kept hitting that bundle of nerves dead on and I was a moaning mess "please Alexander please. I need you inside me right now. Please!" He lifted me up my ass and put me on the wall. "We don't have any condoms in here baby, are you on the pill?" I shake my head no because I didn't need to be on it, I wasn't with a man so there wasn't a need. "Alec please, I can't wait! Fuck me already! We're in the shower so your cum will just run down anyway." Alec place his dick at my entrance and pushed into me slowly. He was huge compare to my pervious partners and he stretched me wide. "OMG You are so big! Don't stop daddy. Fuck!" My nails were digging into his back making him moan louder.

He moved at a slow pace letting me get use to his size "Harder baby! Faster baby!" He speed up his pace and ducked me so good I couldn't say nothing but make nonhuman noises. He was hitting my prostate so much I didn't so how much longer I could last. He kissed my kissed covering my scream as he went deeper, I felt him inside my stomach. "ALEXANDER YES! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!! RIGHT THERE PAPI!!" He sat down on the sit in the shower not pulling out of me, straddling him I started to ride him hard. "FUCK MAGNUS! Oh you feel so good!" He was slapping my ass pulling me to the brink. He grabbed my cheeks spreading them apart and I was cumming all over our chest, he thrusted into a few more times and he let his load go inside of me. We road out our high holding onto each other, he pulled my face towards him and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The water turned Luke warm damn near cold, and we got up and started washing our bodies. Alexander's cum was still running down my legs, so I had to wash a few more times.

After we washed a few more times, Alec turned the water off and handed me a towel, we wrapped put waist walking to the sink. He opened his draw and handed me a toothbrush so I could bush my teeth before bed. We brushed our teeth for five minutes then walked to his room.

Alec dropped his towel and climbed in the bed beckoning me to join him. I made sure my body was dry before I slid next to him, I didn't want the sheets sticking to me. He pulled me closers to him and wrapped his arms around me. I melted in his embrace feeling loved and protected. My arms wrapped around his middle and a sigh left his lips. He kissed my forehead, I stared up at him for a second and noticed his brows creased like he was in a deep though. I cupped his face looking intently into his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" He leaned into my palm and turned his head to kiss my hand. "Promise me that you won't ever do something like that again. I can't handle you leaving me Magnus. We have to talk about things not jump to the worse conclusion before we talked about it. I know you have trust issues with people, hell so do I but you don't see me ending us when I see how many of your exes text you, or when they comment under your pictures. You have to know that you're it for me, there's no one else. I know we've only just met, but I feel as though I've known you for a lifetime." I nodded in agreement with everything he was saying. "I'm so sorry, it just hurt reading something like that, and when you didn't answer me truthfully it took me back to Camille and how she never told me the truth and played with my heart for a year before I fell out of love with her. But I just want you to know that you're it for me as well. I don't what it is about you, it feels like we've met before in a previous life and were soulmates reincarnated finding our way back to each other. So I promise that I will never let something like this happen again. It's going to be rough though with our relationship being on social media. I don't want to end up like most YouTube couples that are together for years and then call it quits." Alexander nodded and leaned in to kiss me with passion.

I smiled looking into his eyes. "I won't let that happen, people will try and break us apart, but as long as we have each other and complete faith in one another, nothing can come between us. Because at this moment Magnus Bane I'm falling in love with you." I had tears in my eyes, all I ever wanted was to have someone love me back the same way I love them and Alexander Lightwood made it happen. "I'm falling in love with you too."

Alec climbed on top of me straddling my hips, he leaned down and kissed me sofly. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him down closers room me. His hands made their way down my chest, stomach and ended with them wrapped around my dick. I hissed in pleasure and he plunged his tongue in my mouth. Everything Alexander Lightwood did lit my body a flame. He shifted his position so he was laying between my legs. Spreading my legs apart so he could fit just right, he reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of cherry lube and poured some on his fingers, he push one in and my head flew back against the pillows hands grabbing the sheets as he added another finger. "OH GODS ALEXANDER!" He added his third finger and I couldn't take it anymore, I was begging for him to enter me. He leaned up again to get a condom but I stopped him, I needed him right now, and wasn't waiting for him to open it, and slide it on himself. He looked back down with love in his eyes "Are you sure?" I nodded pulling on his neck so he could kiss me again. He pulled back to line himself up at my entrance, he entered me slowly kissing the pain away needless to say I was in heaven. And I didn't care if I ended up pregnant by Alexander Lightwood.

He is my future...


	10. Puppy Power

I woke up with my Angel laying on my chest. I smiled to myself thinking about last night's activities. We went four rounds and boy am I sore, he pounced into me so hard, and stretched me wide. He was bigger than I was and wider, but I took it all, not once complaining. I wanted to take a picture of us just for my self, not wanting to post a lot of intimate photos online. That's how the drama starts, but hopefully our fans won't be a problem. So far they have responded well, no one had anything bad to say about us, which I was happy about.

I had to get up early because I was getting my two puppies today, and I am excited. Magnus was going to come with me, but he needed rest after last night. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, moving slowly to get out of the bed. My back was sore as fuck, but a good kind of sore. I managed to get out of bed with out waking him. I smiled looking at him sleep peacefully with a smile on his face. I turned to look at the clock and it read 7:30 I needed to be at the shelter at 8 so I quickly made my way to the bathroom to do my business and wash the smell of sex off of me. Don't get me wrong I love smelling like Magnus but not when I have to handle business this morning.

I took a quick shower washing my body throughly. My ass was sore as fuck, making a mental note to buy ice packs for my crotch. It's been years since I let someone pound me into submission. I smiled thinking about the way Magnus felt inside me. Shaking my head not wanting to get erect in the shower. I turn off the water grabbing my towel to dry off, I didn't bring any clothes in with me. "Dammit" I muttered to myself. I didn't want to wake Magnus while I got dressed. I sighed and brushed my teeth not shaving because I want my beard to grow in. Magnus said he liked the stubble and whatever he likes, he gets.

Before leaving the bathroom I make sure to take my birth control pill. My grandparents had me on them once I hit puberty and I am so grateful for that. It's weird knowing that men can have children as well. Some of them don't have that luxury, you can only be born with the organs, and Magnus and myself have been lucky to have them. We had unprotected sex a lot last night and he's informed that he hasn't been on the pill since he was 17 because of Camille and everything. I guess we'll just have to see if he ends up pregnant in four months.

Part of me wanted him to be, I've always wanted my own family in my 20s, but the other part didn't because we just met and things were moving rather quickly. I'm going to talk with my grandfather later about that, he is the one I go to when I'm troubled. I walk out of the bathroom and Magnus is still asleep, holding my pillow, I smiled and took a picture of him and his cuteness and posted it.

Alexander_Lightwood: Holding my pillow because I wasn't in bed. @MagnusBaneOffical Is adorable. Thank the Angel's for blessing me with one of their own.

I quickly made my way to my closest, thank the heavens it was closed off so he couldn't hear me. I pulled out some dark black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a royal blue and black flannel, my all black Doc Martin's with royal blue flowers and skulls. I went to my dresser and pulled out some black briefs and black socks, I put them on and lotioned my body. I never understood why some men don't put lotion on when they get out the shower. I needed to make sure my skin was moisturizered because I would chaff in the winter.

I decided to leave the shirt open and roll up the sleeves. My hair was still wet, couldn't blow dry it because my baby was sleeping so I opted for a snap back a New York Giants hat of course. I put my watch on my left wrist, I put my diamond stud earrings in and made my way back into the room. Magnus hasn't moved so I took a sticky notes off my table and wrote him a note.

Hey baby,

I'm sorry you didn't get to wake up beside me like you wanted, but duties call. I'm picking up my babies today, you'll meet them soon, I have a couple of errands to run first, so call me when you get up. Oh and make sure you eat okay, we can go food shopping later.

Yours truly, Alec.

I place it on the pillow he was currently holding softly. I grabbed my phone, wallet and remembering I let my keys on the counter. I walked down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake him. I opened my fridge to grab a bottle of water and noticed that I'm out of everything. Having your friends and family ran sack your kitchen wasn't ideal. Sighing I grabbed a white cherry powerade, and a banana. I snatched my keys off the counter, opening the door and closing it softly making sure to lock it before I left.

I ate my banana on the way down to the garage. I place the peel in the trash and walked to my car. I unlocked it, got inside answer started it up letting it warm up before pulling off. It's important to let your car warm up in the winter time. Ariana Grande dangerously women came on the radio, I loved the song it was sexy. I'm going to cover the song later and ask Simon to film my video for it. The car was warm enough to I put the car in reverse making sure I could get out before pulling off.

My music was blaring through my speakers, I sung along to every song on the radio. Singing to the top.of my lungs. I stopped at a red light, with my window rolled down. I was singing halo by Beyonce and this girl turned to look at me and her eyes got wide. I smiled and waved, she pulled out her phone to take a picture of me and I posed holding up the peace sign with a wink mocking Magnus. She squealed and I pulled off when the light turned green. Smiling to myself, I lobe making my fans happy.

It took me 40 minutes to get to the shelter so I could adopt my babies. I was nervous a bit because I've never owned a dog before, a cat yes but not a dog. I've always wanted five huskies and I intend on doing just that. I parked the car, taking the keys out of the hole and walked into the building. The lady at the desk recognized me immediately. "Ah, Mr. Lightwood, it's nice to see you again. Two pups have been waiting on you since last month. Well let's get the paper started again and you can take homes your new puppies." I nodded and took the papers to full out.

I never knew 2hen adopting puppies it takes so much paper work, but it's worth it. I named both of them and was happy with my decision. She took me towards the back and I met them for the sixth time since they were babies. They started barking and kicking my hand, I smiled because they were so cute. She told me that they have gotten all of their vaccinations but to still take them to the vet for shots and stuff. I was going to do that anyway and schedule an appointment for them close to the house. Since they were still small, she put both of them inside the same dog carrier. She made sure to put some water in for them, not a lot of food since they already ate.

I thanked her and made my way to the car, it was cold so I wanted to get them in car Pronto even if they are snow dogs they're still babies. I put them in the passenger side so they could see me while I drive. They were so cute I couldn't handle it. There wasn't a lot of traffic this morning, it's Sunday so it's usually chill. I'm just happy my vet office is open on the weekends. It took 30 minutes to get back to my side of town it seemed shorter because I wasn't in a rush. I pulled up to the veterinarian office, grabbed the pups carefully and walked them inside for a check up. It was packed, which surprised me because it's so early, I like to get all my stuff done in the morning instead of being out in the afternoon, that's when all the crazy stuff happens. Their Doctor did a full check up and gave them their shots they needed and said they are healthy and keep up the good work. I smiled and thanked him. He was flirting with me, and I just smiled politely didn't want to upset him this morning. He gave me the papers, I paid at the front, then was on my way to Petco.

I took them out of the carrier and carried them inside so I could get collars that aren't tight around their necks, I was getting their collars custom made anyway, so these will just be temporary anyway. They moved to my chest occasionally looking around at everything that's going on. We walked into the store, I placed them in front of the cart to sit while I looked around for their food, collars, and toys. People kept walking up to me saying "awwww they are so cute, can I take a picture of them?" I smiled and said it was okay, it was starting to get on my nerves when I was trying to get what I needed before they pissed everywhere that would be embarrassing. Finally I was left alone to get what I needed. Since they were 6 weeks old so I got two bags of dry food for now since they have a small appetite. I put that in the cart, my puppies started growling and I looked to see what was going on and a man was walking up to me. Apparently they didn't like him because they haven't growled at the people that petted and took pictures of them, something was wrong. As the man got closer they barked louder. I walked over to them trying to calm them a bit, but that didn't work, they did not like this man for some reason. "Hey sweetcheeks, it's been a long time." I tensed hard because now I understood why my dogs were growling and they must have sensed it because they were trying to get out of the cart. I turned and towards the voice after shh'ing my pups. "What the funk do you want Sebastian? Haven't I made it clear to you that I didn't want to see you again? What are you stalking me now?" He smirked and walked closer to me but backed up when my puppies barked at him. Yep, they don't like his ass at all. "Careful Sebastian, they may just be puppies, that doesn't mean they won't attack you on my command." He looked scared at that and backed up even more. They did look scary with their blue eyes looking mean just like their owner. "I just wanted to see you Alec, and ask for a second chance, I know i-" "Yeah not interested, I'm spoken for, so I would appreciate it if you would stop sending shut to my house, better to yet do not contact me period. I said u was done with you years ago, what makes you think that I'm going to take you back? Get the fuck outta my face. Now!" My puppies growled at him and he turned to leave. I looked back at my puppies and smiled at them, they had my back already. I loved that, I petted both of them and the attacked my face with kisses. "Okay boys, now let's get you some collars yeah, and then we can get you home to meet my other half." They barked at that and we went to find some collars. Since I have two boys, I picked red and blue for their collars.

I took out my phone to record a video for Instagram showing everyone my new babies.

Alexander_Lightwood: Hey guys meet my new pups. The grey and white one is named Zeus and the black and white one is named Poseidon. Say hello boys! (They barked)

I couldn't wait to start training them the way I wanted. They already knew some commands, but soon they will know a lot more. I brought them some toys and had to buy training pads so they won't shit or pee all over the house. I would be severely annoyed. I bought an exercise pen for them and beds, I wasn't going to leave them in a cage all day, that's just not right.

I puppies back inside their cage to get warm and loaded the trunk with everything. All done, I put the cart back and got inside the car. I started the car and my phone rung through my Bluetooth, I looked to see who was calling and smiled when I saw the name. I answered quickly.

"Hey baby, how sis you sleep?"

(Chuckles) "I slept wonderful, but it would've been better if you were in bed with me."

(I smiled and chuckled) "I'm sorry, I had to get my puppies this morning, and run a few arrands, I still need to go to Walmart and Costco for food, would you like to come with me?

"Yes darling I would, but first I want to see the babies. How far are you from the house? I could meet you in the garage to help with the bags."

(I smiled at that) "I'm about to turn on the street now, and thank you baby, I'll see you soon."

"Okay bye darling."

The call ended and I sighed happily. I'm so happy with my life at the moment, Magnus makes it better in every way. I pulled into the garage and sure 'nough my love was waiting by the elevator. He smiled when he saw me and waiting for me to park. He walked up to the door and opened it for me, greeting me with a kiss which I melted into. "Hi baby, I missed you today" "I missed you too, but come on let's get everything out of the car so I can meet them already! Hurry up!" He was excited to meet them just as much as I was this morning. It took no time getting all the bags out the car. I held the carrier and some bags and Magnus took the rest.

The elevator stopped at the top and we walked out to the front door. Magnus opened it for me letting me go in first. I sat the carrier down not letting them out 'til I sat up the puppy pad for them I knew they needed to use the bathroom so I quickly opened the bag and placed two on the floor. I opened the cage and sure enough they went to the bathroom on the pads. Thank heavens for that. Magnus coo'd at their cuteness smiling at them. "They are so cute!!! OMG! What are their names?" He asked with wide eyes making me laugh at him. "Zeus and Poseidon Lightwood" he nodded and watched them run around the house. I went to pick up their dirty pads and put them in the trash. Making sure to wash my hands afterwards, because that's unsanitary.

I started putting the exercise pen together for them, I didn't want to leave them out inside the house when they aren't fully potty trained yet. I turned and to see what was going on and my heart fluttered at the sight. Magnus and the puppies were laying on the floor playing with toys. The puppies like Magnus, that was a good thing, I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't like him. I went back to my task putting the pen together. It didn't take long, the only thing was that I needed to buy another one for my room because I wasn't leaving the downstairs at night alone, sighing I would just have to get another one, for now this one would be in the living room while we left to get groceries.

I placed their beds, more training pads in the pen and the rest of their toys. I took out their bowls for each of them matching with their collars. I fill them both with food and water and placed both of them on the floor inside the pen. I put their food inside of the pantry and threw the extra bags under the cabinet for later. Magnus was taking pictures with the puppies and it was so adorable. I walked over with their collars and sat on the floor with them. They ran and jumped onto my lap giving me kisses. "Hey boys, how you doing?" I played with them for a while before putting on their collars. "The red one is for Zeus, and the blue one is Poseidon's" I called Zeus over and I put the collar on him while Magnus put Poseidon's on him. "Hey baby are you going to get dressed so we could leave it want to make it neck before it gets bad out their." "Yes, just let me put on my shoes and grab one of your hoodies, be back in a sec." He stood and walked away with Zeus following after him. I chuckled and smiled at that, my puppies loved my man just as much as I do.

I laid on my stomach on the floor and Poseidon buried his body close to mine. He seemed content with that. I put was on social media scrolling through my feed waiting for Magnus to come back down the stairs. Magnus posted a few pictures of him and the puppies and I liked all of them. It was Sunday and I wanted to make dinner for us tonight before he has to leave and for home to get ready for the week. He came back down wearing my pink Adidas hoodie some white skinny jeans, and white Adidas carrying Zeus in his arms. I took a picture of them and and saved it to my phone. I placed Poseidon in his other arm and took another picture for my lockscreen. I grabbed Zeus and kissed his head placing him inside the pen, Magnus did the same with Poseidon. They went to their bowls to eat some and drink water.

I took Magnus by the hand and lead him out of the house, making sure to lock up. We talked about random stuff in the elevator laughing at each other, stealing kisses here and there. I opened the door for him and shut it, and walked around to get inside as well. It didn't take us that long to get Wal-Mart. We parked and got put holding hands being domestic in public. We separated and Magnus grabbed the cart pushing it inside the store. We went to get toiletries first because having my friends and family over every weekend, I tend to run out of stuff. I need to restock every bathroom with toothpaste, mouthwash, toothbrushes, soap, floss, hand soap, flushable wipes, tissue, I even go out on a limb and buy tampons and pads for the females because you just never know. That always grossed me out, but I have two sisters that loved staying with me (Izzy and Clary) for some odd reason. Plus Maia, Aline now Tessa will stay on weekends as well. I picked up some bottles of my body wash I loved, plus deodorant aswell. Magnus disappeared on me probably going to the make up section, I just shook my head and pushed the cart to the vitamin aisle to restock on that and medicine. I really needed to start charging my friends to stay over because this is ridiculous. They take so much stuff with them and it's not fair to my pockets. I needed more shampoo and conditioner I was running out. My sister always used most of it which she could've brought her own.

I found my man on the make up aisle looking around for stuff, he had a few things in his hands already "Hey Mags, you can put it in the cart, you don't have to carry it." He turned and smiled "thanks darling, I won't take too long" i waved him off, I wasn't in a rush. He grabbed a bunch of nail polishes and makeup that I had no idea what it was used for. Shaking my head I pushed the cart once he placed the last thing inside.

We headed to the towel section, I needed more wash cloths too. I just needed to do laundry when I got back home, that's what I normally did on Sundays. Making sure my house is clean and all clothes washed and put away. Magnus grabbed a bunch of towel, guessing he needed some for his place. "I'm going to get another cart so our things won't get mixed together." I started to protest, but he wouldn't have it. "Okay, meet me on the food side by the fruits and vegetables." He nodded and walked away.

I got a bunch of apples, grapes, oranges, bananas, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, and peppers, I was out of those. I didn't need a lot of food just some junk for for my grown adult friends and family. I didn't get any water from Walmart because I can get a bigger case at Costco. Magnus caught up to me, and he had some stuff in his cart. I pulled him to me and kissed him breathlessly. He looked dazed when I pulled away and I smiled because I had that affect on him. "I love when you kiss me like that." I chuckled and pushed the cart to get some eggs, milk, and orange juice. I was done with Walmart, I needed to get to Costco before it gets crowded. Thank God it was more than two lines open. That's why I rarely came here because they acted they couldn't open up more lines. Magnus and I went into different lines to make the process faster I had way more stuff then he did, I would've taking longer. Spending damn near 500 in Walmart was too much for me. This will be my last time shocking up my house for guests. Fuck that, they would be out of luck if they didn't have the stuff they needed. I thanked the cashier and waited for my man to get done. I got spotted by a group of my fans and they screamed making a scene. When they seen Magnus walk up it got even worse. The workers didn't know what was going on, people were asking who we were trying to figure out why a group of 14 to 15 year old girls was going crazy. I smiled, "hey ladies, how are you these morning?" They squealed and answered at one time. "Okay, let's take some pictures before we get kicked out yeah, so go." Magnus came beside me and we took pictures with all of them before the store managers said we had to leave because we were disturbing the other customers which was total bullshit. Magnus scoffed at the manager and the girls laughed. "Well my darlings, it seems like we have caused trouble for the so call customers. I will make sure to follow each of you, when we get in the car. @ me on Twitter and Instagram. Bye lovelies." "Bye" the girls said in unison then broke out into screams walking to their parents, they mouthed "thank you" to us, we nodded walking out of the store.

We put all the bags in the trunk, and Magnus pushed the carts away. I opened his door for him while he did that, and got in the car to warm it up. My phone rung and I pulled it out my pocket and connected it to my Bluetooth. "What's up brother? How are you doing this fine morning?" I shook my head "No, whatever it is the answer is No Jace." "But I haven't even told you what it was." Magnus got inside the car and closed his door. I leaned over to kiss him softly. "Okay, what is it you want Jace" I sighed pulling out of the barking spot and making my way to my next destination. "I was wondering if I could stay with you for view days, Clary and I got into it and she kicked me out." I sighed running a hand down my face. "What do you do Jace? if it was something stupid, then you are not staying with me. You can go with Izzy." "NO! And have her try to chop me in pieces, no way man." "What.Did.You.Do?" I was getting annoyed now. "I accidentally called her fat. I was just joking playing with her stomach and said your gaining weight and she went ballistic." I groaned and Magnus took my hand kissing my knuckles to calm me down. "Jace, did you ever stop to think that maybe she might be pregnant you fucking idiot! Her hormones are all over the place, I picked it up Friday at the restaurant when she didn't touch her dessert." Jace gasped "are you telling me that I'm going to be a father? OMG Alec! I just pissed off a pregnant woman!" Magnus and I burst out laughing at that. "I have to go, if this does work, I'll see you soon bro." He hung up and I felt at ease again.

"Thank God, I did not want him at my place bothering me about everything, or interrupting our time alone before you go." Magnus nodded in agreement. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I ran into Sebastian this morning at Petco." Magnus hummed I knew he didn't like my ex, neither did I. "Was he following you or something? Because that's odd him turning up at Petco." "Yes it is, but don't worry, I'm taking my car to the shop tomorrow to make sure there isn't a tracker on my car. But you will be glade to know that the pups wanted to chew his face. They growled at him and he was scared. He was saying that he wanted me back, but I want hearing none of it. He least me alone after that, but I have a feeling he isn't done. I sent my lawyer a text about it, we are meeting Monday at the restaurant to go over some things anyway." Magnus chuckled "I love those puppies. It makes me want one, but I want a German Shepherd." Alec nodded keeping his eyes on the road. We continued to talk about different types of dogs, getting to know each other more.

Pulling up to Costco, I parked and we both got out of the car. I pulled Magnus close to me wrapping my arm around his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked inside the store. Some people smiled, and some looked disgusted buy didn't say anything, I didn't give a damn to be honest. It's the damn 21st century get the fuck over it already. I grabbed the cart heading to the side where the water is located. I loaded four packs of water, two packs of POWERades, three packs of vitamin water, a couple packs of different juices. We headed to the freezer section to get yogurt, waffles, pizzas so I could stock up my deep freezer for my friends. I went and grabbed some shrimp and snow crabs so I could cook dinner for my man tonight, I was making seafood gumbo. He's never had that before, so im making it for him. Making sure I have enough because I'm sure at some point of the night my siblings will turn up to see my puppies.

Magnus wanted a few things, I said I would get for him, I loved coming here instead of Walmart I can buy stuff by the bulk, but sometimes it cost lesser in Walmart. We got in line, it was packed so I gave Magnus my keys and told him to pull up to the door so we could load the car quicker and be done. He kissed me before leaving earning some "awwws" from some females behind us. I smiled at them waiting to get my items scanned. "How long have you two been together?" An old lady asked "We've actually just made it official yesterday." She smiled sweetly "that's great dear, I hope you'll last, you look great together." I nodded thank you while the cashier scanned all of my items. I have been spending money today, that is unacceptable. I save my money, I never splurge on unnecessary stuff like my siblings. Izzy goes shopping almost everyday, and Jace is just as bad. I'm not sure about Max, well that's not true, I'm sure he spends his money on books and comics. I paid for my items and headed towards the door, showing my receipt to the worker by the door and walking out to the car. Magnus parked in front like I asked him to and was talking to someone, I didn't know what it was about I'm not the nosy type.

He noticed me and waved at me with a wide smile. Mhmm maybe he was a fan, I couldn't wave back because I was loading stuff into the back seat. Magnus took a picture with him and signed his shirt then came and helped me. "Sorry I wasn't here to help darling, he wouldn't stop talking. It was fascinating how fast he spoke." I chuckled and waved it off. "It's cool babe, no worries." I pushed the cart back inside the store making it easier for the workers.

We were going to make a lot of stops to and from the car. I grabbed Magnus' hand as I pulled off going back to my place. "Hey darling, I need to leave your place by 4 because I still need to unpack my clothes and put them away, I've done everything else, but wanted to organize my closet." I nodded "okay baby no problem. When we get back to the house, I'll get started on dinner so it will be done so you eat and take some with you incase you get hungry tonight. It's only 1:30 now so it shouldn't take that long." "Okay, but I will Skype you as soon as I'm done."

We pulled into the garage and I seen two cars that I knew by heart. I groaned in frustration "what's wrong baby?" I sighed trying to calm myself "my siblings are here and I would bet so are there partners. I just wanted to have a quiet afternoon with you and the pups before you had to leave, looks like I won't get that unless I steal you away and lock you in my bedroom, but then the puppies would miss us. I don't understand why I gave them spare keys." Magnuson laughed "it's okay baby, we can spend rime next weekend at my house and you can bring the puppies with you, no one will bother us there I'm sure of it. I haven't given anyone a spare key, not even Ragnor, and it's free they interrupt us I will kill them all." I laughed at that, he knows how to make me feel better. We took the bags out he trunk first before we got had to bring in the heavy stuff.

We walked into the house and sure enough my siblings were in my living room playing with the puppies. They seen me and Magnus and started barking running towards us climbing on our legs. "Hey Zeus, how you doing?" I picked him up given him kisses and bent to given Poseidon one aswell. They were happy to see us, because they started to whine when we put them down "sorry boys, I need room get stuff our the car, we'll be back in a minute. Jace and Simon since you have shown up to my house unannounced get off your sorry asses and help bring in my damn groceries, since you'll eat them up anyway. Clary, Izzy as well as pleasure, please grab Zeus and Poseidon so we can go out please." They picked up the puppies and sat with them on the couch.

It didn't take long to bring up the packs of water, juice, powerades when there are two extra men to help with it. We made two trips and they collapsed on the couch next to the girls who laughed at them. I went into the pantry to get more training pads to change them out. The pups were doing good with the pads, I was happy about that. "Dude that's gross, you don't have gloves for that" I sighed only my brother would think like that. "Shut the fuck up Jace. When Clary delivers that baby, you will have to change diapers so fix your ugly face and get use to it!" I threw the uses ones in the trash and laid fresh ones down on the floor and making sure to put some around the house just in case, I want taking any chnages. Once that was done, I washed my hands and started putting away the groceries. Jace tried to grab a water from the fridge and I swatted his hands away. "Did you washed you hands from coming inside the house? No? So don't reach into my damn refrigerator until you do. So get!" He huffed and went to wash his hands. Everyone giggled in the living room "Your going to be a strict parent aren't you?" Jace mumble "No Jace I'm not, my children will know that you have to wash your hands when they enter the house or before the goning into my refrigerator. Germs dude duh! Sorry your parents didn't teach you that." Jace grimaced "we have the same parents dude" I smiled and shook my head. "No we don't actually we dont. Henry and Sheryl adopted me when my "so call" parents disowned me and give up their parental rights for me, so no we don't have the same parents." Everyone gasped at that information except Magnus, he already knew this the first night we spoke.

Jace hugged me tightly, I heard him sniffle. Isabelle was hugging him also crying. "Guys, that happened years ago, it's fine, I'm fine. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out yet." They looked at him with sad eyes "No Alec we didn't known they gave up their rights to you. That's just wrong, and why are they hounding you to marry someone when they have no say so in the matter?" "I honestly have no idea, that's why I meet with my lawyer alot, they keep bothering me and Henry isn't happy about it, so we're taking them to court and he is suing them for harassment. I warned them to leave me alone, but they keep coming at me." Magnus wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder blade. I turned and put my arm around him kissing his temple. "I'm okay guys, I need to start lunch before Magnus leaves so please everyone got relax and play with the pups while I put everything away." Magnus looked at me his eyes questioning me if I'm truly okay, I nod and he kisses my cheek.

I opened the refrigerator and loaded two packs of water all the powerades, vitamin waters, orange juices, Capri suns and all the other jucies. I have one refrigerator for liquids and the freezer has ice cream and Popsicles. The other fridge is for food only, so I make sure I keep that one loaded with food. My family eats it before everything expires anyway. They all went to watch a movie in the living room so I pulled on my wireless Bluetooth headphones and put Pandora on blasting Bruno Mars station while I put the rest of the food away.

Zeus and Poseidon were playing around with the bags, I kept my eye on them making sure they didn't bite them and get plastic stuck in their mouths. I put all the food away in record time, I pulled out some pots for the shrimp, crab legs, rice, chicken, and peppers. I filled all pots with water and let the water boil. While I let the water heater up, I started picking up all the plastic bags, and empty boxes putting them all in a large garbage bags so I could take it to the chute later. I needed to change my clothes so I walked up the stairs and my puppies followed behind me trying to climb the stairs, I took pity on them and picked them up and carried them up the stairs. I put them down once I reached the top floor and they followed me into my room. I went to bathroom to do my business and wash my face. I went back and found my pups trying to get on the bed climbing on each other in chuckled because it was so cute.

I was singing Justin Timberlake changing my clothes and the pups were staring at me tilting their small little heads. I pulled out my phone to film them while I sang behind the camera, they tried to sing with me it was so cute. I posted the video on Instagram and twitter.

Alexander_Lightwood: My pups can sing too just like their owner.

I kept my tank top on but changed my jeans to some sweatpants. I hung my clothes up in the closet before leaving. My bed wasn't made, but that's okay my baby was tired this morning I'll fix it later. Right now I need to make food for my man before he leaves me for a week. "Come on boys, let's go" I called the pups as I walked out of the door and they ran to catch up. They took the stairs slowly, I watched them making sure they won't fall until we got to the bottom on the stairs.

My family was still watching the movie, the puppies ran up to Magnus since he was laying on the floor. They attacked his face with kisses and he giggled kissing them back. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen putting the crab legs, shrimp, chicken, rice in the pot.

In the deep frying pan I put olive oil, diced garlic, diced peppers, then the celery, I let it cook for a few minutes then adding some Bay leaves to the pot I sautéed the vegetables for 5 minutes until they got tender. While it sautéed I added some creole sauce and stirred it for a few minutes then added some chicken stock. I added more season to it let it simmer before adding chicken sausage. I turned it down a bit so in could take the boneless chicken thighs and breast outbox the pot to cut up.

The puppies came into the kitchen, I guess they smelled liked the smell coming from the kitchen. I shook my head and turned to add the chicken to the pot. "Smells good darling" Magnus walked behind me wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck. I shivered a bit loving the way his lips feel on my neck. "Hey, it's almost done love, I know you're hungry since we didn't eat a good breakfast today, but I will make sure we never do that again." He nods and walks back in the living room calling the puppies.

I added the shrimp to the mix and drained the crab legs so I could break them up and add them to the pot as well. Once they cooled a bit I started breaking the legs and putting them into the pot. While that was on a low simmer my grease I put on the stove was ready, I was deep frying some shrimp to go on top of the dish. I pulled out 6 deep white glass bowls so I can set the dishes up. The shrimp didn't take long to fry, I turned the grease off and stir Eddie the gumbo some more. The rice was done, so I needed to drain that before I place it into the bowls.

Not wanting the puppies to attack anyone's plates I picked them up one at a time to place them back in the pen until everyone was done eating. I washed my hands again after picking up the pups, not wanting any hair in the food. I put the rice in the bowls first, then added the gumbo on top making sure everyone go enough shrimp, chicken, sausage, and crab legs in their bowls. It was enough for Magnus and the rest of them to take home or have seconds.

I called them over so they could grab their own bowls and eat. "Do not make a mess on my couch Jace! You are a sloppy eater, and I'm telling you now, if I find a spot, you will be banned from my house for a month" he gasped at that but I didn't care, I liked my furniture clean, not messy. I don't have any human children yet. "Yeah Yeah what ever I'm going to eat at the table any way." "Uh huh sure" the girls snickered quietly. Before I ate I washed the dishes before I sat down and ate. I like having my kitchen clean and not a mess. I can't function in a dirty kitchen it drives me insane.

"Baby, aren't you going to eat?" "Yes I just have to clean the kitchen first, I can't leave my kitchen a mess I never have and plus I was trained to always have a clear kitchen, but go ahead I'll join you in a few minutes." He grabbed his bowl and went to sit on the couch and ate with everyone. I got done cleaning the kitchen when Simon and Jace came in for seconds. I shook my head, they could eat I swear. I took down some Tupperware to put some up for Magnus for his dinner or whatever.

I placed his bowl inside the refrigerator and joined my man on the couch to eat and watch fast and the furious 8. I took his bowl and mine to kitchen to wash them and placed them inside the dishwasher to dry. I opened the pen for the pups to come back out and play with evwryone.

We cuddled on the couch with the puppies watching another movie before Magnus had to leave. My phone beep letting me know if had a notification from Instagram. I unlocked my phone and clicked the notification. It was from my sister.

IsabelleLightwood_Lewis mentioned you in a picture

@Alexander_Lightwood and @MagnusBaneOfficial are so cute with their little family.

I smiled and liked the picture, and went back to watching the movie with Magnus.

It was almost four and Magnus had to leave soon. I sighed not wanting him to leave me any time soo, it's been nice having him here this weekend. It's okay though because I will be able to sleep at his place next weekend, so that was something to look forward to.

My family decided to leave 30minustes before my boyfriend just like the cockblockers they are. Assholes! We said our goodbyes and went back to the living room to put the pups in their pen so they could take a nap, I'm pretty sure their nap was cut early because of my family bargain in. Magnus took me by the hand and lead me upstairs to my bedroom. We entered the bedroom and he pushed me down on the bed and straddle my hips kissing me heartedly. "I know we haven't had alone time today, but I don't want to leave without having you inside me more time. It's going to be a long week without and I'm not sure if I could last, so make love to me one more time before I leave." I chuckled at him and nodded.

"As you wish baby"...


	11. Dream Job

I laid beside my boyfriend panting heavy trying to catch my breath. I was supposed to leave an hour ago, but I wanted this to last. I wasn't going to see my man for a full week, I probably wouldn't hear from him that much either. We both have a busy week, me I have two outfits to sow together and ready in time for the in-house fashion show at work.

Myself and Aline aren't worried, we got this in the bag. I'm just wishing that Isabelle decides to keep all of us because we work well together even of we are competing. I sighed evolving over to kiss Alexander's chest, he hummed and pulled me closer to him. "That was amazing baby, I don't want you to go though, it's nice having you hear with me." I giggled leaning up to capture his lips, I kissed him slowly savoring the taste of him to hold me over. "I know but I have to go home. I would love to up and move in with you, but after what happened with my ex, I think it's best for me to establish independence. I've never properly lived alone, I jumped in apartment with her for most of my life until recently. But give me a year or two and we'll see then." He nodded with understanding.

I got out the bed and out my clothes on, limping in the process. 'Damn he ducked me good, really good' I thought to myself after pulling up my boxers. Alec watched me from the bed, laying on his back with his hand cradled under his head and the sheet hanging low barely covering his huge package. He smirked at me while I admired his gorgeous body from afar.

I groaned knowing in hated to leave him like that, just laying there taunting me. "Alexander please put on some clothes, I can't focus on anything else but your naked body, and I'm sore at the moment so please." I begged him turning my back on him, not wanting to see his sexy body calling out for me.

I heard him get up, but I continued to get dressed. I put on a pair of his sweatpants, hoodie, and a beanie. I loved wearing his clothes, apparently he did to since he growled under his breath. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. "I love when you were my clothes baby, you look so hot, but I'll behave for you and hold off until Friday." I smirked and turned in his arms looking into his eyes. "Thank you daddy, you know just how to treat me." His eyes darkened with lust at the intimate name I just called him, but he held back and I was impressed.

He got dressed in record time wincing a bit. I smiled to myself that I worked his body just as good. We were both sore, and needed a hot bubble bath to relax our muscles. I was definitely taking one tonight, after I organize my closet.

I gathered all of my things from his room, leaving my toiletries in his bathroom since he told me to. I felt something pull at me harder when he suggested that. While I was gathering my clothes, he stripped the bedding, after us having a lovely make up session lastnight, and now...let's just say those sheets are soiled with fluids. I helped him take the pillow cases and then he was off to throw them in the wash.

I grabbed my bags, making sure I had all of my gadgets with me before I left. I had everything, so it was time to go. I headed downstairs and placed my bags in front of the door. Alec was still putting clothes in his washing machines. I guess he's going to clean when I leave, that's understandable, when you have company, no one can clean like you want it. I walked in the living rooms to see if the puppies were awake, they were up and playing with toys minding their own business. They are some good puppies for now, I don't know about when they grow up, they'll be into everything they could reach.

"Hey Mags, you have everything?" "Yes darling, I have everything I've every wanted" he chuckled walking up to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and held his waist. "Mmmm I love it when you kiss me." He giggled, and it was so cute. "I love kissing you baby, but if you keep kissing me like that, then you wouldn't make it out of this house." I continued kissing his neck, chest and biting on his bottom lip making him moan in pleasure. "Mags, stop honey, your starting something you won't be able to finish." He was right, but he's like an addicting drug interactions can't shake.

I pulled back eventually and he whimpered at the lose contact. He grunted and walked to the kitchen with me trailing behind. He grabbed my container of food and held it for me, grabbing some of my bags. I said goodbye to the pups and made my way to the front door heading to the garage to load my car and make my way home.

"Okay, that's everything." I didn't want to leave him. Dammit this week was going to suck royally. "Hey, it's okay, don't look like that, we'll see each other Friday, I might be a little late, but after work I'll be in your arms okay?" I nod and smiled holding his hands. "I going to Skype you tonight, so we can sleep together, is that okay?" "Yes, I'll be waiting for you, but don't rush yourself babe, if you can't Skype then just text me until you fall asleep, but it's getting late, and you have a lot of work to do, and so do I." I sighed resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled back and he leaned down to kiss me sweetly. "Be safe baby, text me when you get home. Don't for get to eat dinner, I know how you are when working. I love you Mags, drive safely." "I love you too darling, and I promise to eat dinner. Okay, I have to go now, it's already 6." I kissed him one more time and got in the car, he closed the door for me, then pressed his lips to mine once more. "I'll see you later okay?" I nod and smiled "Bye darling." He watched me pull off before heading back to the elevator.

I sighed knowing I was within two seconds of cracking and saying "Fuck it!" and turning around. Now out of the garage heading home, I was thinking about how I was going to organize my closet and thanks to stopping by Walmart today, I got some plastic draws for a bunch of my knickknacks. I had a walk in closet, but I'm hoping it can hold all of my clothes. I might even record a video of me cleaning and organizing it to show my lovely viewers how to sort of clothes based on the seasons, and since it fall I have a bunch of clothing to show.

It took me 30 minutes to reach my place, I parked on the street and made my way up to my home. I was greeted by a beautiful woman coming out of the building "hello handsome, how are you doing?" I politely smiled "Sorry sweets, I'm spoken for." and entered the elevator. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before the ding went off notifying me that I've reached my floor. I opened my eyes and walked out straight to my door.

It felt good to be home but it also felt lonely. I wished Alexander was here waiting for me. I groaned in frustration, I needed to get myself together because this separation is killing me. I've never felt like this before, being in a relationship with someone that you're drown to, like magnets. I locked the door behind me, placed my keys on the table by the door and walked to the refrigerator to put my food in.

After that I plopped down on my couch and stretching my legs on the couch and closed my eyes for a minute, after making two trips with bags, and from getting pounded by my boyfriend, I needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 3:30 the next morning with an headache out of this world. My phone was ringing and it was working on my damn nerves. Who the he'll is calling me at this type of morning? I picked it up without looking at the screen..."WHAT?!" The voice I heard made me rethink my attitude. It was my baby, and he sounded pissed.

"That's all you can say is what? Really Magnus! I have been worried sick! You didn't call or text like you promised! You broke a promise Magnus! That's not cool! But since it sounds like you're alive and doing well, I hope you have a fantastic day at work! Goodbye Magnus!"

"Alexan-" he hung up on me. He actually hung up on me. I groaned out "Dammit" he must have been worried. Seeing as I left his place around 6 pm yesterday. Rubbing my hand down my face I called him back, but got no answer. This is not how I want to start this week, on my lovers bad side. We just made up two days ago. "Ugh!!" I shouted to no one in particular. I looked back at my phone and had over 10 missed calls from Alec, 5 missed calls from Will and Ragnor. Over 20 text messages from Alexander, I need to make this up to him. I opened the messages..

"Hey baby, I hope you are safe and sound, call me when you can." 7:30 pm

"Hey, I thought I would have heard from you by now, I'm getting worried. I know you have to at least take breaks while organizing. Call me please." 8:45 pm

"Magnus, seriously what's going on? Are you okay? Just tell me you're okay." 9:30 pm

"This isn't funny Magnus, I've been calling you for hours and haven't received anything from you. Please tell me you're okay." 10:20 pm

"Magnus pick up the phone, your scaring me." 11:30 pm

I gasped and tried call him back, but I got nothing, it went straight to his voice mail. I tried calling again, but he must have turned his phone off. "No no no no no no Alec come on!" I started shouting ignoring my pounding head. He really turned his phone off, I'm so screwed. I'll try in a couple of hours after he's cooled off a bit.

I made my way to my bed room going straight to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. I stayed on my couch for two hours sulking and going through social media. Alec posted a few new photos of him and the puppies, the looked really cute, making me miss them even more. He also teased his new cover and it sounded amazing, can't wait to listen to it when he releases it tomorrow morning.

I did my businesses, brushed my teeth and walked into the shower. Letting the water Relax my body, it also help a bit with my headache. I didn't eat dinner last night, and I promised that I would. Fuck! I'm so screwed, breaking promises isn't a good sign of trust. I sighed and washed my hair and body a few times then got out. I blow dried my hair in the bathroom instead of in my room, it's easier to do it in here.

I had no clue what I was going to wear today, but thank the heavens we don't have a dress code. I put on some white skinny jeans with cuts in them, a black shirt, my tan timberland boots, and my red leather jacket. My makeup was a bit of concealer to cover up dark circles under my eyes, waterproof eye liner, and red lipstick. I didn't feel like being bothered with my hair so I slicked it back in a man bun. I put in my silver small hoop earrings,nose piercing, one necklace, a couple rings, and bracelets. I was done with my out fit choice, so of course I took a picture of my magnificent self.

MagnusBaneOfficial: Last minute outfit choice, but it still looks good. Headed to work, have a great day everyone!! :)

I hit post, and tried to call my boyfriend one more time, but got nothing. I would leave a voice message, but what's the point? He could just delete without listening to it. Not wanting to let it get me down, I looked around for my work backpack, making sure everything was still inside. It was so it was time to head to work, I grabbed a banana on the way out and locked the door heading to start my busy week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been so busy with helping the company with the new line coming out, and our own outfits, I barely had time to patch things up with Alec. He hasn't spoken to me in two days, and it's been killing me mentally. I couldn't get to him, from all the long hours at the office. I tried calling and texting, nothing. I didn't know what else to do, I even asked my friends to help out but that didn't help.

"Dude he gave us the most deadliest glare I've ever seen on a person. He told us to stay out of it, or we'll regret it. I don't want to lose my job, it actactually pretty cool. The work is great, it get busy but at night, but we handle it pretty good. Whatever you did brother, just make it up to him, or I don't know apologize! And stop calling me so much, you're going to get me in trouble with Jocelyn. I'll see you soon, love you bye."

"Love you too bye."

I've tried to ask Isabelle, and she damn near killed me for having her brother anxiety levels so high. It's Wednesday morning and I was just about done with my fourth outfit. Aline and I have been on a roll, getting our work done first and still helping the workers with their sewing. I had some time before heading to the meeting, so I decided to send my boyfriend some red and royal blue roses to say I'm sorry. Hopefully he'll accept them, and not trash them because he's mad at me. I sent the flowers, plus the biggest chocolate covered strawberry edible arrangements foe the token of my apologie. So, maybe this afternoon I hear from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragnor_Fell mentioned you in a post: I wish I had a boyfriend that would surprise me with roses and chocolate covered strawberries. @MagnusBaneOfficial you put did yourself, round of applause for making your man love you even more

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled at the picture of my boyfriend. He looked shocked, but happy at the same time. Also he looked sexy as fuck with that outfit. Grey slacks, black dress button up shirt, black dress shoes, a silver watch and his hair was curly at the top of his head with a couple fallen pieces on his forehead. I wanted to kiss him through the phone. I wonder what went on today, that made him want to dress up.

I still haven't heard from him and I started to get worried that he just didn't want to speak with me. It was time to leave for the day, but I wanted to talk to Alec and make things right. So I did what any rational person would do, I drove to his job not caring if he curses me out or not. I needed to see him, I can't take the silent treatment anymore.

I parked out front and walked inside, I was stopped by Luke, he looked confused like he wasn't expecting me to show up. Alexander must have told them what happend, but I didn't care. "Magnus, please come this way, you can sit at the dining room area and wait for him there, it's not that busy so he could take a break for a minute or two." Thank you Luke." He nods and leads me to the back area, the staff saw me and smiled wide, but some looked worried and that scared me some.

Luke closed the door and I sat down at the empty table scrolling through my many social media media accounts, when someone walked in. "What are you doing here Magnus?" I knew that voice. It was the voice of my Angel. I looked up and he didn't seem happy to see me. The chefs were looking at us and I felt nervous, they were very protective of Alec and for a good reason. I walked up to him, and he took a step back. I was getting agitated now. "Alexander I'm sorry, I have been trying to tell you that for three days now! Please forgive me, I know I promised I would call you but I fell asleep! Please stop being angry with me and kiss me already!" "No Magnus! You could've texted me when you parked the car, or when you had to make trips to and from your car to your house. Even before you fell asleep, you HAD MULTIPLE CHANCES MAGNUS! In case you forgot I have bad anxiety, and you not answering my calls or text messages didn't help okay, I had one panic attack just thinking something bad happens to you and I don't have your address so I couldn't see if you were home or not. I just got your friends number Monday! And when you picked up, you sounded pissed that I called you! So no, at this moment I don't forgive you okay, you broke a promise. So thank you for coming, now leave! I shook my head, I wasn't having this shit.

"No! I'm not leaving, I don't give a damn if you call the police to get me kicked out, I'M NOT LEAVING! Alec I know I broke my promise, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that. I was tired if you forget that afternoon you FUCKED ME SENSELESS!! Of course I was going to fall asleep, what did you expect?" I walked up to him again wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that, and you're right I didn't have multiple times to text you, but I wanted to get everything done first because I know how we get when we're talking on the phone. We don't hang up and we abandon whatever we're doing. Now, I've been having a mental break down with you. Kiss me already dammit!"

He smirked leaning down to kiss me, he got close to my lips then pulled back "No." Then he walked out leaving me in the room alone. I quietly screamed falling onto the floor. I can't believe he just did that, he teased me in public. Son of a bitch! He had the nerve to smirk too. "DAMN YOU ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!!" The staff laughed at me. "SHUT IT BANE!! I'M BUSY!!" Alexander yelled back. Oh he was pushing my buttons and he knew it. An hour passed and he didn't return, he watched me from the kitchen with a permanent smirk on his lips, I whined his name loudly "ALECCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!" Then staff that it was funny, but it really wasn't. He didn't have any orders but he still stood in the kitchen talking to his chefs, ignoring me. That's annoyed me even more. I walked out of the dining room into the kitchen and I grabbed his assistant by the shirt and pushing him into his office slamming the door behind us. You could see inside the office as well but fuck that, I needed my man's lips now.

"Magnus what are you doing?! This is no place for you to ac-" in attack his lips with my own shutting him up. He kissed me back just harder pulling me closers to him by the waist. There were "cheers" and "Whoops" outside the window. Both giggling at them into our kisses. I pulled back and he chased my lips kissing me again, I obliged of course not wanting to disappoint his lips. "Mmmmm, I missed you so much. I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me now?" He nodded cupping my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheekbones as he looked into my eyes. "I forgive you baby, just don't do that again okay? I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." He kissed me once more, this kiss was softer than the others. "I won't do it again, I swear." "Thank you for the roses and covered strawberries, I had to hide them because these vultures tried to eat them all. By the way, you look beautiful as always." I chuckled and nodded "You're welcome love. I'm glad you liked them, and your assistance looks Godly in these slacks." I placed my hand on his ass and squeezed making him moan. "Stop it baby, I'm at work." "Sorry darling. Well it's late, and I need to head home, I need to edit videos. Can we Skype while you're on your way home? Please?" He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "Yes, I promise to Skype you as soon as I'm leaving, and we'll Skype all night and fall asleep together. The boys miss you by the way. They'll be happy to see you." I squealed "I miss them too. I can't wait to see them. Walk me to my car would you?" He took my hand and led me out of his office, we walked by the staff, they all had huge smiles on there faces looking like manics. The restaurant was closing and the guests were all clearing out some shook Alec's hand, thanking him for the great meal. He smiled and thanked them.

I left with a smile on my face, all thanks to my lovely boyfriend. God I love that man to death, he keeps surprising me everyday. I made it home around 9 and edited my videos for the week until my Alexander FaceTime'd me. That's how I spent the rest of my night. Talking to my king...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day of the fashion show and I was nervous. Isabelle had brought in a couple of her friends from top labels for the show. If they liked your designs, they would offer you a job at their company effective immediately. My stomach was in knots all day, I couldn't eat anything. The models arrived and I felt sick, I needed air, so I walked to the bathroom to breathe before returning a nervous wreck. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I answered eyes blurry.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mags, are you okay? You don't sound too good, what's wrong?" Aww, my baby was worried about me.

"I'm just nervous about the show tonight. What of they don't like our ideas?" I started rambling like crazy.

"Magnus! Breathe! Just take a deep breath for me" I followed directions. "Good, now your designs are amazing, you and Aline are talented pair. Just from the sketches you've shown me, I know they will love them baby, I'm confident you'll win tonight. I'm sorry I can't be there, I have restaurant critics coming tonight so I'm going to be busy, but I'm coming over after I pick up the pups, We can't wait to see you." I giggled at his sing song voice. "I can't wait to see my three boys either. Thank you for calming me down, I have to go dress the models now sweets, I love you darling!" "I love you too Mags, and good luck!!"

I hung up and walked out the bathroom feeling refreshed. As I was walking back, one of the models screamed "What's wrong with you are you okay?!" The girl nodded jumping up and down, I raised my eyebrow at her then looked at Aline. She just shook her head "she's going crazy because Alexander released a new cover of her favorite song, we're going to watch it, would you like to join us Magnus?" She smirked while asking, clearly these models didn't know we were dating which is surprising since we're all over each other's accounts. "Sure, are we putting it up on the tv?" "YES!!" Said all models including the guys. I snickered to myself 'sorry boys he's taken' Aline slapped my arm trying to hold in her laughter, but failing miserably.

They clicked on the TV and went to the YouTube app, typing in his name and it popped up with over 2 million views so far. I was impressed the girl didn't wet herself just by looking at my boyfriend. She'll need a shower before the show. They clicked the video and my breath caught, my baby looked good. He had on a long tan shirt, a red flannel, some denim jeans with cuts in them, and timberlands and his hair looked amazing. I wondered where he filmed this video, the background was all white and the lightening was pinkish purple.

Don't need permission

made my decision to test

My limits

Cause it's my business

God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind

Of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused

My mind is open

All that you got

Skin to skin

Oh my God

Don't you stop girl

I gon' make you feel like a dangerous woman

(Somethin bout, something bout, something bout me)

Makes wanna do things that you shouldn't

(Something bout, something bout, something bout)

Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof

And know what I'm doing

The way we're moving

Like introducing us to a knew thing

I wanna savor

Save it for later

The taste of flavor

Cause I'm a taker

Cause I'm a giver

It's only nature

I live for danger

All-ll that I got-ot

Skin to skin-in

Oh my God-od

Don't you stop-op girl

I...gonna... make you feel like a

dangerous woman

(Somethin bout, something bout, something bout me)

Makes wanna do things that you shouldn't

[Hey...]

(Something bout, something bout, something bout)

[Hey]

All girls wanna be like that

Bad Girls underneath like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

(Something bout, something bout, something bout me)

Know you just a freak like that

Bad girl underneath like that

I know how your feeling inside...

(Something bout, something bout, something bout)

These close ups of my man's lips were killing me. Now a close up on his hands with one of my rings did things to me. The models were going crazy watching this video just with him fidgeting around with his clothes. When it cut to a close up of his face the girls lost it. I couldn't deal with them.

I...gonna... make you feel like a

dangerous woman

(Make...you feel, whoa...)

(Somethin bout, something bout, something bout me)

[Something about you babe, hey!]

Makes wanna do things that you shouldn't

(Hey-ahh...]

[Hey!]

(Something bout, something bout, something bout)

[All girls wanna be!]

All girls wanna be like that

(Oooooo)

Bad Girls underneath like that

(Oooooo)

You know how I'm feeling inside

[I know how you feeling deep inside]

(Something bout, something bout, something bout me)

Know you just a freak like that

(Yeahhh...)

Bad girl underneath like that

(Awwwww-aww)

I know how your feeling inside...

(Something bout, something bout, something bout)

{Travis Garland cover btw}

"That's just not fair how he hits those damn high notes! I would love for him to puts those hands on me. I wonder what they feel like." All of my co-workers just laughed, the models were confused but didn't say anything. I mean what could I say? My fans are the same about me, I can't get jealous, but I'm very possessive over my man and they knew it.

"Hey let's get going guys, Magnus stop drooling over my brother, you'll see him later, isn't he staying at your place tonight right?" There was a collection of gasps and I burst out laughing. "Yes, he said he has to pick up the puppies, so you'll have his house to yourselves. Please don't interrupt us, he wants to make up all weekend " I winked and she groaned "Magnus I don't want to hear about you two having sex! We all see it every time you're together, you can barely keep your hands off each other. Ugh! Let's go!" I rolled my eyes and heading in her direction with the models. Aline and Helen each took one of my arms as we walked out the room, behind us the models were whispering "I knew he looked familiar, I love them two together, they are so cute!" I chuckled, but didn't say anything.

The show went off without a hitch. The other four went first and their outfits looked amazing and I was proud of them. It was our turn to go and I got butterflies in my stomach again. We chose business and business casual. My outfit was a light beige pencil skirt with a white dress shirt, a brown belt leather belt, purse, gold jewelry, and brown open toe heels. Aline chose a black pencil skirt with a all white shirt with black collar, sun glasses, black heels with a grayish purse. Those were the first two outfits and we were proud of them.

Our next design was a floral knee length pencil dress with a cardigan, skinny black belt and black heels. We were on a roll with our outfits, they complement eachother. Next we moved on to the men we went from causal to business and the judges were impressed.

After the show was done, I still couldn't breathe just yet, this was going to decide if we were cut out to make it in the fashion industry. The long wait damn near killed me, I needed to call Alec, for he could calm me dowm, but I couldn't because he was having a busy evening himself.

We were called back into the room, this felt like America's next top Model. What the fuck?! "We have come to the decision that you'll are talented workers and all of you will have jobs. I'm not that heartless, I choose you lot for a reason, and I was right to do so. Maia, Nick, Pierre you will be joining Alicante Fashion house effective immediately and Aline, Magnus, and Helen you will stay here and work for Idris. Also your designs will be sold in our stores, so please be sure to sign the designs on the tags. I'm proud of you'll, you worked as a team when the others needed help, and I xouldnt be more proud. Congratulations!! Let's celebrate! "We are going to my brothers restaurant tonight, he has said it was okay, so let's go shall we?"

I had to sit down for a minute, because my heart felt like it was about to jump out on the floor. "Magnus are you okay?" I shook my head. "Isabelle Lightwood you play too much! I nearly had a damn heart attack!" She giggled and hugged me tightly "I'm sorry, come on, your man is waiting to see you." "Okay, I need his lips anyway"..

We headed to the restaurant to celebrate everyone getting their dream jobs...


	12. Homewrecker

We made it to the restaurant with the models, and the judges. Isabelle was paying for everyone tonight, which was odd, they always ate free, but that's family only and since the model and judges weren't family. She had to pay full price, which was insane. For the full course meal is 300 alone, now add that times 12. That's 5,000 what the fuck, that isn't right. I pulled her to the side to talk about it "Isabelle you are not paying that much for everyone here! Are you insane?!" She chuckled and connected her arm with mines, "It's fine Magnus, the company is paying for it. It's business. Don't worry, Alec wouldn't let us pay if it was just us, but we have a huge gathering, so we have to." I took a deep breath and nodded.

Jocelyn showed us to the kitchen dining room. Alexander and David were having a conversation in French. The models squealed loudly earning Alec's attention, he looked horrified at the sound.

"Qu'est-ce que c'etait que ca?" David shook his head "Je ne sais pas patron, mais il semblait que quelqu'un estate mort." The chefs laughed and went back to work. Alexander eyes reached mine and he smiled saying something I couldn't here at first but picked it up.

"Amor vitae meae ingressuss tuus aedificii." That took my breath away. I've always loved latin. "Verus amor meus" I responded back to him, and his smile grew wide. He blew me a kiss and winked, I blew him one back and sat in my seat. "What did you'll say to each other? Whatever it was, you both enjoyed the words being said." "No of your business Tia." She turned her nose up at me, but I couldn't care less, it was between my boyfriend and I not everyone else.

Jocelyn handed everyone their menu's and the waitresses came to take our orders. The menu changed everyday so Isabelle requested that the chefs chose our courses for us. I didn't mind, my man knew how to make someone moan with his food...Me all he had to do was look at me, and I would jizz in my pants. Not the time for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were on our third course, when Alexander blessed us with his presence. He had on black slacks, dress shoes, I couldn't see his shirt because of his chef's jacket. "How is everyone? How's the food?" Everyone praised the food and thanked him. He smiled and nodded, walking to give his sister a hug, and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey big brother, did you hear the news?" "What news?" She looked at me with a stern face and I knew what that meant. I didn't tell him because, he was busy with the food critics and I couldn't bother him. "Magnus, Helen, and Aline is working full time with Idris and their outfits they designed is being sold in our stores. They started their own line." He looked shocked, but not upset. 'Thank the Heavens' I thought you myself. He walked around congratulating us, he was about to come to me when Tia cockblocked.

"OMG Alexander, I love you so much. I would love to get to know you on a personal level. What do you say?" Everyone was fuming at her. That was disrespectful to the upmost. My hands were balled tight into fist making them turn white. Aline and Helen grabbed my hands stopping me before I dug my nails deeper into my palms making the bleed.

He was about to answer her but was called by David. "CHEF TO THE PASS!!" He nodded "Please excuse me. " He tried to get my attention, but I was shooting fake lasers in Tia's head. "Izzy please." That's all I heard him say before he left. Isabelle came to whisper in my ear "hey Magnus, calm down. Alec isn't happy with you being upset. She's being a bitch, don't worry, he'll straighten her out." I took a deep breath to calm down. She acted as if what she did was nothing.

He calm back into the room to try and talk to me, but yet again she intervened, this time is was worse. She grabbed his jacket and kissed him, I was sick to my stomach. He was shocked but politely pushed her off him grabbing Izzy's napkin to wipe his mouth. I couldn't take this anymore, the best thing for me to do is leave before I said or did something I would regret. "Magnus!" I heard my name being called, but I wasn't in the right head space for anything at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO GET ALEXANDER, THAT YOU TRY TO BREAK UP A HAPPY HOME?!" One of the models Frank yelled at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly "He isn't good enough for him anyway. Alexander needs a woman in his life not a Man wishing to be one. He needs a woman that can provide for him, not a wanna be sing-"

"That's ENOUGH!! HOW dare you say anything about Magnus? You don't even know him. And for your information, I don't need a woman I have a man. You are not even close to being my type even if I was straight! Now judging by the way you act, I say you just got in the business. Honey, you bank account can't even match his if you worked three months sweetie. If you're so desperate to break up my relationship, then you need to go under the knife and get some things changed, but even so I would never be with a slithering snack like you! You disgust me! If I wanted I could ruin your whole career just by taking a picture of you and posting it to twitter. My fans are mean especially when you try and fuck up my relationship, just ask my ex. They love Magnus, oh mad FYI, Magnus is a YouTuber with number one selling albums. Just put that in your mind. Now, you will apologize to my boyfriend, who may be carrying MY CHILD! YOU HOMEWRECKING ASS BITCH!! NOW! When I get back, you better had called him, because if you don't kiss your career goodbye. I wonder how many companies would like to work with a model being sued for harassment? And you can't say anything because guess what?" He pointed to the corners "I have my whole place wired with cameras. Now if I was you, I'll get dialing before my sister and cousin beat the ship out of you for disrespecting the father of my child. Oh and judging by your appearance, you could use some tips in the fashion and make up department, maybe he'll help you feel good about being a slut, that's probably the only way you got this job or better yet had. " With that he left, going back to work.

The room was filled with silence, they were too shocked that Alexander actually snapped on the girl.

"You are fired from my company. That was absolutely disrespectful. You had no right to attack my bother like that after we informed you that he and Magnus are in a relationship and you still pulled a stunt like that. Also I hope you have 300 dollars for your meal because I'm not paying for you. You just hurt someone dear to me, and if has a miscarriage there will be he'll to pay!" Izzy tried to keep her cool, but was failing.

"WHAT BITCH HURT MY BROTHER?!" William burst through the door. It was closing time so the guest weren't there just the staff. Luke had to hold him back. "If you weren't a female your ass would have been laid out by now. Magnus is nicer than me, I'm a evil son of a bitch." He took a picture of the girl before leaving the room

"Oh I forgot to tell you, all of our friends are big YouTubers, we don't need to work, but we choose to because we are adults with degrees. The models went to apologize to Alec, but he waved them off. "It's not guys fault, it's hers. But thank you for coming, be safe on the way home." They nodded and headed out. Lily, John (the judges) did the same.

Isabelle stuck around with her brother "You didn't tell me Magnus might be pregnant. Why did you keep that from me?" "Well I don't know for sure, I'll know in three months. He isn't on the pill and never has been, so I'm 90% sure he will be. We never use protection ever. So I'm hoping he does end up pregnant. He's the one for me, no one else." She nodded and smiled.

He went back to cleaning the kitchen with his crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up to my loft, parked and headed inside. I needed time to calm down. I made sure to text Alexander my address, and left the door unlocked for him. I walked to my bedroom taking my clothes off in the process. Throwing my clothes in the hamper, and running water for a bubble bath. While it was running I added a galaxy bomb in the water turning it a mixed of purple, blue, then black. I added bubble bath aswell. I needed to relax before my man comes home to me.

I wiped my face with my makeup removed wipes, getting it all off. My phone rung, it was an unknown number, because everyone had special ringtones. I chose not to answer it, and blocked the number asap. I don't like getting calls from unknown numbers, it could be my ex or my father. Not taking a chance.

I turned on Pandora, and linked it to my Bluetooth speaker and placed it down on the sink. My friends knew what happened after I stormed out the restaurant, and Tessa followed me. I told her what happened, she hugged me, told me to be careful on my way home and she will call later. I picked my Sam Smith station and got in the hot hot bath. Sighing as the hot water ingulfed my body. I leaned back closing my eyes, trying to clear my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Magnus?" I opened my eyes to see my baby squatting down in front of the tub. I beamed up at him and he smiled back at me. "Hi darling, how are you? "I'm okay, I'm just worried about you. Are you okay? I know you were upset when you left, I'm sorry I couldn't come after you, believe me I wanted to." A tired sigh escaped my mouth "it's okay love, I know you couldn't do anything when you are working. I left so I wouldn't start any drama in your restaurant. If she wasn't a female, I probably would've acted differently, but I'm glad your here now. Are the boys here?" He stood up nodding. "Yeah, I bought another pen for your place, so they wouldn't run around shitting of pissing anywhere. But they are happy to see you." He stripped his clothing placing them in my hamper. "Can I join you?" "Yes darling, any time." I moved up so he could sit behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my shoulder.

"I missed you so much Mags, I don't like being away from you." "Me either, you make me feel whole, the distance is killing me, but I don't want to rush anything." He chuckled "okay baby it's no rush, I cursed that girl out by the way, I shocked everyone when I snapped on her. She was saying things about you that I didn't appreciate and it royal pissed me off. " I gasped "what did you say love?" He broke out into telling me the story, and I laughed so hard wishing I was there to see it. "Actually one of the models recorded it, and posted it on Instagram tagging her name in it and a lot of people are pissed with her, I don't feel sorry for her one bit." I nodded laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, can we please sleep after the bath? I want to see the puppies first, then sleep okay? Today my emotions has been all over the place, and I need calmness." "What ever you want baby, come let's wash up and get ready for bed."

I played with the puppies for a minute before getting sleepy and falling asleep on the couch. Alexander picked me up and lead me into my bedroom. The pups followed him, he placed me on the bed and kissed my forehead. I grabbed his arm for him to stay "I'll be right back, let me put the puppies in the pen and change the training pads and put food down okay, I won't be long." He got up and walked away. "Come on boys, let's go." They ran with Alexander in the living room.

It was 10 minutes before he came back, he slid behind me, coming close to be as possible holding me waist. His head rested on my shoulder blade. "Goodnight beautiful" he kissed my neck. "Goodnight gorgeous"

That's how we fell asleep peacefully wrapped in love...


	13. Spoiling him

Together "Hi!!!"

Magnus: "We have decided to make a collab channel and calling it 'MALEC' it will consist of us making covers together, vlogs, tags, challenges and more.

Alec: "The videos will be every Monday and Friday, If we are together, say for a weekend then we will vlogs our day then upload it the following day. You'll know how vlogs work anyway. We hope you guys will keep it dram free and support us."

Magnus: "Yes all negative comments, will get deleted and you will be blocked. Negativity isn't welcomed on this channel nor our own. So please behave!"

Alec: "This is our introduction to the channel, the first video will go out on Monday! So please subscribe and follow both of our social media accounts!"

Magnus: "So we'll see you soon. Until then"

Together: "Goodbye!!!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I woke up tangled up in my boyfriends limbs, I smiled and eased my way out of them, heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my business. I walked out the bathroom seeing my man still sleeping peacefully. I smiled and headed to the living room. As I entered the pups barked asking me to let them out, but before I could do that, I grabbed a trash bags and picked up the used training pads and trashed them. I replaced the pads, and refilled their bowls with water and food. I wanted them to eat and use the bathroom before I took them out. Didn't want to clean up any feces around my boyfriends house.

I washed my hands deciding that I would make breakfast for my love and bring it to him in bed with the puppies. After an emotional day yesterday, I've come to the conclusion that, today I am spoiling my man. He just needs to be spoiled, I've never had the chance to actually pamper someone, so I was looking forward to it. I checked his cabinets for what I needed, seeing that he didn't have any pancake mix or the ingredients to make it from scratch. I went to the next best thing...Frenchtoast with eggs, bacon, and fruit on the side with a glass of orange juice.

I took out the spices I needed (cinnamon and nutmeg) the eggs, butter, bread, bacon, and fruit. It wasn't going to take long to make this breakfast, since it was only me and Magnus. The first batch were done, I plated the four pieces on a plate, then added four more the the pan. While they were cooking, I started cutting up the fruit. I started with strawberries, then apples, kiwi, oranges, and three in some grapes. Making sure it was evened out in the bowls. The second batch of frenchtoast was done, I plated it, washed the pan out to cook the bacon.

I started the coffee, thank heavens Magnus didn't wake up, I wanted to surprise him. I flipped the bacon, then started cracking the eggs to add after the bacon pan was done and washed. I wiped down the sink, counters, and washed the dishes I used so far. I like to clean as I go, I never understood why people just waited until the dishes were piled sky high, before they cleaned them. That takes longer, and I don't have time for that.

I placed the bacon on paper towels for the grease to drain off, then poured the eggs inside the pan. While it was heating up, I walked to the pups and let them out after seeing they ate, and did their business. I was happy with them, they were starting to get the hang of the training pads, soon it will be time to head outside. They started jumping on my legs "hey boys! Shh, Mags is asleep we don't want to wake him up just yet." I walked back to the kitchen to washed my hands and scramble the eggs.

I placed everything on the breakfast tray and headed towards the room. The pups were right behind me, I pushed the door open seeing if he was sleep, and he was knocked laying on his back, with his arms above his head looking beautiful like always. Putting down the tray on my side of the bed gentle. Walking to his side sitting down, I started peppering his neck and chest with kisses. He stirred smiling at me with his eyes close. "Good morning" he said groggy voice full of sleep. "Good morning doll, I made you breakfast, come on get up please. We have a full day ahead." I kissed his neck again making him giggle "okay, okay, I'm up!" "Good, now be careful, and move slowly." He did as instructed and I picked up the tray and placed it on his lap. "Mmmm, this looks good, I've never woken up to breakfast in bed, I could get use to this." He leaned in and I met him half way 'til our lips met in the middle with a morning kiss.

"Come on let's eat yeah? The pups are in here somewhere, probably under the bed." He chuckled sofly, picking up his plate to eat. We ate in silence watching 'Project Runaway' it was an interesting show, but some of the clothes they were making pissed me off, I was asking myself 'who the fuck would were that?' I couldn't wrap my head around it really, but my boo was entrance into the show.

We layer in bed eating our fruit now, still watching the show, Magnuson explained some things to me, and I was over watching this show. I snatched the remote from him and hit the Netflix button. "We are going to watch Hawaii five-O, I can't bare to watch that show of yours, it aggravates me" he burt into laughter, clutching his stomach "stop making me laugh when I'm full, and turn on the show already" "wait let me take the plates to the kitchen and wash them, you go brush your teeth, and we'll watch the first time episodes before we leave okay?" He nods, and I make my way to the kitchen.

Zeus follows me while Poseidon stays with Magnus. They always did that, if we separated one of them would be with us.

The kitchen was clean, I played with Zeus for a minute giving Magnus time in the bathroom. "Alec what are you doing? I thought we were watching the TV show?" "Sorry Mags, I'm coming!" I jogged to the room, Zeus running after me. Magnus and Poseidon were laying in bed waiting for us. I picked up Zeus and placed him beside his brother. I took Magnus in my arms and started season one of Hawaii Five-O.

We got into the show, around episode 7. I pressed pause and Magnus protested "Noooooo! I have to see what happened, baby please!" "No Magnus, I'm spoiling you today, so come on and get sexy for me." He huffed getting up from the bed mumbling something that sounded like "asshole" but I smirked and went to get my bag from the living room.

"Darling where are were going, I need to know so I'll pick out the right outfit." He asked me as I walked back into the room. I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closers to me. "I'm taking you to get your nails and feet done, then shopping. After what happened yesterday, I felt the need to pamper my sweetheart today. Is that alright with you?" His grin was wide as he nodded. " long as you get a manicure and pedicure too. Please" "Whatever you want love."

I dressed myself in some grey skinny jeans, a maroon shirt, some maroon combat boots, a grey bomber jacket with the sleeves pushed up. My hair was styled with curls at the top, I ran my fingers through it to help with the style I wanted, then I was done. "Hey babe, I'm going to wait for you in the living room okay? I shouted. "Okay darling!" "Zeus, Poseidon come!" I played with them for a while waiting for Magnus to get finished.

I took out my phone to check my accounts, making sure I have enough on certain cards. "I'm ready, how do I look?" I looked up and my breath caught. He wore some black skinny jeans, a Mormon sweater with zippers on the shoulders, some black boots, his hair spiked up, a peacoat, maroon eye shadow with black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. "I take it I look fabulous since you can't speak" he was right. I nodded getting up to kiss him breathless. "You look so damn delicious, it makes me not want to leave." He giggled pushing me back. "No, I need my nails done, so come on." We put the pups in the pen, and headed out the door.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

We made it to the salon, they were just opening, so we would be the first ones seen and the first ones to leave. "Magnus!" Some of the workers shouted when they saw him. I was thrown off a bit, it shocked me. Apparently Magnus comes to this nail salon all the time. "Ness and Pat! Hi!!" He gave them both a hug "it's so nice to see you'll again! Sorry I haven't been around lately, career stuff, but I would like to introduce you to someone" he turns and pulls me close "this is my boyfriend Alexander" I held out my hand for them.to shake "Hi, it's nice to meet you" they shook my hand and giggled "Oh the pleasure is ours, we are big fans of yours and we sometimes eat at your restaurant when we have the time. Our parents knows your grandmother, in fact she helped them start this salon." I gasped "Really? I had no idea. "

We talked for a few more minutes, the next thing I know, I was sitting in a salon chair with my toenails being shaped and cut "you have nice looking feet for a man. You and Magnus are the only men I know actually has nice feet." I smiled at her "Thanks Nessa, I try." Magnus giggled, reaching out for me, I laced our fingers together and turned back to Nessa.

She scrubbed my feet, it hurt a bit, but I didn't let it show. The massage was lovely, not better than Magnus's, but it felt okay. When working in the restaurant, I work 12 hour shifts standing up allday, my feet tends to hurt. So this foot massage helped ease my pain a bit. She put something on my feet, then gently placed them in the water.

She moved on to my hands. Cleaning, cutting, wax massage, the works in guess. "No color right?" I nodded and Ness smiled. It didn't take long for me to get done, so I just sat and waited for my boyfriend. He was getting his toes painted red, and getting French manicured nails.

While waiting for him to finish, I went to Instagram to record a video for my shadowhunters

Alexander_Lightwood: Treating my baby today, it's all about him. Nail salon first, then shopping spree, my treat. #Manoftheyear

Hit post, and continued to scroll through my feed. There were a bunch of pictures of my family in my house like always, that's nothing knew. They were there every weekend, he didn't mind it. "Hey darling, can we get lunch before we go shopping?" I looked up at Magnus and smiled "Sure, whatever you want love. Where would you like to go?" He thought about it for a second. "Is the restaurant open this early?" "Yes but if I go to the restaurant now, our day would be cut short because they would want me to help, and it's my weekend off since I couldn't have it last weekend remember? Any place else?" He nods, and smiles widely "there's a cafe just around the corner, we could go there and grab some lunch. I could go for a bacon cheeseburger, fries with a chocolate shake" "sounds good honey, we'll go, when you're done yeah?" He nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was the first to put my shoes and socks back on, so I went and paid leaving a generous tip for them. People were starting to come in now, it was close to 1:30 and I still had to take my boyfriend shopping. Because it was his day, I decided not to rush shopping. Normally I would shop early when no one is out, but my boo likes to take his time and relax.

"Okay darling, I'm ready now." I took him by the hand and lead him out to the car. I opened the door for him and walked to my side to get in. It took us no more than three minutes to the cafe. We walked inside and ordered our food, making conversation. We talked about us making a channel together, that consists of whatever we wanted. "I think our fans will lose their minds. But let's do it." I said to him and his smile grew wide.

The waiter brought out the food, we sat in a comfortable silence eating. "After shopping, what else would you like to do?" "Is it bad that I want to go home and finish watching Hawaii five-O? You have me hooked on it already." I chuckled softly. "Just wait until we watch 'Teen Wolf' you'll definitely be hooked on that show, trust me." "Hmmphm, I've always wanted to watch that show, never had the time though. So how about we have a TV marathon after shopping?" "I would live that honey. When we get home though, I need to take the pups out, to see if they'll use the bathroom outside. I have to switch up now." He nodded and we continued to eat.

I paid for the food, it was surprisingly a good meal. It was time for us to shop til our hearts dropped. Magnus was excited when we pulled into the malls parking lot. "Come on darling, GREATNESS AWAITS!" He practically dragged me from the car, I had to catch myself before I fell. Sheesh, this man was going to kill me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MagnusBaneOfficial: "Hello darlings!! I'm getting spoiled today, my man knows how to make me feel better. @Alexander_Lightwood I love you so much!

I smiled when I got that notification. This man held the key to my heart, and I didn't want it back. "Baby, I want ice cream, come on let's gets some, then get back to shopping." "Okay darling, just let me get these shirts, then we can be off." I paid for his shirts, then we left the store.

I got chocolate chip cookie dough, and he got butter pecan. It was a nice snack, we walked to different stores looking around to see if anything caught our eye. We walked into footlocker, and my song was playing in the store. I began singing it to Magnus, and he took out his phone to record me, which I didn't have a problem with, this is our life as YouTubers.

They gon' talk about it (gon' talk about it)

Gon' try to change your mind about it

Gon' tell you things you don't wanna hear

Cause we good (don't worry 'bout it)

So when they talk about it (they talk about it)

Just let 'em know we already got it

Just tell 'em that we gon' work at it, we good

(Don't worry 'bout it)

He smiled and joined in causing people to look at us, but we didn't care. As long as we purchase items they can suck it. The next verse started and we both sung it in perfect harmony.

And I best he love me

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

Even though I act my worse

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

And I know that's it's different, feels like we're

best Friends

We're connected

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

What did I do to deserve you...

Hey!

We laughed and some people clapped obviously enjoying our performance. I got a couple of pairs of Nikes, tims, and vans. Magnus just got Nikes and some tims, he wanted some of our shoes to match. I had no problem matching with my sweetheart. It was touching really. Paid for the shoes, and now back to the clothing stores.

I spent 10,000 dollars today, but if my baby felt better today, then I didn't care. We both had money, but I wanted to treat him out, to cheer him up. Because yesterday with the competition, and the bitch that kissed me he was all over the place. He'll do the same for me, and I loved that about him.

We had so many bags, it didn't make any sense. Well at least I got more clothes, that I needed. I wanted to up my wardrobe a bit and with Magnus help, I managed just that. I'm happy with my choices, and Magnus seem to be aswell.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

We made it back to the house and I helped Magnus put up his clothes in the closet. He had so many clothes, I was trying to figure out where the knew clothes were going to fit. "Not to worry darling, there's plenty of room" "really? Where Mags?" He giggled and hung the clothes up with no problem. I shook my head and handed him the ones I had in my hands. "So I was thinking we could have a chicken ceaser salad for dinner, what do you think?" "That sound yummy! I'm going to shower while you cook."

He smiled and walked in my direction, pulling my close to his body, looking up at me "thank you for today, it was a lot of fun, I needed that. I've never been spoiled before, but I'm glad I experienced it with you. I love you so much Alexander. You make me extremely happy." I smiled and cupped his face, kissing him sweetly. I hummed in approval "You deserve the world baby, and if it's in my power, I will give it to you. I love you so much too! Now go shower and I should be done when you get out." I smacked his ass when he walked away making him moan. "Save that for later darling!" I chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Roman Heart lettuce, shredded chicken, cheddar cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers, olives, croutons with blue cheese dressing and a roll on the side. I made them big because we haven't had dinner yet, and we're both starving. Before I headed back to the room, I change the pups pen and filled their bowls with water and food, leaving the door open so they could get out and join us in the room. I washed my hands and picked up the plates taking them into the room, sitting them on each bedside table. I jogged back to the kitchen grabbing our glasses of sweet red wine.

Magnus walked out the bathroom with just a rob, chest still glistening from the water. "Shit, you are beautiful" he smiled widely, that smile took my breath away. It was so beautiful and contagious, I had no choice but to smile also. "Come on let's eat and watch the show. Then I can put you to bed." I winked and he laughed taking his place on the bed. I pulled my jeans off, tossing them on the floor and joining him in the bed.

I hit play on the TV playing where we left off. That's how we spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms engrossed in the show. Laughing at certain parts, and gasping at intense parts. I loved being with him with no interruptions. I wouldn't change this for anything else in the world.

Thank the Angel's for blessing me with this man.


	14. Work Date

'Ouuuu, sneakin Starboy'

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood (cover)

[Magnus]

I'm tryna put you in the worst mood ah,

P1 cleaner than your church shoes, ah

Milli point two just to hurt you, ah

All red lamb' just to tease you, ah

[Alec]

House so empty need a centerpiece

(Centerpiece)-Magnus

Twenty racks a table cut from ebony

(Ebony)-Magnus

Cut that ivory into skinny pieces

Then she clean up with her face,

Man I love my baby

[Magnus]

People keep reaching and dissin'

Can't afford mistakes, not on this end

You gon' make me call my Bros for

Assistance

You gon' make me call my Bros for

Assistance

[Alec]

People keep reaching and dissin'

Put me in a funded up position

You gon' make me call my Bros

For assistance

Make me call my bro, yeah

[Magnus]

Yea, they hate but they broke though

And when it's time to pop they a no-show

Yea, I'm pretty but I'm loco

The loud got me moving slow-moving

[Alec]

Ayo tweetie, where the hoes, bro?

(Where they at tho)-Magnus

Ayo keys, where the hoes tho?

(Where they at tho)-Magnus

I'll play in a mo-lo

See you way I know your motto

[Magnus]

Ayo, Jules, why they testing me?

Like I don't always keep the hammer

Next to me?

[Alec]

Like I ain't got a hitter to the left of me

Like we ain't in these streets more than sesame

[Magnus]

So why your girl keep on texting me?

Always on my phone speaking sexually?

[Alec]

Everytime I'm out, why she stressing me

You call her Stephanie?

[Alec Magnus]

I call her Hefa-ney

[Magnus]

People keep reaching and dissin'

(Yeah, yeah)-Alec

Can't afford mistakes, not on this end

(Yeah, yeah)-Alec

You gon' make me call my Bros for

Assistance

(Ouuu)-Alec

Make me call my Bros for

Assistance

(Hey, yeah)-Alec

[Alec]

People keep reaching and dissin'

(Oh no)-Magnus

Put me in a funded up position

(Yeah..)-Magnus

You gon' make me call my Bros

For assistance

(Oh baby)-Magnus

Make me call my bro for assistance

[Magnus]

I'm a mother fucking starboy

[Alec Magnus]

Ouuuu, ouuuu,

Ouuuu, woahhhhhhh,

[Alec]

Cause I'm a mother fucking starboy

(Ouuu)-Magnus

I'm a mother fucking starboy

(Ouuuu)-Magnus

I'm a mother fucking starboy

(Oh yeahhhh)

(Original cover William Singer Conor Maynard)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 7:30 this morning. Magnus and I had a video to record, and we were doing it at my place. Last week, we recorded the song in my studio, I edited it, and now we just have the video to make.

We have been going strong with our uploads with the collab channel. Since we've made the channel, we've gotten over 2 million subscribers and gaining more by the hour. I'm internally grateful for all of our fans. They constantly shown us love and support, we couldn't ask for a better support system, other than our family and friends.

Before I go to shower, I need to pick out my outfit for today. After we record the video, we're going to the movies and grabbing something to eat. The new Transformers movie came out last Friday, and we haven't gotten the chance to see it.

We've both been busy. Him with designing dresses for his job, and me making plans to fly to Paris with my Grandparents for our new restaurants there. I have to meet the new chefs, staff. I want to make sure they won't fail the restaurant, it's my business of course.

I want to take Magnus with me, as a surprise two month anniversary trip. I've already talked to Isabelle about it, and she thinks it a romantic gesture. I agree with her, Magnus has been to Paris, but only for events and such, but he's never explored the city. I want to show him around, where I worked for some of my life, shaping my skills.

I pull out a black shirt, some black skinny jeans with cuts all over them, and a obsidian black jacket with zippers all over it. I haven't worn all back in a long time, but today I'm feeling it.

My pups are up running around, wrestling with each other. It's the cutest thing to watch. Them growing up in front of me. I really have to pee, but I run down the stairs to fill their bowls with fresh water and food.

kissing sounds* "Come on boys, let's eat!"

They run down to the kitchen, and sit patiently for me to finish. I've been training them with some Latin commands and it's been going great. After they're one eating, I take them to the roof to run around and burn energy for 30 minutes, so they'll be okay when we leave.

I put the bowls on the floor in the kitchen. "Eat." I say in a stern tone. They acknowledge that I am the alpha, and obey my commands. They only time they don't is when Magnus comes around. They get excited, and attack hiking with kisses. It's so adorable.

I go around the house with a garbage bag, and train pads picking/replacing each of them. It doesn't take me long to finish. I wash my hands in the kitchen with soap and bleach. Then head to my room. I really have to pee.

"Dammit, I forgot to get the mic stands out. Ugh!" Well that'll have to wait, 'til I'm finish with my shower.

I brush my teeth and do my business. I took a shower last night when I got off work, but I woke up in a puddle of sweat. For some reason my house was too hot. (Mental note. "Change my sheets") I need to go buy new bed sheets, and duvets for my room. I don't too much care about the guest rooms, I don't sleep in them.

I take a quick shower, washing my body throughly. Being sure to clean certain parts. We haven't had sex in a while, and I was losing my witts. So was Magnus, we've expressed this often. Our schedule really sucks!

I wrap my towel around my waist, and walked out of the shower. I need to blow dry my hair before I put my clothes on. I hate having hair on my clothes after I blow dry, it irritates me. I blow dry it quickly, not styling it yet, until I'm fully dressed.

I dry my body. I forgot to take out boxers, so I pull some out of my draw. I slip them on, then grab my lotion. I switched to 'Nivea lotion' for the winter. It's November now, and I want my skin hydrated, not cracking. I lotion my body from head to toe.

I put my socks on before I slide my jeans on. My shirt name next. I decided not to wear any jewelry today, wasn't in the mood.

I walk back to my bathroom to style my hair for the day. I add my gel and rake it through my hair. Blow dried it once more to the side, and then I was done.

I put on my black high top combat boots, loose lacing, then my jacket. Making sure I have my wallet, keys and phone in my pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting up the camera, and mics for the video when I heard an Angelic voice.

"Alexander?"

Him saying my name, gave me chills. Oh how I missed this man.

"In the living room honey."

He walked in and greeted me with a kiss on the lips. So domestic. He went to pull away, but I caught his wrist and pulled hiking back in for more. He giggled into the kiss, it was so cute. "You smell wonderful baby." "Thank you darling."

He stepped back eyeing my wardrobe. "Damn you look sexy as fuck in all black! If we didn't have plans made, I'll let you have me right here and now." I smirked with a mischievous glint in my eyes. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I want you, all of you. I want to feel you inside me. Deep inside me. I want you to tell me when you're going to cum, hear you moan my name and fuck me harder!" He grunted and pulled me closers to him as I nibbled on his ear. I pulled away as he moaned. He didn't like that.

"Why Alec? Why would you do that to me?! Huh? You get me aroused, and leave me hanging? You're such a TEASE!!" He shouted.

Lol. "Well you did the same to me this morning, did you not?"

He pouted. "Okay, I'm sorry, now come fix this." He gestured to his cock. I licked my lips and turned back to what I was doing. "Sorry babe, but we have a video to finish, maybe later, if you behave."

He hissed out "I don't like you Mr. Lightwood." "Et tu Mr. Bane."

"You look phenomenal by the way. I love that jacket on you. It matches you skin tone perfectly." He was dressed in a wool pea coat with different tones, a black shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, glasses and his hair was in a bun, with a strand hanging on the side. "Yup you look delicious."

"Why thank you darling, I try. Now let's film the video before we snatch each other's clothes off." "Hmph, I would oppose." "ALEXANDER!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll behave. Let's get started. Make sure the pups are out of the way." He nodded and closed the pen, so they would get out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finished with the video, and began putting everything away. "I'll edit the video when we get back and post it to the channel. Is that cool with you?" "Yes that fine Angel."

Before we left, I took the puppies to the roof and let the run around for an hour. We joined them throwing the ball around. Later we'll go for a run, after my boyfriend leaves for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Monday so the movie theater isn't packed. Thank God for that. It's mean a hassle getting tickets for the movie, everywhere was sold out, and I couldn't any. My friends were assholes and didn't buy us tickets for last friday. Even though we were both busy, it's just the principal. I go out my way and buy shut for them, but it's okay, I have a trick for them.

No more free shit from Alec. My house will be closed off for two weeks because of them being selfish.

We walk into the theater hand and hand. "What do you want love?" "Umm, whatever you're getting, is fine with me." I nod and order 'two nachos with extra cheese, two medium popcorn, a large raspberry icee, and a pizza.' I pay for the food and we walk to the side to wait for the food.

It's a 20 minute wait for the nachos and pizza. So we decided to pay some games, and take pictures in the photo booth. We spent ten dollars in the booth taking funny pictures, kissing pictures, intimate pictures. By the time we got out and our pictures printed, our food was done and the movie was starting soon.

We sat in the middle row, it was a handsome about of people here on a Monday. Apparently they couldn't get tickets neither.

The food was actually good. We'll that's probably because I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I broke my own rule, but hey, I had things to do.

The lights dimmed, and the movie began playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movies lasted for two hours and it was action packed, and funny. Mark Wahlberg did an amazing job. I didn't think I was going to like it that much, because Shia LaBeouf wasn't in it, but I truly enjoyed it.

We couldn't spend the whole day together, Magnus had to work today, so we grabbed Chick-fil-A and drove home.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer darling. I really want to, but we have so much work to do, and the girls can't do it without me." I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey, it's alright, we knew this when we planned it Friday. We'll have time next this weekend okay? No worries. Just back for 5 days, you're staying with me okay? We haven't had any time together for a while, and it high time past due."

He chuckled. "Okay love, whatever you want." I smiled to myself, because he still didn't have a clue I was taking him to Paris, when he gets off work. My grandfather booked a private plane for us all. They were moving back to Paris, since my grandmother beat cancer and wanted to celebrate. They are both in their late 70's and I am blessed, they are both healthy aren't mobile. Thank the Angels.

I pulled into the garage, and opened the door for him. I kissed him sweetly before letting him get out. "I love you Mags, be careful and have a great day at work." He kissed me back hungrily. "I love you too honey. I really do. You make me so happy." "Likewise, text me when you get to work okay?" He nodded and kissed me again.

I helped him in the car, and watched him drive off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked to my door, and seen that I had a letter sticking out of my door. It was addressed to both Magnus and myself, but who in the fuck knew where I stayed?

I unlocked the door, walking straight to the kitchen after locked up. I placed my food on the counter, and opened the envelope.

Glitter fell from the card all over my floor. "What the fuck?!" I'm pissed, because there's glitter all over my floor. "Great now I have to vacuum."

I opened the card and gasped.

Mr. Mrs. Bane

You are invited to the wedding of

Camille Belcourt Asmodeus Bane

Saturday November 4, 2023

At three o'clock in the afternoon

Holiday Inn. 760 East Water Street

Elmire, NY

Reception to follow

Oh these motherfuckers had the nerve to show up at my door step, and try to throw their wedding in his face?! Seriously? No problem, I have a something for that.

I took out my phone and called my lawyer, to explain what's going on. They have been stalking him or me apparently. I went to check the security camera feed that I have all around my home. I scrolled through the feed, and stopped when I saw some skinny female with blonde hair and green eyes. I screen shot the picture of her when she looked up, no aware of my cameras.

I printed the picture, and made my way to my living room. I'll be damned if I continue to get stalked by people I don't even know. I'll be even more damned if I let these demented people torment him. They have done enough to him, this needs to stop right now, before things get bad.

I let the puppies out and put their leases on them, grabbed some poop bags, treats, and do headed out the door with the invitation and picture. I needed to show Magnus this right away, we're being stocked and I don't appreciate it.

The puppies were happy to been outside, but before I took them to the park, I needed to see my man first, and I know this is going to upset him. Obviously, I don't want that, but if I kept this to myself and not inform him, that would jeopardize our relationship.

I put them in the passenger seat, and started the car. Making sure I put the seat warmers on and the heat. It's November, and it's crazy cold out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I parked on the street, and walked into the building with my puppies. It's my sister's building, so they can't say anything about me bring them inside. The receptionist greeted me "Good afternoon Mr. Lightwood." I shook my head. "Gwen, it's just Alec. You know that already." She giggled "Oh I'm just teasing. Are you here to see Magnus or Izzy?" "Both. No need to tell them, it's a surprise." She nodded and I walked inside to the elevator.

The puppies were behaving immaculately. Thank the Angel.

When I walked on the floor where Magnus worked, it was chaotic. People were running around like chickens with their head chopped off.

Magnus and Aline were the only ones calm, that's a scary sight for their co-workers. They don't crack under pressure, and that's a incredible tight to have in the fashion business. Whatever they're working on is more important, because they haven't noticed me just yet.

I decided to have some fun to get his attention. I bent down to my pups so they could hear me clearly. "Speak." And they did. At the sound of their barks, Magnus looked up with confusion, but that quickly changed when he saw us. He smiled brightly and got up. "Go to Magnus." I let go of their leases and they ran to their other father.

He opened the door, and bent down to the floor to greet them . They showered him in kisses that he didn't mind. "Hello darlings, what are you doing here?" He picked up Poseidon and Zeus ran back to me, like he always does. Apparently they have favorites, which I didn't mind. I loved them both equally.

I greeted him with a kiss. "Hi darling, what are you doing here?" "I need to speak to you about something important. Can you take a break for a second?" He nods. "Yes, sure. Do you want to go to my office? Or across the street to the park?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Let's take them to the park, so they can run out their energy." "Okay, let's go." He put Poseidon on the ground and grabbed his lease room walk him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We let the puppies run around, there isn't any dogs outside at this time, so they had the field to themselves.

"Okay, what's going on Angel? What's so important?"

I sighed and took the picture and invitation from my pocket, and handed it to him. "This was outside my door addressed to the both of us." He looked confused, but didn't say anything.

He opened the invitation, and nearly fell. I had to catch him, he had tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall. He hurried and unfolded the picture, and instantly got pissed.

"ARE THEY FUNDING SERIOUS?! HOW in the fuck do they even know where you live? OMG Alexander, I'm so sorry! They are stalking you now too?!" He looked so scared, and that killed me. I took him in my arms, and kissed his forehead. "Hey, it's okay love, I'm sorry for bringing this to you, but I didn't want to hide this from you. I've called my lawyer and explained everything to him. He suggested that you fill out a restraining order against the both of them, so they can't bother you anymore."

He hugs me tight, and I hold him even tighter. When he pulls back, he has the biggest smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" He giggles cutely. "Because, I'm okay, and it doesn't bother me anymore. They deserve each other. All she wants is his money, and he's dumb enough to let her use him. I will file the order tomorrow morning before work. They will not bother me anymore, I should get cameras in my place, can you help me with that?"

"Yes, I'll set everything up for you okay? I'm just glad you're okay with this, I know how much they both hurt you." "Yes, but you've fixed my heart, and it beats stronger for you and only you."

I smiled big like a Cheshire cat and kissed him hard. " I love you soon much!!! My heart beats for only you also. So what should I do with the invitation?" He ripped it into a million pieces, along with the picture and threw it in the trash.

"Now let's play with our babies, so I can get back to work. You're sister is going to flip if I'm not there soon." I laughed and jogged around with the pups, playing with balls, and play sticks.

That was my highlight of the day, seeing my man running around with our pups in the grass.


	15. Big News

Hola

Hola Na

Yeah

She telling me this

She telling me that

You said once you take

Me with you I'll never

Go back

Now I gotta lesson

That I want to teach

Ima show you that

Where you from

Don't matter to me

She said "Hola como estas?"

She said "konnichiwa"

She said "pardon my French"

I said "bonjour madame"

The she said " sak pase"

And I said "n'ap boule"

No matter where I go

You know I love 'em all

She said "Hola como estas?"

She said "konnichiwa"

She said "pardon my French"

I said "bonjour madame"

The she said " sak pase"

And I said "n'ap boule"

No matter where I go

You know I love 'em

African American for sure

I told her baby come and rock the road

Evertime I come around man,

I go for broke

She tells me don't stop

Baby keep it going

Now baby you gon' going

Where you suppose to go

Cause I ain't got time

For you everyday

She said she got a man

Keep it on the low

I said he don't speak English

Girl what he gon' say

Telling me this

And telling me that

You said once you take

Me with you I'll never

Go back

Now I gotta lesson

That I want to teach

Ima show you that

Where you from

Don't matter to me

She said "Hola como estas?"

She said "konnichiwa"

She said "pardon my French"

I said "bonjour madame"

The she said " sak pase"

And I said "n'ap boule"

No matter where I go

You know I love 'em all

She said "Hola como estas?"

She said "konnichiwa"

She said "pardon my French"

I said "bonjour madame"

The she said " sak pase"

And I said "n'ap boule"

No matter where I go

You know I love 'em girl

I don't just wanna be with you

I need to

Fly to every country

To see you

You say you wanna travel

'Round the world and learn

A bunch of languages

So I said me too

Like hola, Como estas?

Me llamo Magnus

I might not be a king

But I could put you in a palace

Anything you want girl you

Know that you could have it

Cause you're my major key

That's why I call you

DJ Khaled

She said "mahal kita

Miss kita talaga"

My flillipino girls

I need to see all of ya

And I say "sagapo"

And all my Greek girls know

I need to meet my fans

From all around the globe

They telling me this

They telling me that

As soon as I take 'em with me

I'll never go back

Now I gotta lesson

That I want to teach

Ima show you that

Where you from

Don't matter to me

She said "Hola como estas?"

She said "konnichiwa"

She said "pardon my French"

I said "bonjour madame"

The she said " sak pase"

And I said "n'ap boule"

No matter where I go

You know I love 'em all

(Don't Mind Alex Aiono cover btw)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I posted my new video this morning before heading to work. I recorded the song all last night, when Alec left to go home for work this week. We have decided to spend the weekend at each other houses. If we really need to be around one another and can't wait 'til the weekend, then just spend the night that day. I loved the arrangement we have, because our schedules weren't the same, and that's a problem.

He's in the process of expanding the restaurant. He wants to open up another restaurant on the same block as the one he has. An Italian pizza place, connecting to Per Se. He's going to be busy with his lawyers and contractors. Me on the other hand is working my assignment off. We have to design and stitch ball gowns for the Gala awards coming up soon. Isabelle got a lot of orders, so we were busy, busy, busy.

I woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. Alexander and I have been going strong for two months, and I'm loving every minute of it. Walking to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and turned the shower on so it could heat up. I do my business, then step into he shower. The hot water loosens up my tense shoulders and back. Sitting hunched over isn't good for my back. I take my coconut shampoo and wash my hair, scratching my scalp, getting all the dirt out. I rinse then repeat again. Once I'm done with the shampoo, I add my coconut conditioner, and let it sit in my hair while I wash my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turn the water off, and stepped out the shower. I wrapped my red fluffy towel around my waist, and walked to the sink to blow dry my hair. I recently got the sides and back shaved down and left the top of my hair long so I could still put it in a bun. I added my leave in conditioner and got to blow dying. It didn't take long for it to dry. I took my hair gel in my hands, rubbed it together, then raked it through my hair.

I started feeling nausea, this has been happening for a week straight, but I figured it's just stress from over working myself. But just to be sure, I made a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Making sure Catarina was my doctor. She's the only one I trust in that place.

After willing the nausea away, I walked into my closet to pull out some purple glitter tight briefs, with plum socks. I pulled out some black skinny jeans, a long sleeve plum dress shirt, sliver vest, skinny plum belt, black blazer, and some shinny dress shoes.

I loved my outfit choice, I just needed to add my jewelry. I put in my hoop nose ring, stud earring, two long necklaces, two beaded braclets, four rings and I was good to go.

Alexander was picking me up from work today. He told me to pack for five days. He just said "I want to be with you. The weekends aren't enough, I need you with me everyday." I had tears in my eyes, when he finished that small segment. It made me feel wanted. It was Monday after he gave me the shocking news, that my ex girlfriend and experience father was getting married.

I mean they might as well right. You've been together the entire time behind my back. I filed a restraining order against them. They weren't too happy about it, but I couldn't care less. The only way they could contact me, was through my lawyer. Even he had to put them in their place. They agreed to leave me and my friends alone. I didn't believe them for a second, I knew it was only a matter of time before they contacted me again, but my number will be changed.

I made sure my suitcase was zipped tightly, and rolled it to the living room. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and backpack on my way out. I locked the door, and made my way to the elevator. My Alexander was waiting for me outside, he was driving me to work this morning. So sweet of him treating me like this, I'm truly blessed to have a man like him. He got out the car and took my suitcase for me. I greeted him with a kiss. "Goodmorning darling." He smiled sweetly, and kissed me once more. "Goodmorning love. How are you this morning?" "I'm good, but don't you have to be at the restaurant?"

He chuckles. "I don't but I want to drive you, since I'm picking you up from work this evening. It makes sense to take one car, so come on in don't want you being late." He opens the door for me, and closes it after I get in. 'Such a gentlemen' I think to myself. He gets in the car, and immediately takes my hand, when we pull off.

"Hey Mags, can you make sure your off at 5. We need to be somewhere at that time. And no, I'm not telling you where we are going." "But-" "No Mags." "Darling pleaseeeeeeeeee." He chuckles softly. "Even though your pout is adorable, I won't tell you anything." I cross my arms over my chest and pout harder.

He full blown laughed. "You are so cute. If I weren't driving I would kiss you right now." I giggled at that. "Okay I promise to get off at 5. Hopefully we don't have to work later than that." I didn't want to tell him I had a doctor's appointment at 12. He didn't need to worry about it. It's just a check up to see what's going on. I needed a car to get there though. Taking the subway would cause a frenzy, with a lot of fans located in New York. I couldn't ask my friends, because they all worked with my boyfriend, and would tell him. I didn't need that argument, or getting the silent treatment. The last one nearly killed me.

We pulled up in front of my job, he leaned over to kiss me goodbye. "I love you, have a good day. Call me if something comes up okay?" I gave him a chaste kiss before responding. "I love you too darling. Be safe okay, I'll see you at 4:30" with a quick peck, I exited out the car with my back pack.

I walked inside with a smile on my face. "Morning Magnus, why are you so happy this morning?" I sighed joyfully. "Well Sarah, my gorgeous boyfriend drove me to work this morning, if you should know." She giggled. "You two are sickly in love, it's the sweetest thing. Make sure you keep him." "Oh, I plan on it." She handed me some paperwork to fill out, then I was off to my office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Izzy, can I ask for a favor?" She looked up from her computer. "Sure, what's going on?" I walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk, and took a deep breath. "I need to borrow your car. I have an appointment at the hospital in 30 minutes. So can I borrow your car?" She squealed and clapped excitedly. Her eyes were wide as saucers when she asked me, "Are you pregnant? Are you carrying my niece or nephew?" "I don't know to be honest. I've taken pregnancy tests and they were all negative. But I've been nausea for two weeks now. I just want to see what going on. I didn't want to bother Alec with this, especially if it's nothing wrong. So please don't tell him. You're the only one I can trust, every one else would blab to him. Please." She nodded "Okay, okay, calm down. Let's go."

She grabbed her purse and keys and we walked to the elevator. I needed to grab my bag before we left as well. I was so nerves, I didn't know what she was going to diagnose me with, but I hope it wasn't serious.

We made it to her black Range Rover in no time. It was lunch, so no one suspected a thing when we left the building. "Stop fidgeting Mags. It's going to be alright. Just relax, I'll be with you the whole time." I nodded and calmed down a bit. "Thanks Izzy. I hate hospitals. Every since my aunt dies of cancer. I haven't been to one. They freak me out."

"What about your mom? You never speak about her. Did she pass away too?" I shook my head no. "She lives in London with her husband and two children. She didn't want to be apart of our lives, she left when I was just a baby, I don't remember anything about her. And she never reached out to me, it's sad really. I never had a mother growing up, only a father that treated me poorly, and hurt me in the worst way."

She gasped, never taking her eyes off the road. "If I ever see her, I'm going to beat her ass. That's so disgusting, how could she cheat on your with your father, then kiss you like it's okay?" I chuckled. "You'll have to get in line with Tessa, and Cat. The boys wanted to get her ass, but couldn't because she's a female. But I knew something was off with her, but never figured it out. I stopped being intimate with her, when I smelled his cologne on her clothes." "That's good,Have you've been tested to make sure you didn't have anything?"

"Yup, and I made Alexander go gwt tested after we had sex the first time. We're both clean, and healthy." "Yeah, Alec makes sure we all get tested every 6 months, just to be safe."

We talked about any and everything on the way to.the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Magnus, I've ran your blood, and I just want to be the first to say. "CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" Isabelle and Catarina squealed loudly. Izzy ran to me and hugged me tightly, then moved down to my stomach talking " Hello in there, it's your aunt Izzy. I can't wait to meet you! Don't worry, I'm going to spoil you with so much. I hope your a girl so we can play dress up, and go shopping." She stood back up, jumping up and down smiling with tears. "My brother is going to go bat shit crazy!! He's always wanted to have a family! OMG Magnus! This is amazing news!!"

I couldn't speak, I was too shocked. We haven't even been dating for that long. This is too fast. I don't even know if I'm ready to have a family. "Can we see them please?" Catarina nodded. "I'm going to get the ultrasound cart to print some pictures out, I'll be back soon." She left the room, and I needed to sit down before I passed out. "Magnus! Are you okay?" I shook my head no. "Izzy, what if I can't do this? We've only known each other for three months, and now we're having a baby together. Isn't this going too fast? I haven't even started my career yet. How? What?"

She grabbed my face so I could look at her. "Magnus relax, take some deep breaths. Now to answer your questions. It doesn't matter if you've known each other for a day. You two belong together, it's like both of your souls are bound to one another. You will be the best father you could be for this child, because you will have a man by your side that will love, support, encourage, motivate you. He will pick up the slack need be. You can still build your career Magnus. There's plenty of Men/Women who's pregnant building their careers and are succeeding. Just be positive sweetheart, everything will work out for the better, trust me. Plus you already have a career with music and fashion you dork! Do you know how many people bought the outfits you and Aline designed?" I shook my head. "Millions worldwide. You have people that support you all over the world, don't shut out this blessing. There are people in the world, wishing the could carry children. Be happy that you can. You have a family, that will help you, with whatever you need. Trust me. When our friends find out, they are going to be so protective of you, like no tomorrow. Just ask Maia. My grandparents are going to want to keep you close to them. They love Alec more than the rest of us, and that's our parents fault. So don't be negative about your baby. Alec will be devastated, if he heard this." I gasped at that. I would never be unhappy about having his child.

"Thank you Izzy. I needed to hear that. I will tell him later when he picks me up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I need to take pictures of your organs to make sure everything is okay, before we take a look at the babies." Izzy was holding my hand, because I needed moral support. I was still nerves with this news, I hope Alec would be okay with it.

I heard a gasp from Cat, and that made me panic. "What?! What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" She jumped up and down in her seat. "Cat!" Me and Izzy yelled at the same time. She turned in our direction with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. "Look" she points to the screen. Izzy gasped, and ran up to see even closer. "Is that, what I think it is?" She said. "Yes, It is." I was getting frustrated, it's like they were speaking a foreign language, I couldn't decipher. "WHAT IS IT?!" I yelled gaining their attention. They looked at me like I was crazy, but dammit, I was the one freaking out here. "Sorry Magnus. We just got excited."

"That's okay, just tell me what's going on please." Cat nodded and answered. What I heard shocked the he'll out of me. "Magnus, you're pregnant with identical triplets!!" I couldn't breathe for a minute. I was on the verge of passing out. "I'm what now?" "You heard me the first time. You're having triplets." "I'm think, I'm going to pass out! Alexander is so dead! He did this to me!!"

They burst out laughing, and I joined in. "Oh Maggie, he fucked you good didn't he?" I smirked mischievously. "Oh you have no idea, what that man could do with that huge cock of his." Isabelle cover her ears making gagging noises. "I do not want to hear about my brother's dick! Sheesh!" "The way he bends my body in all sorts of positions, should be banned from the bedroom. "Really? Are you that flexible? Isabelle asked. "Yes I am, I love locking my legs around his neck, while he goes deep." "MAGNUS!!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING! QUIT IT!" Isabelle yelled. I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay okay."

"No wonder you got pregnant! Goodness." She muttered. "Hey its not my fault your brother is a SEX GOD! Blame him!" The girls giggled.

Catarina tool pictures of the babies, and recorded their heart beats, so for Alec. Since he wasn't here to hear them. Izzy wanted like 20 pictures of them, but Only got 5 like I did. "I'm going to frame these, and put them on my desks. We need to go shopping before heading back to work. I need frames!!" I nodded in agreement. "Me too, but it's nearly 2, shouldn't we head back?" She scoffed and dismissed we with a wave of her hand. "This is more important! I just found out, I'm an aunt! Work can wait, plus we have finished the dresses for the next two weeks. Let's shop! I want to buy baby clothes!"

I shake my head at her. "I'm only four weeks Izzy, we have months to go." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Better to get started early, before prices go up! We can surprise Alec at work with the news, instead of when he's driving. That's dangerous."

Cat handed me my prescription, and schedule my next doctor's appointment. "You will have to come in once every two weeks so we can monitor them closely. We wouldn't want to risk you having a preterm delivery. Around 18 weeks you will having ultrasounds once a month until you reach term. Now since you're carrying multiples you have to eat 5 times a day. Three meals, two substantial snacks. Even if you don't feel hungry. Drink a lot of water. Keep a water bottle with you at all times. It's important to stay hydrated. Now I know you excise alot, but you need to keep it slow, and relaxed and gentle. Your body, or your babies may not be able to handle intense workouts." This was so much information, I didn't think I could catch up. "Now I have prescribed you your prenatal vitamins. Please do not be like some of these parents and take two or three prenatal vitamins because you are carrying three. I'd you do that, that will cause brain damage to the babies. So take one a day, alomg with folic, calcium and iron. Since you boyfriend is a chef, he shouldn't have any problems with making you meals. You need to eat 2,900 calories a day. You should gain about 50 to 80 pounds over the course of your pregnancy. I know you aren't going to remember all of this so, I will print the information for you the three of you."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Cat." "You're welcome, please no stress okay, try and take it easy. Even if you're 4 weeks, less stress the better." I nodded and she walked out of the room to get the information.

Isabelle was too excited, you would think, she was the one pregnant. "Oh Magnus, this is going to be awesome! Are you going to move in with Alec?" I shook my head no. "I think that's too fast darling. I'll be okay." She gave me a stern glare, causing me to change my mind instantly. "It will be better Living together. He could be there if you need anything." "It know, but I need to live on my own for a while. I'm only four weeks, I think I could handle it." She shook her head no. "Alec will never go for it. You know how stubborn he is, and I know how much you'll long for each other when you're apart. So stop the bullshit Magnus and move in with him. You know you want to." I sighed in frustration because 1.) she's right, I do want to live with him. And 2.) I hater being away from him.

"I just got my place. What am I supposed to do with all of my furniture? No. I'm going to live in my place at leat until I'm 11 weeks okay. He understands that." She let out a irritated grunt, but I didn't care. It was my choice, but I knew Alexander wouldn't like it. But he'll respect it.

Cat return with the papers for us, and we made our way out, getting stopped by some fans asking for pictures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up to the restaurant and walked inside. Everyone greeted us. It was filled with a lot of people. This was new, normally it wasn't open until dinner, but a lot of customers asked to have it open for lunch aswell. Alexander thought it was a great idea, to have it open for lunch three times a week. Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.

"Magnus, Izzy. How are you today? Are you here for lunch?" Jocelyn asked us. Before I could answer, Isabelle spoke up. "Yes, we are starving. I need to get this one some food." She gesture to me. I shook my head and smiled. Typical Isabelle. They lead us to the private dining room. Alexander had his back to us, cooking something on the grill. It was odd seeing him there, but sexy aswell. She gave us a lunch menu and walked away to retrieve some waitresses.

They came and asked us, or order and drinks. I ordered the Balsamic steak salad with bread and a medium pepperoni pizza with a side of fries, with water and lemon. "Oooo that sounds good. I'll have the same. Please and thank you Melinda." She giggled at us and walked away.

"I'm nerves Izzy." She smiled and took my hand. "Don't worry, he's going to be so happy. Remember, try and relax." I took a deep breath and relaxed. Yeah that relaxation went right out the window when Luke informed Alec, we were here. I started hyperventilating and Izzy got up ro.close the door and locked it before he could come inside. She closed the blinds so no one could see inside. "I can't do this Izzy. I can't even take a shot to ease my nerves!"

"Magnus! You will stop this instant! You are carrying my children for God sake!" I burst out laughing and shook my head. "Their yours now? Really? Your claiming my children as yours?" She glared at me but failed when she laughed. "Yes, yes I am." That helped me relax. "Okay, I'm good. We can do this." "Damn right we can." She got up and opened the blinds, and door. Sitting in her seat that nothing happend. On the other end of the glass. Everyone looked at us like we grew three heads. I laid my head down on the table and laughed so hard, to the point I couldn't breathe. The looks on their faces, I couldn't deal. Izzy was in the same boat as me.

"Crap! My eyeliner. Quick get a tissue." She said. I reached in my bag, and gave her my compact mirror and tissue. Alec arched one of his eyebrows at me secretly asking "what's going on?" I gestured for him to come here with my finger. He nodded holding up his finger telling me "1 second."

The waitress brought us our drinks and some rolls for the table. Alexander walked in with a smile on his face. The smile that gave me butterflies and took my breath away. Hey greeted us, giving Izzy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he leaned down to kiss me sweetly. "HI love." I smiled against his lips, pressing them once more with my own. "Hello darling."

"Is everything alright? You'll never come here for lunch. What's going on?" I was fidgety in my seat and Izzy smacked my arm. "Stop it! And relax!" I nodded. "Alexander can you come sit with me for a moment?" "Mags, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" I shook my head no. "Not until you sit down. Please." He hesitated for a moment, then sat in front of me.

I carefully took out the ultrasounds so the white part was facing up. And handed it to him. He looked at me with a skeptical expression, and took the pictures from me. He unfolded them and gasped. He looked up at me with tears, then looked back down at the pictures. "OMG wait, there's three?!" He shouted loud enough for the staff to hear him. I nodded up and down and he lunged at me, giving me the tightest hug.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE SERIOUS!!!" I chuckled and hugged him back tightly. "Yes baby. I'm serious, I just came from the hospital. Izzy went with me." He was so giddy. It was adorable. "Okay, so how many weeks? They look so tiny. OMG I'm so sorry baby, you're going to be huge!" He looked guilty with wide eyes. I chuckled and kissed him passionately. He melted into the kiss, making me moan. Izzy cleared her throat beside us. "Ahem! This is how you two ended up like this in the first place." She said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Iz." She gave him a hug and congratulated him on being a father. "So can I post the picture on Instagram? I want to show off my babies." We laughed and agreed to let her post it. She hurried up and posted the picture. It's like she had it set, just waiting for our approval.

Isabelle_Lightwood: "I'm going to be the best aunt EVER!!!!! Congratulations to @Alexander_Lightwood and @MagnusBaneOfficial on father hood. One of these babies, must be a girl! #Lightwood-Banetriplets

Alec went around and showed everyone the pictures, they were ecstatic just like him. My gang ran in the dining room when I was about to eat my salad. "Magnus!! Is it true? Are you having triplets?" I nod yes, earning a squeal from Tessa. "Who I just want to know, are you naming one of them after me? I think Will jr. Sounds good, don't you?" "Oh shut up William. James sounds better." They bickered and I sat and watched eating my steak salad, that was amazing by the way.

My twitter and Instagram were going nuts with the news. But I was too hungry to reply to any messages. I laughed when Tessa slapped both of her men upside the head. "Congratulations Magnus, I'm truly happy for you. I'm going to be an aunt! I can't wait. Shopping trips all year round!" Izzy and Tessa went into talking about clothes, names, genders. I just watched all my friends and the staff go baby crazy, while I ate in peace.

After awhile my Alexander came back, and sat next to me, putting his hand on my stomach. I smiled at how protective he's being. "Are you okay? I know this is too fast, but I just want you to know, that I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours always." I smiled leaning in to kiss his lips. "I'm fine darling. As long as we're together. That's all I need. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now, I'm going to eat some of this pizza, because I'm starving too. So share would you?" I giggled sliding my plate to him, as we watched our family talk rapidly about the babies.

 **Woooohooooo Malec babies!!!!!**


	16. On the way

My boyfriend and sister came to my job and surprised the hell out of me. He showed me pictures of our children. WE'RE HAVING TRIPLETS!!! I can't even imagine having three babies growing inside of me. I thought we would have one, not three, that means triple everything. Thank Goodness we both have careers, to afford the things they would need, and a family that supports us. My grandparents are going to lose their minds, when I tell them the news.

Now we're sitting in my restaurant eating pizza, watching our family bicker over our kids names. I shook my head laughing at them all. It was getting late, and we needed to head to the airport, before we miss our flight to Paris. I hope he will be like the surprise trip. We needed to get his bag from his office, then we could head off.

"Hey baby, we should go. I have things planned for us. Are you done eating?" He looks at me and smiles lean in to kiss me. "I'm full now thank you. We need to pick up my prescription from CVS down the street." I nod standing up. "Okay love, we can do that. Is there anything else you need?" "I have all the information for us to read together, and make plans together." I nod in agreement, taking his head.

"Hey guys, we are going to head out, but we'll call you later when we get to the house." They knew, that I was taking him to Paris, and asked if they could crash at my place. Which I didn't mind, they were there on the weekends anyway.

"Lydia you know what to do, Dave will be your number 2. Make sure the kitchen is clean before you leave for the night." "Yes chef!" "Get ready for a busy night, so clean before you prep for tonight please." "YES CHEF!"

I give them all hugs before we leave, stopping my office to get my wallet, phone and keys. I can't wait to show him around where I lived for 7 months before coming back to the states working for my parents. I grabbed my things, Magnus was waiting for me out front, talking with my sister, about God knows what.

I wrapped my hands around his waist and kissed his neck. "Hey hon, we should get going." I heard a gagging nose to my right. It was none other than William. "Do you have to do that right in front of me? " Magnus glared at him intensely. He held up.his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay, guys, we'll see you later." We said our goodbyes, I held him close as we walked towards the car. My hands were securely on his stomach, my babies were in there. I can't wait to be a father. I'm lucky to have a man, like Magnus. He has a beautiful soul, and deserves the world, and I plan on giving him and our children just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walked into the store to grab his prescription, while I called my grandfather, letting him know, we're on the way now. "Okay Al, we'll see you soon. Drive safely son. I love you." " I love you too pops. Bye."

Magnus was taking a long time, and it's an hour to get to the airport. I was about to get out to check on him, but he was coming out holding a a ginger ale, and his prescription. I opened the door for him. "Are you okay?" He shook his head no. " I had to throw up. Apparently the babies weren't happy with the food." I nod, kissing his cheek. "But, I'll be okay. I just want to sleep." "Okay, love. I'll let you sleep." "Thank you darling."

He closed his eyes, and leaned the chair back, to rest. I made sure there weren't any cars coming so I could pull out. Once I made it to the interstate, I paced my hand on his stomach, rubbing it in circles. Hoping it settles his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I parked the car, in the garage of the airport. My man was sleeping peacefully. He is so cute when he's asleep, I didn't want to wake him, but I had to. I moved my hand from his stomach, making him stir. He frowned in husband sleep, pulling my hand back, and placing it back on his stomach. I smiled widely at that.

"Magnus, sweetie can you wake up for me?" He groaned sleepily. I moved my hand again, and his eyes opened glaring at me. "Why are you so mean? I was comfortable like that!" I chuckled leaning over to kiss his lips.

"No, I need to brush my teeth first." "Magnus, shut up and kiss me." He shook his head no. "I grabbed his face gentle, and kissed him hard. He laughed into the kiss. "You're lucky, you're cute." He said between kisses. "Come on, we're going to be late." He looks around confused. "Where are we? Wait, why are we at the airport?" I got out the car, before answering him.

I took out our suitcases, then helped him out the car, placing his vitamins inside his backpack. "Darling, what's going on?" I smiled sweetly, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm taking You to Paris, for our two month anniversary, and showing you the two new restaurants. Is that okay with you?" He eyes were wide with shock, then his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't have my passport to go to Paris." I took his hand leading him away from the car. "I have it. Ragnor got it for me, while you were at work on Monday, but come on, my parents are waiting for us." He stopped and smiled. "I can't believe you're taking me to Paris for our second month anniversary. That's so sweet honey. Thank you so much! I will reward you immensely later. We can join the mile high club."

I growled softly. "Don't tease me. It's been far too long baby, but I look forward, fucking your brains out in the bathroom, or I could fucking you in the bedroom, but my parents wouldn't want cum all over the sheets." He moaned in my ear. "I want you so bad darling." "Let's get to the plane first." He agreed and we made our way into.the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My parents were sitting in their seats drinking champagne when we boarded the plane. "Magnus! How are you dear?" "I'm a little nauseous, but I'll be okay. How are you my sweet Milly?" She giggled and stood to hug him. "Always a pleasure Magnus. Now are you sick dear?"

He looked at me, and I nodded. He wanted to know, if he should tell them other not. "I'm not sick, well not that way. I just have morning/evrning sickness." Her eyes got wide, and looked towards me with a smile. I smiled back and she screamed. "You're pregnant?!" "What?, are you serious?" Pops asked. I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we're serious. We're having triplets actually." They gasped. "Alexander Lightwood! You are cruel! Magnus honey, are you going to be okay?" I faked cried.

"How is it my fault? Him having triplets wasn't my intention, it just happened." They shoosh'd me away and stole my boyfriend from me. Looking at the pic of the ultrasound, making plans, and talking about Paris. I took a picture of them and posted it to Instagram.

Alexander_Lightwood: The love of my life @MagnusBaneOfficial and my parents talking excitedly about the babies, before taking off to Paris. Two month anniversary surprise for my man. #Fathertobe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally my parents let me have my boyfriend to myself. He walked over to me with a smile. "Hey sweets, can you hold me please? I'm tired, I tried to sleep, but for some reason, I can only sleep peacefully with your hand on my stomach." I chuckled pulling him in the seat next to me.

"Come on doll, we have hours to sleep. Did you take your vitamins?" He nods. "Yes, Milly made sure I did before I closed my eyes." "Okay love, let's get some sleep yeah?" He sighed in relief. "Yes please."

He laid his head on my lap, and I placed my hand gently on his stomach. Yup, I could get use to this. I leaned my head down to kiss his lips. We both melted into the kiss. "I love you so much baby, I can't wait to start our family together."

He looked up into my eyes with love and adoration. "I love you more. Our family is going to be perfect. May have a little drama, but perfect." I chuckled rubbing his stomach, he smiled closing his eyes to sleep. I scrolled down on my twitter time line, when something caught my attention.

"The famous Lightwood's are going to be grandparents. Congratulations Maryse and Robert!!" That pissed me off quickly.

Maryse- "Thank you, we couldn't be more proud, of our son starting his family."

Reporter- "Have you spoken to Alexander, What has he said about this?"

Robert- "We speak to him all the time, and he has said that, he will keep us updated with the pregnancy."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!" I shouted loudly, scaring Magnus and my parents. I looked at my boyfriend "I'm so sorry, baby, but look at this!" He took the phone and read the interview. He was just as livid as me. "How fucking dare they? They do not get to claim our children without my permission. They're not even aloud around you, me, or our babies." He shook his head, getting up. "Magnus, what's wrong dear?"

I had to get up and stop him from being angry. He isn't supposed to stress out. I grabbed his waist, stopping him from pacing. "Calm down baby please. Please, calm down. We'll make a video right now exposing them, but first you have to relax. You can't stress out remember?" I felt him relax a tad bit. I rubbed his sides, stomach and kissed his neck.

That relaxed him fully. "I don't understand, how they could even claim our children. Why are they doing this Alec? Why can't people just leave us Alone? I just want a drama free fucking life!" He pushed my arms off him, and locked himself in the bathroom. "Got Dammit!!" I through my hands in the air. Grabbing my phone to make a video.

 _"Hey everyone. As you know Magnus and I are expecting our first children, and we are excited about it. So are you apparently. But it has come to my attention that Maryse and Robert Lightwood has been making some false allegations about my family, and I'm here to ser things straight. That interview, that's gone viral is complete bullshit! My fans know the truth about Maryse and Robert, but for those that don't, I will clarify it for you. When I was fourteen years old, I came out to my parents, and you know what they did? They kicked me out, called me a bunch of derogatory words and gave up there parental rights for me. I was on the street for weeks, until my grandfather Henry found me. He and my grandmother raised me, and legally adopted me. From that day on, they have been my parents. Not Maryse and Robert. They are just putting on a good face for the world. They have been harassing me to marry some girl, to help build their brand even more. Ironic isn't it. I haven't seen, or heard from them in eight years, and put the blue, they want to force me to marry, saying being gay is just a phase. Lol. I filed a restraining order against them, so they are not aloud to be anywhere near me or my family. They will NOT be apart of my children lives. My children wont even know their names. Now stop with the fake shit!! It's upsetting my boyfriend, and he doesn't need that, as you'll know. So Maryse and Robert Lightwood, if you are watching. I'll be seeing you in COURT!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to calm my man down. No I will not do any interviews about this subject, so don't ask. Have a great day!!"_

I linked the video to all of my social media accounts, so the world will know the truth. Hell half of them already do. My fans were attacking them with so much hate, and normally I wouldn't condone it, but in this case. It made me proud.

After talking to my parents about what happened, and why Magnus locked himself in the bathroom. They understood, and started making calls to their lawyers. This was coming a real problem now. They wouldn't leave me alone, and it needed to stop.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom, I heard him crying and it broke my heart. I don't like seeing him upset, it hurts my soul. "Hey Mags, open up sweetheart." He opened the door for me, I walked inside. He face was red, eyes puffy from crying. I wiped the makeup off his face with some of his makeup remover wipes i grabbed before coming in here. He smiled up at me, and my heart started beating rapidly. "I'm sorry i pushed away from you." "It's okay love, I understand why you did it, But we can't let shit like that tear us apart. We have to stick together." he nodded leaning up to kiss me.

"How about we work on our club membership?" I laughed and agreed. "How do you want it?" "Hard and rough." I smirked evilly. "Your wish is my command."


	17. Paris

[Video opens to Alec in the plane's bathroom]

Good morning everyone, I know my voice sounds terrible, but today is a blog for you guys. Currently we are on the plane, getting ready to land soon. My back is killing me, Magnus couldn't sleep after he threw up early this morning. The only way he could, is if he was laying my me, and me massaging his stomach. It's the cutest thing. He frowns when I moved my hand. Here I'll show you. (Walks out of bathroom, heading to Magnus.) Oh I forgot to give a plane tour, but my parents booked a private plane. It's freaking huge, I'll show you that later though, right now, I want you to see my adorable boyfriend. (He shows Magnus laying on the long couch sleeping on his back. He sets down on the edge, and puts his hand on Magnus's stomach.) *he whispers* watch when I move it. (He moves his hand away, and Magnus frowns and whimpers.) *whisper yells* OMG, that's the cutest thing! (He flips the camera towards him again and stands up, with a big smile.) Now I'm going to brush my teeth, washing my face, then wake my boo, up to do the same. See you guys in a bit."

[Video cuts/opens to Alec waking Magnus]

"Magnus honey, wake up please." (He gave Magnus butterfly kisses on his face and neck. Magnus groaned and giggled, wrapping his arm around Alec's neck, pulling closer.) "Good morning beautiful, we'll be landing soon, so come on, let's get you up so you can brush your teeth, and wash your face. Do you need me to get you anything?" (He nods) "I would like a proper 'morning kiss', please." (Alec chuckles, and leans back in to kiss Magnus sweetly. Alec pulls back, but Magnus holds him tighter. Alec giggles in between kisses.)

[Video cuts/opens to Magnus shirtless.]

"My gorgeous boyfriend shirtless. Jeez, I need a oxygen tank!" (Magnus giggles putting his shirt on.) "Oh stop it Alexander, you're making people jealous now. But take a picture of my stomach please, I want to take one every week until our due date. So stop gawking at me, and take pictures) (Alec laughed from behind the camera, taking out his phone) "Okay, now pose for me handsome. The camera loves ya!" (Magnus poses, and Alec takes pictures with vlogging camera. Just for fun.)

[Video cuts/opens to Alec taking to Magnus]

(The camera is on Alec, while he's talking to Magnus.) "No, you can't wear that. You have to cover your stomach baby. It's going to be cold." "I can put a jacket over it darling. No worries." (Alec sighs.) "No Magnus, it's going to be cold, please cover up, I don't want you to get sick." (Magnus glared at him) "Don't give me that look. *shrugs* fine, I won't take you shopping." (Magnus gasped and faked cried putting a hand over his heart.) "You are a monster! How could you be so cruel?! I'm telling your mom on you! *sticks out tongue* you're going to get in trouble." (Alec is laughing at Magnus from behind the camera, while Magnus fake cries to his mom. She giggles and fake scolds Alec.)

[Video cuts/opens to them in the car. Magnus has the camera]

"Hello everyone, it's me, the queen. So currently we are on the way to Alexander's parents mansion. Where we'll be staying for..." *turns camera to Alec* "Where staying for a week, I have to handle some business first, then we're going to explore the city, and take my baby shopping." *They kiss in front of the camera.* "Right so, I will give you guys a tour our room, not the house because you guys are crazy, and will try to find the location, and that wouldn't be good for his parents. So no stalking his family. So stay tuned lovelies."

[Video cuts]

"Hey Alec, our managers scheduled us a photo shoot with 'Out Magazine' tomorrow morning. What do you think?" (The camera was pointing to him looking shocked. He hums...then shrugs.) "Sounds like fun. Are you going to be okay with other men looking at my body?" *Magnus growls dangerously warning Alec to tread carefully. Alec holds up his hands in surrender.* "No, I'm not, but I think it would be fun before the babies." *Alec nods* "Okay, we'll do it before my meeting at the restaurants. Did they send them out measurement?" "Yes, they have everything, we can't give the fans the outfit choices, but they will love them." *Alec kisses Magnus's neck, then whispered seductively in his ear* "I don't like sharing my man's body. You're mine, and only mine, got that?" *he bites down on Magnus ear, making him moan quietly*

[Video cuts to Magnus showing them Alec's bedroom]

"Okay guys this is Alexander's bedroom inside the mansion. *opens bedroom door* It's freaking huge! *he showed the high ceilings, the furniture, marble stone walls, red/black walls* He has the biggest king size bed I have ever seen. I love the bedspread, it's so soft and comfortable. *shows TV* This is a 55in flat-screen, with a ruko box. *shows computer* Of course he has an apple computer set up in this room as well. *turns the camera towards himself* So apparently Alexander stayed here while working for Pierre Hermè. He's a pastry chef. He worked for me him, while working for Gordon Ramsay. *gasp* Can you imagine working for a man, that yells and throws things at you all the time? *shrugges shaking his head* Yeah me neither. He appointed Alexander as Sous-Chef. I'm so proud of him. He worked under Ramsay for two years, and mastered his skills. I would show you the bathroom, but my boyfriend's taking a shower. He's singing loudly though. I'll get closers so you can hear him. *he puts his finger over his mouth* shhhh, he's going to kill me, but it's for the vlog. He'll get over it. *walks up close to the bathroom, cracking the door open, just enough to hear Alec singing.*

Hold on its a marathon

Run fast, run fast like the

Rivers run, God damn

Never seen in the restaurant

I took a minute till the penny

Dropped, you know my tears

Don't fall too often, but your

Knife is cuttin me deep...

Deep...deep...deep...yeahhhh...

*walks away from door.* "Damn I love his voice. I hope he makes a cover of that song. But that's it for now. I'm going to join him in the shower *winks* have dinner, then sleep. I'm exhausted, and in need of a good fu*. *bleeps out* see you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early this morning with my boyfriend laying on my chest. Last night was crazy, we went four rounds after dinner. Magnus was extremely horny yesterday, but I did mind, but I'm feeling it this morning though. I'm sure my back has nail scratches all over it. I smiled, thinking about how we made love, it was amazing.

I leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. I slid out the bed slowly, so I wouldn't wake him. I needed to shower pronto, I still feel Magnus cum, inside me, not that I minded, but I needed to make breakfast. My stomach was growling in my sleep, and I needed food.

I made it to the bathroom, closing the door quietly. I turned the shower on, letting it warm up while in did my business. After brushing my teeth, get in the shower. I was washing my hair when I felt two hands sliding up and down my back, squeezing my butt cheeks and spreading them apart. "I would say good morning, but I woke up alone in a cold bed alone." He bit down on my shoulder lightly. I moaned as his hand found my erection, squeezing and rubbing trying to get me off. "Why did you leave the bed?" He squeezed harder "OMG MAGNUS!"

"I want to know why." He growled, stopping his movement. I whined loudly. "I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to shower, and make you breakfast. Please continue what you were doing." He chuckled, wrapping his hand on my cock. "You're so needy. Don't leave me alone in bed after a night we had last night ever again." I was a moaning mess, my voice went a higher octave, when he slid a finger inside me. "I won't, I p-promise."

He sat down on the seat, pulling me towards him. I positioned myself on his lap, lining his cock up to my entrance. I slid down slowly, still sore from last night. He moaned loudly and grabbed my waist as I took him all in. I started rocking my hips, in a circular motion, he was a moaning mess. "Fuck Alexander, I love when you ride me like this. Oh FUCK! YES! Ride that dick daddy!"

I picked up the pace, my hands on the shower glass, holding my weight as I went up and down. I leaned up kissing his lips, sucking on his tongue as it entered my mouth. I was bouncing my ass faster and harder on his dick, until we came together. "ALEXANDER!" "MAGNUS!" He held onto me so I wouldn't fall off him. "That was fucking amazing. You can ride me like that, whenever you want." He panted, between breaths. "I know I can."

The water turned Luke warm, we quickly showered, then got out. I wrapped the towel around my wasit, and walked back into my room. Magnus stayed in the bathroom, to do his business, and brush his teeth. I was feeling tired again, after that shower, but I promised to take my boyfriend shopping.

Yesterday we had a photo shoot with Out Magazine, for the December issue, and we're going to be on the cover. Magnus was excited, but I was a bit hesitant because I've never posed damn near nude before. Some poses were very intimate, with me sitting in a chair, and Magnus on top of me naked with his back to the camera and his ass on full display, but my hands were squeezing one of his cheeks, and his head thrown back in full ecstasy. I was kissing his neck, looking at the camera with a smirk on my face.

The rest of the pictures we're clothed in boxer briefs, and white t-shirts wet. Showing off our abs, and chest. I had tattoos on my sides, and forearms, show they shot those perfectly. All in all, it was fun, besides the part of my boyfriend being naked in front of so many gay guys. Shit, passed me off really, even if they couldn't see his dick. They still got a glimpse of his perfect ass, that belongs to me.

After the shoot was over, I had to meet with my new chefs of both restaurants for a meeting. Just getting to know them, and making sure I can trust them and their team. I felt okay that my grandparents were going to keep an eyes on the restaurants for me, while I'm in New York. We went sight seeing, taking loads of pictures of different monuments in the city. We posted some on Instagram, but that was about it. We stayed off twitter, after all the drama the day before. I wanted a nice vacation, away from the drama. We ended up having dinner at my favorite cafe 'Le Royal' it was near the Eiffel Tower.

The food was good, and so was the wine. It was around 7 pm when we made it back home. We helped my parents in bed, taking their shoes/jackets off. They were exhausted, we helped them into their pajamas, and they fell asleep instantly when their head hit the pillows. I ran to get the glasses of water, and placed them on their nightstands.

Magnus was in the room, waiting for me. When I walked in, he attacked my lips, and that's how yesterday went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled out some, dark blue skinny jeans, a white plain shirt, a gold bomber jacket with patches on it, with my blue and gold Nike Air Max.

I slipped my boxer briefs on. I lotioned my body from head to toe, the got dress. I needed some new jewelry, and some new tattoos. I wanted to get three today, it shouldn't take long. I wanted one on my chest that says "My family is my strength and my weakness. Through them I rise and only through them I shall fall." But the other two I want, Magnus said he'd draw them for me.

Magnus finally came out the bathroom, looking gorgeous as ever. His hair and makeup up done nicely. "Hey I'm going to head downstairs, to see what we have in the kitchen. Or we can grab some breakfast out?" "How about you take a break from cooking and we enjoy the city's food." I chuckle. "Okay, I can do that. You get dressed, I'm going to see how my parents are doing. Meet me downstairs." He nods, and kisses me on my way out the door. I make sure I have my wallet, phone, and keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My parents were already eating breakfast in the kitchen. The chef in the house made food for everything, "Good morning my wonderful parents of mine!" I gave them each a kiss on the forehead. The chuckled. "Oh it must be a really good morning for you after all that lovin' you'll were doing last night." I laughed brightly, then shrugged. "What can I say, I have a pregnant boyfriend, he has needs."

Pops laughed at me, shaking his head. "Oh that's going to be a all time thing now. Be prepared room be sore for a while." I smirked. "Oh I can handle it. I'm more concerned about him being able to handle it."

"Oh darling, I can handle all 9inches of you baby." Magnuson said walking in the kitchen, My mom stared coughing laughing at us. They never had a problem talking about sex with us. We always joked about everything, that was our relationship. "We're going shopping this morning, would you like to join us?" They both shook their heads no. "We are going to hang out with some friends of ours, and have brunch. How about we go to the movies later?"

"That sound great Milly. Can't wait, but we must be off. Alexander here promised me Louis Vuitton!" Magnus was pulling my arm, like a small child. I chuckled, grabbing the BMW keys. "Okay, okay, honey, just one second. Let me grab my bag."

"Be careful you two, buy me something nice. I love jewelry Alexander, you know that." I chuckled giving my mom a hug. "Yes ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First stop was Avenue Montaigne. For me this was Christmas shopping for Izzy, Clary, and Aline. I like to get my shopping done early, but hiding everything is going to be a problem. I have nowhere to put them, well that's not true, I can put them on my roof and lock the door so no one can go out there.

"OMG!! Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton. Alexander, you really know how to spoil a guy." I laugh shaking my head, helping him out the car. "Come on love, we still have to hit up the mall." He squealed dragging me into to the stores.

Chanel is way too expensive for me, even if I have money, that doesn't mean I would spend 3,000 dollars on some fucking jewelry. Who the fucking does that?! Idiots! I answer my own question.

Magnus was racking up on make up, and accessories. He was in heaven, and it made me smile that he was so happy. I recorded a video of him and posted it on Instagram.

Alexander_Lightwood: Shopaholic at work! Basket full of makeup. How much is this going to cost me? Leave a comment below. I'm thinking thousands, but whatever makes @MagnusBaneOfficial happy. I guess I'll let this slide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We shopped, ate, took pictures for hours. We went to three malls, and bought a shit ton of clothes. I got a couple pairs of combat boot, with cool designs on them, damn near 10 pairs of Nike shoes. They weren't out in the states so I went crazy. I love Nike Air Max, not big on Jordan's like everyone else. Not my style.

The both of us bought more skinny jeans, matching outfits, for date nights, he even bought the babies the same shoes as us. They were so cute, I teared up at them. I can't wait for them to get here.

We bought matching rings and bracelets. He bought me dog tags with Zeus and Poseidon names engraved on them. Before we leave, we're going to need extra suitcases for our new clothes.

We stopped and got a strawberry and Nutella crepes, they were so good, we bought three more and ate them on the long way home. My parents were still out, I'm not surprised, it's only 4 pm. They only just left 2 house ago. "Hey Mags, let's take a nap before we go to the movies. What do you say?" "I'm way ahead of you. I'm full and I can barely keep my eyes open. Come on darling, I want you lay on you." I laugh walking up the stairs behind him.

We dumped all shopping bags on the floor and dove in the bed. I took his shoes off for him, and massaged his feet. He moaned..."That feels so good. OMG!" I snickered at his cuteness. I massaged his feet for 30 minutes before pulling him closers to me. I placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently in circles. "Thank you for spoiling me at Chanel and Zara darling. You didn't have to buy everything for me." I kissed his neck. "It's my pleasure lovebug, we take turns spoiling each other. I love taking care of you. Now let's sleep, we have three hours before the movie start. I love you gorgeous." "I love you more beautiful."

We slept the night away, and didn't wake until the next morning.


	18. Worst two weeks ever

It's been a month and so much stuff has happened to me. My restaurants were booming, the construction on the new restaurant was going smoothly. But the drama with Maryse and Robert has been a toll on me. My stress level was three the roof, I didn't talk to Magnus about this, mainly because he's two months and a week pregnant and I didn't need him stressing out about my bullshit.

Max has been trying to come live with me for the longest time, and I didn't know what to do about that. My parents leave him alone with a nanny months at a time, and he's depressed. They always put their business first, before their own children. Isabelle spoke to them about Max, but they just blew her off, saying "Max is fine, he doesn't need us." Oh how wrong they were.

Max turned 15 a week ago, and was in the hospital the day of his birthday, because he slit his wrists. He hated being alone, locked up in a empty house. I was at the restaurant when I got that call. I bolted from there fast as I could. I needed to get to him, to make sure he was alive and breathing. Jace, Magnus, and Izzy were there talking with the doctors. The doctor's had to call Maryse and Robert, but they were in Japan for a important business meeting and couldn't make it back until next week.

That pissed me off royally. Of course they wouldn't drop what they're doing for their son. The only child they had left, since Jace and Isabell cut all ties with them along time ago. They blamed me for that, but I couldn't care less. My lawyers are in the process of making me Max's legal guardian, and I was freaking out.

I had to call pops, he's the only one that could help me get through this. We spoke for hours it seemed like. He made me get out of my head and take a break from the real world, and focus on myself. If I didn't do that, then I would have nonstop anxiety attacks. I needed to vent, I needed to get this all out, and the best way I could was through music. I wrote two songs and recorded them in five days.

Magnus has been worried about me, I haven't seen or spoken to anyone in a full week. I needed peace and queit, no distractions. I felt bad about avoiding everyone, especially my boyfriend, I had to. I was mentally and physically broken. I think I just need to be held, by my boyfriend, and just let it all go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stop take it in

And I breathe for a minute

I think too much when I'm alone

I never win when I

Keep all my thoughts inside

So I pick up the phone

And my dad say Son, stay with me

Everything will be alright

I know I haven't seen you lately

But you're always on my mind

I don't know what

You're going through

But there's so much life

Ahead of you

And it won't slow down

No matter what you do

So you just gotta hold on

All we can do is hold on, yeah

These days are flying by

Weeks feel like minutes

I can't remember being small

I try to figure it out

I can't seen to find out how

I guess I don't know much at all

And my dad say Son, stay with me

Everything will be alright

I know I haven't seen you lately

But you're always on my mind

I don't know what

You're going through

But there's so much life

Ahead of you

And it won't slow down

No matter what you do

So you just gotta hold on

All we can do is hold on, yeah

All we can do is hold on

Yeah, you just gotta hold on

Just, just hold on...

Just hold on for me

My dad said son stay with me

Everything will be alright

I don't know what

You're going through

But there's so much life

Ahead of you

And it won't slow down

No matter what you do

So you just gotta hold on

All we can do is hold on, yeah

Yeah, you just gotta hold on

Just hold on for me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mags, have you heard the two knew songs Alec posted on his YouTube?" I looked confused, I haven't been able to get in contact with my baby for a week, and it was killing me. "No. I haven't spoken to him in a week, he's completely shut everyone out. I know he's hurting, I just want to be there for him."

Everything thing was perfect when we were on vacation in Paris. But as soon as our feet hit the ground, drama swooped in and crushed our happiness. Alexander has been stressed out, he doesn't want me to be upset, but him keeping all that anger inside of him, isn't good for anybody. That's probably why he's locked himself away.

When we found out Max tried to take his own life because of his ex parents, Alexander completely lost it. He spaced out, and snapped at his ex parents, they wouldn't even stop.what they were doing to come and make sure their son was alive. They just didn't care, and that broke Alec even more. After scolding Max for an hour, he told Izzy to take him home with her, and not let him out of her sight.

Max protested, he wanted to go with Alec, but with this whole restraining order, and court dates coming up, he couldn't afford more accusations filed against him. He kissed me long and hard, it felt like he was telling me goodbye, but I knew he needed time. But that was two weeks ago. I sighed opening my laptop to search for the videos on his channel.

The first video was called 'Understand' a lyric video with Alexander walking around his house looking stressed out, hands in his hair pulling it in odd directions. He had bags under his eyes, my poor baby hasn't been sleeping. I listen closely to the lyrics with Aline, Maia, and Isabelle.

Am I asking all these questions for nothing

I'm wondering if anyone's there, yeah

And I really need to make a confession

I hate to say that I'm a little bit scared

Yeah

Cause I've been on this train too long

People getting off and on

I'm praying that I don't forget

Where I belong

And every time I ask myself

Am I turning into someone else

I'm praying that I don't forget

Just who I am

I really wanna understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I just wanna understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I'm calling all my friends after midnight, yeah

To remind 'em that I'll always be there for them

It's get lonely when there's no on to talk to

(Uhhhhh)

But it's good to know that somebody cares

Cause I've been on this train too long

People getting off and on

I'm praying that I don't forget

Where I belong

And every time I ask myself

Am I turning into someone else

I'm praying that I don't forget

Just who I am

I really wanna understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I just wanna understand, yeah

(Who, who, whooo)

On yeah..

Cause we all get lost sometimes

(Yeah, no)

Yeah we all get lost sometimes

We don't leave your hearts behind

(No yeah..)

Cause we all get lost sometimes

I really wanna understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I just wanna understand yeahhh.

(Who, who, whooo)

Now I just need to, I need to understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I really wanna understand, ohh who I am

"When you wake up, your whole world's flipped, it's just different, and you gotta go with it, and that just simply growing up, and not see it in a negative way. As much time has been crazy, your gonna feel like that's where you're supposed to be. You're not going to feel out of place anymore, you're going to feel like that's where you're meant to be. You don't have to pretend that it's easy all the time. You just let it go, and grow with it. And you can't hold on, to the old your, or the old this, or the old that, because you know you change, and it's not changing in a bad way. It's just changing because that's what happens in life. You grow up, everyone moves on, you're just learning. You stay true to yourself, changing isn't a bad thing, it's never was. At the end of the day, you're the same person, and where you're heart is, that doesn't change."

And every time I ask myself

Am I turning into someone else

And I just pray to God, that I'm still who I am

I really wanna understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I just wanna understand yeahhh.

(Who, who, whooo)

Now I just need to, I need to understand

(Who, who, whooo)

I really wanna understand, ohh who I am

[Dedicated to Max Lightwood]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had tears in my eyes after the second song 'Hold On'. The video was a lyric slide show of Alexander and his grandfather Henry. It was a ton of pictures from when Alec was a baby, to an adult. You could see through the pictures house strong their bond is. While the video was playing, my phone vibrated, notofying that i had an new message.

I kooked at my phone and smiled, Milly sent me a text message. We've been texting nonstop, after I showed he how to work a Samsung Galaxy s8. I loved this woman, she has grown to be a mother figure for me. I opened the message and my heart stopped.

"Magnus dear, please check on Allie, he's in a dark place, and I feel for the worst."

I stood showing Izzy the message, she nodded in understanding. "I'm calling the gang, we need to be with Alec, he needs us." She calls out to me before I grab my belongings, to force my way into my boyfriends house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was laying in bed with Zeus and Poseidon when the buzzer echoed through the house. I told the staff, not to let anyone in, but somebody didn't get the memo. Sighing I got out of bed, checking the security cameras. I was met with a very pissed out Magnus. I gulped loudly, "this isn't good boys." I said to the pups, they titled their heads cutely.

I walked to the door and opened it. Magnus stormed in, not saying a word to me, but he greeted our puppies. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. I closed the door, locking it, as I turned, Magnus was glaring at me. "How dare you? How dare you ignore me, and tell the lobby staff, not to let me in? I should punch you smack dead in the mouth! You asshole! You don't go through problems alone Alexander! What am I here for huh? Just for your pleasure?"

I shook my head no. Dammit, I knew I should've called him two days ago. He cursed me out so bad, I was afraid to even speak. "Now you are going to sit on that fucking couch and tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THAT BIG ASS BRAIN OF YOURS! RIGHT NOW!" The pups weren't use to Magnus raising his voice, they made themselves scarce. I nodded, taking Magnus by the hand leading him to the couch. I rubbed his stomach while I went into full detail about what's been going on for the past month.

He wasn't happy that I kept things from him, but he understood why. I was full-blown crying by the time I got done. He held me close, while I cried on his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay sweetie, I'm here now. We'll get through this together. We're a family now Alexander, so no more secrets." I nod wiping my tears away. "Okay, thank you baby. I missed you so much. I can't haven't been able to sleep, I developed insomnia, the worst kind. I have sleeping pills, but I'm afraid to take them."

I sighed getting off the couch, to make us some sandwiches. It looks like he hasn't eaten either. "We're going to eat, then you're going to sleep. No back talking me Alexander. Go shower, now. " "okay baby, I'll be back soon." Thank goodness, I have someone taking care of me, that's usually my job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made us two thick turkey sandwiches, for lunch. My baby hasn't been eating, and looks as if he's lost weight, I couldn't have that. I put some food/water out for the pups, washed my heads, then made my way upstairs with our plates.

Alexander was putting on his sweatpants when I walked in. "Hey I figured we could eat in bed, and watch Supernatural, the new season posted yesterday." Yeah we were big supernatural fans. "Sounds good, I'll grab us some bottles of water from my mini fridge." He bought one for me so I wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs at night. "Thank you darling."

We ate in a comfortable silence watching Supernatural season 12. I took the plates back to the kitchen, washed them, and put them away. "Zeus, Poseidon, let's go take a nap with daddy." They ran up the stairs ahead of me. I walked into the room, and smile seeing my boys all cuddled up. I climbed in bed, taking Alexander in my arms, he laid on my chest wrapping his arms around my middle. Zeus laid on Alec's legs, and Poseidon laid between our conjoined legs. It was the cutest sight. I took pictures of course.

MagnusBaneOfficial: My sleepy babies. They are so adorable. I love sleeping with him in my arms.

I kissed his forehead and he was asleep the minute his head laid on my chest. I raked my fingers through his hair as he slept, making me sleepy. I heard the gang enter the house, praying they wouldn't wake my sweetheart. He hasn't slept in a full week, he's been emotionally stressed. They walked into the room holding pillows and blankets, Alec's room was huge so it was a ton of space on the floor, so they made a huge pile on the floor quietly. Isabelle walked over and placed a kiss on her brothers head.

Everyone has been so worried about him, but hopefully after some much needed sleep, and family time, he'll be back to himself. I closed my eyes and feel asleep with the love of my life in my arms sleeping peacefully.


	19. Day After

I woke up at 7:45pm, still tangled in my boyfriend's arms, with our puppies laying on Alec's legs, and side. The gang were up, but weren't in the room anymore. I carefully unhinged my sleepy boyfriends arms, making my way to the bathroom. I looked back to make sure he didn't wake up, I sighed in relief when Zeus took my spot, snuggling closers to his daddy. Alec put his arm around him, without waking up. I closed the bathroom door, I did my business, washed my hands, and made my way down the stairs.

They must have been hungry, and since Alexander hasn't been himself, he hasn't cooked in a week, and he was currently sleeping, so they opted to order pizza. I walked into the kitchen with everyone standing around eating pizza. "Hey, how's he doing?" Jace asked me, seriously worried about his older brother. I shrugged, because I didn't know really. I sighed, rubbing my hand down my face. "He wasn't in a good state when I arrived earlier today, but he broke down, and cried for an hour. I've never seen him so broken before, it scared me, but he was fine after that. He hasn't slept in a week, he developed insomnia, and has to take sleeping pills."

They gasped loudly, and stopped eating. "He's had anxiety attacks almost everyday, it's bad, but I'm sure he'll be okay soon." I looked at his siblings, they went pale, I needed to reinsure them that he'll be fine. "Don't worry, he'll be okay after he's gotten some much needed sleep. Once all of this drama is over, I'm hoping he'll finally be at peace. Your parents are slowly killing him." I turned to Max, and smiled sadly. "What happens to you was the last straw, and he finally broke him. If you staying with Alexander, will help you, and make you happy, then you should move in with him."

They all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you should Max. Alec has always been a father figure to us all, and still is." Max sighed, and shrugged. "Yeah, but how do I know, mom and dad won't bring him more problems?"

"Well that's why they are going to court next week. He wants to be your legal guardian, and stop this drama once and for all." Max sighed in frustration. "I hate them. I know I shouldn't, but they treat us like shit, and Alec got the worse part of it." I smiled, and hugged him tightly. "Let's not talk about this anymore, it's too heavy. We should stuff our face and watch movies, and wait until Alexander wakes up."

We ate pizza and watched 'Persons of interest' for a few more hours. Alexander still haven't woken up yet, and I was starting to get worried. Something was telling me to go and check on him, and I did. I walked into the room and Alexander was sweating like crazy. I touched his forehead, and he was on fire. His face was red, and I lost my mind. I took effect out my phone to call Cat.

"Maggie? What's up?"

"Cat. It's Alec, he's burning up, his face is red and is sweating a lot. What should I do?"

"First, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath, and remember that you are carrying my children now. Now, does he have a thermometer somewhere?"

"Uh, one sec." I went to the bathroom, to check his medicine cabinet. I found one, and ran back to the room. "Yes, he does, I'm checking his temperature now." I waited for the beeping sound.

'Beep' "His temp is 102 Cat, what should I do?"

"He needs to take some ibuprofen, and drink lots of fluids. Has he eaten anything?" I groaned, before answering. "He hasn't been eating really, this whole week. He's been in a bad state Cat, dealing with his family drama. He hasn't let anyone into his place until today."

"Okay, Calm down, just make nature he eats soft food and drink plenty of fluids. He's most likely dehydrated. Give his some powerade, ibuprofen, and he should be okay, if his fever doesn't go down in two days, then bring him here immediately." I thanked her, and went to get the ibuprofen, but there wasn't any in his medicine cabinet. "Shit!"

I walked down stairs quickly, but carefully. "DOES ANYONE HAVE IBUPROFEN?!" I shouted over the loud TV. They looked at me like I was crazy, but paused the movie. "I have some in my bag, what's going on Magnus?" I opened Izzy's purse, took the pills out without answering her. I didn't have time for this right now. My boyfriend was burning up.and needed medicine fast.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a yellow powerade and bolted up.the stairs. "MAGNUS!" They all yelled after me, but I didn't pay them no attention. I ran over to Alec and shook him, carefully. "Alexander honey, can you wake up for me please? I know you don't want to, but you need to take some medicine." His eyes fluttered open slowly, they were red and glossy. I helped him sit up some, he protested not wanting to sit up. "I'm sorry darling, but you have a 102 fever and you need medicine, I don't want you hospitalized.

"Okay." He croaked out. His voice was hoarse, he might have a sore throat as well. He took the pills and winced as he swallowed. "Does your throat hurt?" He nodded, with his eyes closed.

"MAGNUS!" The group rushed into the room with worried faces. I shook my head stopping them from making anymore noise, and turned back to Alec. "Drink some more please. I know it hurts, but darling you're dehydrated." He groaned, and I knew he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't just yet, not until he drunk at least half of the powerade. He had some straws in his bedside table for me. I took on out and placed it inside the bottle, so it would be easier for him to drink while he laid down.

His eyes were still closed, but he drunk enough, before could sleep, I needed to change his shirt and sheets. Jace and Izzy helped me with that task. "Please, just let me sleep, please." His voice was so hoarse, we could barely understand him. "Sorry brother, but you have to get out of this sweat drenched shirt before you catch the flu or worse."

Alec opened his eyes at the sound of his brothers voice, but they drooped closed. "Hey buddy, open your eyes for me, I know you're tired, but we have to get you changed." Simon walked over to help Jace with Alec. "Jesus dude, you weigh a ton. Stop working out." Everyone snickered at Simon. "Hey, I love his body, so shut it Sherwin."

"It's Simon. Magnus!" Alec winced at the loud voice. "Stop shouting in my brothers ear jackass. And taken off his shirt." Clary tossed them a red v-neck shirt that hugged his body perfectly.

"He's body is scorching hot! Are you sure we don't need to take him to.the hospital?" I shook my head no. "I called Catarina, and she said he needs rest, plenty of fluids, and ibuprofen, but if his fever hasn't changed in two days, then we take him to the hospital. He hasn't slept, eaten, or really drunk anything in a week." I'm going to kick Maryse and Robert's ass, when they get back to New York." Izzy nodded in a agreement. "Get in line, I get the first punch."

I was done with the bed, so he could lay down and rest. He laid down and fell asleep instantly. Zeus and Poseidon ran back in the room and hopped on the bed, laying with their dad. "Awww, that's so cute, They're protective of him." Clary cooed over the three of them. "Magnus, should you be around him if he has a fever?" "I'm not leaving him." As I say that, Alexander calls out for me. "Mags?" He voice was so low, I turned to them, can you'll go to the restaurant and pick up his soup from Dave? He made a huge potential of it."

"Yeah, I'll go." I nod. "Thanks Jace."

I laid down with my in boyfriend, he laid his head on my lap, snuggling closers to me.

@MagnusBaneOfficial: My sick baby, today is just not your day. Taking care of my man for the rest of the week. #Manoftheyear

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's was getting late and I needed to shower. Alexander hasn't moved from hi spot three hours ago. I took his temperature and it went down just a bit, 100.03 he needed food and more medication. I hated to wake him, but he needed to get up. "Hey darling. You have to wake up." He groaned mumbling something along the lines as "no." "I know, I know, but your fever hasn't gone down that much, and you need to eat. Dave made you some chicken noodle soup, with some rolls. So come on, let's eat okay." He nodded, and sat up slowly.

I knew he was in pain and his body was weak, but he had to eat something. "Zeus, Poseidon, you too. Let's get some food. Let's go boys." I prepared their dinner and poured soup in a bowl for my sick baby.

The gang went to different rooms in the house and I went up stairs to fed my boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec was sleeping when I entered the room, I placed his tray on his bedside table so I could wake him up again. I shook him gently, he stirred and smiled up at me. "HI baby." I smiled and kissed his cute nose. "Hello darling, it's time to eat now. After you're done eating, only if you're up for it, we can take a nice bubble bath." He nodded his head, not wanting to talk anymore. I understood that, he had a sore throat.

He sat up, and I placed the tray in his lap. He looked at me confused, eyes asking "where is your food?" Even sick, he puts others before himself. I smiled at him, leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I had pizza with the family, they should be asleep now, maybe not since it's only 8:45, but they didn't want to hound you." He nodded and started eating his soup. He arm shook a bit, but stopped after while.

I went to take out some clothes for us to bathe. I walked back into the room seeing him eating slowly. He was just about done. "Do you want to take a shower or a bath? It's up to you love." He looked so tired. I gave him some nyquil severe before he answered. "I want to shower, because if I take a bath, I will fall asleep on you. My throat hurts, I have to stop talking now, can you make me tea in the morning please?" I giggled. "Of course I will.make you tea sweetie, you don't have to ask. Finish eating, then we can get you cleaned up. "I'm sorry you have to take care of me." I shook my head and smiled. "We take care of each other baby okay, you can't do it all alone." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We took a 40 minute shower. He could barely stand, his body was exhausted, plus he had night medicine in his system so he was literally out of it. I washed my body/hair quickly, before I help him. Thank God, he has a seat in his shower. My poor baby didn't feel well at all.

I quickly washed his hair, then moved on to his body. He wash half asleep, and looked to out of it. I turned the water off and helped him up. "Come on baby, let's get you dressed." He mumbled something, but I couldn't under him at all.

I got him dressed pretty quickly in some basketball shorts, socks, and a t-shirt, and laid him in bed. I snuggled behind him, pulling him to my chest. Zeus and Poseidon jumped on the bed, and took their normal positions, on our joined legs, and by Alec's head. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so I closed my eyes, and laid my head on my baby's back, and was out like a light.

Hopefully, he feels better in the morning.


	20. New Information

I woke up to the sound of someone beating on my door. I was groggy as hell, but I managed to get up and make my way down the stairs with Zeus and Poseidon on my heels. I stumbled across bit, but I maintained my balance. My head was throbbing, it wouldn't stop, the pain was becoming unbearable. "What the fuck is going on?" Jace asked, I groaned in pain. "Jace! Please stop that noise!" I sat on the floor, holding my temples to to stop the pain. Zeus and Poseidon was barking and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Zit!" I commanded them ro be quiet, and the barking stopped, I took a breathe of relief. Jace opened the door, and Maryse and Robert barged in with two police officers. "Alexander Lightwood you are under arrest for kidnapping." The police officers, grabbed me and Zeus and Poseidon growled and the immediately released me. "Kidnapping? Who has Alec kidnapped?" Max asked out the blue, I couldn't think straight, I felt like I was going to pass out, my vision became blurry. I didn't need this shit right now, everything was spinning, my heartbeat speed up, I tried to control my breathing, it wasn't working. I needed Magnus.

"Max, where have you been? We've been worried since. You weren't at the hospital, when we went there. They said that this fag, signed your discharge papers." Maryse spat out in vemon. Clearly upset, that I was the one to be there for him. Typical of her.

"Who the fuck, do you think you're talking to like that? You will watch your mouth when you speaking about my boyfriend you treacherous bitch. No one has kidnapped Max, he simply doesn't want to be alone, or have you forgotten that you leave him alone often. That's the reason he was in the hospital in the first place." Magnus said coming into the living room with Izzy, Simon, and Clary. They were about to speak but Magnus wasn't having it.

He held up his hand stopping them from speaking, which infuriated them even more. "And you." He gestured to the police officers. "Do you have a warrant for his arrest? Last time I checked you needed one of those before arresting someone in their home. Oh and while you're standing there looking dumb. Has these two informed you about the restraining order filed against them by Alexander?" The two offers, looked taken aback by that information.

Damn, he set them straight, I'll be sure to get their badge numbers later from my security cameras, and show my lawyer the footage.

"No?" Well, why don't we call some real police officers, because clearly you two, must be knew. Maryse and Robert Lightwood can not be around Alexander period. You two have violated the provisions of the order. That means you two shall be arrested, so officers what are you waiting for?" True, but I didn't want to hear anymore, this was too much. I was cold, room cold, I felt back on my back. The pups were barking like crazy.

Magnus came to help me up, I could barely breathe at this point. "Mags." I choked out. I gestured to my chest, hyperventilating. "Call for a ambulance on your radio now! He can't breathe!" The police officers did as he instructed them to. Jace, Max and Izzy came to my side quickly, I heard shouting, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Everything faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Max, you're coming with us, you are no longer aloud to see this fag and his pregnant fag boyfriend." Robert said to Max grabbing his arm. Max pushed him away punching him in the nose breaking it. Robert screamed out in pain. "Maxwell Lightwood! You do not hit your father!" "Oh shut the fuck up you psychotic bitch! Neither one of you have been parents to me. My siblings and my nanny raised me, while you went around the world building up your company." He shook his head. "You never gave a damn about any of us, you shouldn't have had us, if you weren't fit to be parents. So stop with this charades that you're doing. You're just upset that Alexander inherited everything from your parents." He smirked at the thought. "News flash, you don't need the money, or the houses. YOU'RE NEVER AROUND TO LIVE IN THEM! So do us all a favor and just go away! We don't need you, and if you haven't figured it out by now, your children are popular than you. Lol, Alec especially. Jace is a freaking high end model, Izzy has her own company and clothing line she built herself, and Alec? Oh My big brother Alec has billions of fans worldwide, his face is plastered on magazine covers, billboards, and he owns 8 restaurants and he did that without you. Not to mention, he's about to be a father, and a better one then you would have ever been Robert."

The looks on their faces was priceless. They stared at Max in shock, not only have they lost their other three children, but they've lost the last of them, and they couldn't care less. They knew that being a parent wasn't for them, that's why they pawned them off to a nanny to raise them. Now they were free to live the world together and not have to worry about pesky kids. Max was right, they were upset Alexander inherited everything from Henry and Milly, but they accepted a long time ago. Now that Max was out of their hair, they would leave in peace, and never return to New York. They were divorced and wanted to start fresh. Maryse had a boyfriend in Paris and they've been together for 3 years and have started a family. Robert has a pregnant girlfriend that lives in Toronto, they've been together for 4 years and are happy. They just didn't want to deal with the ones they have now.

"Sign the Guardian ship papers, take your money, and never speak to my family again. You two disgust me, just the sight of you makes my ass itch." They scoffed, and he heard snickering behind him. He knew it was Izzy, Jace, Magnus, and the rest of the gang. The were in the hospital waiting room, waiting to find out, what's wrong with Alec. Maryse and Robert signed the papers and smiled. "Goodbye Max, I wish you the best." Hie rolled his eyes, he saw straight through that bull shit. "Bitch shut up, no you don't. You two have been trying to get rid of me so you can go live with your new family." They gasped, and Max burst out laughing. "Oh we knew what you were planning to do, we were just waiting to see how it would unfold. Pictures I had to slice my wrist to speed things up."

He turned to Magnus looking guilty. He knew that information would cause him or Alec to beat his ass, but he needed to be free of them. "Please don't be angry Magnus." Magnus nodded, but he knew that subject wasn't over just yet. The wrath of his big brother was on its way. "Just go! Why the hell are you still here for?!" He shouted to his ex parents. They left without another word.

They cheered when the two assholes left. "Max I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself and us. We've taught you well." He smiled brightly. "Thanks Izzy. I can finally be happy, living with my big brother until I'm 18, then I'm off to college in London or New York, I haven't decided yet." Everyone smiled and laugh, that was until the doctor came in with the news of Alec.

"Lightwood Family?" They all stood up, gathering around the doctor. "He had a panic attack, but he is okay, it seems he's been under a lot of stress, hasn't been eating or sleeping, but after a few days rest, he'll be just fine. He also has the common cold, tonsillitis, and a double ear infection. We've giving him antibiotics for all, so no need to worry. Mr. Lightwood is fine, he'll be discharged in an hour or so. I know you'll want to see him, so follow me, we've places him in a large enough room, he's delirious because of the medication, he'll be sleep soon."

The followed him into the room, Alec's eyes were closed, they didn't want to wake him. Magnus kissed his forehead, and Alec stirred. He fluttered his eyes open looking up at his boyfriend with happy eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt someone kiss my forehead, I knew exactly whom the lips belonged to. I could somewhat smell his body wash, it always relaxes me. I opened my eyes and smiled seeing my man's gorgeous face. "HI darling, how are you feeling?" My throat was dry as fuck. It felt like I had cotton balls in my mouth. He put a cup to my lips, and I drunk some of it. It hurt like a bitch when I swallowed, but the pain subsided eventually.

I shook my head no. My voice has been shot, for two days now, but I still tried to speak. "Everything hurts. My chest, throat and ears especially my throat. What's wrong with me?" My voice went in and out the entire time I spoke. Magnus explained what the doctor told him. My eyes drooped closed, I was falling asleep again.

*Kisses forehead* "Rest now, we'll take you home soon. I love you darling." "I love you too Mags." I managed to croak out.

xxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay you should get in bed, come on. Jace and Will can you help Alec upstairs, I need a minute." Said Magnus. I looked at him half asleep worried, I didn't want to move in case he needed me. "Come on brother, you need rest." I groaned because he was right, but my concern was for Magnus.

They practically threw me down on the bed. Assholes I tell you, but I didn't voice it. "Check on Magnus please, somethings wrong." I said to Will. "Gotcha." He jogged out the room, and I sighed. Jace seemed to have caught my frustration, he raised an eyebrow in my directions and I ran my hand down my face. "So they left, said they would go, and leave us in peace?" He nodded yes. "We haven't told you this, mainly because we were going to use it against them in court, but they have been divorced for some time now, and stay in two different cities. They've started a new family with different people, and wanted to get rid of us all. Max was the last one they ditched, he wasn't happy with them anyway. I think after they kicked you out they just gave up parenting, but forbid us to talk to you." Jace had his fist balled tightly. I put my hand over his, I wanted to comfort him but couldn't get too close. Freaking cold.

"It's over now, and now you have a 15 year old son, that happens to be your brother." He said with a laugh, and I joined in with him, I was overwhelmed with getting that information half conscious in a hospital bed. My throat was hurting now, and I needed something cool. I tried to get up, but failed. "Whoa buddy, you still.have heavy drugs in your body, tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." "A vitamin water please." He walked to my mini fridge and pulled one out and opened it for me.

It felt good going down, it helped the soreness a bit. "Jace call Jocelyn and Luke please, explain to them what happened. I won't be able to work, until my sickness is gone." He nodded getting up to head downstairs. "On it bro, get some rest Alec. We all need you at your best." I smiled sadly. It was tru, everyone deepened on me, and I couldn't let them down.

Magnus walked into the room with a smile on his face, but I glared at him. I wanted to know, what was wrong with him. He seemed to pick up my attitude, and waved it away. "Stop it, I had to throw up, morning sickness love, I promise that's all. Oh and I fed the puppies, we kind of left in a hurry." I nodded in understanding. I wanted to brush my teeth, even though I can't smell or taste a thing, I know my breath is bad. "I need to brush my teeth, lie down and rest love."

My voice is really shot, I should stop talking and rest my throat. It took some time, but I made it to the bathroom. After 10 minutes in the bathroom my throat felt okay, it wasn't much, but it was a start. The medication was fading away, it was a good/bad sign. The chest pain and ear pain was coming back, I needed to take my meds asap.

Magnus had a tray with some tomatoe soup, with bacon and crackers waiting for me, when I entered the room. "Let's eat and watch movies, until we fall asleep. Jace, Izzy and Simon went to help Max pack all of his clothes, and things. They took your car to load the boxes. The trio left to get ready for work, so enough with the heavy, let's eat." I sat and got comfortable with my boyfriend, eating our soup together and watching a Disney classic, 'Mulan.'


	21. Getting Better

Meetings, meetings, and more meetings, that's what I've had the past week. Still sick, but I can't lie around all day, I had things to do. Magnus wasn't happy of course, but he soon let it go, after I explained what was happening. I had court this morning, and thanks to Maryse, Robert, and my lawyer I won the custody of my litte brother, and I couldn't be happier.

Max wanted to transfer from the private school he was going to. He told me, he never liked the school in the first place. It was filled with rich pricks, and ungrateful teens, that think they're better than anyone else. So he transfered to Cassandra Clare High and he's been happier ever sense. He's made multiple friends, and they're all good kids, and that made me happy.

Things had been going great for all of us. Izzy made Magnus partner at one of her companies. He is to run Idris fashion designs, while she runs New York Institute fashion house, and they are a triple threat in the fashion world. Their companies were neck and neck in the magazines, I was proud of my boyfriend and sister. Our family have grown closer over the past month, Jace is now modeling for Magnus and Izzy, Clary works is head of the Make up department, Simon is the head of the graphic design team, Will, Jem, Tessa, Ragnor, and Raphael still works for me at the restaurant, Max and his friends works for my pizza place which was great, it helped keep them out of trouble.

Magnus has finally decided to move in with me, after his friends were kicked out of their parents houses for stupid reasons. Magnus owned the loft, so he let them stay there free of charge for as long as they wanted. Magnus's pregnancy has been going smoothly, thank the heavens. The babies are doing great, he's now three months, his baby bump is showing, and it's the most adorable thing. We take pictures of his belly every week to show updates to our fans and photo albums. They've shown us so much love and respect, I wanted to show them how much, we appreciate them.

Magnus and I have decided to to treat some of them this Sunday at my restaurants free of charge. 'Per se' seats 130 people, and 'Alexander's' treats 50, so together we have 180 fans to show our gratitude. Magnus and Izzy ordered gift baskets for each of them, with their names, with a application for a position at their companys. A way to help them learn how to make a living, and not depend on no one, but themselves. I couldn't hire them, because my restaurants were full with people I've know most of my life, except 8 of them, but they're Max's friends, and he asked me to give them all jobs.

I was meeting my boyfriend at his photo shoot this afternoon to bring him lunch, some food the company ordered from, the babies didn't like it. The only food his was craving was my bacon cheeseburgers and sweet potatoe fries. He wanted it, every other day, and it was my job to make it happen.

He was modeling his first line, he called it "Warlock Fashions" the tag was a pair of green/gold cat eyes. The clothes were going to sell out quickly, as soon as they hit the stores. I entered the building, and people were panicking, they all seemed stressed out about something. The secretary smiled at me, and beeped me in. "Thank you Anne, you looked lovely today by the way, is that a new lipstick?" She blushed, I winked, and walked into the building. Anne was a 46 year old woman, she always flirted with me just to annoy Magnus. They had a mother/son relationship and seemed to tease one another every chance they got.

Magnus and Jace was taking pictures, wearing suits. "By the Angel" I whispered to myself. My baby looked amazing, he wasn't wearing any make up for the shot, but he's gorgeous with or without it. He was in a retro iridescent blue suit, with a white dress shirt, black skinny tie, and black dress shoes. His hair was hanging in his shoulders, my fingers twitched a bit. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair while pulling it hard while he pounced into me. I shook the thoughts out of my mind, it was not the time for that.

I watched the shoot, for until the photographer yelled "Cut!" Jace high-fived me walking to change into the next outfit. Magnus smiled brightly at me, the smile that made me go weak at the knees. "Hello darling." He kissed me and I melted. "HI baby, I brought your lunch. How are you feeling today?" "Thank you love, and I feeling good today, but I'm in need of your help." I raised a eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh alright, I need you to model some of my clothes with Jace, I can't fit some because of my baby bump." He smiled, and I leaned in to kiss him. " Fine, I'll do it, but you're making this up to me later." "Oh I know just how to make it up to you." He liked my neck, and I shuddered. Damn he is my weakness, with his sexy ass. "Go eat your lunch, and show me where to go."

He smiled, and walked away, I followed behind him, checking out his perky ass, that I loved so much.

The photo shoots lasted a couple of hours, but it was fun, Jace and I goofed around the whole shoot, and the pictures came out great. Magnus was happy with the results, and decided on the cover for the magazine. It was a picture of the two of us, laughing at Magnus behind the camera yelling "The camera loves you darlings! Dance for me!" In a weird accent. I kissed him goodbye, it was time for me head to the restaurants. My voice was still gone, but I needed to do inventory today, and see how my businesses have been doing at my absence. "I'll see you at home darling. Can you bring me see cheesecake?" I nodded yes. "That's the last piece you'll get. You have take your glucose test next week. You've been doing fine, eating healthy, limited sweets, but you've been pushing it this week and you know it. Sneeking cakes, while I'm asleep, or working." He looked guilty. "Yes, I know about your snacking." He sighed deeply. "Okay, no more cakes, but please I need to have cheesecake!" "And you shall have some, I love you baby, be careful, we have to bathe Zeus and Poseidon tonight. They're shedding all over the place." "I know! All of my black clothes are ruined! I need a lint brush on me at all times!" I laughed, because it was true, but couldn't do much about it. " I love you too, don't be late love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[5 days later...]

"Thank you all for coming out, we are grateful for the love and support you have shown us over the years. We have decided to treat you with five course meal, and see gifts to show our gratitude. So please enjoy this lovely afternoon, in the gift baskets are job applications to Idris fashion designs, and New York Institute. They are looking for people that are hard dedicated workers, so if you're interested please fill out the application, someone will call you soon." Cheers filled both restaurants. "But before we begin cooking, is anyone here allergic to peanuts or sea food? I need to know this now so I can change your menu. Now some of you may not have ever tried some of the food you will receive today, but I ask you to clear your mind, and try new things, you may like it."

Only two people raised their hands, and I politely walked over to them, showing them a different menu from the others. "So you're just allergic to peanuts?" Nods..."No matter, we rarely use peanut oils, but just to be sure, I will cook your dishes personally." I winked at them, and the giggled. "Oh and one more thing, only those 16 and up are to fill out the applications, but don't worry loves, when you get older, there will be a job waiting for you. Now, enjoy the festivities, I now leave you in the care of my gorgeous boyfriend, and beautiful sisters, and the other two rugrats." I smirked looking at Jace and Simon. "Hey!" The protested at me, but I just shrugged and walked up to Magnus for a kiss before I leave. We heard so many "Awe's" and pictures being taken, he giggled and rubbed his nose with mine. His birthday was next week and I had a nice surprise for him.

I headed to the kitchen to start on the dishes, I'm so happy to be cooking again. I put on a mask over my face, I didn't want to breathe over the food, I still had a runny nose, and a cough so I didn't want to chance it. The cooking began, and I was in my own world, and started creating my dishes. I didn't have a clue what my family had planned in the other room, but as long as our fans had a great time, I didn't care. The event is being filmed by a camera crew Magnus hired, and would be posted on our YouTube channel for those that couldn't make it, could at least watched and saw what happend.

Course 1. (Appetizer)

-Chickpea blini with lemon mousseline and wild salmon caviar.

Course 2. (Soup)

-Shrimp quenelles in a shrimp bouillon.

Course 3. (Starch with vegetables)

-Chanterelle mushroom risotto over a herb coulis.

Course 4. (Entree)

-Slow roasted duck with miniature watermelon cucumbers, red grapefruit gastrique and chickpea crepes

Course 5. (Dessert)

-Roasted fruit compote with lemon mousseline

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made sure everyone had something to eat, including the staff from both restaurants. If it wasn't for them coming in on their day off, this event wouldn't have happened. I walked around talking to some of the parents that attended with their kids, some asked about my career choices, and thanked me for being a inspiration for their child. I was flattered, but I didn't think of myself as a inspirational person. I smiled, and continued to speak with my lovely fans.

Time was winding down, everyone was satisfied with the dishes we prepared for this afternoon. The staff suggested that I add this 5 course menu for Tuesday night. I smiled and agreed, I came up with this menu last minute, I was just glad we made it happen. The dishes were washed, and we cleaned the kitchen, so we wouldn't have to do it later. Most of the staff left, to enjoy the rest of their day, I thanked them and promised they would get paid for today.

Simon, Will, and Jace were in a shouting match about football teams. The fans thought it was hilarious, so did I until Simon said something, that royally upset me. "The New York Giants sucks! The Patriots are better than them." A collection of gasped resonated through the restaurant. It was quiet, and all eyes were on me. My eye twitched a couple of times, but I needed to control myself and Max included. We are die hard fans win or lose, no one talks shit about our team. Simon took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender.

I tilted my hand to look at him, and smirked while doing so. "Come again Simon, I didn't quiet hear you over the lie that just slipped out your mouth?" I raised a single eyebrow at him, daring him to repeat that sentence. Magnus took this time to walk up to me, he knew we could go all day arguing about sports. "Darling please, don't do this, not right now." I smiled sweetly at him, and he frowned, and shook his head. "Dammit Sean! You just had to say something about the Giants? You couldn't pick a team like the cowgirls or something like that? You just had to pick the cheating team out of" He looked back at me. "How many teams are there again darling?" "32." He turns back to Simon. "Out of 32 teams?! Fuck sakes, Sherwin there will be he'll to pay! Now sit in the chair, and get your makeup done, like the princess you are." At that, I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek.

Apparently he and Jace were doing a blind challenge with fans and Simon didn't want to participate. Izzy wasn't having any of it, he sat down quickly when she glared at him. 'That's right, you better sit down' I thought to myself. "Simon, you're banned from my house for a week." He gasped. "Alec please! You're computer setup is my life!" He bent down on his knees dramatically crying. I shook my head no, and sat in the chair Magnus was. Magnus sat in my lap, and I wrapped my arms around him in a possessive manner. He turned to me and smiled mischievously, I shook my head "no", but he nodded "yes" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I knew he wanted me to join in the make up challenge, I sighed and tapped his leg for him to get up. "My darling boyfriend is participating as well, so which lovely fan would like to do his make up?" Everyone raised their hands, how the he'll are we supposed to choose one? I shrugged and sat beside Simon, he stuck his tongue out at me, and I laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We returned home after cleaning both restaurants, Magnus was exhausted and completely drained. Max and one of his friends were in theater room, watching some movies and eating popcorn. They would often just lounge around in there, it was there hang out spot, I had no problems with that, just not around my house messing it up. I fed the pups some cooked chicken with sweet potatoes. After they were done, I washed their bowls, and set them to dry.

"Come on Mags, let's go upstairs so I could give you a massage, I know your body is sore. Come on, let's go." It was only 4 in the afternoon, but I knew he would be in bed for the rest of the day. I warmed up some oils, just the way he likes them, he took all his clothes off and laid down on the bed. I moaned silently at the sight of him, even with his baby bump, he still was sexy and that turned me on even more, him carrying our children. Making sure the door was locked, I didn't want our family to barge in the room, like they always do for some reason.

I took the coconut scent oil, poured some into my hand and lathered it up before I rubbed his legs. He moaned at the feeling, I tried to contain myself and make him feel good and relaxed. I spent 20 minutes on his legs, the I moved down to his feet. After wearing the knew boots we got in Paris, I'm sure his feet have been aching all day. I took his left foot in my hands, and he just about lost it. "OMG that feels as good darling. Could you do it a little harder please?" I chuckled. "Of course love, whatever you want."

I finished massage, and he fell asleep as I massaged his back. His back has been hurting a ton, from the baby weight he's gaining. Carrying triplets is going to be hell, but he reinsured me that he could handle it. I placed a sheet over his body, then I went to take a shower. I smelt like food, perfume, and outside, I didn't like that one bit. I kissed Magnus's forehead before I went into the bathroom.

I turned the sprayer on hot, and stripped my clothes. I did my business, then got into the shower. I stayed in the shower for a good hour, letting the hot water relax the muscles in my back. Magnus was still asleep when I entered the room, he looked so cute laying on his side hand on his stomach. I slipped on my black Nike sweats and a plain red long sleeve shirt. I needed to get started on dinner for the family, I didn't have a clue what I was making, Magnus barely kept anything down...I decided to make chicken sandwiches and curly fries.

"Hey Max do yo-...what the hell? How long has this been going on?" I walked in on my brother and his supposedly friend making out, but clearly that was a lie. I smiled and raised a eyebrow at them. He sighed "I wasn't ready to tell you yet, I didn't know how you would react. Izzy and Jace said that-" "Hold on, you told them, but you didn't tell me? Seriously Max? Me? Your brother that's gay, and was kicked out the house for liking men. You didn't know how I would react? Huh." I was hurt, that hurt me so damn much, I had to get out of the room. He went to say something, but I just held my hand up shaking me head. "No please, do continue to keep everything to yourself. If you need anything else, ask Izzy or Jace, better yet, ask Magnus because I know you told him. Dinner will be ready in a hour or so, Brandon, you are welcome to stay for dinner or whatever." I slammed the door, ignoring him call after me.

I can't believe the four of them keeping something like that from me. I put my Bluetooth wireless headphones in, and blasted 'OneRepublic' I needed to stop the pain. I faded out everything except for what I was doing, slicing chicken breast in half carefully. Max came into the kitchen, he was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word. Why should I even listen to him, after everything I did for him, I get treated this way. I ignored him like he wasn't even there, and continued to cook.

As promised, it took only a hour to cook dinner. Chicken sandwiches with bacon, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, mayo, ketchup, and mustard. No cheese, I never liked cheese on my chicken sandwiches, but Magnus and Max did so of course I made it just the way they liked it. "ZEUS! Go get Max." He barked and went to get the brother that hurt me the most.

I fixed the pups dinner, raw chicken necks into their bowls and filled their water bowl up. Max and Brandon entered the kitchen holding hands, I didn't say anything to them. I washed my hands after fixing the pups food, them placed their plates in front of them. "If you are leaving the house Max, be sure Jace or Izzy will be available to pick you up because I may or may not know how to react. Have a great night Brandon." And with that I carried the tray upstairs to my pregnant information holding boyfriend.


	22. Hospital Scare

I've had a little bit too much

(Oh, oh, oh)

All of the people start to rush

(Start to rush babe)

A dizzy twist dance, can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys, I lost my phone

(Oh, oh, oh)

Just dance, gonna be okay

(Dada do doot n)

Just Dance, spin that record babe

(Dada do doot n)

Just Dance, gonna be okay

Ju-ju-just dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Let's have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game,

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

(No, oh)

Dan le love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game,

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

(No, oh)

Dan le love game

Can't read my, can't read my

He can't read my pokerface oh...

(She has got me like nobody)

I'm your biggest fan,

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparizzi

(She has got me like nobody)

P-p-p-pokerface

P-p-p-pokerface

P-p-p-pokerface

P-p-p-pokerface

I don't speak German but I can if you'd like OW!

Ra-ra-ra ah ah Roma-ro ma ma

Gaga ooh lala, want your bad Romance!

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad Romance!

(Ohh)

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad Romance!

Oh oh oh

(Want your bad Romance!)

Caught in a bad Romance

(Want your bad Romance!)

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dum,

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dum

Just a second, it's my favorite song they're

Gonna play and I cannot text you with an

Drink in my hand

Ey-ey-ey

Stop calling, stop calling

I don't want to think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

(La la...la la...la la...la la la la la, la)

I known that we are young

And I know that you may love me

But I just can't be with you anymore like this

Alejandro

Dum ba da da da Dum baa da dum baa da da,

Dum ba da da da Dum baa da dum baa da da,

(La la la la)

She's got both hands in her pockets

And she won't look at you

Won't look at you no

She hides true love en su bosillo

She's got a halo around her finger around you

Show me your teeth

Ohh, ooh, ohh

(Alejandro, Alejandro)

Show me your

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

I'm gonna marry the night,

I won't give up on my life

Imagine warrior queen

Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby I was born this way

(Hey!)

Ooh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way (oh!)

Right track baby, I was born this way hey..

Judas, jud-as, judas, jud-a-as

Judas, jud-a-as, Ga-ga-a

There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby

I got a reason you should take me home tonight

(Alright, Alright)

I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a

Moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

You and I, oh you and I

Oh, you and I, oh, you and I, I

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

(Venus)

(G.U.Y)

I wanna be that guy (x3)

The girl under you guy

It wasn't love, it was a perfect illusion

(A perfect illusion)

Mistaken for love

It wasn't love, it was a perfect illusion

A perfect illusion

I'll undress you cause you're tired

Cover you as you desire

When you fall asleep inside my arms

May not have the fancy things,

But I'll give you everything

You could ever want, it's in my arms

And I bow down and pray

Try to make the worse seems better

I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away

But baby I just need one good one to stay,

I will be right by your side

If I can't find a cure I'll, I'll fix you with my love

No matter what you know I'll,

I'll fix you with my love

And even if you say you're okay

I'm gonna heal you anyway

Promise I'll always be there

Promise I'll be the cure

(Ohh, oh)

(Lala, lala, lala, lala)

Be the cure, yeah, yeah

I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away,

But baby I just need one good one to stay.

(Superfruit cover. Magnus is Mitch, and Alec is Scott)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Bane, there are people here to see you, they said it's important, I sat them down inside your office. Here are your messages from this morning, and your mail. I'll get out of your hair for now." *chuckles* "Thank you Wendy, and I must say, you look absolutely stunning today." She giggled and walked away. I walked to my office, not paying attention to who was sitting in front of my desk.

"Please forgive me, I wasn't aware I had a meeting this morning." I was taking off my jacket when I heard a voice in wished I hadn't. It made my skin crawl, and I felt sick. I opened the door so Wendy could here me. "Call security and the police Now!" She looked bewildered for a second, but picked up her phone quickly dialing the numbers.

"Come now, that's no way to treat your father, and step mother." My back was facing him, I was trying to get my breathing under control, I slowly gain it back and turned to sit at my desk. I smiled sweetly, not letting them see how disgusted I was just looking at them. "Let's get one thing straight, I no longer have a father, you lost that title when you did the biggest betrayal you could think of. My adoptive parents names are Henry and Milly, and last time I check, neither of you were them, so please get out of my office and never come back. I said in the most sweetest tone I could muster.

Of course Asmodeus didn't appreciate that, and glared at me...I kept my smile and sacred him down even harder and he growled. "I want to know why you didn't attend our wedding, or tell me that I'm going to be a grandfa-" "I'll stop you right there... You will never be anything to my children, so get that thought out of your head, when I filed a restraining order on the both of you, that ment I wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with you. And as for not attending your wedding...*smiles darkly* I was out of the country with my family celebrating my two month anniversary and your marriage to a whore wasn't on my agenda, plus you'll drop her ass and move on to the next, or maybe she'll drop you and fuck some other old man that has more money than you."

They gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, mouth gaped open. I chuckled darkly again..."

You're mouth just dropped, pick it up and come up with some new lies." *Looks towards Camille and smiles* "I see you're pregnant, congratulations, I do hope you keep this one and not abort the ones you had before when you had in high school before me, you're known for that. Now that the police are here to arrest you, i stalled you enough, but I do have work to do, but I wish you two nothing but the best, have a wonderful life. Do. Not. Contact. Me. Again. Do not show up to my boyfriend's house or send anything to me. You'll done enough, and I will not let you ruin my happiness. You two seemed to be doing just fine with starting a family, I want no parts of, so when you have that child, make sure you tell he/she what you did to me, and I pray he/she won't hate you as much as I do. You two make me sick just by looking at you, if I had laser eyes, both of you would've been dead the minute I found you two in bed. My lawyers will be contacting you soon to discuss a lawsuit. Have a great day." I said in a calm tone.

They were in shock, they've never seen me be so cold towards anyone. I've always been a nice, joyful person, but with them...they didn't deserve my forgiveness, but I tried to be kind as possible. Camille spoke for the first time, and I cringed at her voice. "Magnus, I'm really sorry, I hope you will for-" "I wont. I don't want your apology, I want you out of my life forever." With that, the police arrested them for violating the order. I sat in the chair and groaned, my side was hurting badly. I screamed out loudly trying to catch my breath. Wendy and Aline burst through the room with worried expressions.

"MAGNUS! Are you okay?" Wendy asked. I shook my head no. I was starting to panic. I didn't know why this was happening, it was hard to breathe too. "Okay, we need to get him to the hospital pronto." Aline said calmly. They got some of the security guards to help lift me up, the girls weren't that strong. "I'll call my cousin, he's going to flip his shit if anything happens to Magnus." Aline said in the elevator, dailing Alec's number. The pain was excruciating, like my ribcage was being pushed upwards.

They drove quickly to towards the hospital, I didn't care how fast they drove, I just wanted this pain to stop. I know my stress levels are through the roof right now, and Cat is going to scold me for it, but it wasn't my fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?!" Cat shouted when she saw me being wheeled in. Everyone looked at us with wide eyes. She shouted sonloud that it resonated through the place. I shook my head rubbing my side to will the pain to stop, it didnt. Wendy explained what happened with Camille and Asmodeus, the shouting, the arrest, all of it. Cat was fuming, but she kept her composure and attended to me. "I'll take it from here, you two wait in the waiting room for Alec and explain what happen...He is no doubt going to be in the right head space, try to calm him." They nodded, and Cat wheeled me into a room, setting up a ultrasound immediately and giving me some oxygen after checking my vitals.

She wasn't happy with my blood pressure numbers and lectured me. She even hit my a couple of times on my thighs, which stung like crazy. After a while she calmed down, and made sure I was doing okay...We just saw her last week and being back already she was not happy. "Cat why is my ribs hurting like this?" She chuckled, but before she could answer a nurse brought Alec and Isabelle into the room. They rushed to my side with scared expressions, taken both of my hands. Alec kissed my lips, and whispered "Are you okay? Are the babies okay? Nothings wrong right?" He was asking like it was a game of 'Rapid Fire' we did for our channel a few days ago. Izzy was nodding accordingly with his questions. She kissed my forehead, and sighed "You scared me Magnus. I was so scared when Aline called me, I outta kick your ass, but I'll wait for another day."

Cat chuckled at the three of us. "To answer your question Maggy, the the baby is up against your ribs, it depends on how he/she is laying. Sometimes it could be their noggin, butt, or foot digging into tender areas, and when he/she roll over, it could be uncomfortable. But that's normal with three babies, nothing to be worried about, but just to be sure, we're going to see how they are doing." She finished explaining to us. I relaxed a bit, but my child kept being annoying and kicking my ribs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank God, everything was fine and the babies were doing fantastic. They just wanted to hurt me is all, but I could take it. We wanted to know the genders of the babies, since we couldn't find out two weeks ago because they were corporating then, but hopefully they will now. She took a few pictures and moved around to see and gasped, then chuckled. "Well you'll be pleased to know that you're having all boys, I pray for you both. They are going to be hell." She chuckles again.

"Dammit, I was hoping for a neice. But I'll take my nephews shopping with me anyway." Izzy muttered. "Next go round, you owe me a neice and I mean it Magnus!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "What makes you think we're having more? Don't you think three is enough?" Cat and Izzy laughed loudly. "No!" They both said with big smiles. My boyfriend was still looking at the screen, with tears in his eyes. Oh my baby was really the sweetest guy I've ever known.

"OMG we're going to have three minis of us running around. Angels help us, I know we're going to have our hands full, once they began walking." He said still holding me hand. I giggled and nodded my head. He wasn't wrong, I know I was an handle full when I was a toddler, but I know we can do this. "Can you print those please." He asked her, she nodded and printed enough for the three of us, and some for my file. She checked my vitals again and this time she was happy with the numbers. "Please, I can't say this enough...Stress free! No getting worked up okay. Try and stay calm." "I will Cat, I promise." She hugged us before she let us go. The babies finally stopped kicking my ribs and I was happy about it.

Our family was waiting in the waiting room and sighed in relief when they saw us walking out, well I was being pushed out by my lovely boyfriend. Jace must have picked Max up from school because he came running towards us. I had to fix his relationship with Alexander, it was stressful watching him ignore Mac for two weeks straight. Which I understood, Alec was hurting badly, and his brother was the cause of it and I didn't like it one bit. My pregnancy hormones got the better of me one day and I snapped at him for not telling Alexander he was gay or bi-sexual.

He apologized to Alec, and cried until he forgave him, Alec caved seeing his baby brother crying. He forgave him, but threatened to have Izzy do his makeup and make him wear it to school if he kept anything else from him. Max was of course horrified and promised not to keep anything else a secret. "Magnus! Are you okay? What happened?!" Max practically yelled. He was a worry wart just like his big brother. We told them everything, walking towards the car... "Three nephews?!!?! I'm going to be the best uncle ever!" Max shouted. "November you're not, I am nerd!" Jace countered. They got into a bickering match, and it was entertaining to watch, but I was getting sleepy, Alec noticed and helped me into the car.

"As much as I would love to stay here and watch you two damn near kill each other, I need to get him home to rest, so Max are you coming with us or Jace?" Alec said getting into the drivers side. "I have work in 20 minutes, could you drop me off on the way?" "Sure, come on." Alexander said to him, I knew my baby needed to be at work too, but with me not feeling well, I knew not to say anything. He dropped Max off 20 minutes later, and told him e straight home afterwards, they needed to finish their projects, whatever that was. "You got it bro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was laying on the couch with Zeus and Poseidon falling asleep, when Alexander came and sat on edge in front of me, careful not to touch my stomach. He moved the strands of hair on my forehead, and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling? Do you want to talk about today?" I nodded, he knew me too well. I sat up some for him to take the spot so I could rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arm up and down, waiting for me to start.

"They came and asked me why I didn't attend their wedding, which I mean come on, it's obvious isn't it? A couple of his friends are in the fashion business, and have got in contact with me, they even said 'they didn't want to attend either, it was disgusting of him to marry his own son's ex-girlfriend' *chuckles* and that came from his best friend. But honestly she only married her for his money, and now she's pregnant with his child."

Alec gasps and laughs. "Are you serious? Wow, so now that she's pregnant with his child, is he going to stay faithful to her or drop her like a bad habit?" We burst out laughing. "Darling, you know he's already cheating with some other poor girl and he asked 'why I didn't tell him that he was going to be a grandfather' I mean honestly, what is wrong with these people? They treat us like shit, and once they find out we're expecting, they want to get involved? Like we would actually be okay with it. I chewed them out, spit, and stomped on their dreams." Alec giggles, leans in to kiss me softly.

"They were shocked when I told them.how I felt, I'm normally the nice happy-go-lucky guy, but with them two. Hell no, I rather see them burn, but I wasn't even made or at them, yes I hate them with a passion, but I'm not going to let them try and rain on my parade, I have everything I've ever wanted here with you and our crazy family." He kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you honey, so proud. And good job getting them arrested as well, I wished those stupid ass police officers would've arrested Maryse and Robert, but I'm glade they're gone from our lives and now so are Camille and Asmodeus. We can live in peace and not be bothered, but when the babies gets older, I don't know if I want to stay in New York anymore, but that's later. We don't need to talk about that just yet."

We stayed on the couch talking about any and everything, wrapped up together with our puppies laying on our feet. Alexander got up and made me some dinner before he had to head to the restaurant, Lydia was on her honeymoon and couldn't work tonight. I wanted to go with him, but I was exhausted after today. I was just going to sleep on the couch until he got off work, it was big enough, and comfortable anyway. He made me a steak salad, that I was craving, and OMG he made it just the way I like it.

We said our goodbyes and kissed for 10 minutes neither of us wanted to stop, but I was Friday, the restaurant would be busy. So he had to leave now or he would be late. I backed away from the kiss, but he chased my lips with a smile. We are so clingy towards one another, it was disgustingly beautiful. "Okay, I will call you when I get there, I have my blue with me, so call when you want, but please get some sleep." I giggle, and kissed him sweetly once more. "I will I promise, now go darling. I love you, please be safe." "I love you too, and of course I will silly goose. I'll bring you something from the restaurant." And he was out the door, he locked it, and I sat back to finish my huge salad.

The pups were eating their dinner for tonight, and I started editing my new 'In my closet' video for my channel. Wanting to get a early start on that before I fell asleep.


	23. Happy Birthday

Everybody loves the things you do

From the way you talk, yeah

To the way you move

Everybody here is watching you

Cause you feel like home

You're like a dream come true

(Uh...huh..)

But if by chance you're here alone

Can I have a moment, before I go

Cause I've been by myself all night long

Hoping you're someone, I used to know

You look like a movie, sound like a song

My God, this reminds me, of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were before

We realized

We were sad of getting old, it made us restless

We were just like a movie, we were just like a song

And I was scared to face my fears, nobody told me

That you'd be here

And I swear you moved overseas

That's what you said, when you left me yeah...

You still look like a movie, sound like a song

My God, this reminds me of, when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were before

We realized

We were sad of getting old, it made us restless

We were just like a movie, we were just like a song

And baby it's hard to admit that

Everything just takes me back, To when you were there, baby when you were there

And a part of me keeps holding on

Just in case it hasn't gone, I guess i still care

Do you still care ...

We were just like a movie, we were just like a song

Damn this reminds me yeaaahh

Of when we were young yeaaahh

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were before

We realized

We were sad of getting old, it made us restless

I'm so mad, that I'm getting old

That shouldn't be making me reckless

It's just like a movie, it's just like a song yeaaaaah

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

Yeaahhh

Yeaaaahhh

Hoooooooo

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Haaaaaaaaaaaa

When we were young

Yeaaaaahhhhh

Alexander cover (Travis Garland)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was a very important day. December 8. It was my boyfriend's birthday, and I couldn't be happier. I've been planning this surprise for a couple of months and now it was time to unfold it.

Magnus and I switched cars a couple of months ago because it was getting hard for him to get in and out his car. Which I totally got that, so I made a decision to buy him, his own SUV. He never has rime to do it anyway. He works long hours, and is always tired due to being pregnant. So I wanted to do something nice for him.

The car I chose the Toyota Highlander Hybrid. It took some months because I wanted it customized for my baby. He has always wanted his car to be purple with leather interior, and that's exactly what I got done. Of course I had to play detective to find our the actual color. It was eggplant purple. That color on the car looked so damn sexy when the light hit it just right. I'm excited for him to see it.

It would be easier for us both when the triplets come. Easier to load the care seats and vice versa.

xxxxxxxx

Max and I have been putting the nursery together for the soon to be babies. Magnus and I both loved the looney tunes and mickey mouse, so I decided to make the room a combination of both. Baby mickey and friends, and baby looney tunes. Magnus picked out the furniture for the room, so I didn't have to do that. Thank God.

Whenever we were free, we worked on the nursey. Magnus was okay with it, but he made me promise not to do the closet. That was his department, and I couldn't agree more. He even rearranged my closet when I wasn't home. It through me off a bit, but I got accustomed to it.

I had to hide the car at my mansion upstate, along with his second surprise. I had to keep my mouth shut tightly. Magnus has been wanting a German Shepherd for sometime now, and has been looking for one online. But little does he know, the same shelter I got my pups from, just brought in a girl puppy. And I jumped on it asap, when the lady called me.

I asked Magnus a long time ago, if he got a German Shepherd what would he name him/her. "Well if it's a girl I will name her 'Sage' and if it's a boy I will name him 'Echo' I always loved those names for pets." I smiled thinking about the memory of us laying in bed, after a dom/sub love making. Jesus that man, does things to me, I never that was possible. I shook my head to clear it. Didn't want to be aroused at my meeting.

I had a meeting today with a jeweler, to pick up the promise ring for my baby. We've talked about this a couple of times. Making promises to each other, that we would NEVER leave the other person, no matter the circumstances. And I attend on keeping that promise.

I may have been splurging money on him, these past couple of months, but it's worth it. He's the father of my children, and he owns my heart and soul. I have never connected with someone on a deeper level. I'm blessed to have found my other half. I picked out a rainbow string smooth round top cut ring. It was beautiful, and just right for my honey. I wanted it to be simple, and not out there. That ring will be when I officially propose, this is just a promise we made to each other.

I bought two of the same rings, and dropped them off to be engraved with two dates. The day we officially got together, and the the day we found out about the babies. Thinking about both days, warms my heart. The rings beautifully designed with our birthstone in the center, and around it was multi color diamonds (blue/green) and 14k gold. Needless to say, it was going to take his breath away.

xxxxxx

Magnus is working today. I asked him to stay home, but my boo is stubborn and wanted to go into work. You can't argue with a pregnant person. I made him pink and gold chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, with his craving this week. Steak and shrimp with a loaded potato with extra sour cream. I was joining him for lunch, and couldn't wait to deliver his first gift.

It took me about 30 minutes to get to his building. Traffic sacked in New York. Entering the parking garage, I made sure I had everything... The food and the ring, 24 bouquet of Multi colored roses should have been delivered this morning, if not this afternoon. I know... I was going overboard with his birthday, but he deserves it. He doesn't want to celebrate really, because of him being in pain. So I'm going to spoil the hell out of him.

The flower delivery man was walking out of the building so that let me know, the flowers were just delivered. Wendy his assistant smiled brightly at me. "You are the sweetest man to ever walk the planet!" She exclaimed, and I smirked. "Nah, I'm the second. The first is behind that door looking absolutely delicious." I winked and she giggled.

Everyone in the building was gushing over the flowers taking up the space. Hey, it's for my man's birthday. I walked in his office. He was admiring the flowers and putting some in difficult places around his office.

"Hey baby. How's your day?" He practically jumped on me. He buried his face in my neck. He was shaking, signaling that he was crying. I rubbed his back comforting him. "Thank you so much baby. No one has ever went out of their way to make my birthday special. I am truly blessed to have a man like you." I kissed his temple as he finished calming down. "Oh honey, I'm not even remotely done." He head shot up quickly.

Staring at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" "Come on let's sit, I brought you something else." I lead him to his couch, so he could be comfortable as possible. I pulled the bag out of my pocket and handed it to him. He stared at the bag for a minute, before taking it. He opened the bag slowly, and gasped. He looked up at me then back down to the ring box. With his shaking hands he opened it, and full blown cried.

I got down on one knee, and made my vow. "I swear by the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there, for better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear. I know we've only know each other for a couple of months, but baby you're it for me. No one else could ever compare to you. I love you with my entire being. And no I'm not giving you this ring be because you're pregnant. I want to marry you one day, and have our three boys walking down the aisle with us. I know we've talked about it countless of times, but that was just talk. I want to put it into action. So will you do me the honor of becoming Mr. Lightwood-Bane one day?"

From the corner of my eye I noticed we had a crowd surrounding his office. I paid them no attention, I was too busy staring into my loves hypnotizing eyes. He was in shock for sometime before lunging at me. Hi lips connected with mine, and he tasted so sweet. It was intoxicating, I couldn't get enough of him. He's like a drug and I'm addicted to it. He pulled back with the biggest smile on his face. "On one condition." I raised an eyebrow at him, so he could continue. "I want this to be a real engagement, not just a promise. You're it for me too darling. I want you and only you." I chuckled and smiled nodding. "Of course, now could you say yes, my knee is starting to hurt you know. Sheesh!"

He burst out laughing and slapped my arm. "Yes, I will love you marry you! Now put my ring on my finger please so I can show it off! Oh Isabelle and Clary are going to be so JEALOUS! Oh i love you so much!!" He clapped excitedly. I shook my head at the thought of the three of them comparing their rings. Sliding the ring on his finger, it was the perfect size. "I have one to match it. He smiled down at me, gesturing with his hands to give him the ring. I obliged of course, who could deny that face.

"Alexander, do thee take thee Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded fiancé?" I faked gasped. "Oh my, what ever shall I say?" I faked thinking about it. There were giggles coming beside us, it was the employees of course. "I do believe, your answer should be yes, on the count I said yes to your request." I burst out laughing. "How many accents are we going to mimic?" He shrugged giggling. "Yes of course I will be your fiancé love bug, now let's eat lunch, I'm straving." "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alexander, where are we going?" "It's a surprise love, I can't tell you." I was driving him upstate to spend the rest of the evening there and celebrate with our friends and family tomorrow. I wanted to get up there before it got dark out. It gets dark at 6 pm now. Freaking fall forward.

Magnus fell asleep on the way to the mansion. I took a few pictures of him, he looked so cute. Unfortunately I had to wake him, because we arrived just in time for him to see his car. The sun was setting, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I shook him gently, not trying to startle him. "Mags, baby, we're here. Wake up please."

He groaned, yawning and stretching his arms out. I chuckled at the sight of him. He looked like a cat, stretching like that. He gasped. His eyes were wide looking at the mansion. "You own this? Seriously? Just how rich are you?!" I burst out laughing. He could be dramatic at times. "Yes I own it, this will be our home away from home. I will give you the tour, but first I want to show you something." He nodded, not taking his eyes off the place.

I helped him out the car, taking his bag for him. We walked to the garage. It was full of my parents cars and Magnus's new car aswell. But it had a white sheet covering it. "Damn, now that's a garage." He muttered to himself, but I heard it. "I plan on keeping all these cars in pristine condition, so our kids won't have to worry about buying a car. But the one that's covered is the one I want to show you. Can you take the sheet off please." He rolled his eyes, but did as told.

He gasped when he saw the front of the car. The license plate said "Magnus" with glitter around the frame. He looked at me with the biggest eyes. "Shut up! You bought me a car?!" I nodded with a dopey smile. He was completely blown away. Speechless I should say.

The car fits 8 people, with movable seat positions. Which is good for us, when the babies are born, or if we plan on having more.

Magnus was now inside the car, losing his mind. "OMG is the color I've always wanted! Daddy seriously?! If you keep surprising me like this, I don't think my heart can handle it." I growled low at the pet name. It does things to me. Right on cue, Rebecca comes out the house with Echo. Magnus was too preoccupied making videos of his new car, he didn't see her come out.

Echo barked, and that got Magnus's attention. He dropped his phone and covered his mouth with his hands. Tears were threatening to escape. I picked up the puppy, and walked towards my fiancé. His breath hitched, as we got closer. He still had his hands over his mouth, eyes in awe at the sight of the puppy. "Magnus, I want you to meet Echo Bane. Your new baby. Say hello to your daddy Echo." He barked, and squirmed, trying to get to Magnus.

He took the puppy and kissed him immediately. Echo took to Magnus well so that was good. I think I broke my fiancé though. He couldn't say anything, he just held Echo, not wanting to believe it was real.

I thanked and paid Rebecca for taking care of him for the past week. She left us alone, and went on about her day. "Alexander?" He said quietly. "Yes Magnus?" He took a deep breath. "Is anyone in the house?" I shook my head no. I was confused to why he asked me that. "No why?" He smiled dangerously. "Because, I am going to fuck you like crazy! You have made my entire dreams come true! You gave me a loving family, blessed me with three beautiful boys, my dream dog and car. A beautiful engagement ring, that's better than Izzy's and Clary's put together. You've helped make me stronger when I was at my lowest point, with the whole Camille/ex-father problem. You've given my best friends jobs and a place to call.their home. You're a true Angel, God has made an incredible human being. You deserve the world after everything you've been through. Thank you so much for everything. I just...I..I don't know what else to say except.. I love you so fuck much it hurts."

I had tears in my eyes, after he finished. I wrapped him in my arms, and kissed him hard... conveying all my love into his soul. He clutched my shoulders, bringing me closers to him. Echo joined in the kiss, making us giggle into each other's mouths. "Guess we should get inside and rest for the night. I know you're tired. Come on, I'll give you a foot massage, and make us dinner."

I helped him out the car, carefully. He held EchoStar in his arms while we walked inside the house. "Wow, this is beautiful. I wish your parents were here to celebrate with us." I nodded in understanding. I did too, but I respected their decision on living the rest of their lives traveling the world with their friends. We spoke to them everyday, so it was okay. I gave him a tour around the house, and he fell absolutely in love with it.

xxxxxxxxx

As I cooked dinner for us, Magnus Skype Izzy and Clary showing off his ring. I shook my head at them, and gave him so privacy to gossip about the men in their lives as usual.

I didn't make anything fancy, just some spaghetti and garlic bread. It didn't take long, so after I made the ground beef, I told him to shower for the night. I know he hates going to bed smelling like the outside world. My room was on the bottom floor, so it would be easier for him to walk to, instead of a million stairs.

I fixed Echo his dinner, and put more water into his bowl before taking out the garlic bread. I sat it on the stove, and wiped my hands with the towel hanging on my shoulder. I wanted to shower before eating, so i turned everything off and jogged to join my man in the shower.

xxxxxx

Panting hard, after 5 rounds of love making. I was completely spent, and sore as hell. Magnus was in no better condition then me. He had his eyes closed, with a 'just got fucked glow' looking gorgeous as ever. He rolled onto his side, and laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around him. Taking his hand in mine, planting kisses on his knuckles. He hummed, and kissed my chest. "Thank you for today darling." He whispered softly.

I started rubbing his back, so it wouldn't hurt so much in the morning. After we made love, his back would be in agony the next day. "You're welcome love, you deserve everything, and I plan on giving you and our boys the world. I love you honey, so much." He leaned and to kiss my lips once more, before falling asleep. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

My eyes drooped close after that. I had my fiancé wrapped in my arms, and our new puppy lying at the foot of the bed asleep. Today was perfect.


	24. Rocket

I wanna follow where she goes

I think a about her and she knows it

I wanna let her take control

'Cause every time that she gets close yeah

She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing

Mmmm

And maybe I should stop and start confessing

Confessing yeah

Oh, I've been saying

I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Baby, there's nothing holding me back

You take me places, that tear up my reputation

Manipulate my decisions

Baby, there's nothing holding me back

Oooooh

There's nothing holding me back

No te eches atras

No hay nada que me eche atras

Quiero seguir tu direccion

Yah solo pienso en ti y lo sabes

Quiero que tomes el control, Acercate tienes la llave

Ya dejate de juegos con mi mente mmmmm,

Es hora de que pare y me confiese, confiese

Me tienes loco

Te acercas y poco a poco, Desatas cada cerrojo

Ya no no hay nada que me eche atras

Estoy temblando

Junto a ti soy tan pequeno

De mis actos no soy dueno

Ya no no hay nada que me eche atras

Nothing holding me back

No hay nada que me eche atras

Si vamos mas alla yo se que todo ira bien

I know we'd be alright, we would be alright

Si vamos mas alla yo se que todo ira bien

I know we'd be alright, we would be alright

'Cause if we lost our minds, and we took it way too far

I know we'd be alright, Deja todo atras

If you were by my side and we stumble in the dark

I know we'd be alright, we would be alright

Oh I've been shaking, I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Ya no no hay nada que me eche atras

You take me places that tear up my reputation

Manipulate my decisions

Ya no no hay nada que me eche atras

Baby, there's nothing holding me back

I feel so free, when your, with me baby

Ya no no hay nada que me eche atras?

Cover by Magnus Bane (Leroy Sanchez)

xxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks since my boyfriend-now fiancé proposed. Christmas was around the corner, and I had no clue what to get anyone. What could you get YouTubers that had everything they wanted already? Ugh, this is not worth the stress. If anything, I will be handing out gift cards this year.

The news of our engagement, went viral. Our social media accounts broke. We couldn't log into anything. Not that we minded any of it, but we wanted to keep it between family only. But our fans are investigators and put 2 2 together, after seeing rings on our fingers in multiple pictures. We didn't confirm nor deny anything. We just smiled, and went on with our busy lives.

Currently, I'm online buying my fiancé a shit ton of anime shirts of all the shows he loves. He hasn't been able to get the ones he wanted, so I figured it would be a great gift. I needed to hurry, because Alec hired professional camera men to shoot this video he wants for his channel. He's dedicating it to me. Oh how I love this man. I still don't know the song he's covered. All I know is that, I need to wear Alexander's oversized hoodie, and tight boy shorts. With my hair down, with no products in it, or make up. My baby wants me all natural, and I had no problem with that.

After ordering every damn shirt/hoodie/bomber they had, I hopped in the shower to get ready for the shoot. We're shooting it in the mansion. His bedroom. The crew had come and fixed the room, exactly the way Alexander wanted it. The bed spread was all white, I never liked an all white bedspread, but I didn't question it.

I got done in record time. I was just putting lotion on my body, when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" "We're shooting in 10 minutes." Sam a member of the crew shouted through the door. "Okay, thank you!" I shouted back. I slid my purple glitter briefs, that left little to the imagination. Alec loved me in these, so I wanted to please my man, of course. His hoodie, was his merchandise he sold online for his fans. It was white and black, with a wolf head in the middle of the hoodie, and his name on the back of it.

My hair was wet, but I quickly blow dried it, so it could be damp and curl up the way I like it. My nails and toes were painted red. Alexander asked me to get them painted red, when me, Izzy, Clary, Cat and Tessa had a spa day. Whatever daddy wants, he gets. It was time to start shooting the video now. Making sure I put deodorant on, and my light scented body spray. Then walked out the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

We did a few scenes in the bathroom with us being all lovey dovey with each other. Smiling, and looking into my lovers eyes. We even cracked a couple of jokes. Bursting out laughing, still being wrapped in each other's arms. Alexander started kissing on my jaw, and I had to remind myself that 'were shooting a video' but this is what the song is about anyway. So we got lost into it, making sure not to moan, just pants coming from the both of us.

"Cut!" We stopped and had to take a breather. "If you keep this up darling, the crew has to leave and come back another time. He chuckled into my neck, breathing in my scent. "I know love, dammit you are so sexy. I'm hard as fuck right now." "Me too. Promise once this is done, we're making love for a couple of hours." He nodded, not saying a word... Trying to will his dick to go down. I was in the same boat as him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wrap your legs around him, Alec carry him to the bed!" Sam shouted

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he lifted me off the counter top. He looked into my eyes, as he walked us over to the bed. He laid me down gently, and helped me take off the hoodie. I slid up the bed, and watched him crawl up to me. This video is very intimate. It's shows how his still attracted to me. Even while I'm pregnant, more so actually.

He kissed up my legs, then pepper kissed my belly, while caressing my hips. He reached my neck, and bit down softly. There were three different cameras, and they were all in our faces. Getting ever intimate detail. The list filled eyes, mouths gaped open, hands wondering the others body. Hands pulling hair...etcetera.

The next scene was me sitting on top of my fiancé. His hands clutching my waist, then gripped my ass with one hand. I helped him out of his white t-shirt and tossed it on the bed behind us. I kissed up his abs. Linking between each indent, before I reached his neck.

The last scene was of me fake sleeping, like he put me to bed. Which is accurate. He puts me to sleep like this every night, so it's nothing knew. Then Alec wrapped a sheet around his waist, (literally naked under it.) getting out the bed to wink at the camera and put his hand over the lens. Closing the video out.

"CUT GOOD JOBS FELLAS!! THAT WAS HOT! You'll are going to break the Internet with this video. It will be uploaded on your channel in three days Alec. I'll meet you tomorrow, to start the editing."

"Thank you Sam and crew for helping me out with this. It means alot." We shook hands with everyone, I just wanted them to get out, because I was having a case of blue balls. Shit was killing me.

Alexander paid them for there services, and walked them out. I walked go the bathroom to grab the lube, it had to be quick, because my baby had to work tonight and needed to be there within an hour. He walked back into the room, with a predator gaze, and I knew what that look ment. "Bed, now." He growled, and I moaned loudly. "Yes daddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Four days later]

Izzy and I were having a meeting with some of our investors, when my phone went haywire. It was so bad, that I had to turn my phone completely off, it was disturbing the meeting. Talk about embarrassing. The meeting lasted for another hour. We discussed me opening up my own stores. Since my numbers are higher than normal. I was overjoyed with the information, and agreed to start looking for locations.

I wanted my clothes to be affordable for everyone. I didn't want my shirts to cost over 500 dollars. I wouldn't even buy a shirt that cost that much, even if I have the money to do it. They understood, and made some calls to their partners, and we had a deal. I will have my own store, and still run 'Idris'.

We shook hands saying goodbye, then walked to the break room. "Why was your phone blowing up like that?" Izzy asked. I shrugged because honestly, I didn't know. I reached in my pocket, taking my phone out. It took a few seconds for it to load back up. When it was up, I finally seen want it was.

@MagnusBane_Official: You look so hot pregnant.

@MagnusBane_Official: OMG you two are so cute together! I can't wait to see your wedding pictures.

@MagnusBane_Official: Awww, so much love in you'lls eyes. Never change.

@MagnusBane_Official: Alexander is so possessive over you. You have a good man on your side.

@MagnusBane_Official: I hope my boyfriend, still loves my body if we have babies, like Alexander loves yours.

@MagnusBane_Official: Hot damn! You have a nice ass. Alec is so lucky!

The notifications went on and on. I gasped and realized what happened. My baby's video was released today, and apparently it went viral fast. "Izzy we have to watch Alexander's new video, he put out today. I want to see the final production." She nodded and turned the TV on, and searched for his channel. We found it, no time. It popped up when we clicked the YouTube app.

The video seems to be in black and white. I already loved it, just by looking at it. The thumbnail was of us staring into each other eyes, mid-laugh. "Awww, you too look so cute. Please tell me, you'll have pictures from the shoot?" I nodded. "Yes, they were taking pictures as well. I'm sure Alec has them all, at home."

She pressed the video and the words took my breath away.

If I hate your body, then I am hating a thing that my children had a hand in creating. If the things my children create are beautiful and meaningful, the so must your body be. How can you ever say anything negative about your partners body after they have felt the dancing of life from inside their womb? You should love your partners body no matter what. My fiancé has a beautiful body, and will continue to have one after our babies are born. I love you Magnus Taylor Bane.

Won't you sit that ass, on me

Show me how you feel, want you take that off

While I watch ya, that's mass appeal

I won't take my eyes, I won't take my eyes off it

Watch it, baby

No, you like...when I touch it baby

Do I, do I wanna touch it baby

Oooh, so grab ahold, don't let go, let me know

That you ready

(Yeah)

I wanna show you now, slow it down, go around

I rock hard, you rock steady

And rock right up to the side of your mountain

Climb until I reach your peak, baby, peak baby, peak

And reach right into the bottom of your fountain

I wanna play in you deep baby, deep baby, deep

Then dip you under until I can feel your river flow and flow

Hold you 'til you scream for air to breathe

And wash me over until your well runs dry

Send all your sins over me, baby, me baby, me

Rocket 'til waterfalls

Rocket 'til waterfalls

Rocket 'til waterfalls

Rocket 'til waterfalls

I said hey little papa

Ain't gotta ask me if I want to ahhhh

Just come on, let me get a light

Roll you up and let it run through my veins

Cause I can always see the farthest stars

When I'm on you...yeah

And I don't wanna ever come down

Off this cloud of loving you

And now you got me hopped up on that

Pusher love

Be my drug

So gon' and be my dealer baby

Hook me up

Cause all I want

All I want is you baby

One more time...

Pusher love

(Yeah)

Be my drug

So gon' and be my dealer baby

Hook me up

Cause all I want is you...

Dedicated to the love of my life...Magnus Bane

"Holy shit, that was a hot video. Jesus Magnus. You've turned my brother into a porn star." She laughed. I joined in shaking my head. "Just imagine how we felt, making that damn video and couldn't do a thing. We had blue balls the whole time. It was torture." She laughed even harder. "Come on, we have work to do. You're about to own a store with your name on the front. You can swoon over my brother later." I chuckled, but sent out a tweet for my boo to thank him.

@MagnusBane_Official: @Alexander_Lightwood I love you to the moon and back. Thank you for being amazing, loving, compassionate, kind, humble, down-to-earth, selfless, talented and sexiest person to ever walk this planet. My heart only beats for you.

 **Travis Garland Rocket/Pusherlove cover.**


	25. Christmas

Alec and his crew were working hard tonight in both kitchens. Alec was trying to earn his fifth star at 'Per Se' and his first at 'Alexander's'. Of course, when things get going, one of his chefs drops a pan of spicy sauce and it flies everywhere including the inside of Alec's left eye.

Alec hisses in pain as the sauce burns his eye. David and Lydia quickly push him to the sink to try and wash the sauce out, but it's no use. His eye is on fire, and is starting to swell. The pain is unbearable, and Alec screams in pain.

At the sound of their boss screaming, Jocelyn and Luke rushes into the kitchen to see what's going on. When they Exeter they see Alec bent over by the sink, face inside the water trying to wash whatever's inside of his eye out. It gets worse when Lydia touches his eye with paprika on the tip of her fingernail.

"SHIT!" He screams out. One example of the staff members called for an ambulance, hoping it won't take too long.

"I'm so sorry boss, I forgot my hands was covered with paprika." Lydia cry's, but Alec isn't hearing what she's saying because he's worried about losing the sight in his eye.

His mind begins to clear as he realizes that they needed to finish serving the food. "Lydia, David to pass. Guys please stay frosty, you got this. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay, and if we don't get our fifth star, don't sweat it, we'll get it next year. Luke and Jocelyn keep the restaurant going. Please tell Max what happened, whatever you do. No one tell Magnus. He's going to flip his shit, and I don't need him stressing out right now."

Magnus was now 30 weeks and he didn't need to stress about anything. No matter how much Alec wants him to rest, Magnus was having none of it. He is one stubborn ass pregnant man, and doesn't want to listen to anyone. "I mean it. If I find out one of you called him, I will end you." Alec scolded, normally he would joke, but his 7-month fiancé was no joking matter.

"YES CHEF!" His staff said.

Luke escorted Alec out back until the ambulance, and let them take care of him. Alec thanked him, and closed the ambulance door, and soon he was on his way to the hospital.

xxxxxxxx

Cat see him being pushed into the hospital with an ice pack over his eye. She shook her head and sighed. "What happened Lightwood? I swear I'm seeing you'll way too much these days." She said, but wasn't serious. She was Magnus' doctor so of course she would see them all the time.

She took the pack off his eye, and her eyes got wide at the sight of his eye. Then she scolded him like a older sister. "What happened?!" She shouted at me, while pushing me to a room to examine my eye. I told her the story about what happened at the restaurant, and she listened closely so she could help me. When I was done she touched my eye and I hissed in pain. She grimaced, then sighed deeply. "I have to drain all the pus from your eye, and I'm going to tell you now... it's going to hurt like a bitch, but I will give you something for the pain, but you can't be asleep while I do it. I'm sorry in advance." Catarina said.

I nodded in understanding and told her to just get it over with. She poked my eye with some needle and the pus started to drain out which caused Alec to cry out in pain. But the pain slowly subsided when the pus was all out, and the swelling went down just a tad, letting Alec finally able to open his eye. Which was blood shot red. Cat pointed her light into his eye and Alec swatted the light away like he was a small child.

"You have a minor corneal abrasion, but don't worry you won't lose your eye sight. But it will take at two to three days to heal, but I'm going to give you a week. It's going to cause you some discomfort, red eyes and hypersensitivity to light. I will have to prescribed you some antibiotic ointment and eye drops, a steroid to decrease inflammation and scarring and something to relieve the pain and light sensitivity. I will be right back, just try to relax, and keep the ice pack over your eye, it will help with the swelling." She finished explaining to Alec, then walked out the room. Alec sighed and laid back on the hospital bed, with the ice pack over his eye.

xxxxxx

Magnus bust open Alec hospital room, making Alec jump at the sound. When he saw his fiancé, Alec groaned and tried to hide his face. Magnus didn't like this at all. Magnus waddled over to his fiancée side and smacked his hand away from his face. "Let me see it right now!" Magnus commanded.

Alec being the good fiancé his was, he moved his hands from his face to show him. Magnus gasped cupping his face gently in his hands. "Oh honey, are you alright? Does it hurt?" Magnus asked not one ounce of anger in sight, but with his hormones, things can change quickly.

"Yes, I'm okay, it just hurts extremely bad, and the light isn't helping. I need to put the ice pack back on my eye, so the swelling won't come back."

Magnus nodded, then kissed him gently. Alec placed his hands-on Magnus' swollen hips and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Alec pulled away, then hissed in pain when the burning of his eye started back up. Not wanting Magnus to freaking out, Alec ensured he to him, that he was okay after putting the ice packet back on his eye. But the truth was, Alec wanted to rip his eye out of its socket just to stop the pain.

Alec didn't want Magnus to be on his feet any longer; He helped him sit in the chair beside the bed. It wasn't a comfortable chair, but it would have to do now. Cat returned an hour later with a bag of prescriptions, and two pain pills for Alec to take this instant. He gladly took the pills as soon as Catarina handed them to him. She then started to explain how the treatment take place. Both Magnus and Alec listened to her closely, but after a while Alec zoned out due to the medication. He was so thankful Magnus was there, because his mind was in another land.

Magnus took Alec home an hour later and took care of his beloved.

xxxxxx

Magnus and Max left that morning to decorate the Manor upstate for the holiday get together. They decided to celebrate in Alec's childhood home this year. It meant a lot to Alec, because his parents were living in Paris now, and wouldn't be able to celebrate with him. But that's what Alec thinks, little does he know, his fiancé and parents are surprising him with their visit.

Christmas is only a week away, and Magnus wants it to be special. It's his first Christmas with his new family, and he wants it to memorable. Growing up, Magnus had to celebrate Christmas alone, even when he was in a relationship. His partner would be out with their own family and friends and would never invite Magnus along. But having Alexander in his life, things have changed for the better, and he prays that it continues.

"Hey Magnus, Izzy's bringing some more Christmas decorations. Also do you think Alec would mind if I invited the gang over for Christmas?" Max asked walking into the room holding boxes of Christmas lights.

Magnus shrugged. "I have no idea. This is his house, so you might want to ask him. But I see no problem with it, if no one steals anything, then it's fine with me, but you must ask him, you know how he gets when he's left in the dark. He won't speak to you for weeks, unless I make him. For some reason no one can focus when he gives them the silent treatment. I know I couldn't, it nearly killed me."

Max chuckled thinking about how Alec didn't speak to him for a month. "Yeah, no one likes it when Alec gives them the silent treatment. It's makes you feel like utter shit. But don't worry, I will text him in just a moment."

Isabelle walked into the house holding bags of Christmas decorations. When she saw Magnus trying to climb on the step stool to place more lights on the tree, she nearly had a heart attack.

"MAGNUS GET YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? JESUS YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS ALEC! GET DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT MY NEPHEWS!" she shouted. Both Magnus and Max looked at her like she's grown three heads.

"Goodness calm down, would you? I'm perfectly safe on a two-inch step stool. Now Max would you be so kindly to finish wrapping these lights around the tree please?" Max hesitated at first, but nodded and did as his soon to be brother in law asked of him. Izzy wasn't happy about it, but she would get over it sooner or later. At the moment, Magnus didn't give a damn, he wanted to finish decorating the house before his baby comes later.

"I'm sure Alec wouldn't like the fact that you are standing on things, that you could fall off. Would you like to test my theory and give him a call to find out?" she asked coldly. Magnus matched her glare, then smirked before replying. "Sure, go ahead, but I could always sell the Ed Sheeran concert tickets I got you for Simon's Christmas present. Please indulge me." He retorted.

She soon gave up after they argued a few more times, then finished helping them decorate the house.

Christmas morning arrived soon, and Alec was in the mood to wake his boyfriend up with some morning sex. Magnus was asleep on his back, seeing as he couldn't sleep on his stomach or side for that matter. Alec smiled as he saw that Magnus' cock was semi erect, licking his lips he got to work.

Alec took the head of Magnus' cock between his lips and sucked. His tongue played with the slit, teasing. Magnus hissed in his sleep, he hips thrust forward, but Alec caught them. "Patience," he whispered my love. Magnus stirred loving the feeling of his cock inside of his fiancés warm mouth. Alec sucked for a few minutes longer on the head of Magnus' cock, letting his tongue swirl around it, his fingers playing with his balls. Magnus' moans grew louder, and Alec started to move, slowly dragging his lips down the length of his cock until he felt Magnus hit the back of this throat.

Magnus threw his head back and let out a loud moan, "More, please Alexander."

Alec started to suck him, harder and faster, lips dragging along his length, tongue swirling. Alec knew it was taking all of Magnus willpower not to thrust into his mouth. He took Magnus deep and hummed around him and then slowly let his cock slip from his mouth with a pop.

Magnus groaned at the loss of the feel of Alec's mouth around him. Standing Alec pulled Magnus close. He kissed him passionately before whispering in his ear. "I want you to fuck yourself on me."

Magnus growled, and turned Alec around, his hand sliding down to his ass and slipping between his cheeks. Magnus found his tight little hole and was surprised when his finger slid easily into him. "I want to have some fun first." He wanted to bring Alec on the brink of his orgasm before riding him until he was spent. "Magnus stop it! I want to be inside of you now, I don't think I will last long if you keep this up." Alec panted between words. Magnus chuckled, but did what he was told. He lubes his fingers in slid them into himself. He wanted to prep himself quickly before they were interrupted. Satisfied enough with his preparation, he slid Alec's cock into his whole moaning loudly, not caring that he was heard.

Alec hands went to his waist immediately, moaning as he was entering his lover. Magnus began rocking his hips slowly at first, just getting a rhythm for them. It didn't take long for Alec to join him, meeting each thrust. Pants, moans, skin slapping were heard in the room. They soon reached their climax together and were coming down from their high when there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" Alec shouted. He hated when his siblings would constantly interrupt his and Magnus' alone time.

"Are you making breakfast or am I letting Izzy do it?' Jace shouted from outside the room. Alec groaned not wanting to get out of bed with his lovely fiance. He buried his face in Magnus' neck, making him giggle in the process. "Come on love, lets shower, then we can join the mayhem." Magnus said pulling away from Alec to get out the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Come back to bed Mags. They can wait, if they're so hungry then, its cereal in the kitchen to hold them over. Come on, we rarely get to lie in bed, because of our schedules. Please love." Alec pleaded giving his best puppy eyes. Magnus hated when his fiance looked at him like that, he made him weak at the knees, and he couldn't say no. He groaned and laid back in bed, snuggling close as possible.

'BANG, BANG!'Someone was banging on the door and Alec lost it then.

He got out of bed and slipped on his underwear, he almost broke the door off its hinges when he opened it looking extremely pissed off. Everyone was at his door with smiles, but they soon lost them looking at his expression. They backed away quickly. "You know, for once I would like to wake up with my fiance and cuddle until we are hungry. But for the past few months it has been fucking impossible to say the least! Yes, I know it's Christmas, yes I know you want me to make breakfast, and I will. But it is 7:50 in the goddamn morning! LET US HAVE THIS TIME ALONE FOR ANOTHER HOUR WOULD YOU?! I NEVER BOTHER ANY OF YOU'LL DO I? NO! I DON'T!" he snapped. The gang gasped at him, not believing Alec was so upset. He didn't give them time to respond. "Now, if you are so fucking hungry, it's cereal in the fucking kitchen! Bother us again and I will burn each and every gift I got you all! Don't believe me, try me!" with that he slammed the door in their faces and locked it.

Magnus was just as shocked but had a smile on his face. "Damn that was fucking hot! I've never been so turned on in my life! Come to bed daddy, I need you inside of me right now!" Alec growled and climb back in the bed and attacked his lover.

The gang was watching movies when Magnus and Alec showed themselves. Alec went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast, and Magnus joined everyone else. He sat on the couch next to Tessa and Isabelle. They smiled and moved closer to him, snuggling up close to him.

"Hey, we're sorry for interrupting you guys this morning. I know we haven't let you'll have be alone in a while, I mean we're basically living in the house. I guess we just get possessive over the two of you and don't want to leave you'll alone. I'm so sorry, we'll be better I promise." Izzy said in a sad tone.

Magnus shook his head and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. But you guys interrupt us all the time, and I mean all the time. We've barely had sex because of it and we hardly see each other now because of our crazy schedules, and taking care of a teenager. So, when we do get a moment we try and make the best of it, but we never can. I think that's why he snapped. He loves you'll to death, but he's already stressed out with his restaurants expanding, getting ready for the babies, he's working nonstop so he can take a few months off to help me with the triplets. Plus, he's been taking care of me, waiting on me hand a foot. Just give him so time to cool off, he'll come around shortly. Whatever you, don't piss him off anymore for today. I don't think his anxiety can handle it anymore today."

The gang took a minute to think about what Magnus explained to them. It was the truth; They never get to be alone. The house is always filled with noise every evening. Granted Will, Tessa, Jem, Raphael, and Ragnor only come every once and a while, so that wasn't directed towards either on them or Max. he lives there, but the others are annoyingly there constantly wanting Alec to cook for them, he needs a break from cooking as well. Sometimes he needs to be taken care of, but he never voices it. But with his parents being here for Christmas should change his mood.

Just as Magnus was thinking it, Henry and Milly walked through the front door with smiles on their faces at the sight of the house and their grandchildren. Jace, Mac, and Izzy jumped up to greet them with hugs and kisses. They caught up for few minutes and getting to know the rest of the group.

"Oh Maggie, how are you sweetie? Are those babies giving you a hard time?" Milly asked given Magnus a kiss on the check and embraced him tightly. He chuckled holding her small body in his arms. "I'm fine thanks, and the babies are calm this morning, but they will be restless after I eat. They keep me up if Alec isn't around, it's like they know he isn't there, so they act up until he comes home."

Henry chuckled. "Daddies boys already. Just wait until they get here. You will have your hands full with all four of them. Speaking of Alec, where is he?" he asked looking around the room once more, making sure he didn't miss his son.

"Um, he sorts of flipped out on us this morning and he's inside the kitchen making us breakfast. Magnus said to let him cool off before we speak to him." Said Max sounding sad that his big brother was angry with them. Granted he knew, it was directed towards him, but no one likes seeing Alec upset especially on Christmas.

Milly and Henry looked confused, so Magnus explained what's been going on. They understood then and hugged their grandchildren once more. "Not to worry dears. It's only three people that can handle Alec's attitude me, henry and Magnus. Leave it to us, not to worry. Magnus, come along honey, we have to surprise my son remember?" Milly said, as she helped Magnus out of his chair and they walked to the kitchen.

Alec had his headphones in as he cooked bacon, sausage, and eggs. The kitchen smelled amazing with a combination of mixed berry/banana pancakes. His back was facing towards them as he sung out lyrics to an Adam Lambert song. Magnus walked up to him wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade. Alec took his headphones out of his ear and turned in Magnus' arms with a bright smile on his face. "Hello gorgeous. Breakfast should be done in a moment, you should be resting your feet, and back, not standing up in the kitchen. Come let's get you settled, then I will bring you some sparkling strawberry flavored water, you love so much. I made a huge pitcher of it."

He turned off the eyes on the stove then took Magnus by the hand, but Magnus pulled him back before he walked away. Alec gave him a confused look, eyebrows furrowed. Magnus smiled, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "I have your Christmas present with me love, and I can't wait for you to see it." He whispered in Alec's ear.

"Allie! Oh, I missed you sooo much! Milly shouted as she walked into the room making Alec gasp and turn back to his fiancé with wide eyes. He let go of Magnus and ran to hug his mother. "MOM! How…what? Omg where's pops?" As on que, Henry walked into the kitchen. "Hey Al, how are you?"

Alec was beyond ecstatic. He had tears in his eyes as he hugged his parents, not wanting to let them go. Milly and Henry were no better, they embraced him and chuckled. They were being ridiculous, but they didn't care. The ovens timer went off and Alec let go of his parents to pull out the oven bake pancakes. Once they were out he turned back to Magnus and kissed the hell out of him, leaving him breathless.

"Shit, I love it when you kiss me like that. Do you like your Christmas present? I couldn't think of anything else, because you could get whatever you wanted." Alec shook his head and smiled at his fiancé. "You are the best fiancé I could ever pray for. Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this, but you were kind enough to do it. I love you baby more than anything." They kissed again before Alec broke away to fix everyone's plate.

Presents were open soon after that, and that's how they spent the rest of their day playing board games and Alec dominating everyone in monopoly.


	26. Magnus' Pregnacy Story (true story)

"Hello everyone, today is the 14th of February and also the day of my three babies' birthday! My doctor as you all know is Catarina, and she told me that it was time for my babies to be born. Catarina also said the babies well be healthy, since I carried them almost 9 months like I would with one child. If I went any further, it would endanger me and the babies. Also, she wants to break my water to see if I can have them naturally or if I need a cesarean. Me, I think I'm going to have a cesarean, I rather get them out now, so I can breathe normal again. As you can tell, I'm wheezing because they are up against my rib cage and it hurts like a bitch. We are at the hospital now, but I will try to keep you updated. We love your tons, wish us luck!"

I knew pretty early into my triplet pregnancy that a C-section would like to be my birth story. And honestly, I was perfectly fine with that. After carrying my babies, I didn't care too much whether I delivered naturally, or cesarean-I just wanted my babies to be healthy. And I was beyond grateful that I had life growing inside my womb.

My pregnancy was a breeze for triplets. I had some morning sickness and felt good the majority of my pregnancy, besides the back and rib pain. I was put on bed rest at 32 weeks and managed to make it to 35 weeks and 1 day. My pregnancy was nothing short of a miracle. In fact, I had people tell me that I was too thin and would result in me having a unsuccessful triplet pregnancy. I learned pretty quick to cut those people out of my life and surround myself with people that supported me. And I have the best Perinatologist who delivered my miracle babies, but she saved my life too.

 **DELIVERY DAY FINALLY ARRIVED.**

After Catarina did an ultrasound and checked on each baby and the remaining fluid in the sac, Catarina told me "You can go a few more days if you want to." But I absolutely didn't want to. My body was tired and the pressure of carrying my tiny humans was a lot on my body. We took pictures with Cat and our family. That was in the room. Jace and Will cracked jokes to lighten the mood. but I was in too much pain to even laugh.

All of our family waited at the hospital with extreme anticipation to meet the newest additions. This meant a lot to me. Alec was finally taken back to a room in the OR while our nurses and Doctors prepped me. And Izzy waited in the recovery room, so I could have someone with me after the babies came.

I had to walk into the delivery room. It was hard to walk because the pressure of the triplets felt heavy. My heart was so full of anticipation and excitement. After the spinal block and prep, Alec finally came in and I was so happy to see him, and by the look of his face, so was he. I was feeling numb and a bit shaky, which I didn't would happen, but other than that I couldn't feel much. I felt so much better having Alexander by my side holding my hand. He stared directly into my eyes and told me how beautiful I was, and how much he lived me. I could feel the joy in him. He was about to become a Dad. Not that he wasn't one already.

"Okay Magnus, you will feel some tugging don't worry we are just getting your babies out." Cat said. "Just try to relax." I nodded, and Alec squeezed my hand, so I could calm my heart. It was beating a mile a minute. I was scared, but with Alec beside me I knew I would be fine.

In a matter of moments, I felt a rug as Cat was about to deliver on of our sons. "I think something is happening." I told Alec. And in that second Jayden was born. Cat held him up for a quick second. He was beautiful with dark hair and bigger than what I expected. Cat then pulled out Kayson, I didn't get to see him. And then finally Carson. When she showed me Carson, I thought he had the cutest little nose I had ever seen. The NICU team was moving quickly to stabilize them and see what their needs were. Alec walked across the room to dote on the newest loves in our lives. My heart felt so satisfied. I was finally a Mom or a dad. Whichever name didn't matter to me. Tears formed in my eyes at the sounds of my babies cries.

I was kind of going in and out. Alec headed to the NICU to be with the babies while Catarina stitched me up. I woke up in the recovery room with Izzy and my labor and delivery nurses. I kept asking for pictures of my babies, but there was a mix and Izzy didn't have her phone. Giving it to Simon to take pictures for her. It wasn't long after that-that my word became a blur and my memory of my delivery became more of a fog and what I was told happened rather than what I remembered.

It felt like I was there but then I wasn't. I didn't know what was going on with me. Every so often my nurse would press on my stomach to make sure my uterus was contracting back to its original size. This was incredibly painful. I do remember that part. Isabelle would tell me I would squeeze her hand so tight it turned deep red. I could barely keep my eyes open. Blood clots the size of golf balls was coming out of me. Izzy knew something was wrong. I was losing a lot of blood. My nurses called Cat who agreed that the situation was life threatening and I needed to get back to surgery right away. It was a whirlwind and poor Izzy was in the midst of it all.

"I need an OR. If it is not available we are going to do this right now, right here." Catarina said as she turned to Izzy "Please find Alec and pray. He has lost a lot of blood."

I was rushed back to the OR. Catarina needed to stop the bleeding and I needed blood transfusions. I was experiencing uterine atony, which lead to excessive hemorrhaging. Izzy had to tell our family what was happening. Alec was in the NICU at the time, along with the rest of the crew. He was beaming as he walked toward her, she said. Talk about a high of highs and in an instant low of lows.

(I knew Alec would be losing his mind if he was in the room when this happened. Thank God, he wasn't in there.)

Fortunately, Catarina was really prepared. I remember prior to my delivery she talked about the risks of delivering triplets, she mentioned I was high risk for uterine a Tony and that it could lead to death. I thought nothing of it. I just never thought it would happen to me. Cat, even prior to my C-section, had my blood type ready for me in case I needed transfusions and thank God, she did because they had to move quickly to stop the bleeding and stabilize me.

It was hours later when I woke up in the recovery room. I was so thirsty, and my poor Alec was feeding me ice chips. I couldn't even keep my head up to look at him, I was just so tired and really had no idea what had happened to me. Nurses checked me out throughout the night taking blood, re-bandaging my C-section wound and changing my hospital underwear and padding. (Yes, Magnus body is like a female after giving birth. He bleeds only for a few days, not for months after.) It hurt every single time. My body was so weak. Alec slept next to me on the couch and left every hour or so to check on the triplets.

(Everyone had a opportunity to meet the triplets after their birth. Alec took them back to meet them while I was in surgery.)

In the morning Cat came in to share with me what had happened. I could barely keep my eyes awake to really understand. At one point I even said, "I am so sorry, I am trying really hard to pay attention, but I just can't keep my eyes open." I lost two liters of blood that night. I could have died. I have experienced nothing more painful in my life.

Alec had bloodshot eyes puffy and swollen from all the crying he had been doing while I was in and out. He was emotionally stressed and couldn't take not knowing if I was going to be okay or not. He didn't sleep or eat that much while waiting for me to recovery from the blood loss. Izzy and Jace had to drag him down to the cafeteria to eat something, and I was forever thankful for the two of them. While they took care of him, Tessa, Will, Jem, Ragnor and Raphael took care of me. They were in no better condition than Alec. Hearing on of your best friends might die, took a toll on all of them and especially Izzy since she was there to witness it all.

Nearly a day passed, and I was desperate to meet my babies. I was so weak, but I knew I had to use all the strength I could to somehow get out of my bed and get over to the NICU to meet my long-awaited miracle babies. With the help of my labor and delivery nurses, she helps me get to a wheel chair. She was determined to help me get to the NICU. I remember crying through every movement as my nurse helped me to the wheel chair. "We don't have to do this now, if it's too much." She told me. But I needed to meet my babies. Hell, everyone else did. I needed to see them, to hold them. She wheeled me into their NICU room with my fiancé right beside me with tears in his eyes as he seen how much I was in pain.

I don't think I understood the power of love until I for the first time met my babies. They were so wanted, so loved, and they were finally here. I first saw Kayson, Then Jayden, and finally Carson. My heart was truly overwhelmed with some of the greatest love I have ever felt. I was able to hold Kayson and Jayden. We had to wait a couple of days to hold Carson because he needed breathing treatment. They triplets were healthy for the most part. All weighed 5 pounds each and needed to work on growing and feeding.

One of the hardest things I had I experienced in my first days as a father was having to leave them in the NICU. I ugly cried the whole drive home, so did Alec. We were a freaking mess Cat tried to calm us down, but I lost it a little bit. Not wanting to leave them alone, but I knew they were in good hands. I just wanted them to be home with us. I firmly believe NICU nurses are angels. The triplets only spent two weeks in the NICU and they all came home with us on the same day.

My birth story was not what I imagined it would be and I wish I could remember more but it was my story and it has made me a much stronger man. I know I how terrifying the situation must have my husband and family. However, for myself, I think it took some time for me to realize and understand how terrifying the experience really was.

However, nothing can take away that overwhelming feeling of love that was planted in my heart the moment I became a father. I am proud of my story and what my body did. I could never replay my amazing Doctor/friend who took care of me so well throughout my while pregnancy and delivery.

Being a father is undoubtedly one of the most incredible things I have ever experienced. My journey to become a father is one of hope and my heart rejoices in this absolutely undeniable love I share day and day with the three of the most precious tiny humans!

Jayden Colton Lightwood-Bane

Kayson William Lightwood-Bane

Carson Johnathan Lightwood-Bane

Born February 14, 2024


	27. Chapter 27

Some people got soul  
Some people got passion  
Some people got wisdom  
But you got it all  
Some people got strength  
Some people got courage  
Some people got vision  
But you got it all  
Some people got drive  
Some people got talent  
Some people got style  
But you got it all  
Some people live life  
Some people stay balanced  
You're everything I ever want in a man

'Cause you got it all  
'Cause you got it all  
You got it all

And I want all of it  
Every little bit of all of it

Some people got curves  
Some people got beauty  
That's deeper than words  
But you got it all  
Some people get wild  
Some people stay classy  
You're everything I ever want in a man

'Cause you got it all  
'Cause you got it all  
You got it all

So don't you change a thing  
'Cause I like everything about you  
From your hazy toes, from your lips to your nose  
All perfect in my eyes

Some people got soul  
Some people got passion  
Some people got heart  
But you got it all (You got it all)

'Cause you got it all (Yeah yeah yeah)  
'Cause you got it all (You got it all)

Some people got soul (You got it all)  
Some people got passion (You got it all)  
Some people got wisdom (You got it all)  
But you got it all (You got it all)

Some people got strength (You got it all)  
Some people got courage (You got it all)  
Some people got vision (You got it all)  
But you got it all

'Cause you got it all, ooh yeah  
You got it all

Dedicated to the love of my life Magnus Bane

It's been three months since the birth of the triplets and Magnus and Alex couldn't be happier. Magnus has been working from home sketching new designs for his summer and fall line. His spring fashion show was a hit and major companies are wanting him to sell the inside of their stores, but also have him open stores worldwide. Magnus was ecstatic to hear this and he thanks Izzy for helping him get his feet off the ground. They have been partners in crime from the beginning and that isn't changing.

Alec, however, has been working fewer hours worked help Magnus with the triplets. He has become extremely overprotective over the four of them, espresso Magnus. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that he almost lost Magnus. It scared him so bad, but he's getting better. He reads the boys every night, he's there to bathe them. Whenever Magnus needs something Alec would get it now matter if he's tired or not.

The triplets are so quiet. They hardly ever cry, just like their daddy. Sometimes they would just lie awake staring at the pictures on the ceiling or at each other. They had careful when the boys did this because they sometimes mess up their feeding schedule. After finding this out, Alec installed sensors to their room and crib, along with cameras in the room so they could see when they are up. They would get an alert straight to their phones, or it would resonate throughout the house. "Babies are up." And freak the shit out of them.

When the news got out of the triplets birth, paparazzi have been going nuts with trying to get pictures of them. They follow Alec everywhere. They're outside their homes, workplaces, they even sneak into Alec's job getting pictures of him cooking. They didn't mind when it was about the two of them, but not the babies.

Both Alec and Magnus decided not to post pictures of them until they were ready. They are so small and are not ready to be in the limelight. The addressed this to their fans as well. The fans took the news well, and after Magnus posted his video of his birth story. They have been called in to do interviews and photo shoots. They declined of course. They were just not ready for that just yet.

xxxxxxx

"Hey Mags, I'm heading to the store do you want anything? I know we need to re-up on formula, so I'm going to Sam's club to get everything, it might take me a while because we have run out of almost everything since we haven't been out in months. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Alec asks walking out the nursery holding Kayson in his arms, rocking him to sleep while his brothers are getting washed up by their papa.

"Yes! Could you buy their laundry detergent, we've run out. Wait, just give me a minute and I will make a list of what we need. After you put Kayson to sleep could you make bottles for Jay and Carson? Almost done with washing them up, thank you love." Magnus shouted from the bedroom.

Alec smiles and walks back to the nursery and to lay the sleeping Kayson down. "Your papa is crazy," Alec whispers softly as he lays Kayson down gently. Alec stays in the room for a moment smiling down at his son. Alec finally feels complete. He has an amazing fiancé soon to be husband, three beautiful children well four if he counts Max. A loving, and supporting family with a great career. He couldn't be happier.

After watching his son for another minute, he heads down the stairs to make more bottles for the mini-fridge upstairs. Magnus is still kind of sore to be moving and down the stairs, so Alec thought it would easier if Alec bought a mini-fridge and place it on a dresser inside the nursery alongside a bottle warmer. Alec does whatever he can to make it easier for his fiancé, a Magnus is forever grateful.

15 bottles later, and Alec is back up the stairs placing them in the fridge. Magnus walks in with two fresh smelling babies with smiles on their chubby faces. Magnus hands Alec Carson to feed, while he takes Jayden. The site on the side by side rocking chairs to feed both babies. When feeding their children, both Magnus and Alec sing to them so they could fall asleep peacefully. They figured that out their kids liked to hear them sing when they were in the hospital. It calms them down when they get fussy.

Yup, it's official. Their children are going to be music heads just like they are. Magnus starts off first and Alec joins in.

We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the Red Sea  
Finding you was so hard  
But loving you is easy

Loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy  
Finding you was so hard  
Loving you is easy

Alec and Magnus smile at one another, the song symbolizes how they feel about one another. Their sons look up at them with smiles while they drink their bottles. Their children are little goofballs sometimes. When Alec started singing Carson grips his fingers and move his arms around like he knows the beat, it's the cutest thing.

We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question

Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the Red Sea  
Finding you was so hard  
But loving you is easy

Loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy  
Finding you was so hard  
But loving you is easy

They both join in as the babies finish their bottles. They place the babies on their shoulders to burb them before they fall asleep and end up having gas and be fussy all night. They would never get any sleep of that happens.

I think I've finally found the one  
Here comes the change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same  
I think I've finally found the one  
Here comes the change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same  
I think I've finally found the one

The babies were fast asleep by the time they were done the singing. Alec leaned over to kiss Magnus sweetly before they gently laid both boys in the crib next to their brother. Magnus turned on the baby monitor and grabbed Alec's hand so they could leave the room quickly and quietly. He leads them to their bedroom where their bed was a mess. It had diapers, wipes, lotion, brushes, washcloths etcetera. Alec helped Magnus clean the room before he left the store.

It didn't take long for them to clean the bed and the bathroom. Alec did most of the work because Magnus is supposed to be taking it easy. He had three surgeries in one day, and it was healing slowly. Catarina said it would take some time to heal so he needed to new very careful with his movements. After they were done, Alec ran down to the kitchen to get Magnus's breakfast so he could eat and take a nap before he had to get up to feed the triplets.

He placed the tray of French toast, eggs, bacon, and hash browns with coffee and orange juice on the bed then kissed Magnus once more before he had to leave. Magnus handed him the list of things they needed for the house along with a list of toiletries.

"I love you, baby. Could you let my babies up here please, I haven't seen them all morning, and I miss them? I want to cuddle with my boys."

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Of course dear. Oh, Izzy and Clary are coming by in an hour to help you with the babies while me, Jace and Simon go shopping. I'm going to need all the help I can get, especially when I buy the whole store. But I might make a few stops so it would be easier. They have a key to the house so you wouldn't have to walk down the stairs, also if you're in any pain please take your pain pills, and text me when you do so I can come right home and take care of you'll. I know Izzy and Clary don't mind, but it's my job to take care of my family. I love you, I'll see you in a bit."

"You worry too much, but I love you too baby. I need Izzy anyway. We're planning our wedding and want everything to be done by the time it healed so I can work out and get my body back in shape. But we'll talk about that later, be careful okay?"

Alec nodded. "I will, I promise."

Alec, Jace, and Simon walked into the house and heard laughter from coming up upstairs. They also heard gurgling from three babies and took off running up the stairs leaving Alec to feed for himself with the rest of the groceries. He had to make three more trips up the stairs alone with the help of his bodyguard he hired for the day. Yeah, things have gotten a little crazy, with people wanting to see their children and then not understanding the word no.  
Once the last of the groceries were in the house, Alec paid Mike for the day and thanked him for his services.

While he was starting to put the items away he received a text from his lovely fiancé.

 **M: Are you okay? Do you need any help with putting the groceries away, I can come help you.**

Alec smiled and shook his head. Even when he's in pain Magnus still tries to help any way he can even when Alec says not to. But that's the benefit of having your soul mate know you better than anyone. Magnus knew Alec has been working himself to death, and needed rest but never asks for it. Maybe when the triplets can sleep through his the night, then Alec would get some much-needed rest, but until then he's fine with just a few hours.

 **A: No baby, I got it. But you could send the pups down does their snacks. I will have dinner in the oven soon unless you want to order out.**

 **M: Hmmm, I was thinking your famous Lasagna would be nice, and a glass of grape juice since I can't drink yet because of the pain medication. The boys are on their way.**

 **A: LOL, I can do that and it's only for another month, then you can have all the wine you want. As much as I love texting you, I would like to put this stuff away and get dinner started. I miss you and the boys, kiss them for me. I'll see you in a bit.**

 **M: I miss you and love you too. I always kiss our babies for you! Can't wait to see your gorgeous face!**

Alec knew Magnus hated being cooped upstairs for days at a time, so he decided to change that. He put everything away, then started on the ground beef and noodles for the lasagna. It wouldn't take long for either of them room get done the cooking. He left the kitchen to finish the small room next to his studio room. Alec forgot he had this room, and started working on it last week so Magnus and the babies could enjoy some new scenery besides their bedrooms.

Of course, this room was smaller than the rest of the bedrooms, but it would do. Honestly, it was supposed to be a storage closet, but Alec had two more of those filled with stuff that he's collected over the years that he no longer needs and probably needs to get rid of. The walls were painted green and the furniture was gray and orange with an orange and white zebra printed rug. The theme of the room, just came together all on its own from the extra stuff they had from the baby shower.

Little by little Alec filled the room with clothes, pampers, wipes, trash can a nice dresser filled with everything they needed. Alec was proud of himself for getting this together all on his lonesome. These days he had to do things on his own anyway. Max is hardly ever at home anymore. He's either working or at practice or... with his boyfriend. Ever since Magnus gave him his old car for Christmas that boy barely stays at home. But as long as he wasn't getting into trouble and would be home every night without missing curfew, Alec didn't have a problem with it.

Alec took a break from the room and ran back to the kitchen to prepare the lasagna. Once he finished layering the dish perfectly, he placed it in the oven so the cheese could melt and make it yummy. He cleaned the kitchen and washed everything he used, including the dog's dishes. After switching them to an all raw diet, their bowls and area needed to be cleaned so they wouldn't get sick. It was time for their walk. If they didn't get at least an hour outside to run off their energy, Zeus and Poseidon would howl all night long, and wake the babies.

They did that one night and Alec thought he would lose his mind. Magnus was crying because he was tired, and the babies were crying along with their papa. Alec felt so bad, they never did that before and he remembers he forgot to take them running because Magnus didn't want him to leave. He had to get up at 3 am and take the dogs to the park to run around for two hours so they could burn off their energy.

So not wanting that problem tonight Alec whistled and three pups came running down the stairs circling his legs knowing what that whistle meant.

"Lease" Alec spoke and watched each dog run to get their respected leases. Alec grabbed poop bags, treats, balls and a bowl of water and placed it inside his backpack he takes with him every night he takes the dogs walking. Before leaving he sends a quick text to Magnus letting him know that he placed the lasagna in the oven and turned it on low, and he was taking the dogs out for their night exercise. Then leaves the house.

An hour and see a half later Alec returns with less energized dogs and a sweaty body that's in dire need of a shower. Alec washes his hands and fills the dog's water bowls up, then takes out the lasagna and lets it cool. Grabbing a water bottle out the fridge for himself to drink along with his pups. When he's done he runs upstairs with Zeus, Poseidon and Echo on his heels, damn near tripping him over.

"Really guys? Sheesh!"

They bark responding to his complaint. He shushes them quickly. He doesn't know of the babies are asleep, and he definitely doesn't want to disturb them. As he walks into his and Magnus' bedroom, the straps out of his shirt and hears wolf whistles. He rolls his eyes at his siblings and fiancé. He kisses Magnus on the lips and then his babies, surprised they are still awake and kicking. They are happy to see him apparently because they start making noises as he looks at them.

"I'm sorry babies, but I need to shower first before I hold either of you, but don't worry I'll save you from these vultures when I'm done. Zeus, Posiden, Echo protect your brothers from these animals."

The dog's bark, and Alec smiles.

"Oh shut up Alec! We barely get to see them or you'll for that matter. We need to have a family weekend. Magnus already agreed to let us stay the night and help with our nephews so you could get some sleep. Plus we have to go over the plans for the wedding, we have a lot of work to do before December. You don't have a say in this anyway." Izzy says.

Alec cocks an eyebrow in her direction knowing what she just said was complete and utter bullshit and she knows it. If Alec doesn't want any of them around he would put an end to that right then and there and they all knew it. He glares at his sister and she meets his stare, but it faltering because she forgets this is Alec's family and his house. When Magnus touches him, he melts into his touch.

"Please let them stay Alexander. I've hardly been outside these walls in months, the least we could do is allow them to start coming over every weekend to help with the boys. You've been working yourself to death and getting 3 hours of sleep every day isn't enough. Sooner or later you're going to tire yourself out. Alexander, your so damn sleep deprived you hardly know when you're coming or going. You need sleep darling, let them help us. Please don't fight me on this."

Alec looks at him for a moment, keeping his anger at bay and replies curtly. "Sure. If you think that's best."

The girls clap excitedly, while the men knew Alec was pissed off but didn't say anything about it. Not wanting to start any more drama with the couple that's brewing already. But Magnus wasn't having any of it.

"Alexander..." Magnus warned.

Alec kissed Magnus's forehead and walked away, grabbing his clothes and entering the bathroom. He made sure he locked it behind him so no one could disturb him. He needed to get his emotions under control before he completely spazzed on all of them including his darling fiancé. They've gone months without any arguments, and Alec didn't want to start it now.

He sighed under the sprayer, letting the hot water relax his aching muscles. Running and working out with the dogs took a lot out of him. Alec knew Magnus was right when he said that he's been sleep deprived. He has black circles around his eyes, notifying everyone that his body is beyond exhausted. But never once complained about taking on all the work, and letting Magnus rest. Magnus had enough of feeling useless and wanted to help his lover the best he could.

Albert hearing Magnus almost died in the hospital, it's been hard for Alec to sleep. He knows he should be talking to Magnus about this, but he just can't bring himself to do it. Whenever he closes his eyes he thinks about the says his lover was barely conscious through it all. Alec had to watch over his children in the NICU answer his fiancé in his room. Waking him every couple of hours to feed him ice chips so he could somewhat stay hydrated.

Seeing Magnus like that tore Alec apart and he hasn't been the smell since. Everything he closes his eyes he thinks of those images of his weak fiancé laying in that hospital bed barely moving. He lays awake at night watching Magnus sleep, making sure he will open his eye and would be alright. Just thinking about this brings tears to Alec's eyes. He cries and cried until he can't anymore. The water has turned cold by the time he was done pouring out his heart through his tears.

He quickly washes his hair and body, then gets out the shower. He looks at his reflection and frowns. He looks horrible, no wonder he got crazy stares today, and him crying made it worse. His eyes are swollen and red, there's no way he could hide this from his family. He would just have to ignore them, he's not ready to talk about it yet, and he doesn't need his sister and brother pestering him about it either. They could be really annoying, and he hopes they would just leave him alone.

He dries his body and gets dressed. He makes sure the bathroom floor is dry, just in case Magnus has to use the bathroom, he doesn't want him to trip or slid and hurt himself even more. He hates that Magnus is in so much pain, he wishes he could take all text pain away. But sadly it takes time for his body to fully heal. Six months, Catarina said it takes six months for his body to fully heal. They are nearing four, and Magnus is still tender. They haven't had any intimate action for four months, but Alec doesn't mind. He understands that Magnus needs time, and he respects that. Though Magnus tries to get him to do things, Alec turns it down because he doesn't want to hurt his lover. He wants him to heal before they began being intimate again.

He walks out the bathroom, and the attention is back on him. Apparently, they've been talking about him, but Alec doesn't care and walks to his closet to put on some clothes. Magnus could tell that he's been crying, and so can everyone else. Alec sees Izzy and Jace make their way over to him, and he tries to keep it together.

"Alec, what's wrong? You know you can talk to us about anything. Everyone notices that you haven't been the same since you came back hospital, is everything okay?" Izzy asks.

Alec takes a deep breath and exhales. "Yes, Izzy. Everything is fine."

Jace scoffs, "That's bullshit and you know it. Tell us what's wrong with you. You have to let somebody in, you can't keep things bottled inside Alec. It's isn't healthy, you've even pushed Magnus away, how do you think he feels about you not confiding in him? That's fucked up even for you."

Clary and Simon try to defuse the tension between the siblings but that just adds more to the fire. Jace and Izzy start saying how Magnus doesn't deserve to be treated like shit because he can't get his shit together and doesn't want to speak to him about anything. That hurts Alec so much because he has done everything to make sure Magnus is okay, and never have to want for anything, so how is not talking about something treating him like shit?

If Magnus felt that way, then why didn't he just discuss it with him instead of his siblings? If they honestly thought Alec was such a dick and wasn't good enough for Magnus, then what's the point in him even being there? Alec nodded and left the room. That shut his siblings up, they heard Magnus, Clary, and Simon cursing them out for taking it way too far and sticking their noses in people's business. They didn't know what was going on with Magnus and Alec so they just can't assume Alec was treating Magnus like shit.

Hell Alec has not gotten any sleep for damn near four months because he's been taking care of Magnus, the triplets and Max. So how can they think so little of their brother? Clary was going the fuck off on the two siblings, while Magnus stayed silent. He knew this only got worse when Izzy opened her mouth saying all this crap. He wished they would've just left it alone like he asked them to. But they are too stubborn do anything they're told.

Alec walks back upstairs with a tray of food for Magnus, and three warm bottles for the babies. He placed it on the bed beside Magnus and kissed his fiancé goodbye for the night. Magnus shook his head no, not wanting to let him go. He knew Alec was going to leave and didn't want that. The babies would cry all night of Alec want there but his siblings think he treats Magnus like shit, and if they think they could do a better job then have at it.

"Alexander please don't do this. I don't think that please!" Magnus begged, but Alec wasn't hearing it, because if his siblings thought that, then Magnus does as well. Magnus shouting brought attention to the couple. The four came back into the room to see what was going on, but Alec didn't give them time to say anything.

He took a deep breath, before speaking. "So, since I treat my fiancé like shit, and don't deserve him then why don't you'll stay with him and do everything I've been doing for him then. Right because I'm selfish and only thinks about myself right? Okay, you stay here and put three crying babies to sleep at one time alone while you let Magnus sleep because he can't move that much because he's still healing. You make sure the mini fridge is full of bottles with the right size ounces so Magnus doesn't have to walk down the stairs and hurt himself, you make sure the dogs are feed and walked so they wouldn't disturb the babies while they are sleeping. You make sure he eats five times a day three meals and two healthy snacks, you make sure he showers carefully so he won't rips out the stables on his stomach and arm, you make sure he takes his medication when he feels pain because he's too damn stubborn to do so. You make sure the babies are bathed every morning and wiped down every night. You make sure all the clothes are clean so he and the banks can have clean clothes, you name sure time take them to their appointments and hire bodyguards for security so motherfuckers would leave him and the baby's alone. You make to the bathroom is fully stocked with pads for his bleeding when he needs to change them. You make sure the house is in tip-top shape, so when we decided to have company the house wouldn't be a fucking mess. You wake Max yup and make sure he's ready for school and leaves on time. You make sure our bills are paid on time so nothing gets turned off. You make sure tell babies room is warm enough so they won't get sick. You make sure to the pups are washer weekly and brushed properly because Zeus and Posiden shed every fucking second. You make sure the dog hair isn't all over the house so the babies won't have to breathe it in. You make sure he eats because he has a tendency of skipping meals. You spend two weeks downstairs trying to make a nursery for the babies so they don't have to stay upstairs all the time and so Magnus could enjoy being able to walk around a little more and not worry about having to go upstairs when he needs anything for the babies. That was supposed to be his surprise for the night, but what the hell right?" Alec chuckles darkly." You make sure he gets everything he fucking need because I treat him like shit. When none of you motherfuckers were there! If you think you can do better than please by all got damn means help yourselves." Alec kisses the babies before he leaves the room.

Magnus tries to go after him, but the babies started crying. They sensed their daddy upset and didn't like it. They haven't cried like this before, and it hurts Magnus' soul so much. Alec whistles for Zeus and Posiden to follow after him and they run out the room leaving echo beside Magnus's feet. They hear the door slams shut, and the boys cry even louder. Magnus joins them feeling the same pain as they are. They just had to open their mouths and make it seems like Magnus isn't happy when in reality he is over the moon in love with his fiancé. Yes, he wishes Alec would open up and tell him what's bothering him, even if he has a general idea of what's been bothering him. But even so, he knows to give Alec time to think it over before he opens up about it and they had no right to push him like that.

He's ready to sleep deprived and them saying all this shot didn't help. He suddenly wanted to be alone to help could calm his children down alone.

"Magnus we're so sorry. We didn't think he would leave like that. We just wanted him to tell you what's going on in his mind and stop pushing you away. We just want the both of you to be happy." Jace said, but Magnus laughed and shook his head. Izzy hasn't said a word since Alec's outburst. They had no idea Alec does so much for his and they just accused him of not giving a fuck about them. He could see the hurt expression on her face, but he ignored it.

"I asked you'll to leave it alone, didn't I? But no, you are too headstrong to listen to anything anyone says to you. You have no idea what Alexander does for us on a regular basis. That's just some of the stuff he mentioned! Do you know how hard it's going to be putting my children to sleep without their daddy? He's always been the one to put them sleep during the night! Sometimes I do it when I'm awake and not dope up on medication. But he does EVERYTHING SO I CAN HEAL! Because the doctor ordered me to do minimum moving, bending or lifting! I'm sucked in once place until my fucking insides are healed! Clary and Izzy should know what I mean about healing! We have the same insides for heaven's sake! Plus me almost dying didn't help with the healing either, they add room recut me open and stop the bleeding. Do you know how much it hurts to have a balloon-like object suck inside of you rock stop you from bleeding out? No? Let me tell you, it felt like shit! The worse pain in my fucking life! And you were there Izzy! But Alec wasn't, do you know the toll it took on him hearing that I might die and he would be left to take care of three newborns alone? Just think about that for a second and you tell me if you were in his shoes would you come out of that differently?" Magnus sniffed wiping the tears his eyes. He placed towels on the triplets chest so the could drink their bottles.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. Please forgive us." Izzy says.

Magnus smiles and nods. "I'll forgive you if you bring my husband back. I can't do this without him, he's been my rock, and losing him tonight is making me lose my mind. So find him now! Before I kill the two of you myself!"

The four ran from the room and out the door to find Alec while Magnus puts his children to bed, and leads them to sleep with him for the night, he doesn't want to be alone. He feels cold without Alec's body heat. He craves for it, but for now, he would have to deal with the coldness until Alec returns. He hopes it's soon because he can't take being away from him.

Little do they know, Alec is on the roof of his penthouse apartment asleep with his two pups around him.


	28. Chapter 28

Alec was woken up by his dogs licking his face. He grimaced, and gently pushed them away as he rolled over to open his eyes. It was now the early morning, the view of the sunrise was beautiful. Alec wished he could share this moment with his fiancé, but after everything went down last night, he needs some space from everyone.

It kills him to make Magnus and their children suffer, but Magnus was apart of that argument as well. If he didn't feel wanted, he could've said something. Alec never giving him any reason to think he didn't want him. Yes, Alec has kept things to himself, that he's not ready to discuss that particular subject, but Alec has been there with Magnus ever step of the way.

Sighing Alec gets up so he can give the dogs there breakfast, and feed the boys theirs. Hopefully, everyone else would be asleep so he won't have to speak to anyone. He unlocks the roof door letting the dogs go first. It's quiet in the house, and Alec doesn't even care if he makes noise because it's his damn house, and he could do what he wants. He steps into the kitchen pulling out the dog's breakfast. Today they are having chicken thighs. He made sure to take them out of the freezer before he went to the roof.

Echo comes downstairs when Alec whistles for him. Each dog patiently waits for Alec to finish fixing their breakfast. When Alec puts the last bowl of water on the floor, he gives the dogs the okay to eat. Washing his hands, Alec heads upstairs to get his children. He walks into the nursery and sees they aren't there, frowning to himself. Magnus must have let them sleep in their bed. Sighing, Alec walks into their bedroom to find Magnus asleep, and three babies smiling at him.

Alec smiles back, and gently lifts the three of them off the bed, and heads to the downstairs nursery. Magnus would probably freak out when he notices them missing, but once he figures out Alec has them, he should be okay. Alec blows raspberries with his lips, making the babies smile, and gurgle cutely. He places the babies in their crib, then changes them one by one. It's still early, so they might stay up for a few hours then fall asleep, but until then- they are all his.

10 minutes later, he's shaking three bottles making sure they are even temperature right. He then situates himself so he can feed them all at the same time, while he watches Curious George. Oven the past few months, he's been really into the PBS kid shows. 'Peep and the Big wide world' is his shit. That damn 'quack' is hilarious and he couldn't get enough of it. The babies seem to like it because their eyes are glued to the huge TV while drinking their bottles.

Alec burps each baby, then puts them into their 'cozy bean bag chairs' the face them so they could watch tv. The house is warm enough since it's summer and with their footed onesie, they should be okay. Zeus, Posiden, and Echo lie in between each chair standing watch, while Alec goes to clean up the kitchen, and prepare breakfast for their guests.

Alec walks back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, though he could see the babies from where he's standing, he just wants to see if they are asleep, and as he checks on the once more while he puts the pans of pancake mix in the oven, he sees they are asleep, and turns the volume down on the flat screen. Alec was just done plating the bacon when Max walks into the room with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are the-" Max cuts himself off as he sees three sleeping babies in the living room with their guard dogs. Alec sees him sigh in relief, then looks back at his brother.

Alec rolls his eyes, and finish plating the tray of food for Magnus.

"Are you okay bro? Last night was kind of a mess, and I want you to know I had your back. Jace and Izzy were out of line, and you didn't deserve being hounded like you were doing something wrong. I had to help Magnus put the babies to sleep when Jace and Izzy tried to, they screamed and wouldn't let anyone else touch them, it was like the knew they were the cause of you missing."

Alec smiles at that, then turns back to his task. "Don't worry about it, Max. I'm used to being told I'm never good enough, but hearing it from Jace and Izzy hurt a lot, and I don't think I can forgive them at this moment because all I have done wrong was not talk about my fiancé almost dying in the hospital. I..I.I can't even sleep because of the images of him so weak replays in my mind. That was the worst feeling I have ever felt. I've never been so fucking scared in my entire life. If I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do with myself, let alone raise three babies by myself, but I'm always the bad guy right?"

Alec had tears in his eyes now, but he quickly wipes his eyes, not wanting to seem weak. He forces a smile, the looks back at Max. "Don't worry about me, Max. I'll be okay, um could you watch the babies while I take this up to Magnus? It'll only take a second, then your free to eat and then go meet up with Brandon before you have to go to work. Speaking of which, could you bring me a large pepperoni home? I would go and get it myself, but I can't leave Magnus here alone, with his condition."

Max nods stuffing some bacon in his mouth. Alec shakes his head when his brother grumbles out "okay" his whole mouth was full of bacon. Alec carries the tray upstairs to his and Magnus' bedroom. He walks in and is surprised to see Magnus is awake, and it crying. Alec places the tray on the table, then rushes to see what's wrong with fiance.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? On the scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in? Wait, I get your-"

"Alexander, please stop for a moment. I just need to hold you, can I do that please?"

Alec nods and buries his face in Magnus' neck sighing peacefully.

Magnus rubs soothing circles into Alec's back lullabying him to sleep, but Alec stops him. "Magnus if you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep, and I can't do that when the babies are downstairs sleeping and could wake up any minute now."

"I know, I just miss hold you baby. You're always holding me, but I'm never there for you when you need to be consoled as well. I'm going to change that. I heard when you said to Max." Alec looks at him shocked. Magnus gestures at the baby monitor on the bedside table. Damn them things never turn off. If it wasn't that, then it would've been the cameras.

Alec goes to speak, but Magnus cuts him off.

"No. You don't have to apologize or explain why you distant yourself a bit. It was a scary situation, and we should've spoken about it. I'm so sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I complained that you been acting differently towards new lately without giving me a reason why, and now that I know, I feel so horrible, and the biggest asshole in the world. On top of that, your siblings were out of line. I couldn't believe they were saying that to you. I never saw Max so mad before, not even when he snapped at his parents. He actually threatened to kill them off they ever said anything bad about you again, Simon and Clary agreed. They were so mad at the two of them, they left and slept in different rooms them their partners. "

Alec was shocked to hear this. He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for his siblings, not one bit.

"Our babies were upset that you weren't in their presence, it took Max and I all night to put them to bed. Jace and Izzy were hurt by that, but karma's a bitch I guess. I promise to do better, but you have to promise to never keep things from me, you know how I feel about that. Also, I'm so sorry for scaring you in the hospital baby, I really didn't mean to."

Alec kisses Magnus lips sweetly and pulls back, but Magnus isn't ready to let them go just yet and chases after them. Alec giggles, and kisses him passionately this time. Both humming, feeling content kissing each other once more.

"I promise to never keep anything from you ever again, but how about we have breakfast downstairs? I want to show you the nursery, I did all by myself. Plus, it will help your body get used to using the stairs again, what do you say?"

Magnus smiles brightly.

"Yes please, I want to more than these four walls. But only before you say that you forgive me."

"I will always forgive you, baby. You're my heart and soul, I can't function without you."

Alec helps Magnus off the bed, then takes the try an of food in one hand, and Magnus in the next. They carefully make their way down the stairs slowly, and Magnus is happy to see the sight. When they reach the living room, he gasps as he sees his darling babies asleep in their cute little chairs strapped in safely.

"Aww, when did you get those chairs? They are so cute!"

"I ordered them offline with a bunch of other stuff as well, I'll let you see that later, but first you need to eat breakfast so you can take your medicine."

Magnus nods then walk to the couch and sits down slowly. The pain has been dissipating every day, and Magnus is slowly starting to feel like himself again. Alec places the tray on Magnus' lap, then runs into the kitchen to fix his own plate. Max is sitting at the bar scoffing down his food so fast Alec thought he might choke at some point.

The other join them soon, but Alec pretends they aren't there. Jace and Izzy try to speak to them, but he smoothly ignores them and greets Clary and Simon. He sees the hurt expressions on his sibling's faces but doesn't care. He's sick of people treating him like he's worthless, when he was the one to work his ass off, while they were handed their careers. His parents have raised him to always treat people like he would treat himself, but when those people are his family... that just goes out the window.

He makes his way back over to the couch with Magnus and eats his breakfast. Magnus knows Alec doesn't feel like being in the same room with his siblings but is trying to be cordial. He can see the way his jaw is clenched, shoulders tense, hands twitching to hit something. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and squeezed it tightly. Alec looks at him, and Magnus could see him visibly relax and smile in his direction.

Magnus loves getting that reaction from his fiancé. How could he not? He's irrevocably in love with Alexander Lightwood.

They finish their breakfast. Alec takes the plates to the kitchen to wash them. He also cleans the whole kitchen and makes bottles for the babies. It's about time for them to eat and get changed again. Alec wishes he could take their babies out for a stroll around the park, but with the paparazzi or fans, it's impossible.

Just when the bottles are done warming, he hears his babies get fussy, wanting to get their diapers changed, and eat. It's mid-morning, and with everyone in the living room and their body heat, it started getting a little stuffy. Alec turns the air own 64° so it could cool off because by noon it would be scorching outside.

No one could endure that kind of heat, especially babies. Alec walks into the room, and gently take each baby out of their chair, and pass them to Magnus. He joins them on the couch too and starts feeding his boys. Alec zones out the conversations in the room. He honestly doesn't want to hear anyone's voices other than his fiancée, babies, or his brother Max.

The rest he doesn't care for at this moment. Jace and Izzy try to speak to him again, and he sits there like they aren't speaking to him. Jace gets upset and shouts his name. This causes Alec to turn in his direction and glare at him so hard Jace takes a step back. The tension in the room is unbearable. When Alec speaks, it so calms it scares them all. They could see the anger, and hatred Alec is holding back, and Jace and Izzy know they have fucked up big time and ended up on Alec's bad side.

The side note one wants to be on because Alec could be so cold and heartless it would make you feel like shit.

"If you could please keep your voice down while my children are eating that would be great. Now, if I don't want to speak with you Jonathan you should leave it. If you cannot follow that rule, you are free to leave and never return to my home again. If you don't like the sound of that, then I suggest you sit there and join your sister in whatever conversation you were having and kindly leave me the fuck alone. I've had enough of you and Izzy for one day. The both of you are still here because Magnus wants you here when I clearly don't. But neither of you could see that right? Of course not. Now I will take my children and you'll continue your conversations. Max, could you help me please?"

Max nods, and carefully takes one of the babies from Magnus and follows Alec to the nursery. "Magnus, I will be right back to help you, don't try to move please and thank you," Alec says before he disappears into the back of the house.

"Dude Alec is sooooooo pissed, but it serves you two right after what you said last night. You're going to have the make it up to him big time. But for now, give him some space." Says Simon

Jace and Izzy look so sad and hurt, but that's nothing compared to what Alexander feels inside. They hurt him so much, it triggered old memories from when he was younger. How Robert and Maryse would say to him over and over, and then some. Magnus remembers everything Alec told him about his childhood growing up, and while Jace and Izzy didn't exactly say it-it still held the same context.

"We didn't mean to hurt him in any way, we just didn't like the way he was treating Magnus. Anyone could see that he wasn't happy, and Alec just ignored him." Jace says, but Magnus knew that wasn't true. So he had to explain why Alec's been that way.

When he finished telling them everything Alec said to him. They two siblings had tears in their eyes, as did Clary and Simon. They didn't know how to respond to what Magnus just explained to them, but they now knew what Alec's going through, and they made it ten times worse. They now understood why Max snapped at them as well, and now both of their brothers hates them. They could see the hate in Alec's eyes as he looks at them now.

They were going to apologize to Alec, but maybe when he cools off for a bit.

Alec walks back living room, and helps Magnus off the couch. He completely ignores the rest of them and leads his fiancé to the nursery. When they enter the room, Magnus gasps and smiles brighter than he has in a few days.

"Oh, Alexander I love it! You've outdone yourself, darling! I love everything, it's so cute and small, but just big enough for us to change them and put them to sleep." Magnus kisses Alec passionately for a few minutes until Jayden demands attention.

They laugh at their son in Magnus' arms and kisses his little face. Alec takes Jayden so Magnus could look around the room.

Magnus was speechless when he looked around the room. It was fully stocked with clothes, diapers, wipes, blankets, etcetera. Basically just like upstairs, minus the bottle warmer and mini fridge. The room didn't need one since it was so close to the kitchen. Yup, Magnus could see himself spending a lot of time downstairs. He could even work inside Alec's office, he could take over the downstairs dining room since Alec doesn't have anything occupying the space. He would have to ask Alec about that later, but for now, he's content with his maternity leave.

Magnus turns back to see Alec putting a sleeping Jayden inside the crib next to Kayson and Carson. They are still so little, but they are growing every day.

"Hey, I'm going to take the dogs for their morning run, and when I get back how about you go shopping? I know you want to get out the house Mags. You've been stuck here for so long, you've forgotten what they outside world looks like. You deserve to have some time alone and hang out with your friends. I and the babies will be alright, don't worry. How does that sound?"

Magnus threw his arms around his fiancé and kissed him deeply. "You are the best fiancé I'm the world! You know how to make me happy! Thank you, darling, I would love to go shopping! Thank you so much!"

Alec chuckles and hugs him tightly.

"Anything to make you happy baby. But keep your voice down, they get annoyed when someone interrupts their nap, so let's go, I'll help you help stairs to get ready, and I'm sure Clary or Simon wouldn't mind keeping an eye out for the babies. I'll be back in an hour, and you will be finishing your makeup. I won't be longer than that."

"Okay, let's go. Time wastes for no one."

They walk up the stairs, but not before asking Clary to listen out for their children while Magnus takes a shower and Alec walks the dogs. She agrees, they thank her then disappears up the stairs. Alec runs back down, and then whistles for the dogs to get their leashes.

Max asked if he and Brandon could join him this morning for his workout routine. Alec agrees and packs the dogs essentials then was out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I will try my best to write once a week.**

Another month has past and Alec and Magnus has found a schedule that works for them. Both have gone back to work, and they couldn't be happier. Yes staying home with their boys means the world to them, but they are also going out of their minds sitting around in one place. Honestly, you would think the two of them develop ADHD with how much they move around in the house. Not being able to sit still, always having to do something. Whether it's cleaning the house, cooking, or playing with the pups.

With the triplets still babies, it's becoming harder for them to make videos without their children crying every three hours when they are tired of laying around. They are very curious kids, just like their fathers but Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

During time off, Magnus and Alec have met with a few women they would like to hire them full time ( a nanny) to take care of their children while they work, but one by one they proved to be not dependable or a fan- of course, that wouldn't do because everyone is dying to see their children. They have spoken about putting a few pictures of social media so the paparazzi would leave them alone, and their fans would stop hounding them about it.

Alec made a video about the drama and negativity their fans have been posting on both of their channels and even their joint channel, asking them to stop fighting and respect their wishes about not posting pictures of their children. Their fans apologized for being a nuisance and promised to dial it down a bit. They requested they have more vlogs from the couple and new music which both Alec and Magnus promised they would be coming out soon.

Now with the triplets being almost five months now. Magnus scratched the nanny idea, said "Fuck It" and made a vlog with their kids and fiance about their morning routine and how they get the kids ready for the day. Magnus was sick of not being able to take their to the park to enjoy some fresh air while the puppies run around like maniacs with their father. They also missed posting regular videos and pictures online, so enough was enough. The life of YouTubers and their children started to be a new thing and it was better for everyone.

Even their family and friends were getting frustrated not being able to post pictures of their nephews, but respected Magnus and Alec's wishes not to post anything until they were ready. When the family got the go-ahead, the Lightwood-Bane family became more popular than before.

Alec was offered his own dishware and his restaurants were starting to get overrun so much on weekends, Alec had to hire a few more chefs and waitresses to help get the food out quicker. All of Magnus' clothing stores were sold out, even online stores were out of merchandise. Magnus cried tears of joy and thanked everyone that made it possible for his dreams to come true.

To celebrate their accomplishments, Alec and Magnus hosted a live stream with their fans for a few hours singing songs and asking questions and of course showing their beautiful boys so their fans could coo over their adorableness.

"IheartMalec asked us to sing one of her favorite songs 'Privacy' by Chris Brown. Should we do it?" Magnus asked Alec when he walked back in the room putting the kids to bed for the night. Alec smiled and kissed his fiance before answering the question. The chat went nuts whenever one kisses the other, a bunch of hormonal teens.  
"First, I love your name. Thank you for supporting us love, also we could end the live stream with the song, but of course, we're going to change some of the lyrics because I mean..." Alec slapped Magnus' ass when he bent over biting his bottom lip while looking at Magnus' ass with lust filled eyes.

"Alexander behave yourself! This is a family show kid-friendly." Magnus scolded his fiance but Alec could tell just how turned on Magnus was when Alec slapped his perky ass. It was a huge turn on for him, Alec couldn't let their fans know that so instead he rolled his eyes and whispered something in Magnus' ear so the fans couldn't hear what he said.  
 _"I know you like it when I slap your ass so don't front, but I love it when you fuck me into abandon on the couch and as soon as this live stream is done I want you to have your wicked way with me. Show me what you got daddy."_ Magnus shivered hearing Alec call him daddy. Lord this man was going to give him a heart attack one day.

"Ahem, so we going to sing Privacy and then end our stream for the night, but we have made it our mission to have live streams once a week so we hope you all will tune in. Now let's look up the lyrics and found the instrumental we could use. Normally we'd make our own beat, but the babies are asleep and honestly, we don't have the time. We could show you all how we make our covers next week if you would like."

A few clicks of the buttons and they were ready to go. Alec went to get them bottles of water, they've been talking so much their voices were dying out. They spoke about who would take what verse and the lyrics change and hit play and the instrumental came out of the speakers just loud enough for their fan could hear it.

[Magnus]  
I need your body in ways  
That you don't understand, but I'm losing my patience  
'Cause we've been going over and over again  
Boy, I just wanna take you home and get right to it  
Know I gotta kiss it, baby  
Give it to me, lick it lick it inside and out  
You know that I just wanna make love  
Want you to scream and shout  
And baby, when I'm deep in it now  
I'ma slow it down, 'cause ain't no speed limit  
When we're moving at the speed of sound  
We gon' turn all the way up when the lights down  
Why your ass so damn good, baby?  
Go and put that booty up, baby, one on one  
You know I'ma go crazy when your legs in the air  
You know your boxers never getting in the way  
You know I kinda like it, when you make me work for it

Ayy you, boy, with the tight up shirt  
Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door  
Shake that ass like boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka (boom, boom)  
We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!)  
No eyes but your eyes  
Ain't nobody here but you and me  
Licking your private parts (Boom shakalaka, hahaha)  
And I know you love your privacy

[Alec]

You don't need a shower, you already wet  
Know that ass power, telling me I ain't ready yet  
I say, "Fuck it," face my fears, baby  
When I lick it, I put tears in it  
Put my face in it, eat it like a dinner date  
You know I love foreplay, 12 play, everything  
Know my lovin' don't change  
I don't really give a fuck what a hater say  
'Cause you fine, baby  
And it's alright 'cause you're all mine, baby, ooh, hoo  
boy, I'm a let you get crazy

Ayy you, boy, without the tight up shirt  
Get that ass in the bed, I'm a lock the door  
Shake that ass like boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka (boom, boom)  
We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!)  
No eyes but your eyes  
Ain't nobody here but you and me  
Licking your private parts (Boom shakalaka,)  
And I know you love your privacy

They ended the song their not wanting to finish the song because they were already turned on by each other since Magnus sat on Alec's lap while they sang the song and of course he was grinding on Alec's hard cock the whole time making Alec lose his mind, but he got him back when it was his turn to sing by sliding his hands in Magnus' sweatpants and fingering his hole, and sliding one of his middle fingers inside making Magnus' breath hitch while his other hand squeezed Magnus ass hard. Thank goodness they were on the floor and their fans couldn't see anything, but from the way they were breathing, pretty sure they got the gist of what was going on.

The stream ended and Magnus kept his word by fucking his fiance nice and hard on the couch. They went to bed with smiles on their faces wrapped in each other's arms. They were going to have to get the couch cleaned in the morning with all of their cum everywhere. That just shows how much of a good time they had.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**

 **Comments and kudos are appreciated...**

 **Thank you for reading..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for being so late on this update, but I hope you all like this chapter. This is the last installment of this story, I might write another one but I'm not too sure yet..**

 **Songs All of me John Legend  
Supermarket flowers Ed Sheeran. **

**Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors...**

 **Reviews are appreciated….**

 **Thanks for reading... Please answer my question at the end of the story.**

A year has passed and today was the day Alec and Magnus last names changed. Magnus and Izzy planned the wedding perfectly. They were getting married in the back of Alec's mansion in upstate New York this morning. On a wonderful fall day, when the weather is not too hot or too cold. Just perfect. The greenery makes the white pop out more. They went with Red wine, black and white.

 **Magnus: Wine red velvet jacket black lapels pants, stark white button up shirt, black bow tie, wine red shoes.**

 **Alec: White velvet jacket black lapels pants, wine red shirt, black bow tie, white shoes.**

 **Triplets: Black velvet jackets, white shirts, red vest, black bow tie and black shoes.**

 **Groomsmen: Wine red suit, black shirt, white bow tie, black shoes**

 **Groomswomen: black dresses, white belt, wine red heels.**

 _ **All made by Magnus himself.**_

The guest list consisted of everyone from both men jobs and family members. Alec and Magnus even took the liberty of inviting a few fans that one a give away the couple annocumcednom their joint channel. Since they were global internet stars, their wedding video was going to be uploaded the next day so their fans could share their experience with them. Both Alec and Magnus would start their morning vlog, and them getting ready for the day.

" _Good morning my lovelies! Today is the day that I marry the love of my life and I can't wait! This is a vlog of how my morning is going to be. Now if you're looking for the boys, sadly they aren't here. They are with their father and probably driving him nuts by jumping on his chest and giving him sloppy kisses. Oh how I miss my babies, but not to worry they will be joining us soon. Now, how about we get up and start getting ready. Alec and I decided to have a morning wedding because, let's be honest having triplets and them missing their nap time isn't good for anyone. Our little darlings gets antsy and irritated when they are sleepy, just like me and you all know how I can be when I'm tired. Now enough babbling, it's time to shower!"_

Magnus couldn't decide who he wanted for his best man because all of his friends were his best friends, so it was a rough decision. He instead choose them all to be his best men and women. Alec on the other hand chose Max to be his best man; He could have chosen Simon, but he didn't want there being drama between him and Isabelle. Alec and his siblings still have a rocky relationship every since they snapped at him a year ago. They've tried making amends but Alec's way too stubborn to forgive them, but in all honesty he doesn't have to because Jace and Isabelle were way out of line when said those hurtful things about/to Alec.

Alec let them be apart of his wedding because Magnus basically snapped at him that it wouldn't be fair not to have them be apart of their wedding on his special day. In retrospect they weren't close growing up anyway, that was because of Robert and Maryse. But they never reached out to him either, so he didn't care of they were apart of the wedding or not. His dad was walking him down the aisle, while his mother walked Magnus down.

Asmodeus and Camille tried calling, wanting to be apart of their wedding but Magnus shut that down quickly with a lawsuit. They weren't supposed to contact him or be anywhere near him. Ever since the couple posted videos with the triplets in them, Asmodeus has been trying to get on Magnus' good side; wanting to spend time with his grandchildren, but that will never happen. What Asmodeus did was unforgivable, not to mention disgusting, but he's getting everything and more back for it. Camille is a awful wife, and is spending alone his money on clothes, leaving him to take care of his son himself. Magnus told him she would take everything from him and she was doing just that.

" _ **Good morning everyone, as you can tell I've been woken up by my little rugrats; they slept with me last night because I get to have them first this morning because today is our wedding day! Whoooo!" the boys claps and cheers." Magnus will request the boys once we are all dressed and have eaten breakfast. He wants to do the boys hair, and I get stuck with getting them dressed. You've seen how our normal mornings have been, and you all know they like to run around buttnaked. Honestly, they get that from their father. PAPA!" The boys shout with huge grins on their faces. "Well it's time to shower amd eat breakfast, we'll see you soon!"**_

Milly walked into Magnus' room with a grin on her face and her cane. Magnus could tell she was hiding the pain she was in. Her cancer came back a few months ago and the doctors said she could go at anytime, so her and Henry decided to stay in New York to spend as much time with their family and grandchildren until their dying days. Alec has been losing his mind, nearly crying every night, afraid his parents would leave him before they got a chance to see him get married to the love of his life. The couple stayed up many nights crying and praying for Milly and Henry to live for longer than anyone.

"Oh, Maggie you look beautiful! I here do my make up, I want to look superb for the wedding photos, like my handsome son in law." Magnus chuckled and helped her into a comfortable seat and began putting eyeshadow, eyeliner, and blush. He didn't want to over do it because she looked beautiful without it already. Magnus placed a mirror into her hands and chuckled when she slapped his arm ethustically as she looked at her face. "You are the best, now where are my little rugrats?"

"They should be here soon, Alec's feeding them and getting them dressed, I get to do their hair Lord knows Alec is hopeless with taking their hair let alone his own." Everyone knew that, Alec would either wear a snapback or brush his hair into a ponytail. Over the past few months Alec let his hair grow out and it was now touching his shoulders. Magnus loved his hair long like that, whenever Alec schedule having it cut, he would throw a fit making Alec cancel the appointment. Alec wouldn't speak to him for a while day and when they did speak it was Alec snapping about his hair being in his face. Magnus rolled his eyes ignoring his fiance's attitude, and carried on like Alec didn't say anything.

"Papa!" Three little voices squealed out. Magnus turned just in time to see his little babies run towards him in their suits. They looked so beautiful with bibs on while eating yogurt melts. Magnus and Alec loved them as well and would secretly buy some for themselves and eat them in the comfort of their very own bedroom. Hey you can't blame them, the mixed berry and strawberry flavored were awesome. The peach, not so much. The boys didn't even like them.

"Hi my babies, did you have fun sleeping with daddy?" Magnus asked his three giggling babies, kissing their head as they nodded. Max was standing there shaking his head at his brother in law. It was crazy how Jayden, Carson, and Kayson were such daddies boys. They all acted them same; perfect mix of Alec and Magnus. He loved his nephews to death and spoiled them with buying them whatever they wanted. Alec would chide him about that, but he wasn't any better. Magnus was the worst of them all, he spoils them rotten.

"Nana!" the boys squealed running towards their grandmother. Milly kissed them all on the heads and the four of them began having numerous conversations. Magnus always praised how she kept up with the three of them, they were a handful and would babble like no tomorrow. Thirty minutes later, the boys hair was done and it was time to head outside.

Henry and Alec were having a grand time laughing and joking as they walked down the aisle together. In Alec's bedroom, Henry helped Alec get dressed after the boys were done with breakfast, dressed and on the way to Magnus. Henry cried seeing his son styling his hair that was freshly cut on the sides and back, while the rest was up in a perfectly brushed man bun. Magnus might be upset with that, but at least he didn't cut it all the way off. The boys hair was long like Alec's and he got their hair trimmed a few hours ago. It was too long, and they would sometimes be mistaking for girls; how? when they aren't dressed as girls, the world would never know. Henry then helped Alec with his bowtie and jacket.

"AL, I'm so glad I made it today. I would have been upset with myself in heaven not being here to walk you down the aisle. I kept fighting for you, and thanked God every morning. I just want you to know that you and your family would never have to worry about anything ever again. Milly and I have left everything to you; we set up Jace, Izzy, and Max a trust fund they can have once were gone, just make sure Max doesn't spend it all on useless things. Everything is upstairs in your office safe, along with fifty thousand dollars in cash. Our lawyers will take care of everything, don't worry. Maryse and Robert might try and fight you for it, but we made sure there wasn't away they can take anything from you seeing as their names aren't on any of our important documents just yours. We even set up trust funds for the boys and the new lives that's currently growing in your stomach. I'm sorry we won't be there to see them being born, but just know we'll always watch over you all. Please don't put your life on hold grieving for us, live through music and food. Be happy with your family, and never let anyone bring you down." Henry kissed Alec's forehead and wiped the tears from under his eyes.

Alec found out he was pregnant with twins a month ago, and wanted to keep it a surprise for Magnus until he found out their gender, but he was starting to show a bit being only two months. Thanks goodness he fit his suit or Magnus was going to lose his mind. He had to make his emotions, because lately they've been going haywire, but he knew how to grip them by the rein before they lashed out.

Now hearing his father speak about him and his mother dying killed his control. Alec knew it was only a matter of when his parents would be taken from him. He hated the thought, but there was nothing he could do. His parents were tired and only made it this long because of him and his family. Alec was forever grateful and cherished every second he had with his parents. Alec helped Henry to his seat, kissed his cheek, and made his way up to the altar waiting to see his soon to be husband and children.

Max walk with a smiling Jayden down the aisle, as he seen his father, Jayden tried to make a break for it earning laughs from the guests. Will, Jen, and Tessa walked with Kayson, then handed him over Henry and watched Kayson jugged his grandfather with all his might. Jace and Clary walked with Carson and did the same as then others. Cat, Ragnor, Raphael, Simon and Izzy walked down the aisle. Then Magnus and Milly walked down the aisle slowly with bright smiles on their faces. Milly had tears in her eyes looking at her precious son standing at the altar with a glowing smile. She waited for this day for many years and was proud that her Allie found someone that made him truly happy, now they have a beautiful family and are expecting two more rugrats to join them. A house full of the two crazy men mini me's.

Alec stepped down to kiss his mother and help her to her seat beside Henry, Milly whispered: _Stop being angry with your siblings and forgive them, life's too short to hold grudges. They may suck ass for saying those awful things about you, but never let them get to you son, kill them with kindness. That's the best revenge, now get up there and marry that sexy man of yours."_

Alec chuckled and did as he was told. Taking Magnus' hand and walking up to the altar with Kayson, Carson, and Jayden on their heels.

 _ **Pastor:**_ " _Alec and Magnus we are gathered here together to witness the love and respect that you have for each other._

 _Alec and Magnus are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?_

 _Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens._

 _A good marriage must be created._

 _The little things are the big things._

 _It is never being too old to hold hands._

 _It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day._

 _It is never going to sleep angry._

 _It is at no time taking the other for granted;_

 _the courtship should not end with the honeymoon,_

 _it should continue through all the years._

 _It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives._

 _It is standing together facing the world._

 _It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family._

 _It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude_

 _of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy._

 _It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating_

 _gratitude in thoughtful ways._

 _It is not expecting one person to wear a halo_

 _or the other to have the wings of an angel._

 _It is not looking for perfection in each other._

 _It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor._

 _It is having the capacity to forgive and forget._

 _It is giving each other an atmosphere in_

 _which each can grow._

 _It is finding room for the things of the spirit._

 _It is a common search for the good and_

 _the beautiful._

 _It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and_

 _the obligation is reciprocal._

 _It is not only marrying the right partner,_

 _it is being the right partner._

 _Marriage also bestows enormous private and social advantages on those who choose to marry. Civil marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family…..Because it fulfills yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection that express our common humanity, civil marriage is an esteemed institution, and the decision whether and whom to marry is among life's momentous acts of self-definition._

 _Alec and Magnus please face each other and repeat after me._

 _Alec, I come here today to join your life for years,_

 _I pledge to be true to you, to respect you,_

 _and to grow with you through the years._

 _We are many things to each other,_

 _May only those best qualities continue to shine_

 _And may our bond continue to grow stronger_

 _Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come;_

 _no matter what we may encounter together,_

 _I vow here today that this love will be my only love._

 _I will make my home in your heart from this day forward_

 _Magnus, I come here today to join your life for years,_

 _I pledge to be true to you, to respect you,_

 _and to grow with you through the years._

 _We are many things to each other,_

 _May only those best qualities continue to shine_

 _And may our bond continue to grow stronger_

 _Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come;_

 _no matter what we may encounter together,_

 _I vow here today that this love will be my only love._

 _I will make my home in your heart from this day forward_

 _ *******MAY I PLEASE HAVE THE RINGS*******_

 _Magnus, what I have to give you is_

 _The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward,_

 _to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,_

 _to comfort you when you cry,_

 _and to join your laughter with my own._

 _Take this ring, and be part of my life forever_

 _Alec, what I have to give you is_

 _The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward,_

 _to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,_

 _to comfort you when you cry,_

 _and to join your laughter with my own._

 _Take this ring, and be part of my life forever._

 _Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today….a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today._

 _There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today; Alec and Magnus, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure._

 _Alec and Magnus, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me as a Justice of the Peace for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you are now married!_

 _If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so._

Alec kissed Magnus breathlessly and pulled back to see that daze look in his eyes. He'd always loved that expression Magnus makes whenever Alec kissed him like that. "I love when you kiss me like that, one more time." Alec chuckled and obliged. Cheers, Cat calls and claps were heard heard around the couple as they kissed once more.

They pulled apart when they felt tiny hands slapping their legs wanting to be held and kissed as well. The boys loved attention and kisses from their parents. Alec chuckled and picked Kayson and Carson up while Magnus picked up Jayden. They squealed in delight as they were peppered with kisses on their cheeks. Their aunts and uncles came and stole the boys from their father so they could help Henry and Milly walk towards the reception tent.

They took lots of photos before they sat to eat. Alec made sure there were food for the kids that attended the wedding and lots of bounce houses to keep the kids entertained and happy. Both Alec and Magnus were crazy about their children's health and didn't like for them to eat a lot of sugar. They decided having a buffet because everyone doesn't have the same pallet as them or rather Alec. Magnus made him promise not to cook anything and hired his own restaurants to cater their wedding. French and American cuisine to Indonesian.

It was so much food, people had almost four plates before the cake was ready to be cut. Magnus had Lydia and David make two cakes, since they had nearly two hundred guest attend the wedding. Thirty of them were fans of both men, and different magazine issue wanting the couple on the front cover. **People, Out, Knot** a lot of the LGBQT Magazine wanted them as well. One cake was all black with wine red ribbons and white piping designs around it. The other was a classic, elegant white cake with piping. They looked amazing making them not want cut them. But everyone wanted a piece so of course they cut their piece first sharing it with their children, then Lydia and David took over cutting pieces for the guests.

Alec and Simon walked towards the stage were the band was playing and basically took over their jobs. Magnus sat with the boys looking at Alec with a confused expression because they weren't doing wedding speeches, because it would have taken way too long and no one wants to listen to the two of them pour their hearts out for the world. Alec caught his husbands eye and smiled.

"Excuse me everyone, please take your seats it's time for the grooms to have their first dance as a married couple, but I'm going to do it a little differently. As you all know Magnus and I agreed to no speeches, but we never agreed to singing. Some of you may know thats how my husband and I met. Through YouTube, and fell in love at first voice. Hearing the other one singing voice, so if you would please bare with me while I sing my husband the song I've spent weeks writing. This one's for you Magnus, I hope you like it. Please refrain from crying until the end, I'm not going to be able to get through it if you're crying. Simon if you please."

Everyone laughed as Alec was mic'd up, and Simon began playing the piano. Alec walked over towards Magnus and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes as he placed his hand on his back and tool the other hand in his own. Alec looked around seeing everyone with their phones out, recording it. _Yup, everyone will know they got married later tonight._ Magnus laid his head on Alec's shoulder as he began to sing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Magnus was now in tears, thank God he wore waterproof mascara or he would look like a panda bear. "I'm going to kill you for making me cry, you asshole." Alec chuckled singing the next verse, wiping the tears from Magnus' eyes.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The boys ran towards their fathers demanding their attention, not missing a beat Alec picked up his boys, wrapping them in both his and Magnus arms as they dance together. They even began singing along with Alec making the guests burst into laughter and tears.

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

By the end of the song, all three boys wanted Alec's Mic so they could continue singing. Magnus laughed, shaking his head. Their children were going to be entertainers just like their parents. "I have important news for you Magnus," Alec spoke into the mix after they placed the boys back on the ground and watched them run off towards the balls pin. "As of today, I am three months pregnant and not with one baby, but with two. Catarina confirmed it months ago." Magnus was floored hearing this while everyone cheered and clapped while shouting _**congratulations**_ _._

"I don't know wether to be happy or pissed that you kept this from me." Magnus kissed his husband breathlessly before being down kissing his stomach and talking softly. " _ **Awe**_ " resonated around the room at the sight of Magnus kissing Alec's bump and rubbing soothing circles. Alec's bump was covered under his jacket and shirt, no one could tell that he was pregnant unless they felt his small swollen bump there. Magnus made sure Alec ate more food before the guest left with container do food because no one could eat that much food themselves. Of course Magnus stored a lot of the food because Alec loved it so much and would want more later, he knew pregnancy craving better than anyone.

Their honeymoon was postponed, they wanted to spend as much time as they could with Henry and Milly before they took their last breath. Then maybe if their up for it, they would take a family trip to Paris since they promised Max and Brandon they could go with them.

***** _ **Two weeks later*******_

Alec, Henry, and Milly were in their hospital room smiling and laughing. Magnus was in the cafeteria getting Alec something to eat while the boys were spending time with their aunts and uncles at the newlyweds home. Alec forgave his siblings and felt a little better, but his hearts guards was still up because they could say anything and would be right back where they were the first time. "Okay, I love you guys, I'll be right back with your ice water." He kissed their foreheads before leaving the room, both Henry and Milly replied with their own _I love you_ gravelly.

Magnus meet up with Alec by the ice machine carrying bags for food that were soon dropped when they heard **Code Blue** and nurses and doctors running into their parents hospital room. Alec took off dropping cups of water, spilling ice all over the floor. Magnus ran behind him making sure that his pregnant husband doesn't slip and fall.

They reached the room and Laec nearly fainted seeing his parents with tubes in the mouths while getting their chest mashed into while the nurses did **CPR**. They called time and Alec lost it, screaming with tears running down his face. The doctors knew of the family since They spent so much time with them all, and felt horrible seeing Alec lose both of his parents at the same time.

Magnus was crying silently as Alec hugged both parents in arms screaming **NO** to the top of his lungs. When Alec hugged Henry he cried even harder, those two men were inseparable since the day he was born. Henry taught Alec everything he knew and more. Magnus kissed Milly and said his goodbyes to the only mother he had. Alec wouldn't let Henry go and would fight anyone that touched either of them. Magnus took his husband in his arms, prying his arms from around his father's body.

They stayed in the hospital room until Cat walked in telling them it was time to let go. Alec was numbed and didn't want to move, but had to. He helped Alec into the car, holding his hand. He knew that his husband didn't feel anything at the moment, he just held onto him trying to keep him grounded. Magnus than helped Alec into the elevator and into the house, then into bed. The others saw the state Alec was in and were on their feet in a heartbeat, thank God the kids were asleep, they didn't need to see their father with swollen eyes and emotionless.

Magnus made sure Alec was alright before he went down to tell the others what happened. They ran into the room engulfing Alec in multiple hugs and kisses, he was in a shocked like state and felt none of the hugs and kisses he received. They told Magnus they would stay to help with the boys for as long as they needed; he declined saying that he could watch over his family and husband, plus Alec would need time to be alone.

The funeral was held at the mansion, Henry and Milly have a family plot on the ground. They even have plots for Alec and his family including the unborn twins. Their lawyer handled the funeral and went over the will two weeks later; Jace, Max, and Isabelle were shocked Henry and Milly left them anything. They wanted to give everything back to Alec but he wouldn't except it. "These were their last wishes, you will keep your trust fund. It's for your or your future family, don't disappoint them or me for not taking it." Alec told the trio. They muttered _thank you_ , but haven't spent a dime of it.

Maryse and Robert got wind of Henry and Milly's death and tried with all their might to take the companies and restaurants from Alec. After the lawyer made it clear that there was no way the two of them will be able to take anything from Alec. They were too happy about that and showed out in front of the law firm. Security escorted the both of them off the property and into their cars. Of course Robert didn't appreciate being thrown out the firm and threatens to sue Alec and the firm. No one took him serious, there was nothing for them to do, Henry made it clear Robert and Maryse will get nothing he built and worked hard for. When they throw Alec of the house at fourteen they lost the inheritance that same day.

Alec wrote a song for his parents, and wanted to sing it for his final goodbye because they loved when he sung for them; he wanted to sing for them one last time. The funeral was packed with friends and family from all over the world that Alec hasn't seen since he was a small child.

They all greeted Alec and his family with hugs and promised to catch up with them later. A few told Alec they looked forward working with him. Along with restaurants, Henry owned Hotels, department stores, recreation centers, and numerous of cancer charities. So Alec just inherited a ton of work and had no idea how he could handle so much on his own. He immediately applied for a business and marketing degree at NYU, Columbia University, and Brown University. He's just waiting for his letters in the mail. If he was going to run multiple businesses he was going to need all the help he can get. Plus Alec always loved school anyway.

Alec cleared his throat before he spoke to the large crowd gathered behind his estate. "Thank you all for coming, it really means alot to then and myself. I've spent a lot of nights trying to prepare for this. I'm still not prepared when it comes burying my parents." A collective gasps was heard and Alec knew none of them knew his story, so he decided to share it. "I know it's a shocker to most of you, but Henry and Milly raised me when Robert and Maryse kicked me out the house when I came out as gay. I lived on the streets for weeks, they lied to my siblings and kept them away from me. They have done so many messed up things to me, and my friends and family. Now they are here trying to take away my inheritance when they didn't deserve it in the first place. You see Robert and Maryse gave up their parental rights for me, when Henry went looking for me, so legally I'm not theirs anymore. My parents are in these coffins, ready to be laid to rest so they can no longer be in any pain. I don't want to get into my story anymore, I just want to sing my song and try to make it through this funeral without losing it. So please bare with me while I sing this, and I apologize for the tears that will escape."

The music started, and Alec closed his eyes as he sung the pain and sorrow he was feeling.

 _I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill_

 _I threw the day old tea from the cup_

 _Packed up the photo album Magnus had made_

 _Memories of a life that's been loved_

 _Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals_

 _Poured the old corona beer down the sink_

 _Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"_

 _But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink_

Alec had tears rolling down his face, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to go and console his husband. The guests started crying as well and it was hard to keep their eyes dry.

 _Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know_

 _A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved_

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah_

 _You were an angel in the shape of my pops_

 _When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_

 _Spread your wings as you go_

 _And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah_

 _You're home_

 _I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up_

 _Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case_

 _Jace says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek_

 _And wiped a tear from the side of my face_

Jace started balling remembering Alec falling apart at wheel when they had to go and pack up Henry and Milly's bedroom. He took the keys from his brother and helped him to the passenger seat. He gave Alec's pep talk and wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead before pulling off. Magnus and the gang were meeting them at the house to help sort through their things.

 _I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know_

 _A life with love is a life that's been lived_

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah_

 _You were an angel in the shape of my mum_

 _When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_

 _Spread your wings as you go_

 _And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah_

 _You're home_

 _Oooh…._

Alec voice cracked singing the oohs but Magnus got up and helped him finish the song when he saw Alec breaking down. Magnus heard the song multiple times, since Alec sung it for him a bunch of times trying to to get it just right. Alec buried his face in Magnus neck and cried while his husband finished the song off for him.

 _Hallelujah_

 _You were an angel in the shape of my pops_

 _You got to see the person that I have become_

 _Spread your wing_

 _And I know that when God took you back he said Hallelujah_

 _You're home_

After the funeral Maryse and Robert Lightwood were in heated discussions with their spouses, apparently neither one of them told their other half they had children and they abandoned all four of them for money and a new life. Magnus kicked them off their property when they started swearing in front of the children. Kayson, Carson, and Jayden were fast studies and were holding full conversations and pronouncing their words with ease. Probably because neither Alec or Magnus spoke to them in baby talk, never have and never will. They even cut their friends off for doing that because the triplets were nearing two and didn't need to be spoken to like that.

Both men read to their children at all times, they began teaching them their ABC'S and colors at the age of seven months because they knew how to work cell phones better than a normal adult. They are truly gifted and hearing grown adults curse around their children wasn't going to bring anything but problems. Kids are tape recorders and will repeat words from different adults.

Robert tried to say something disrespectful but his lover smacked him across the face then stomped away with her newborn son, she clearly had by him. Now hearing that he abandon his own children Alec probably knew should would file for divorce one day. Maryse tried to speak with the boys but Magnus put her in place with one look. She got the memo and scattered. They weren't even supposed to be near Alec, and their luck.

Alec didn't want a reception so after his parent were buried everyone left, not after giving Alec their numbers and business cards. Everyone wanted to stay with Alec that night and wasn't taking no for an answer, he didn't mind one bit. He needed the distraction. Plus Magnus wanted to go over the nursery for their daughters. Yup d's few days ago Catarina annoyed they were having twin girls, both Magnus and Isabelle went ballistic hearing those word and immediately began to play the baby shower and furniture for their room.

Alec on the other hand was freaking out, he knew nothing about raising girls, besides Izzy. But that didn't count, he had to suck it up and get ready to kill every boy or girl that dared to touch his angels. His children were off limits until they were fifty years old. Magnus rolled his eyes but secretly agreed with his husband. He couldn't wait to show with his princesses, and have tea parties. Oh he just couldn't wait to see his husband wearing tiaras and make up. He planned to heal his husbands broken heart, and showing him clothes, paint samples and picking out names were the step in the right direction.

 **THE END.**

 **My next story will be a Dom/Sub story but I want to ask what you guys wanted to read after that..**

 **1\. Malec Percy Jackson spin off  
2\. Malec Mr. and Mrs. Smith spin off  
3\. Malec Arrow spin off  
4\. Malec Burn notice spin off  
5\. Malec fast and furious spin off**

 **6\. Malec Mob boss**


End file.
